


Who a King must do

by Funatic



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harem, Masochism, Master/Slave, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Sadism, World Domination, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 174,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funatic/pseuds/Funatic
Summary: After the prologue events of the battle for Azeroth, Tyrande comes to Anduin with an attractive proposal about the way that the night elves should pay back their hosts. Uncovering the satisfaction in living out his desires, the High King comes up with a plan to take over Azeroth and keep peace in his lifetime.Most will fall to his feet willingly, others...[Tagged Rape for the rare cases of DubCon, most sex scenes are consensual]





	1. Prologue - A host to be repaid

“That concludes my report, High King Anduin,” Genn Greymane announced and sat back into his seat on the wooden table that had hastily brought there a few days ago, and had since not moved an inch. Piles of documents were steadily added and just as little as the young king had and Genn threw his report on there in a dismissive fashion.

In the past, the exiled king Greymane would have been more orderly in his approach to documents, but since awakening to the Worgen curse he had grown more rash in many of his decision. The curse brought with it some blessings as well, despite his silver hair and beard he was full of vitality and vigour. Not just in his daily life or battle, something that his wife could attest to. She had needed…assistance in the bedroom to please her husband’s desires ever since then.

“We have no food to feed them, no room to house nor anything else they might desire,” High King Anduin answered what he had just heard. “Damn that banshee, her and her warmongering, honourless ways.”

Indeed, this all was Sylvanas’ fault, something that Genn had warned off numerous times and he was certain didn’t need repetition. It wouldn’t have helped the current predicament anyway.

The ‘they’ talked about were the night elves, a whole people pushed out of their homes in Ashenvale, Darkshore and most important of all the world tree of Teldrassil. Conquered by the Horde or burned in an effort by Sylvanas to bait them into her blighted trap in the battle of Undercity, all of these places were now devoid of their natural inhabitants.

‘Poor boy,’ Genn thought as he looked at Anduin, who he had come to see as a foster son, ‘He grows up in times of burden.’ The young king had turned eighteen at the climax of the Argus campaign. A demonic sword the size of Azeroth’s moon rammed into Silithus was the worst present Genn could think off, with the Horde, in their endless bloodthirst and greed, adding insult to injury when this new resource, Azerite, had been discovered. To grant this one thing to the Horde, it was powerful enough a resource to start a war over.

Despite the stress and the battles he had been through since, Anduin looked as good as ever. Blessed with thick, platinum blonde hair and a face not even a charming painting would be able to capture, he would have no trouble chasing himself a nice lady. ‘Which is what he should be doing instead of having to plan a war after we just beat the Burning Legion,’ Greymane thought, clenching his fists underneath the table. Hopefully none of the few guards around noticed and drew some weird conclusions. ‘He should be getting his dick wet in some nice lady, or better yet gather some experience with someone older and an incredible body.’

“I hear your problems, king Anduin,” the melodic voice shocked him the same as always. Tyrande Whisperwind was as silent as the cats she rode into battle, when she so desired. Her white dress reached down to her knees, magical runes glowing on it, and was flowing through the air with every graceful step she took. She had removed the silver artefacts, more works of arts than armour, that she usually wore on top, except for the diadem in her wild, turquoise mane that branded her as the High Priestess of Elune.

If there was a person who deserved to be the definition of ‘incredible body’ Tyrande would have been that as the stand-in of the whole night elven race. All of the things that made females of her people outstanding, she combined. She was tall, her purple skin was without blemish, her athletic body was toned to that level where she was obviously not weak but she didn’t appear to be a mountain of muscles, her high cheekbones were swung as elegantly as her deep purple lips, curved into a smile as her silver glowing eyes looked at the two of them.

“Leave us alone,” she said towards the guards, in a voice that was friendly but wasn’t confronted with disobedience all too often. Nevertheless, it took a nod from Anduin for them to distance themselves, closing the gates behind them. Genn noticed that the young king was having trouble keeping his eyes on Tyrande’s face. He couldn’t blame him.

That dress she wore left little to the imagination. Her breasts, somewhat above average size, were hidden beneath only two lines of fabric. Around her stomach it was wrapped tight, showing off her figure perfectly curving into her wide hips. The ass that must have belonged to those hips, he had seen it before in the midst of battle. It was toned, full and juicy enough that Genn caught himself hatching a plan to attempt to get one of those night elfs into his bed tonight.

“I hear your mages work day and night to provide enough water for my people, you have my deepest gratitude,” her voice was as sexy as the rest of her. “I have sent many of my people out to Westfall, the druids are to help grow the crops while the rest is to help gather them.”

“That is of great relief,” Anduin relaxed in his chair, that information couldn’t come soon enough. “Do you have any idea when this will show first results?”

“Not soon enough for us to forego rationing for a while, High King,” Tyrande bowed her head, “my apologies.” Genn had a very good idea how she could apologize to the two of them right now, bend over this table. “That is why I have come with a proposal,” she came even closer, “to quell unrest in your people…” Genn wanted to rip that dress of her.

‘What terrible things to think about the women who saved us from the curse,’ he scolded himself. Then his dreams became a reality.

“…my people are going to serve the citizens of Stormwind in whatever fleshly desire they are going to have,” she reached behind her neck as the two men, young and old, were too stunned to stunned to answer. The question whether she was serious or not became moot when her dress fell to the floor at the flick of a knot, just a pile of silk on the floor.

One couldn’t tell if she was supposed to be a day older than thirty. Her body was as perfect underneath her dress as the rest of her had let to believe. Dark purple nipples crowned her breasts, sagging just that little bit to the laws of gravity, and trimmed pubes decorated her attractive pussy. She stood there proud and willing. “Of course, I will lead by example.”

Anduin gulped, his virgin heart was having a heart time taking this. However, he was ever the honourable lad, “I cannot ask this of you or your people. Neither do I think your husband would approve if he heard of this.”

“Nonsense,” Tyrande, swinging her hips in a sultry way, made her way around the table and to the throne. “We are honoured to repay our most gracious hosts. Those on their way to Westfall already agreed to this. As for Malfurion, you think I was chaste in the ten-thousand years he dreamt away?” She arrived at the throne, the young king wasn’t quite sure where to look.

From his position down the stairs, Genn could see the wetness spreading from Tyrande’s pussy. She obviously wasn’t being forced to do this by anyone. If he went with her free will, that wouldn’t be immoral of him, right? He cleared his throat, “My king, it sounds like she thought deeply about this proposal.”

“That I did,” her sensual whisper echoed in the empty throne room. One of her hands travelled to her crotch and spread the inviting lips. They had the colour of ripe blackberries, Genn wondered if it would taste like it as well, “Just look how ready I am for you, High King. The night elves won’t be ungrateful guests. Feel free to proclaim each and every one of us as public property…within certain limitations, of course.”

Genn’s hard dick jumped at that idea. “My king!” he said those two words as insistent as was possible. Anduin couldn’t find the words to answer.

“Those of us who like it would most likely stay in that position even past our current predicament,” Tyrande continued, biting her lip and moaning as she sunk one finger into her crotch.

“MY KING!” Genn felt like his pants were about to burst, and they were made to survive a transformation into a raging worgen.

“I still can’t ac-“ Anduin started but audibly gasped for air when Tyrande kneeled down and fondled the well visible bulge between his legs. “By the light!”

“You should at least experience what you would denying your people,” the High Priestess suggested, “it won’t be too late to retract the order an hour from now.”  
_________________________________________________________________

Anduin Llane Wrynn was a king, a priest, occasionally a paladin, leader of the alliance, vanquisher of demons, peacemaker and a lot of other things. However, at the touch of this manabomb of a woman all he was was inexperienced. Thus, the young adult’s sense of morality finally lost the valiant struggle against fleshly desire. It really couldn’t hurt to try, right? There was also another thought at the back of his head, one lightly whispered to him by that connection to the void that his priesthood carried with him.

>The kingdom needs an heir sooner rather than latter in these times. This sow seems willing to carry an heir. Her whole race seems willing<

He scattered the thought. These came and go, temptations, nothing more. He nodded slightly, and Tyrande proceeded. Smirking, she loosened the belt and pulled down his pants. “Oh, by Elune, king Anduin,” she sounded genuinely surprised at the 16-centimetre cock that flopped towards her, “You are quite big...and you aren’t even fully erect yet.” Those words were like honey to his ears. His shadow side had another comment to make.

>What a slut<

As his pants completely left their place and sailed to a random place in the throne room, Anduin actually thought that doing this on this sacred throne wasn’t the most correct of actions. A thought that was scattered when he first felt a woman’s lips on his dick.  
It was hot and moist, a band of lava wrapped around the tip of his dick and slowly travelled downwards with electrifying tension travelling up his body. Her lips were like the touch of velvet, yet so incredibly tight, slurping sounds echoed through the halls as she sucked him deeper and her cheeks in. His dick was surrounded in a way that the boy, who rarely even touched himself, could not comprehend. 

>I should have experienced this way sooner<

The voice was really insistent today. Anduin didn’t have time to chase it away, instead he concentrated on that pleasure he felt. He looked down and found Tyrande staring at him. The actual iris of her eyes was barely visible in that sea of silver, but up this close Anduin could easily make it out. She was watching him, very carefully, checking what reactions her movements pulled out of him.

>What a nice and attentive slut<

His cock pulsed, a last rush of blood and now he was fully erect. 19 centimetres, or 7 ½ inches in outdated Stormwind units, of manhood. Tyrande pulled back up, having only gone down barely below his glans. She looked at the mighty shaft in front of her. “You are much bigger than my husband,” she said while pumping her hand up and down, “which is good, between you and me, my king, he could never satisfy me in bed.”

>He sounds like a total cuck. I wonder if he is still licking his wounds or maybe he is masturbating behind that door over there?<

“But this is your first time, so I understand if you cum immediately. Don’t hold back, I am sure Elune will grant you the vigour to continue beyond one time,” with that she went back to sucking his dick and now that he was hard inside her mouth, she was going at it for real.

With one steady push she quick went halfway down his dick before hesitating for a moment. Her mouth opened wider and Anduin felt a new kind of pleasure as he was invited into her throat. It was tight and slimy back there, quivering from suppressed gag impulses. He slid in deeper as Tyrande went further down. Then she stopped.

“What is wrong?” Anduin finally found his voice again, although it was feverish and laden with gasps for air. His body felt like it was on fire, in a good, no, ecstatic way. He couldn’t even fathom. Her eyes looked up at him in a sorry way.

>That bitch can’t get deeper. She bet on the fact that I would have cum by now like the average, sorry virgin<

The realization washed over him with sobering disappointment. As if on their own, his hands raised from the rests of the throne until they came at a halt on Tyrande’s head. The High Priestess had attempted to pull away, but instead she was suddenly slammed down.

>But I am NOT the average, sorry virgin!<

Anduin ravaged her face, partly rising out of throne on shaking knees to thrust. The sounds that came from her started as the desperate attempts of a startled slut trying to breathe, but soon the tapping against his shin ceased and she gave into her fate. All she was, for the moment, was a cocksleeve for the High King of Stormwind. She couldn’t exactly complain, this was her idea after all.

It took Anduin a solid five minutes of continuous thrusts before he finally felt his balls tighten and the pleasure he felt peak. At least that feeling was familiar, although not in this intensity. Using another person like this felt way better than just doing it by himself. It wasn’t even comparable.

>And this rush of domination too<

‘No!’ he was suddenly disgusted with what he had done, as the fog of lust cleared from his mind. His hand darted back from her turquoise hair, his young mind immediately yearning to fill that silky softness again. To dig his fingers in and slam her right back on his dick. He shook his head to scatter those thoughts. He had to control the shadow, wield it, not be a puppet to it. He followed the light and the light was his chosen tool.

A drop of cum, still in his shaft, leaked from the tip of his dangling cock and threatened to sully the perfect red carpet that had been laying there since his father returned from Onyxia’s hold. It was a precious heirloom and the shame Anduin felt as he saw it fall made the past minutes seem like a nightmare.

Tyrande caught the drop on the tip of her tongue and, in front of the young the old kings disbelieving eyes, swallowed the load. “I didn’t take you for one so aggressive, kind Anduin,” her voice was hoarse from the rough penetration her throat had experienced, “I like it.”

>She does?<

At least the void was as stunned by this as he was. There was no doubt anymore, Tyrande Whisperwind was an absolute pervert. What’s worse, one that was now showing it out in the open, a fantasy made manifest that was very much corrupting to a young man. The voice, his shadow that he always had to fight, caught up to that as well.

>And now she is mine<

“Nevertheless, I am sorry it escalated this far,” Anduin told her. Now that his mind was clear again, he was certain that he couldn’t just present all of his people to this temptation of easy pleasure. At least for a second that’s what he thought, but his cock was still as hard as the hammer of holy wrath he would summon on Sylvanas when next he saw her. Or maybe he should do to her what he was going to do to Tyrande in a second? He cast aside those impure thoughts for the moment.  
‘But,’ he thought to himself ‘I cannot yet allow her wish, I have to experience it all before I make my decision.’ “I must ask of you to show me the whole scope of your arrangement. I trust that you will do this for me, Tyrande,” Anduin spoke in a commanding voice.

“Of course, young lion,” the High Priestess got up and walked over to the table. Whether it was the abuse she seemingly liked or just his voice, her crotch was practically dripping. She looked at the map on top of it and gently touched the point where her home used to be, “It will be my pleasure.” She threw the map off the table and sat down on it, spreading legs in wait for the king.

“I will make sure it will be,” Anduin spoke, “slut.” The word left his lips without him noticing. The shadow was no longer commenting, it had no need to. Shalamayne lay on the table close to Tyrande as Anduin gripped her thighs. In his father’s hand it had glowed red, in Anduin’s hands the light had changed to a holy gold, now it was tinged with a deep, consuming purple as well.

The two colours mixed at the edges but stayed mostly separate. White and purple, just like Anduin’s large cock sliding over Tyrande’s crotch. He saw the colour on his blades hilt, a cautious part of his mind whispered the remainder of his values to him. The shadow was about to become part of him and change him forever.

But the grinding of his cock against the wet snatch seduced him. The light had never offered him this kind of pleasure, it was all about being righteous no matter how willing the slut in front of him was. ‘I will be shackled by needless virtue no more!’ Anduin thought and pushed inside.

Immediately he was validated in his decision by the tight folds that pressed down on his shaft from every direction. Every centimetre he took was a massage over the sensitive areas everywhere along it. Tyrande moaned out loud, “You are stretching me so good, Anduin,” the lustful voice, a lust he and his movement was causing, was like pale moonlight upon his ears. The shadow and the light struck a balance as Anduin’s clean hands grabbed Tyrande’s hips.

The war table, source of his worries, creaked and groaned under the shaking of his hips. He had never been a great fighter, but muscles he did possess and he used them to their full effect. Guided by raw male instinct, he hammered into Tyrande. The Amazonian night elf squealed as she was given the rough fucking people of her wildness not only deserved but needed. Her nails dug trenches into the wood as she screamed out. “Oh, by Elune, oh fuck, fuuuuuuuuck.”

Anduin witnessed the first female orgasm he was to ever see with eyes glazed over from lust and his hips continuing to fuck her mercilessly. Her upper body was shaking under erratic breaths, head bobbing back and forth between howling at the ceiling and gaspingly moaning while watching their connection. Her crotch was a steady leaking source of squelching sounds.

Barely able to regain her voice after that, she moaned out “You still have- oh mother moon- You still haven’t cum!” She sounded almost panicked, but more so excited, downright ecstatic, about that. “My king, you are…you are a man without peer!”  
“Not king,” he grunted, feeling her legs close behind his hips, asking him to pump his seed inside her and breed her. “To YOU, Tyrande, I am master! Your people may become public property but you will be mine and mine alone! This cunt,” he slammed into her down to the hilt, balls pulsing with seed and dark magic, “belongs to me!”

“Yes, master!” she squealed, throwing her head backwards again as she felt the first spurt of semen bursting inside her. “Yes, master!” she moaned again as an unknown, terrible pleasure filled her body from her womb outside. “YES, MASTER!” she screamed as that lust reached her head, encapsulated her completely and pushed her over the edge more violently than anything had ever done. “MAASTEEEEER,” her pussy squirted absurd amounts of liquids all over Anduin’s giant cock as she felt magic working around her pussy lips.

Anduin saw the purple light take hold of the night elves’ eyes. In his post orgasmic state, he had clarity of mind and felt appalled by what he had just done. A mark of deep purple lines, reminding the young kind of a rendition of the mane of the lion that was the Alliance’s sigil, appeared around the priestess pussy lips.

He pulled out and fell into a chair, heavily breathing. The purple light slowly dimmed inside Tyrande’s eyes, replaced with then normal silverfish blue, as Anduin’s cum leaked out of her.

After a minute of silence, she raised her head and looked at him. He awaited her to scold him, he had let the shadow take control where he should have been wielding it in desperate times only. Instead, she smiled perversely and spread her oozing cunt with her fingers. “My king and master, you should breed this slut some more before you make the announcement.”

The young man’s erection returned at the sound of those words and he gulped. There was no further magic involved, he knew enough about shadow magic to know that he had marked with something that required he full-consent and that only increased the pleasure she gained from him. Nothing was influencing her further.

“Genn,” he said.

“Y-yes my king?” the dumbfounded, old wolf said.

“Arrange everything, in 24-hours, the moans of night elves shall be the music that keeps our people motivated in these dire times,” Anduin announced, getting back out of the chair and aligning his dick with Tyrande’s willing snatch again.

“At once!” Genn enthusiastically replied, running on all fours in his Worgen form to spread the news as fast as possible.

Behind him the formerly dignified priestess was screaming like a proper sex slave.


	2. The Announcements

Anduin was sitting at the base of a podium that had been erected in front of the memorial to his father and everyone else who had fallen during the disastrous attack on the Broken Shore. It felt like yesterday that he had announced the end of the Burning Legion there, now he was about to announce to the world something entirely different.

In a chair right next to him sat Tyrande, clad in a silver robe that hid more of her body than her usual clothes did. Still, the only ornament she wore was her diadem. She was keeping up the dignified impression, but Anduin knew that she was naked underneath that silk. Desire to tell her to get off that chair and take her proper place to his feet was bubbling up inside him, but he wrestled it down.

He was both light and shadow, there were times to listen to one and times to listen to the other. He realized that now.

“My king, we are ready whenever you are,” Genn said after stepping down from the podium. He had just finished a little introduction speech, one reminding everyone in the crowd of the atrocities that had been committed under Sylvanas command. The crowd was worked up, primal, ready to react to anything in a most extreme way.

This meant that Anduin telling him what he wanted to say today could go one of two ways. Either they would immediately accept it or they would tear him to shreds like an angry mob liked to do. “All preparations are made, my master,” Tyrande whispered to him, laying her hand on his.

That reminded Anduin that, if this all went south, they could at least flee and fuck until the end of their lives in some barrack in Westfall or the plains of Arathi. Not the worst of fates. He nodded and rose, walking up to the podium with the jaw-droppingly hot night elf walking a pace behind him. “People of Stormwind, of the Alliance, these are hard times – for all of us. The war is straining our resources, taking men and women out of their homes…many of which will never return. In these times of strained supplies and shrinking families, where we must look out for one another more than any other time before. It is because of this, that lady Tyrande Whisperwind has come to me with a proposal.”

He gulped, so far nothing of importance had been said, the crux came now. Heart hammering but with a steady face, Anduin informed the people gathered in front of him, from all races of the Alliance, of what had been agreed on. “The night elves, to repay the people of Stormwind have put forward the idea of signing away their rights to the humans. They will work as willing slaves under us. That means that, as long as we treat them with dignity, they will work on our fields, fulfil our fleshly desires and bear our children…or sire them if you are so inclined.” The crowd was dumbfounded and silent, the only people wearing tranquil expressions of beauty and grace were the tall men and women of the Amazonian race, all clad in similar silver robes as their leader and suddenly stared at by everyone in the crowd.

“Tyrande,” Anduin continued, “has declared herself the first and my personal slave. You shall hear from her that I am not making any of this up.” He took a step backwards to allow the priestess to take the podium, which she did.

“It is true, people of Stormwind. It was I that made that proposal and I am not ashamed. The only two conditions we night elves have are that we are not to be tortured or treated like animals, when we are not into it, and that we cannot be bred out of existence. We are immortal, so we can have our children after you sired and bore many of my people. Night elves, answer me…” she pulled a simple pin out of the front of her robes, causing them to slide of her like a torrent of water. People in the crowd gasped and leered at the exposed purple skin of Tyrande’s breasts and whatever else they could see over the podium. “…do you consent to being slaves to the humans and people of Stormwind?”

““Yes, high-priestess!”” all of the night elves in the crowd answered as one, pulling the pins of their own robes. Suddenly a large part of the crowd consisted off naked elves, male and female. The species was already famed for their beauty, as all elves were, but for this particular occasion they had covered their bodies in the waters of the moon wells. Their skin was glistening as if oiled and shining from within from arcane magic.

“Do you consent to be used sexually for the days, months or years to come?”

““Yes, high-priestess!””

“Do you consent to bearing the children of those who fight and bleed for us?”

““Yes, high-priestess!””

“Then show to them that you are slaves!”

The night elves kneeled down in the crowd, putting themselves in alluring or submissive positions. Some preferred to keep it simple, simply prostrating themselves, while others started masturbating wildly. The robes they had brought functioned at convenient barriers between them and the stone floor.

The remaining crowd was baffled, frozen in disbelief. They were having a major culture shock right now. It was still undecided whether the priests of the Light’s church would start a moral outrage or mortal desires would take the upper hand. Whatever reaction came first would spark a chain reaction that would take the whole city within hours.

A single moan from the podium broke through the silence.

Anduin had waited long enough, tense in body and mind. Having stood behind Tyrande as she spoke to the crowd, he was completely captured by the sight of her back. The cascade of her turquoise hair between her perfect shoulder blades, the muscles of her back quivering as she shifted during her speech, her hips swaying her peach shaped ass tauntingly in front of him.

With an easy grab at his trousers, he undid the cord that kept them raised and dropped them. To the crowd, he was invisible behind the tall elf until he bent her forwards and over the podium. Her magnificent ass, toned from millennia of training, was shiny from the water of the moon well. She hadn’t just rubbed it on herself like the common night elves, the high-priestess had bathed in those very waters as she had washed herself after spending all of yesterday serving her new master.

A master that now wanted her services once more. The mark around her pussy glistened from her sweet nectar and Anduin easily slipped inside. That was that moan that the crowd heard. “Behold, people of Stormwind, she is a giant slut!” Anduin screamed as he grabbed Tyrande by the back of her head and pulled her face up for everyone to see. “A couple simple thrusts and see what she looks like!”

Tyrande had her tongue stretched out of a wide, silly grin, her blue eyes incapable of finding something to focus on from the immense lust inside her. Part of that face was overacting for show, but it was also a combination of being fucked in front of a giant crowd, humiliated for all the world, and the brand that heightened that what she felt from Anduin. “Yessss, I am master Anduin’s slut!” she screamed out.

“I own all of what she is. Isn’t that right, Tyrande?” Anduin was enjoying this way too much, but he was wary of the shadow trying to take him over now. He enjoyed these moments of power, but he was perfectly aware that he needed to keep a balance. Slipping into the void completely would have had disastrous consequences for the world.

“Yes, my mouth, my pussy, my ass, all of it is yours!”

“And your husband?” that wasn’t necessary for the demonstration, but he desired for her to scream it out into the world anyway.

“I have no husband, I only have you, master!” she screamed as an orgasm rippled through her.

With that announcement, they got a few shocked mumbles, the tale of Malfurion and Tyrande’s love was legend. Yet, at the might of Anduin’s natural skills as a lover, it crumbled. There was another big reason though.

“In ten thousand years, he could not give me what you gave me in one night!” she spoke cryptically.

“Yes, people of Stormwind, in just one night, I planted my seed inside the night elf whore!” Anduin shouted. “She made her people slave for us, and I took the offer, I bred her. She is the first slave and she shall bear the first child and it shall be heir of Stormwind! For!” he slammed into her, balls tightening. “The!” a final thrust, so hard it caused the solid wood podium to break as Tyrande was thrown against it. “ALLIANCE!” Pulling her hard by her hair, Tyrande’s spine turned into a semi-circle as he spurted his seed into her for all the world to see.

There was only one more moment of hesitation. Then Genn screamed out. “FOR THE ALLIANCE!” and jumped on the nearest night elf and put her in doggy style beneath him. There was no struggle, the amazon woman took her position at the bottom immediately as she was transformed, and panted like, a bitch of heat while she was fucked by the worgen king.

“FOR THE ALLIANCE!” the crowd roared and the city of Stormwind transformed into one giant orgy. The plaza in front of the memorial became a place of flying clothes and shifting flesh as everyone threw themselves on the night elves. At first they were just ganged up upon, as they were vastly outnumbered by the rest of the crowd, but soon the merry mood jumped from just between everyone and the night elves to everyone with everyone.

The news spread through the city, as banners unfolded throughout the city making the announcement public. A chain of magical messages went all the way to Westfall. Everywhere the news hit, night elves disrobed to show the truth of those messages. Those who couldn’t believe soon didn’t care if it was false or not, as they would not miss out on the opportunity to fuck these tall and beautiful beings.

Dick still inside Tyrande, Anduin was approached by two more-night elves. They had hair of white and dark blue respectively and skilfully unmade his armour. He identified one of them as Shandris Feathermoon, Tyrande’s adoptive daughter. “Please, King Anduin, we would like for your seed as well,” the general of the sentinel forces poured inside his ear.

“Do not worry, you will receive it,” Anduin ensured them, with his dick inside their enslaved leader and the smile of prince charming on his lips. When he did pull out of Tyrande, elf immediately dropped to the floor as she was robbed of all support. She grabbed onto her master’s leg, an attempt to at least keep her upper body upright, and watched over the fucking crowd.

Then Shandris took her place in front of the king’s cock. “I want more…,” Tyrande moaned, but her legs didn’t allow her what her oozing pussy demanded.

“You have had enough,” the sentinel general told her adoptive mother. “It is time for your master to show the rest of us his magnificence, high-slave.”

“High-slave?” Anduin asked, sliding the tip of his dick over the dark purple pussy lips of Shandris to get her wetness flowing. The dark blue ponytail her hair was gathered in bobbed when she nodded.

“High-priestess she may still be, but an additional title is befitting for her. What better than high-slave to the high-king?”

Suddenly ramming into Shandris, causing her to scream out lustful delight, Anduin answered. “You are right, high-slave is a good title for my first slut. For you just slave is enough!”

“Oh, by Elune, fuck!” her response came in moans, that only grew in intensity when Anduin grabbed her arms close the shoulders and stretched her like the figurehead of a Kul Tiran warship. “Oh my…oh my goddess…!” With the righteous power of the light, unshaking now that his people approved of his path, Anduin took her intensely. It wasn’t just the shadow that could be used to dish out ultimate pleasure to all the females the high-king desired.

“Say it, slave is enough for you,” Anduin groaned. “Say that, even as objects for human relief, Tyrande will always be your leader.”

“If it’s…if it comes along to with getting fucked by this cock, I will accept the title of filth!” Shandris cried out. “And I would never dare to betray Tyrande! We are all slaves, but she is slave to the highest of the humans, you, Anduin!”

“What a good girl I raised!” Tyrande had regained enough composure to wrap her arms around Shandris athletic stomach, anchoring herself for when she pressed her lips against the sentinel’s clit and started sucking and lashing it with her tongue.

“BY ELUNE’S WET SNATCH!” Shandris cried out and came immediately. Her pussy was tight in the first place, now it became gripping like a form-fitted glove around Anduin’s large cock.

A couple more thrusts, which he executed with merciless strength despite the amount of unbelievably pleasurable friction he experienced, and he felt the seed in his balls boiling. His cock pulsated, ready to shoot his baby batter inside the general and reduce her to another slut pregnant with his child. “You are right, you are filth,” Anduin stated, “a filthy whore.”

“Yes, yeeeeeesss, I am your filthy whore!” Shandris agreed eagerly.

“Now carry the half-sibling of Tyrande’s child in you, take my seed!”

“Yes, this piece of filth will take whatever you want, do it, fill me up, make me pregnant! BREEED MEEEEEE!” Shandris cried those last words as an enormous amount of cum flooded her with holy fervour. The healing power of the light affected Anduin in an highly unorthodox way as they replenished his ballsack’s contents as he came, allowing her to fill the sentinel with thick spurt after thick spurt.

When, heavily panting, pulled out of her, it was almost like the lid had been ripped off a lying bottle. The white baby batter came flowing out in an amount obscene compared to the average man. ‘If I manage to master this power, I may be able to cause their wombs to bloat from all my semen,’ John realized as he carefully let go of Shandris. The third night elf was there to take her place immediately, but he raised a hand commandingly. “Let’s continue this in my chambers,” he announced.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

He awoke the next morning in a bed full of night elven and even a few human woman, who had joined the fun. The idea that he had been a virgin yesterday seemed laughable now, he had gathered more sexual experience in that past two days than others did in their entire lifetime. The only person not among them was Tyrande, who he desired more than any other right now.

She was the only one he had marked so far, a ritual whose effects he knew but not exactly how he himself did it, and the sex with her was simply greater than what he experienced with those lesser slaves. Nevertheless, he was sure he had left more than a few offspring off him last night. The line of the Wrynn family would be secure again, fanning out from him as the single chokepoint.

He found Tyrande in the moon well in the little garden where the portal to they Hyjal had been during the Cataclysm. It had only recently been erected, between the time of the burning of Teldrassil and the siege of Undercity, with holy water secured from the old temple in Darnassus. Many more like it were planned to be added to Stormwind in the coming months.

She was running the water over her naked skin. A soft gasp escaped her purple lips and she looked challengingly up to Andruin upon his arrival. Her keen senses must have heard his naked footed approach from miles away. “Master, I will be ready for you in a second.”

“I see,” Anduin said, he was currently in control of his Libido, so he had the patience of the young lion he usually was. Albeit his penis was quickly hardening at the sight of her washing away the love juices from last night between her legs and moaning as she did. “What if I don’t feel like waiting?” he asked thusly.

“Then you will have to join me in the moon well, but that will make you subject to Elune’s judgement,” Tyrande told him. She cupped some of the ever-clear water between her hands. The light breaking through the leaves of the garden’s trees reflected in that tiny pond, creating a small illusion of a night sky between her hands, despite it being early in the day. “The power of the starlight might tear you apart if she disapproves of you.”

Anduin looked at the water. He knew that Elune was a being of the Light. Being afraid of her judgement would mean that he was now afraid of being judged by the Light itself. There was good reason to believe that, but he still walked forwards and stepped into the well.

There was a prickling on his legs, deeply painful as if someone was stabbing him with needles, that slowly creeped upwards as he wadded deeper in. The moon goddess was testing him, but he moved steadfast towards his goal. For a single moment, he hesitated when he felt that needling pain close in on his genitals, but Tyrande was waiting on all fours for him so he carried on. The pain went away and he gently put a hand on her ass. “It appears that Elune does not condemn my plans.”

“Which only proves how worthless my former husband was, that she forgave me divorcing him so easily,” Tyrande stated. “He woke up earlier, Anduin.”

“Did he? How is the castle still standing?” the young king asked. He was perfectly aware that cucking the arch-druid had been brazen to say the least.

“He flew away in shame when he was confronted with the truth. He will come back and serve, be it only to still be around me,” Tyrande explained to him.

“I see…let’s move onto more pleasant topics. Did you mean it when you said that your mouth, pussy and ass were all mine?”

“Of course, master, these are holes fit for your to use as you see fit,” she reached behind and spread her ass cheeks, “I would be happy to be the first in everything for you. Your first blowjob, your first pussy, your first slave and now your first asshole.”

Anduin dipped his fingers into the water of the moon well and smeared it around the deep purple of her puckered asshole. “Then you will be the woman that I will use to learn how to fuck,” he stated, “to give you many more sister slaves.”

“Are you referring to these plain ones in the bedroom?” she asked. “And I do not want to state that they weren’t beautiful, but they were just not on my or your level, master. A harsh, but simple truth.”

“No,” Anduin pressed the head of his cock against her back entrance and forcefully widened the hole with his phallus. “I mean powerful woman of every faction, united as my slaves. It has occurred to me that the reason war always breaks out is because the world is not unified. When I hold all the gorgeous whores-to-be of this world under my sway, then the world will know peace.”

“Oh, master, yes, that is the kind of firm talk that will win us this war!” Tyrande moaned out approvingly as his cock vanished bit by bit inside her soft ass.

“Woman like Jaina, Moira and Maiev,” Anduin grunted. “And Liadrin, they will all serve me, no matter the side. Even great forces like Alexstrasza will sink to their knees to taste my cock once I am through with them.”

“In Elune’s name, fuck yes,” Tyrande’s eyes were becoming glassy from the fantasy. “They will all know the glory of serving you.”

“Yes, and in the end, even Sylvanas will be a willing hole,” Anduin opened up just as he had penetrated all the way into the priestess. The hole tightened around her in shock, as her wide open eyes attested.

“You cannot be serious, Anduin, that undead bitch has to die,” Tyrande told him. “She burned Teldrassil.”

“And she will be reduced to a dribbling cocksleeve,” he assured her. “But for the sake of peace I must control all of the powerful woman in this world. Whenever I turn away from something for a minute, one of you becomes murderous and ruins the plans of the Alliance for peace. No more, as you have demonstrated to me, all races in this world shall become willing breeding slaves to the humans.” And he would personally see to all of those that didn’t have too much fur or rotting flesh.

“Still, Sylvana- aaaaaaahs!” Tyrande cried out in forced pleasure as Anduin slapped her ass, firmly enough to leave a flushed, dark purple imprint, and begun moving out of her only to push back in.

“You can disagree with my plan, Tyrande, but doing so means that you stop being my slave. If you want to degrade yourself to serving a lesser man or go back to your worthless ex, go ahead, insist on killing Sylvanas,” Anduin challenged her, knowing she couldn’t resist while feeling his cock. She was already addicted to him, after all.

That silenced the priestess and she nodded eventually. “As you desire then, master. I trust your wisdom is as big as your cock is.”

“I don’t know, but I can at least try this course to make love, not practice warcraft,” Anduin admitted, then the only sounds that echoed through the open garden were the splashing of water and his hips slapping against her ass.

He grabbed her by the wild, curly turquoiseµ of her hair, as he had done the day prior, and roughly pulled it. This time it caused Tyrande to clench her teeth and groan angrily from in-between them. Despite her submission to him, it was clear that she wasn’t completely on board. There was only one way to fix this, he had to ride this whore into submission.

Letting go of her hair, he grabbed her hips with both hands and changed his legs from a kneeling to a squatting position. Then he hammered into her as strong as he could. As someone whose sluggish strikes could create waves of dust, that was quite hard. “Are you still thinking you have a better plan than me?”

“I -ah- I still wan-mhm-t Sylvanas to die for her siiii-ins,” Tyrande groaned.

“Wrong answer,” Anduin told her and called upon the Light to aid him. His body began to show in golden light and every time he brought down his dick into her it flared up like a little sun, causing ripples of silver and golden light whirling over the surface of the moon well. His strength thus magnified, he could have broken the bones of a lesser woman, but Tyrande could take this.

“By Elune!” she screamed as those hard thrusts shook her to the core. Hands instinctively creeped between her legs, fingering herself and rubbing her clit at rapid speeds. Her upper body was tense from pleasure and the danger to dip under the shallow water without and support from her arms.

“What do you think about my plan to make all of the high woman of this world into my obedient sex slaves?!” Anduin asked again. His body was still filled with the power of the light, but his hands glowed with dark magics, flowing into Tyrande, her eyes turning purple again, and synchronizing with the mark on her.

It manipulated her towards his way of thinking. It wasn’t quite blatant brainwashing, but it was still unethical enough that he pulled back when he realized that that was the power granted to him. Not before undoing what little had been done already though.

With more training, he could use that even without a mark on the person, he was certain. A terribly potent power, one that surely would come in handy when getting those other whores on his side, but not one he thought he needed here. Something like that was to be used when needed only, the path that seemed the easiest would quickly lead him to corruption and all his noble ambitions would then be consumed by cruelty, just like Arthas before him.

Tyrande’s answer was lost between moans. “Tell me!” he urged her, he was holding back on cumming until he heard. “TELL ME!”

“I will listen to whatever your plans are, master!” Tyrande yelled and then her whole body shivered as she felt Anduin unload his seed into her. “Yes, thaaaank youuuu!” she screamed, being deeply grateful for the opportunity to be filled by him once more. The baby batter spurting into her made her cum harder than any of her previous lovers could, another aspect of that mark without a doubt and another one he felt like he could train to be true without it. That was on-top of the orgasms she had from Anduin just ravaging her normally, even without magic he would have been someone she desired, with it he was flawless.

They collapsed into the moon well. For a moment Anduin was completely submerged in the shallow water and he heard a voice whisper to him, clean as the silver light of the stars. “Always skirt the line, don’t fall to deep into the Light or the Shadow and you will find true power.”

“Mother moon?” he asked when he rose back out of the water.

Tyrande just gave him a knowing smile and grabbed his still erect cock. “Now, my master,” the water of the moon well was restoring their stamina unnaturally quickly, “certainly just fucking my asshole once isn’t enough training if you want to seduce all of these powerful whores-to-be.”

 


	3. Finding the greatest troublemaker

It was amazing what kind of effect the willing enslavement of the night elves had on every part of Stormwind. For a very important base, the economy was booming with people having extra hands on their work whatever it may be. Night elves were a physically strong people. As such, they were perfect to take care of all the hard labor the war effort demanded.

Of course, the humans didn’t stop working overnight, Anduin made sure to make a couple of speeches about how lying back and leaving all work to the slaves was dishonorable. It took a few weeks to carry that message into every corner of the kingdom, from Redridge to Westfall, but it was unneeded for most people anyway. The vast majority of humans were strictly happy about needing to do less of the carrying and more of the crafting, while also having horny sluts and studs that came to them covered in sweat and ready to take care of their every desire at the drop of a hat.

The social fabric had reconfigured itself around the readily available sex quite quickly. It wasn’t just the night elves that were seen being fucked in the streets, albeit they made up the vast majority, but everyone in Stormwind, from human to gnome, soon freely had intercourse out in the open. Particularly the dwarven district, with its underground connect to Ironforge, was a dwelling place of large-scale public orgies and slave-houses, which were basically whore houses but without fees. Populated largely by otherwise homeless night elves and a few particularly masochistic individuals of other races that also submitted themselves next to the night elves, these houses were a giant tourist attraction. Ironically enough, they made way more money than the old whore houses did from donations.

The one institution unhappy about all of this was the Church of the Holy Light. However, as Anduin subtly reminded them of their former head betraying all of Azeroth during the hour of Twilight, trying to kill Thrall as he ascended Wyrmrest temple, they were willing to go along to repair their reputation. It was deeply needed as well, as constant fucking didn’t make for the most hygienic conditions for many people.

Eventually, most of the church stopped just frequenting the dwarven district as healers and partook in the activities as well. One by one, the religious heads of Stormwind bowed to the new culture. A particularly perverted priestess, together with a druid she often fucked, figured out an easy, wide area spell that mass-banned sexual diseases. She was declared saint for that achievement and the sticklers slowly lost their last arguments against the new orgy lifestyle.

The vast majority of night elves were public property, meaning they were owed by no one in particular and could be used by whoever found the unoccupied. This was due to the fact that the population of night elves, particularly civilian ones, was much smaller than the one of Stormwind. There was just no way to ensure that everyone got their personal slaves.

There were three easy ways to get a personal elf slave slut. One was to be extraordinarily wealthy and thus contributing a lot to alleviate the still tight supply situation. The second was if one got a night elf pregnant (or pregnant by), then something like a slave-marriage was arranged. There was no way to make sure if that really was the child of a certain person in a lot of cases, so this only happened between pairs that actually found love in this gargantuan free-use spectacle. The third and most common one was to enter the military.

Most of the night elves were sentinels, druids or other fighting forces. As they had agreed, with the entirety of their race, to be slaves to the humans, but their combat ability could also not be removed from the war effort without repercussions, they could not be used for simple hard labor and the likes. There was also a way better ratio of human to night elven soldiers. What that accumulated in was that successful Stormwind militaries were granted an ‘I own you’-bond for great achievements or being promoted to a certain level.

That bond could be used by the end of the war to make one-night elf warrior personal property. They still had to agree – which happened in close to a 100% of the cases, perverts as they all were – but this gave people that served an immense opportunity. Baited with such a promise, the amount of people that signed up was immense and everyone who wanted such a willing, beautiful slave worked their asses off to become the greatest soldiers or military mages they could be.

In short, the economy was performing at levels never seen before, the people were happier than in prior peacetime, there were ground-breaking new healing spells and the military was quickly drilling itself into pure elites. Anduin was almost dumbfounded when he came to oversee a mock battle one day, the two regiments, which should have been regular foot soldiers, could have stood toe to toe with the supremely trained Kor’kron divisions, back when they had been under Garrosh’s militaristic government.

While all of that was great and Anduin greatly enjoyed taking Tyrande several times day, together with an arrangement of other women, there was one worry the king had right now.  
___________________________________________________________________

Anduin, the blond, young High King of the Alliance was sitting on his throne with a stalwart expression, receiving a double blowjob from Shandris and Tyrande. The two impregnated night elves had been at it all day and looked the part, with messy hair and cum-stained lips. Despite Shandris not carrying the mark, Anduin had picked her as his second permanent slave. He had been in need of someone who could take over for Tyrande when the high slave had to freshen up or govern.

For the blowjob itself, it was a ritual that Anduin had introduced shortly after the initial announcement. The slaves of nobles were to work on their masters’ lust whenever they were erect or their cunts whenever wet. This served to acclimate the ruling class to the change more quickly and kept them from taking convenient ‘toilet’ breaks during important discussions. As several weeks had passed since, it had not only proven effective but was now court tradition.

For almost everyone, that simply meant that they quickly came and were able to concentrate on the important things again. Anduin was another case. Ever since basking in the moon well, the light had been permanently restocking his seed. The result was a near permanent erection. Baring very important occasions, that in caused him to get blowjobs the whole time.

It was a gift in disguise. This forced Anduin to learn composure extraordinarily fast, as no one would take a boy king always moaning in his golden decorated marble seat, unable to concentrate, seriously. Someone sighing about every hour or so while their lust was quickly drained? That would have been and was acceptable for the nobles around.

Instead, Anduin had taken to keeping a stoic and majestic expression through the whole process. The first few days, the orgasmic pleasure had still disrupted his composure, leading to some awkward moments in the court, but by now he was completely in charge of himself.

Now he was known and respected amongst the nobles. Not only for his awe-inspiring discipline, being able to keep a straight face with at least the jaw-dropping naked Tyrande always tending to his cock was a respectable feat, but also for his boundless sexual stamina everyone bore witness too every day.

This in combination, with the rumor that swallowing his seed alone could cause orgasms (currently untrue, although Anduin was working on having the Shadow bless his seed in such a capacity), in turn gave rise to a new tradition. Amongst the females attending court, from the lowest sentinel slave to the highest baroness, it became custom to try and steal the position at Tyrande’s side from Shandris by presenting themselves in front of Anduin, and the whole court by extension, nakedly.

Anduin often obliged some offers, particularly during the rare times that either Tyrande or Shandris needed to take a break to wash or take care of other bodily needs. As much as he would have liked it to be, his jizz was not a proper source of sustenance. If someone was particularly sexy or he was feeling really horny, he might allow a third girl to join at his feet.

If a women was denied, it was common for her to get back to her seat and stay naked. In the first place, all people were naked under the table all of the time. The only people wearing their trousers were the royal guards, who would celebrate the end of their shift in giant orgies, and Genn Greymane pushing open the wooden door and storming inside in his wolfen form.

Immediately, a night elf and a naked human maid, one of the perverts that opted in to enslave herself as well, offered to take his coat and pants. However, the king of Gilneas had other priorities.

“Anduin!” Genn was obviously agitated, forgetting to call his king by the proper title in the middle of the throne room with the whole court in session. He remembered where he was shortly thereafter and fixed his demeanor, morphing back into a human. “I have urgent news from Kul Tiras,” he spoke imploringly.

“I see, I will hear it in my private quarters,” Anduin quickly agreed and the courts current discussion over the latest grain shipment and a tax readjustment went on pause. There was only one topic that could have Genn worked up enough to skip over his homecoming ritual of dragging two random night elves and his wife into a nearby chamber and taking them hard enough that the whole court HAD to hear them.

When Anduin rose, his cock slid all the way out of the throat of Shandris. Strands of fresh cum, spurted mere moments before Genn had entered, and slimy secretions connected the two of them for a while. “Tyrande, come with me. Slave,” the sentinel general shuddered when the High King remembered her of her lower position, “fetch some water from the moon well so we may freshen up. You,” he pointed at a random night elf, “tell Mia her husband is home and bring her to my quarters.”

His orders were followed after the two elves had all but prostrated themselves in front of him.

“I am glad I find you in good health, Anduin,” Genn started some idle small talk when they had exited the throne room. He didn’t want to talk about the important topic until they were sure to be somewhere where the wrong ears couldn’t hear. “You too, Tyrande. I see his majesty’s needs are as well covered as always.”

Tyrande’s answer was delayed by her scooping some semen of her face and then licking it off her middle finger like the glazing off a cake. The wetness between her trembling legs bore testimony of the need to be fucked and fucked soon. After giving blowjobs for several hours, she was famished for her master’s cock. “It is my pleasure. Shandris and I will give beautiful children to Anduin.”

“Although that will take longer than anticipated,” Anduin told Genn. “Did you know elves are pregnant for eight to ten years?”

“I was not aware, my king,” Genn blinked, “although I am not surprised, just another reason why their population remains relatively small. This large variance in time of deliverance might be ultimately to our advantage, if all elves who got pregnant started swelling and birthing at the same time our country may experience some other crisis.”

“That is true, but I was worried about the implication that this has for my heir,” the High King said. “Without a doubt, I have sired more than a few human bastards already. They will come to see the light of live much earlier.”

“You already announced publicly that this child is first in the succession, I doubt there will be problems,” Genn stated. “But there might be those who don’t want to see a half-blood on the throne that would indeed make fuss.”

“Countermeasures would thus be wise,” Tyrande chimed in. “I suggest you pick one human child and elevate it to second in the succession. That should appease those few.”

“That is a good idea,” Anduin said and turned the key to the door of his quarters, “and probably related to what or rather who you want to talk to me about, right, Genn?” He walked into his spacious chambers. The white stone walls were covered in the portraits of landscape and Stormwind iconography. Important texts, holy scriptures and scrolls containing dark arts lay orderly on tables and in shelves.

A long oaken table with a polished surface was surrounded by cushioned seats. For a moment it looked like Anduin was headed for the bed next to it instead, an enormous thing, possibly the largest in all of Stormwind, that had recently replaced the small one-person bed that both him and his father (following his widowing) had preferred, but, in the end, he took a seat and Genn followed suite, sitting down on the other side. Tyrande immediately dropped under the table and got back to her duty. The sucking sound that soon followed caused an envious expression to cross over the old man’s face.

“What news about Jaina do you have for me?” Anduin finally cut to the chase. The arch mage had been missing following the initial incident of the Alliance landing in Boralus, the Kul Tiran capital. “Finding her now would be a gift by the Light.”

“That is just the thing, we don’t know exactly,” Genn answered. “To keep things short, following her imprisonment it seems her mother gave the responsibility to carry out the punishment to Priscilla Ashvane. She, in turn, was soon to be shown to be a traitor thanks to the ceaseless works by an adventurer, but not before revealing that Jaina was exiled to a place called Fate’s End, a cursed island of the shores of Stormsong. The same adventurer then went there to find that an ancient evil names Gorak Tul has abducted her to a pocket of the Emerald Nightmare called Thros.” That adventurer must have been one enormous badass to get all of that done in a few weeks. “While a way to invade that pocket has been found, Katherine, now having seen the error of her ways, insists to go herself. She will depart from Boralus tomorrow.”

That was a lot to digest in one go. “I see…it seems I will need to prepare to depart myself then,” Anduin declared his intentions to go and help in that endeavor himself.

“My king, that is a grave danger,” Genn reminded him in a grim tone, making no secret out of the fact that he thought this to be dangerous at best and foolish at worst. “In the Shadowlands, the lands of death itself, your powers of both Shadow and Light will be like a beacon.”

“But they will also be effective, and you know I cannot be persuaded otherwise. I need to find Jaina, not just as a close friend but also for my ambition.” The old wolf could only growl despite his human form. Being one of the few people Anduin had informed about his plans to fuck all the influential female on Azeroth into submission and having it found a plan worth supporting (even if not necessarily realistic), Genn knew exactly what Anduin knew by ambition.

Unlike Tyrande, he was also completely in support of reducing Sylvanas to a dribbling cock sleeve from the start. He stated that it was a fate just good enough for her.

“It is true that we cannot afford to lose Jaina, neither do I want to lose her as a friend,” Genn muttered, “she would also be the ideal candidate to bear the human successor to your throne, being of royal blood herself, a renowned arch mage and the heroine of the siege of Undercity, even if seducing her will prove difficult.”

Unlike Tyrande, who had been throwing herself at Anduin, Jaina was a girl that had lost her first love, Arthas, to the eventual Lich King’s own ambition. Her second relationship with Kalecgos had rather suddenly ended when she chose vengeance over everything else following a series of betrayals ultimately peaking in the battle at the Broken Shore. On top of that, Anduin had to overcome the fact that Jaina probably saw him not as the man he was now, but as the boy she had seen grow up.

However, to remove her as one of the most volatile elements regarding making peace with the Horde, making her bow to his will was inevitable. If left alone, the unfortunate arch mage attracted tragedy it seemed and nowadays she was prone to respond in kind. Maybe, if Anduin did it right, he could even fix her broken heart in the process.

“There are more than enough reasons to go myself,” the High King declared. “So I will. In my absence, you and Tyrande will have the command.”

A wet ‘pop’ sound came from under the table when Tyrande’s sucking mouth departed from his shaft. “Master, I should come with you,” she stated.

“The king himself going is already foolish enough, the king and the mother of his declared heir? That is asking the Light for far more than it is likely to grant,” Anduin stated and followed that up with an order. “No, you will stay, Tyrande. I also need you here for when Malfurion returns. You know I have an important order for him.”

The arch druid had returned to the capital once or twice in disguise. Both times SI7 had found him sooner rather than later and both times he had then shamefully accepted an order given by his former wife. In return, he only asked to be granted to see (not talk to her) once a week and continue being an unnamed slave in the tide of his race when he was not needed. A truly cucked man.

“But…” Tyrande began but shut her teeth when Anduin’s blue eyes stared her down. Not willing to have this discussion, he let a trickle of shadow magic seep out of him and into the marks of his first slave. Her silvery blue eyes tainted purple in response. The magic didn’t do much, only reinforced her natural submissiveness to such levels that his commanding glare alone turned her on maliciously. “I hear and obey, my king and master.”

Genn still didn’t seem entirely convinced, but his last chance to start a discussion on this was interrupted by the timely arrival of both his wife and Shandris. “My love!” Mia Greymane declared, waltzing over but stopping at the last moment to make her hug an elegant one. Despite her progressed age and hair that matched her husbands, the queen of Gilneas had a near wrinkle-free face and as sexy a body as being in her fifties allowed, with only slightly droopy tits and very toned skin. A mixture of her wolfen vitality, good genes and indirect exposure to moon well water from the writing bodies of night elves over her naked form kept her young.

Said water was placed on the table in a large bow together with a few towels. Shandris and the night elven attendant, a typically attractive and athletic member of her race but so short she was on the same height as most humans, with purple hair she wore in a single braid, took the towels and went to clean their high priestess, who rose from Anduin’s lap one after being given permission to do so.

Between having a discussion that he knew would be ultimately fruitless and fucking his hot MILF wife, Genn made his choice rather quickly. “My king, if you will allow me to retreat to my chambers now,” he said with a bow as if that was already granted.

“No, Genn, we have some more things to talk about,” Anduin told the king as he rose out of his own chair. Mia couldn’t help but look at the High King’s massive cock. While Anduin didn’t desire to take his staunchest ally and remaining father figures wife, it was nice to have the acknowledgement of yet another luscious woman. “You will need to be informed about the current court happenings before I leave.”

“Can this wait until after I have done the deed?” Genn was rather blunt about what he wanted to leave for. A nice side effect of the current culture.

“As kings and as men, there is no reason why you shouldn’t do it right here,” Anduin stated. Now that Tyrande’s face was wiped off, Shandris and the random maid tapped around the table while the High King pushed the turquoise maned beauty on the table. She landed on her back, legs immediately parting into a wide V. Moaning as she spread her own purple pussy with both of her hands and then shouting as she came immediately, she welcomed her master’s cock inside her.

“By Elune!” she gasped between the convulsions of her body, her tight pussy wring Anduin’s well-sucked cock each time. He barely even got to pull back before he dropped all the way back into her and unloaded his seed into her already fertilized womb. The feeling of his seed burning inside her pushed her orgasm even further and her upper body curved up only to smack back on the flat table multiple times.

Genn looked at the spectacle with immense desire, he wouldn’t have been a man if the writhing body of the leader and most perfect of the night elves didn’t turn him on. There was no tent in his pants, however, as Shandris had already removed them and freed the lesser kings own cock. It wasn’t as massive as Anduin’s was, but it was still above average

Next to him, his wife was bewildered but in the best way. Her hands twitched in gestures that seemed like she wanted to touch herself and her eyes were glazed over. It was only when her dress had already fallen to the floor that she realized that the elven maid was undressing her.

Once done undressing the royal pair, Shandris retreated. She would not touch another man intimately unless told so, which Anduin intended to never do. The maid however, immediately started jerking off Genn, her hand was slick with pre-cum within second.

Tyrande fell to the table one final time and got to bask in the afterglow for a moment. Then Anduin started moving. The table creaked under every thrust. Her legs were nothing more than handles to allow him to push deeper. “Will…” she gasped, “…you really – by Elune’s trimmed pussy – will you really just stand there and watch me getting fucked on a table again?” the high priestess challenged Genn.

The old wolf reacted like a man of his temper was expected to, immediately grabbing his wife and bending her over the table. The queenly milfs large breasts squished between her and the table, spilling out to the sides as her head came to rest next to Tyrande’s. “I will do as I please, remember your place as my king’s slave!” he announced as he thrusted into his wife in one go.

The two women, of the highest status in their respective cultures, were nothing but panting sluts on the table, taking their men’s cocks into their willing holes. Mia didn’t say much, being both too turned on but also too shy about the situation. It was one thing to share her men with other women because she couldn’t satisfy him on her own anymore, it was a whole other thing to be fucked next to the woman leading the race that saved her people and the High King of the Alliance.

Fucked more energetically than she remembered her husband being anytime in recent memory, even more than the first night where he had suddenly brought three night elves with him into the chamber. Was it the challenge from a younger man? The beauty of Tyrande? The latter created a sting of jealousy in the old woman’s heart, but she also completely understood. She too desired this woman, everyone would.

Tyrande turned her head and then stretched, raising Mia’s head and locking them in a kiss. It couldn’t be anymore than shallow, between their bodies being shook by tremendous thrusts and their different positions, but it was a kiss and it blew away the queens remaining inhibitions, causing her to transform her panting into the moans of a whore that would work for free. Moans the kind of which Genn seldomly heard from here and never in this intensity.

“Shandris, climb on top of your whore of a leader,” Anduin growled, the situation made his own lust boil over. On the other side of the table a similar command soon followed. The maid stacked on top Mia in the same doggystyle position, while Shandris and Tyrande found themselves face to face with their pussies next to each other’s. The sight of the sentinel generals athletic back and firm butt made up for the shame of not being able to see the high priestess breasts raising in heaving breaths anymore.

The High King continued to fuck Tyrande, whilst leaving no opportunity to spank Shandris ass intensely. Dripping wet, they were both basking in the indirect pleasure they received, the shaking of the others body causing their clits and nipples to grind against each other. Slick and sloppy sounds filled the room from both sides of the table as Mia cried out in orgasm just as Tyrande came for the second time.

Staring only at the women in front of them, Anduin and Genn gave it every ounce of strength they had to push the climaxes of the mothers of their children to new heights. The old wolf, however, just had less to give. With a few final thrusts he spurted his seed deep into his queen, while Anduin was still going strong.

Be it age, Genn being pent-up or just talent, the High King didn’t need to cum yet in the slightest, even with Tyrande’s pussy being clenching tight around him. He could see her quivering through the way that Shandris lay on top of the high slave, continuously shifting her weight as Tyrande’s spine rose in uncontrolled ecstasy. The screams of her usually so loud orgasms were muffled by the sentinel general aggressively making out with her adoptive mother, the ponytail Shandris usually wore her hair in slowly undid itself under the messy thrashing.

With Tyrande’s orgasm slowly subsiding, Anduin pulled out of her. In a hasty movement, his cock demanding to feel the warmth of a sexy body around it again, he put in position and climbed on the chair he had been sitting on to gain needed height and squatted over Shandris ass. There was no need to spurt his seed into her quivering crotch and he could make her cum with either hole, that much he was certain off.

In the meanwhile, Genn was ready to go again. He may not have possessed the one-in-the-world stamina of his king, but he was by no means an average man that was done after one orgasm. Mia on the other hand had the expression of a mind blown away by intense pleasure, tongue lolling out of her closed mouth and eyelids half closed, occasional shivering when an aftershock rippled through her body.

The old wolf raised up on his toes, taking advantage of the fact that he was quite tall, and claimed the pussy of the servant elf in front of him. Taking her in doggystyle just like his queen beforehand, hips once again slapped against the soft flesh of bred-worthy buttocks.

“Relax, whore,” Anduin commanded Shandris, pressing against her back entrance with his pulsating cock, and slapped her ass once more with his flat hand.

“YES!” Shandris enthusiastically cried out as a deep purple imprint of her master’s hand started appearing on her. As Anduin slipped past her tight sphincter, she threw her head back and thus sent the hairband holding together her mane flying in cascade of midnight blue. The girthiest part of his cock had finally stretched her open wide enough and then he was all the way in.

Slick with a mixture of his cum and Tyrande’s juices, Anduin had no problem thrusting in and out of the tight asshole. A sadistic pleasure boiled up inside him as he saw mild pain creep up on Shandris face. It was just a mere undertone to the vast amount of lust displayed on her curved up body, however.

“Fuck it all,” Anduin growled as his orgasm started boiling. “Shandris, you want to be mine?”

“Fhoreva, oh bayh Eluhne, fohrrevaaa, mashhhter A-aaah!-nduin!” the sentinel gave the expected answer, slurred massively by her mouth unable to be closed under her constant moans. Her tongue was stretched out the maximum, curved up just as her back was. She was in a state of absolute bliss, dark magic pouring into her body and she accepted it ecstatically. “I waaa-hnt to beee yourrr shlaaavhe!”

“Then take it all!” he screamed as he came inside her. Together with the massive blast of semen flooding her ass came a final push of Shadow magic. What he hadn’t done until this point suddenly seemed like the most logical thing in the world as he engraved his mark into Shandris as he made her his second real slave.

The purple shimmer took hold of her eyes just as it had done with Tyrande as the tendril-like marks appeared around the sentinel’s pussy lips. A reward of unspeakable intensity tensed up Shandris whole body, her screams of pleasure became naught but ecstatic silence, the purple flickering on in her eyes, making the outline of her irises visible as they travelled up into her skull. Convulsions hit her heavily until she eventually collapsed on top of the high priestess.

“Now she is your sister slave for real,” Anduin told Tyrande.

In response the first high slave gently caressed the scalp of he shivering mess, “I did desire you to know this as well.” The words fell on eyes deaf from the blood rushing through them. Then Tyrande loudly moaned as Anduin’s cock pushed back into her.

“I must concede defeat,” Genn declared as he fell into his chair on the other side of the table. Fresh cum was dripping from his own dick, but it was going limp and it seemed the king had no more strength in his legs or hips. The elven maid and Mia got off the table, giving the worgen a double blowjob whilst he relaxed. While that restored his erection, it did not give him the stamina to continue. “But now that my urges are taken care off. What is the situation in the court I need to know about?”

“A couple of tax adjustments are to be made with the now booming economy,” Anduin began his briefing, eyes focused on the holes he was fucking. It was important Genn had all the information to make the correct decisions while he was away in Kul Tiras. “For the most part, we plan to lower them as our coffers are full from the share we receive from the donations made to the slave houses. Mostly, I need you to look after Westfall, Spymaster Shaw says something is stirring there…”


	4. To make a proud whore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, It came to my attention that I forgot to post chapter 3 over here due to several factors, greatest of which is my own impatience. So this is actually chapter 4...
> 
> And because I cant add new chapters in the middle of this (or at least don't know how) and deleting and then re-upping everything after this is a giant hassle (I dont even know where the chapter delete button is), I am just going to link where you can find that chapter elsewhere.
> 
> https://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/Funatic/32207/Who-King-must-do/86197/Chapter-3/Adventurer-of-Burden

Darkness.

“It’s all my fault,” the voice her childlike version said, looking at happy memories of a father that was no more.

“I could have saved him,” the voice of her adult version agreed. “Had he only listened to me.”

“I could have saved him,” the voice of her current version spat out. “If only I had killed them all like the ruthless dogs they were.”

Darkness.

“It’s all my fault,” the voice of her adult version said, looking at the mana bomb as it fell on Theramore.

“I could have saved them,” the voice of her current version agreed. “Had I only started massacring Garrosh and his mindless followers where they stood.”

“I could have saved them,” the voice of her childlike version sobbed. “Had I just never listened to the Prophet.”

Darkness.

“It’s all my fault,” the voice of her current version said, looking at the face of her mother as she sentenced her.

“I could have saved me,” the voice of her childlike version agreed. “Had I only stayed at home and been a good girl.”

“I could have saved me,” the voice of her adult version spoke with a chill that turned all but one streak of her blonde hair white. “Had I only been willing to kill the Horde.”

Darkness.

“This city needs to be purged,” Arthas said, looking at Stratholme. No. Orgrimmar.

“You cannot be serious!” Uthar cried out.

“I can conjure a wave of water elementals to tear down the harbour,” she eagerly agreed. “Let me do this with you!”

Darkness.

The stench of the Undercity. The battle after the Wrathgate.

“Horde scum, you have betrayed us one to many times!” Varian said, jumping at Thrall, jumping at Garrosh, jumping at Vol’jin, jumping at Sylvanas.

If she wouldn’t act, he would fell all warchiefs in one stroke. Two innocent and good. Two terrible and evil.

She smiled as she did nothing.

That’s how that should have happened.

“That way you could have saved them all,” a dark voice echoed in the…

Darkness.

“…a…ke u…p.”

“Begone!”

Distant voices.

Darkness and a flicker.

“Remember what you say about you!” the dark voice growled. “Beware, beware the…”

“Daughter!” a worried voice.

“…of the sea.”

Darkness and a Light.

“Thros is my realm, arrogant pack!”

“Jaina!” a man’s voice that she thought belonged to a boy.

“She can’t hear you, she is mine and will remain until I have broken her!”

Darkness and Light.

“Impossible!” Gorak Tul screamed.

“Daughter, I see now, Daelin’s death wasn’t your fault!”

It wasn’t?

Who dared suggest something that stupendous? Of course, it was all her fault. The childlike version opened her eyes to see…her mother. Her mother had forgiven her. A shackle broke off her soul.

A swirl of Darkness and Light.

“Jaina, the best of intentions don’t always lead to the best of outcomes, but we cannot give up our principles to assure an outcome we like. For whenever we betray our principles what we create is ultimately going to fall.”

The mana bomb exploded. Her adult version turned back time in her mind, back to when she landed in Kalimdor. She created an empire in Theramore that was a bulwark against the savage orcs. In her hatred of the Horde, she sent wave after wave after them, boys and girls, not soldiers. The Legion burned Teldrassil in the absence of their strength. The world ended or the mana bomb exploded. A shackle broke off her soul.

Light and Darkness in harmony.

“Take my hand!” the voice made her eyes fly open. Anduin Wrynn stretched out to her as she was flying over some kind of runic stone circle. Where was she? Why was she here? A demon huntress was cutting down undead constructs of wood and souls. Katherine Proudmoore, her mother, was fighting with a cutlass and a pistol. “TAKE IT!” he urged, never had she heard him say something so forceful.

Her mother had soothed the wound on her soul that she had carried with her for so many years. Yet, it was the king she only ever saw as a boy before that had her eyes at that moment. He looked physically the same, perhaps a bit more muscular, than before. Why then did he seem like an entirely different person? Was this not the idealistic blonde boy she knew?

“Jaina!” he cried out in desperation, his blue eyes tearing up. “Can you not hear me? I cannot save you unless you take my hand! You need to do what is right!”

When had he stopped being the boy king? Why was she even thinking he had stopped being one? At the moment that Shadow and Light filled her mind and mended her splintered, sealed soul, something had changed. He had saved her. Anduin Llane Wrynn had saved her. He had done so by climbing into the darkness itself, a land where no one had been before him. Now, that she needed him the most, he was there.

Where Arthas had lost himself, he was helping to find herself.

Where Kalec had given up on her, he still cried for her.

Was it a boy that climbed into the darkness to save her current self? No, it could only be a man and a feeling she thought she had frozen under chilling hatred for the Horde took hold of her heart. A shackle broke off her soul and she was free.

“Anduin!” she suddenly cried out and took his hand. Together they fell towards the dead, brown and red leaves below. It seemed so close, yet they fell so long. Anduin whirled her around so that she rested on both of his arms. Her heart beat up to her throat and it wasn’t from a sense of danger.

She had never realized how good he looked, like gentle, perfect version of his father. Right now, his expression was all that of his predecessor, harsh and ready to fight for what he needed to defend. “Hold onto me!” he told her. Immediately, her arms wrapped around him.

They landed in shockwave of light, scattering the leaves everywhere and leaving behind a spot of golden light in these blighted lands.

“NOOOOOOOO!” A giant of wood, deadly energies, souls and the hatred of a berserking people screamed – the true form of Gorak Tul. “SHE IS MY CLAIM, THAT WAS THE DEAL I HAD WITH HER!”

“Your deals don’t matter to me, abomination!” Anduin declared, putting down Jaina before charging at the beast. Shalamayne glowed in two colours, one of which the arch mage could not fathom why it would be there. Those were questions for later, just like the question what the beating in her chest meant for the future between herself and the man she now saw as such.

For now, they had to beat this thing. In its wrath, it only had eyes for Anduin. A big mistake, as it gave Jaina ample time to prepare a vast spell of ice. It would only take a few moments to be ready.

But a few moments could be all between Anduin being alive and dead. The monstrosity ran on legs like trunks, swiping away its lesser kin as if they were mere twigs. It carried all of its momentum into a punch aimed right at the High King. The fist travelled with immense speed and would have shattered every single bone in the paladin’s body on impact.

In a sharp drop that even an Infernal would have been jealous about, the unknown demon huntress fell out of the sky. Like a meteor of fel fire, she crashed into the hand and nailed it to the ground just in front of Anduin. The High King continued in his charge his feet losing contact with the fall forest floor and onto the arm of undead wicker. 

Gorak Tul tried to jump and throw both of these pests off his massive form, but at that moment Jaina was ready to unleash her spell. A massive nova of frost nailed the feet of all wooden constructs in the area to the floor.

“MEDDLING INSECTS!” he cried out, raising his remaining arm in a spell that attracted whirling souls.

Two gunshots rang through the eerie cacophony of wooden creaks and hallow screams. Two of Gorak Tuls three eyes suddenly lost their light. Jaina looked over to her mother with disbelief. Firearms were just not that reliable. “A lucky shot, but your old lady deserves some luck every now and then,” Katherine admitted.

The spell disappeared as Gorak Tul writhed in pain. “No! No! My revenge is not yet done!”

“You end with everything here, from your revenge to all your terrible schemes!” Anduin announced as he jumped off the monsters shoulder. Shalamayne held in both hands, pointing downwards, he rammed the massive sword into the remaining eye at the centre of the creatures forehead. “You will never harm Jaina or anything else I care about again, abomination! Be gone from my Azeroth!”

“Nooooooooooooooo!” Gorak Tul let out a prolonged scream as his skin began to crack from the inside. Golden and purple light broke out of his wide-open mouth and the fissures in his enormous body until he exploded and took all his vile creations with him.

____________________________________________________________________________

“The master of the blighted lands is no more,” Ulfar celebrated after pulling them back into reality. “It feels like I am finally fully awake! Ah, wait a joyous time.”

Anduin was inclined to agree, even if his body felt like he had just been through seven day march up a steep cliff. He had used more of energy in that final attack than he even knew he had. ‘My powers are only expanding in every direction,’ he thought as he noticed his allies waking up around them.

Luckily, he didn’t need to look around for Jaina. Inexplicably, the arch mage was right next to him, or perhaps on top of him was more fitting. Her arms were closed around his neck and she was snuggled up against him.

Jaina Proudmoore was as beautiful as ever. She had high cheekbones and a beautiful, slender face, with lips that looked sultry even as she pushed out regular breaths between them and a fine nose. The lids of her eyes were closed over her eyes which Anduin already knew were a stunning blue.

Now that he had awakened to his sexual interest, he noticed just how sexy her body was. She breasts on the larger side of things, not truly big but certainly above average, and he had a direct look into her pale cleavage. Her waist was narrow and her hips wide, the body shape of an hourglass, incredibly attractive and, whilst not muscular, well maintained. For the most part.

The recent years hadn’t been kind to her and it showed in a darkness under her eyes. Her hair, almost completely white (even extending to the eyebrows) except for a singular strand, was put together in a braid that could only be described as messy. That was in reference to both the shape, strands loosened out everywhere and not in a sexy way, and the hygienic status.

These were things a lot of sleep and a long bath would hopefully fix. ‘Although I know of other therapies to alleviate her pent-up stress,’ Anduin thought, but that was putting the cart before the horse. For now, he was just happy to have her secure, seducing her would come later.

Everyone else woke up around him, but Jaina’s eyes stayed close. “Don’t worry, that is completely normal, complete body plane shifts from the Emerald Dream usually have the wearer fall into a coma for a few hours or days,” Ulfar told him when the High King looked up with concern in his eyes.

“That is good then,” Anduin said and looked back down, tenderly brushing aside a strand.

“By the sea…you are not just here to save a friend, are you?” Katherine caught on by that gesture. “You plan to add my daughter to your bedroom cabinet.”

“If she agrees,” the High King told the matriarch of house Proudmoore. “I do not intent to force her.” That was true, he would be fine with forcing some, mostly Sylvanas, into sucking him off, but for those that could be convinced normally he would always take that route.

“Of course, she will agree, there is no woman that wouldn’t after what you just did for her,” Katherine declared, ready to rant. Then she looked at her daughter and smiled wryly. “…but I have made enough mistakes. What I hear of Stormwind has me shaken, but I shouldn’t judge too hastily again. I will see that you stay decent.” She looked after Aclysia as she headed for the cave exit. Her war blades were dull and crumpling away. “Where do you think you are going?”

“I have other obligations in Zandalar,” the demon huntress answered. “Of the kind that I cannot wait to get back to that front. The danger here was threatening the islands. The danger there is threatening the world.”

“What is it?” Anduin had heard nothing of that yet.

Aclysia turned around, flickers of green energy darting through her natural mascara, “It is best you don’t know right now. Concentrate on what you need to do. We will see each other again.” She said with absolute certainty and then left completely.

________________________________________________________________________

One day later in Boralus, Anduin hastily walked up to a door within the Proudmoore estate and knocked. “Jaina?” he asked loud enough to be heard on the other side. He had been sent for after a maid reported that the arch mage had woken up. There was some rustling, then the door opened and Katherine hastily stepped out.

The Lord Admiral looked better, still spent but better, she even smiled for a moment. “You came just in time,” she told him, “I have finished explaining everything to her. Everything I know at least.” She left the door only a gap wide open as she stepped away. “I will accept whatever decision she makes regarding you, although I may have a condition or two depending on the outcome.”

“I will hear it should you deem it necessary,” Anduin promised and walked inside.

He found Jaina sitting in a queen-sized bed, leaning against the backrest. Only a blanket of smooth, shimmering silk covered her body, held at the bosom by one of her hands. It didn’t even manage to cover her breasts completely, Anduin catching a glance of a delicious pink nipple. When Jaina caught him staring, she blushed but didn’t fix the position of the blanket.

Anduin blinked as to that reaction, if she had just ignored it he would have put it off as her still seeing her as a boy that she did not need to hide her sexuality towards. However, with her pale face turning in a light red shade, there was something more afoot here. Could it be that he had already succeeded in making her see him like a man? ‘If anything would have done it, me saving her from a dark corner of the universe would certainly be it,’ he realized.

“And- High King Anduin,” Jaina respectfully bowed her head. Her open hair sticked slightly to her head indicated that she had taken a recent bath. The maid must have only called for Anduin once the arch mage had seen to her hygiene and food situation, maybe Jaina had been awake for several hours already. Katherine having finished talking to her daughter certainly indicated so. “I have awaited your arrival.”

“No need for honorifics, Jaina,” Anduin told her and sat down on a chair by the bedside, left there from the earlier visitor. “I am just glad to have you back.”

“I…heard some interesting things about what happened in my absence,” the arch mage told him. “May I ask you to repeat your side of the story?”

“Certainly,” the High King agreed and told her everything. From how it had begun, over his new arrangement with the Shadow and his plan to make all of the important women on Azeroth his, to how they had gone to save her. He didn’t spare any details, not even the part where he planned to have her carry his human heir. “…and that is the entirety of the situation.”

“So, you saved me only to be soil for your seed,” she looked more disappointed by this than angry and then confused at her disappointment. She twirled a white strand around her finger and send testing glances towards Anduin, adjusting the blanket to paradoxically show more skin.

Anduin wasn’t oblivious enough to miss the obvious signs. Not anymore. He climbed on the bed, causing the arch mage to take a bit of defensive posture. Staying put, however, she let him approach and climb half over her. “No, Jaina,” he whispered earnestly, slowing down to crawl as his lips approached hers. “It is because it is you that I chose you to be the mother of my child. Yes, you being the rightful heiress to the Kul Tiras admiralty makes this decision easier, but that doesn’t change that I desire YOU.”

“And what would that desire look like? Do you wish to enslave me too?” Jaina asked.

“You need not be a slave, but you will submit to me,” Anduin responded firmly. “You can be my queen, but you will not be my equal.”

“Your proudest whore, then?” Jaina made a pun on her own expense, making Anduin chuckle. Only a sheet of paper would have fit between their lips now, he stopped there as he felt her hand against his chest. “I thought I had lost love forever, only desired to see the Horde’s end,” the arch mage whispered, their blue eyes getting lost in each other, “and of all the people that I know, the boy you were would have never entered my mind.”

Her legs angled up, the inner side of her left thigh sliding over Anduin’s arm. “What changed?” he asked, because he felt it was expected of him.

“I just…when you commanded me to take my hand, I couldn’t see anyone but the you you are now and it made my heart flutter,” she answered. “It seems it only took a step off your puritan path that made me see the truth in you.” The hand on her chest gently caressed his muscles, “I feel like I am too old for this kind of love, to just fall for and confess to someone in a matter of a single day. Maybe it is precisely because I am this old that now that I want to be with you this very moment. Maybe, too, I subconsciously waited for you to become a real man.”

“You are 35, Jaina, a certainly not progressed age, especially for a mage,” Anduin told her. It was certainly young enough to marry him and give birth to several children. “Do you agree to become my queen, then?”

“Now that the Light shows me that it is an option, I realize that I want nothing more,” she sighed lustfully, a stray hand travelling up the slippery satin and the warmth of her soft curve’s underneath. “But being one of many feels so wrong…”

“None of you will be one of many,” Anduin assured her, “you will be many ones.” That answer did seem to appease Jaina, the love she had discovered was so strong that she ignored the drawbacks didn’t matter enough. It just felt like her heart finally found the person who she could give herself to completely. Anduin didn’t even need to resort to any of his shadow tricks, although every bit of his mind demanded he mark her as his just so he could show her the heights of bliss that came with it. “I ask again, do you promise to be my queen and submit yourself to me?”

“Yes…yes, I do,” her voice was as if she was making a point to the whole world. “Do you promise to be the man I always yearned for?”

“Yes, I do,” he answered. The vows were spoken. A priest would later make this thing official with lots of pomp for the people, but what mattered had happened today on this bed. It wasn’t the last thing that would be important and happen there.

As if a ritual had concluded, suddenly all bets were off. Their lips met in a devouring need to taste each other. They were soft and a brownish pink, not that their colour mattered now that they were parted by his dancing tongue. Their bodies writhed on the bed, Jaina slowly sliding down the rest until she was completely pinned under Anduin. When had he become taller than her? Didn’t matter.

“Don’t resist!” she warned him, between kisses, her the blue of her iris expanding to her sclera as she weaved a quick arcane machination. Suddenly, Anduin found himself naked, all of his clothes falling down from a metre height next to the bed. “Never let a lesser mage try that on you,” she warned, teleporting only the clothes was hard enough when the receiving end was willing.

“I bow to your wisdom in the regard, my queen,” the High King declared.

“Anduin, no need for honorifics,” the arch mage panted, “just call me what you want to.”

“My proudest whore then,” he switched gears and ripped away the sheets between them. The silk fluttered to the floor at the opposite side from his clothes and Anduin took in the body he previously could only imagine.

With no shame he admitted that Jaina was his earliest fapping fantasy. As a priest, he had seldomly masturbated and felt bad after every time, but when he remembered her body, especially when she used to run around with an uncovered midriff, he could only get erect.

Her skin was as taught as ever, milky white and stretching over a slender figure. Large breasts sagged to the side slightly, following the curvature of her body, crowned by pretty pink nipples. Between her legs she had a blond, freshly shaved landing strip. Had she wanted all of this to happen from the start?

Anduin licked his lips as he kneeled between her legs, her pussy seemed eager to be devoured, he had waited the whole day to speak to, let alone fuck her and he hadn’t cum once since leaving Stormwind. Certainly, waiting a little bit longer couldn’t help. Jaina’s eyes on the meanwhile lay on his cock, she stared at it with her lids wide open.

“It’s so big!” she gasped a longing gasp leaving her as half of her lower lip got tugged behind her teeth in a sexy little bite.

“You look like a proper slut right now, Jaina, are you sure don’t want to be a slave instead?” he asked, grabbing his cock and pumping it a few times. A fat drop of precum dribbled down the tip, to the arch mage it seemed like delicious nectar at that moment and she desired to taste it.

“I submit to you, doesn’t that make me both your queen and your slave?” she asked. “Either way, I am your whore, so I am willing to suck you off like one.” Glancing at his girth again she added, “Or choke while doing my best.”

“Shall we put that to the test?” he asked, laying down with his head pointing towards the foot end of the bed. Pulling her body over his, the arch mage soon caught his drift and followed his lead. Soon, she was sitting on his face with his hands resting on her ass. It didn’t quite measure up to Aclysia’s or Tyrande’s, but Jaina’s curve were still far above most humans and even elves Anduin had ever encountered.

Without further words, Anduin extended his tongue and licked once over the entire length of her pretty labia. “Oh fuck,” she gasped on top of him. She was swollen heavily with need down there and a cascade of juices met him, having only waited for the first stimulation to spill out.

Jaina’s pussy lay on his tongue sweet like honey with a hint of mint. Doubtlessly, the latter was some aftertaste of whatever help she had been using to get a shave this smooth. Anduin didn’t care, he just wanted to have more of it and the coercing moans that went along with it. “Anduin, oh, yes! By the Light!” she reached for his cock. “By the Light!” she gasped when even two hands didn’t cover the entire thing. Then her lips were around his head and she started pumping as she went down as deep as she could. It wasn’t even a third of his entire length.

Nevertheless, Anduin groaned. Even the clumsiest of blowjobs would have made him feel good after two days of abstinence. He didn’t even relief himself in that time, where it previously seemed morally wrong to do it, it now was simply beneath him. Now he had a giant load to blow.

In the following minutes they simply worshipped each other’s nether regions. His tongue was long and sharp, penetrating deeply into her wet and tight folds. He imagined his cock inside them as he pulled out, circling her clit and gaining a series of moans vibrating around his head in reward.

At first, Jaina kept up with his efforts, but soon her own lust clouded her mind. The minimal bobbing of her head slowed, first stopping her attempts to get deeper and then she just halted and moaned. Even her hands were still.

While Anduin was deeply flattered that he managed to shut down the sexy mages brain with his tongue skills alone, this was not the behaviour of a slut there to suck his cock. If she had been one of his slaves, he would have had her walk like a dog for three days in punishment. He lifted one of his hands of her behind and then brought it back down with a loud ‘SMACK!’.

A sharp pain filled Jaina and she resumed her movements hastily. Not quickly enough to escape a second slap to her ass, however. Anduin could still feel the aftershock jiggle on her flesh when he did stay his hand again.

Pain wasn’t the only thing that Jaina must have felt at that, judging by her sudden increase of moans. Mere moments later, she stopped sucking him once again, but this time it was accompanied by a muffled scream as her thighs clenched down on either side of Anduin’s head. Enveloped by the quivering of her soft legs, muscles rapidly convulsing just like her pussy around his tongue, the High King continued to eat her out throughout her orgasm.

When he felt the spasms stop, he rolled her off him. “A-anduin…” she started to pant apologetically.

“Call me what I really am to you,” he demanded, interested in what she would come up with.

“…my beloved future husband and master forever,” she corrected herself after a moment of thinking. She coughed before continuing, “The one who I should have seen as my only desire the moment he turned of age.” There was an element of overplay there, a want to make these words please him as much as possible, but the essence was true. After spending years unhappy, Jaina was ready to put all of her eggs in one basket to try and escape the abyss she had descended into.

“I am pleased with that,” Anduin hummed. “What is it?”

“Please, let me make you cum. You don’t need to eat me out, just sit back and let me even the score,” she said in a sexily pleading tone.

“No,” he told her, grabbing one of her legs, stretching it until it rested on his left shoulder and straddling over the other one. Cock in hand, he dragged his head through her glistening pussy. She moaned.

“Was my blowjob that bad, Anduin?” she wanted to know.

“That’s not it, although Tyrande will need to show you how to worship my cock properly,” Anduin told her. “I have not cum since coming to Kul Tiras.” He stopped his explanation there, trusting Jaina would figure it out immediately. The load he would shoot would be truly thick and if any one time was guaranteed to get someone pregnant, that was it. Not that Anduin intended to stop at once, he would fuck her until her pussy was raw and there was so much seed it oozed out. “This is your last chance to back out. I will mark you the moment I cum inside you, both with my powers and my heir.”

Jaina let out a single laugh that was quickly replaced with a deep groan of desire as his cock bumped against her clit. “I wouldn’t back out now if it killed me Anduin, I want you, I want to love you, I want you to show me the way. Make me submit, master, make me submit with your cock.” What she said was clear, but she underestimated just how much of Anduin’s now legendary reputation as a lover was true.

He took it slow with pushing inside her, she was tight from neglect and the fact that no one as large as Anduin had entered her before. Her mouth opened in an series of moan as she was filled up with the enormous rod. Aftershocks of her previous orgasm suddenly rolled over her again, her breathing becoming chaotic. “Halfway in,” he told her, enjoying the shock in her eyes. If she wanted to say anything, it was lost under a wailing moan. When he finally did hit her pelvis with his balls, Jaina was clawing at the sheets. He pulled back. She came again.

“OH LIGHT!” she screamed as Anduin just stayed perfectly still inside her, letting her wringing pussy work the three quarters of him still inside. It felt amazing. The folds gripped on so tightly it was only possible to move thanks to the absurd amount of sexual fluids she was leaking. His balls became sticky just by being close and he was certain that the bedsheets they were on had to be washed thoroughly after they were done, seeing how they were already damp with sweat and pussy juice.

Anduin began to move again as Jaina was riding out the coattails of her orgasm. He began with small and slow thrusts, then small and quick, finally he pulled back bit further and gyrated his hips a bit to reach nooks and crannies that usually got less attention. He built up the strength throughout the process, until the wet squelching of him pushing inside caused her body to shake.

She was laying half on her side, hips raised from the sheets a bit. It was her instincts that made her do that, a submissive gesture that allowed Anduin to push into her more easily and would make his seed flow into her more easily once he finally came inside. All of her weight rested thusly on her torso, where her tits jiggled satisfyingly with the High King’s every thrust. While Anduin kept using her leg as a handle, Jaina’s hands were busy massaging her own breasts.

“I’m…I’m cumming again,” she panted. “Oh Light, Anduin, I didn’t…I should’ve…”

“It doesn’t matter, you are mine now,” he growled, voice rising from deep within his throat just like his seed boiled up from his balls and was about to shoot up his shaft. “Say it, scream it!” he demanded as a couple especially hard thrusts shook the entire bed.

“MASTER!” she did scream it, so loud that Anduin didn’t doubt half the castle could hear it. “YOU ARE MY MASTER! I LOVE YOU ANDUIN! MAKE ME YOURS, BREED ME, MASTER! MASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Words failed the former arch mage, now sleeve for the Alliance’s High King’s cock and his alone, as she threw her back out. The pleasure was so intense, it stopped her from breathing, an orgasm of unknown intensity accompanied by something else fried her perception. From her pussy, no her womb, were Anduin’s seed was now filling her, outwards a wave of void magic washed through her.

Everywhere it touched she felt like her body became an erogenous zone. The air itself was causing her to cum even harder, like little matches spend warmth to a single hand. Anduin’s continuous spurting of a load five times that of a normal man was more like an inferno that consumed her whole. The mane-like tendrils sprouted around her pussy lips as the wave reached her head, eyes glowing with a deep purple as she completely and utterly devoted herself to the worship of this man and his cock for the rest of their life together.

She collapsed on the mattress, sluggish eyes looking up to Anduin. His muscular chest was heaving and glistening from sweat, but he seemed ready to continue on. “…Master…” she started, Anduin was ready to hear a plea to stop. “…Use this…proud whore’s…body as you need…”

He looked at her with deep satisfaction, then he started moving again.

He could have changed position, could have given her air to breathe, could have done something that would cause Jaina’s brain to be given a moment to think about what she was doing again. However, his goal was to etch into the arch mage this very feeling of submission to him. If he didn’t strike her while her love for him was still hot, it may cool into something normal. Normal was just not enough, he needed her to be a submissive freak. She had showed the capability, now it was time to hardwire it into her. The best way to do that, was through this torturous pleasure.

So, he fucked her mercilessly. Her pussy was now stretched well around his cock, still tight but easier to move in. He moved with the reckless abandon of someone out only to cum as soon as possible. Jaina, was laying on front of him, only groaning and moaning as she salivated on the sheets with an ecstatic face. He came a second time, then a third, each time the arch mage managed to find her voice again for one more scream that echoed through the halls and let the palace know the decision the daughter of the Lord Admiral had made.

“KNOCK ME UUUUUP!” she screamed at the fourth time, as if she wasn’t pretty much guaranteed to be pregnant at that point. Both of their bodies were tense like the string connecting a dockyard crane to a box of wares. What he pumped into her was still worth at least twice that of the normal male orgasm, the Light making sure volume and fertility were maintained in Elune’s approved master of whores of Azeroth.

Anduin’s sweaty grip slipped of Jaina’s leg a few seconds after the last spurt had been delivered deep into her womb. He fell backwards, his cock thankfully being only semi-erect at that time and making his exit an easy thing. He caught himself on his elbows, seeing Jaina’s upper leg fall onto her other, she was like a doll with no control over her own limbs. Her pussy was a raw-fucked red, convulsing randomly like the arch slaves whole body, muttering deep adorations for her master as her state of perpetual orgasms slowly subsided. Cum, white and thick, oozed out from her gaping hole.

“Thank you…” Jaina managed to formulate something again, “Thank you, Anduin, for saving me.”

“It was my duty and pleasure, Jaina,” he said, dragging his exhausted body next to her and embracing her naked form.

 


	5. On the back of great turmoil

A lot of things happened after Anduin woke up. For a start, they took a bath together that involved her giving him a soapy handjob and ended with her tasting his cum with her tongue for the first time. From the orgasmic reaction it was clear that the mark was clearly doing its work.

Then, on the way back to the bed to engage in activities that would have made another bath necessary, they were rudely interrupted by an explosion. It seemed Priscilla Ashvane had survived her flight out of the city after all and now her gathered forced were laying siege to Boralus.

They both got back into their clothes as quick as possible and joined the defensive battle. In an attempt to keep the already terribly wide spread secret of his presence in Kul Tiras a secret, Anduin kept his fights to somewhere where it was hard to identify him and let Jaina do the heavy lifting. Together, they slew the invading force, largely consisting of pirates and the arch mage used her mastery of frost to put out the fires wherever she quickly could.

It was evident that they had not expected Jaina to be there. Where they identified her, the scum, that was only bound to Ashvane’s cause by as much honour as gold could buy, dropped their weapons and ran. The peak of the battles came about when they faced sea giant and a kraken, both of which they slew only with time which they did not have and certainly costed dozens if not hundreds of civilians their life. However, they had to kill those creatures to reach the Azerite artillery that was aiming at the Proudmoore palace. If they failed in that, the damage would be much direr.

Compared to the sea monstrosities, freezing artillery was child’s play.

However, the terror did not end there. The cities defences were scrambled and broken when the sound of yet another alarm rung from the walls. Ashvane was approaching with an entire pirate fleet. Katherine looked ready to give up hope when Jaina arrived. The serving Lord Admiral was raising the anchor shaped silver pendant, that was supposedly a holy relic of Kul Tiras, towards the waters. Like she was a lighthouse for something in the distant storms.

Anduin stood in the crowd, all shocked at the apparent doom that was about to befall them. As the Lord Admiral turned to her daughter. “Legend has it that this pendant is the heart of our fleet,” she said, looking at it, “when I saw you and it, I thought that hope had returned to our shores. That, with it, I could call our fleet home. I now see my mistake.” she took Jaina’s hand and gently placed the pendant in her hand. “I am not the one to wield it.”

The arch mage looked at the silver thing in her palm as her mother lowered her arms again. Beginning to hum a song, one that was used to curse her in Kul Tiras for years, she did as her mother and raised to the sky. Storms, conjured by corrupt tide sages in Stormsong Valley, darkened the distant clouds. It was against that darkness that the anchor began shining bright. “There you are,” Jaina muttered and an enormous spell was unleashed with the pendant as the medium.

Thunder in the distant cloud. One flash, two flashes, then a large strike, the drumming sound rolled over the land as the silhouette of a large battle barge became visible in the fog. One by one ships followed after the pirate fleet, peeled themselves out of they wet of the unnatural thunder. They all bore the flag of a large anchor.

The Kul Tiran fleet had returned just in the nick time. The storm slowly cleared as the armada closed in on Ashvane’s cobbled together alliance of lowlifes. It was to no surprise that the white flag was hissed before a single shot was fired.

“It seems hope truly has returned,” Katherine smiled at her daughter. A single glance of the old woman’s eyes went over to Anduin. The regent of Kul Tiras looked fulfilled, but as tired as the time she and the High King had first met. “With you, Lord Admiral.”

Anduin’s eyes went wide. Not only had Katherine just given up her post, she had given it to the daughter she must have known was his by now. Indeed, the grey eyes of the old women lingered on Anduin long enough to inform him of the fact that she was fully aware of what she had just done. Of the implications and of the consequences, she was aware of it all.

__________________________________________________________________________

“The daughters out of your marriage will inherit that name Proudmoore, not Wrynn,” Katherine made clear her one demand to agreeing to their engagement. “And they will be heirs of Kul Tiras first and Stormwind second, I understand that this arrangement works with your announcement that your child with the priestess Tyrande will lay claim to that throne?”

“That is correct, lady Proudmoore,” Anduin bowed his head. This way the human child wouldn’t get envious even if it didn’t get to rule over Stormwind, as it always had Kul Tiras to fall back upon. If it was a daughter.

“Good, then I await an invitation to the marriage soon,” Katherine said.

“Mother…the marriage will be tomorrow,” Jaina told the former Lord Admiral and reached for her stomach. “I am already pregnant and I yearn to be with my ma- Anduin officially. This should happen as soon as possible.”

Katherine looked taken aback. “Did a priest confirm this?”

“Lady Proudmoore, need I remind you who I am,” Anduin was amused by the question. “But even without me seeing whether or not the spark of life has ignited your daughter, I can guarantee that she is pregnant.”

“As can my handmaidens,” Katherine muttered under her breathe and nodded. “You might as well marry immediately on your return if you want to do it that quickly.”

“I need my double to return to the city beforehand. Certainly, the citizenry will be shocked by this sudden announcement even without me revealing I have been on a secret mission,” the High King explained. He knew the nobles would get on board. Not few of them had suggested to both his father and Anduin himself that they should make efforts taking that arch mage as a bride. For the rest of the population, he wasn’t so sure.

“I see,” Katherine pondered. “I assume Boralus will be able to rebuild itself without me for a few days. My son is a capable lad, he can run this ship without a me.”

Together they stepped through portal and exited in the Stormwind Keep. They were greeted by Tyrande, who had made a slight addition to her wardrobe in his absence. In addition to the silver, easy to get out of robe and the diadem that showed her to be the High Priestess, she wore a golden collar with a tag dangling on it that depicted the Alliance symbol, with the slight difference that the lion’s mane looked exactly like the mark Anduin had left on her body.

She was doing some paperwork there, eagerly waiting with one hand flipping the pages and the other massaging her bare clit between her wide-spread legs. The moment the three of them appeared, she stood up to undo her robes. “Master Anduin, finally you return, I have missed you so much I was sick with lust,” the calm words caressed his ears like moonlight as the robe whisperingly fell to the floor. “I see you have successfully found Jaina. Good to see you, arch mage Proudmoore.”

“To you, I will soon be queen,” Jaina assured her, opening her mouth to add something lewd but, aware of her mother, who was frozen by the scandalous situation, she stopped herself.

“Indeed, Tyrande, we need to organize a wedding ceremony, so get your robes back on. I need the people you will speak to, to have the blood where they can think with it.” The High Priestess was as disappointed about this as he was. He couldn’t await to fuck her again, much less could he await taking both her and Jaina at the same time.

However, there was an order to these things.

_______________________________________________________________________

Shaw returned to Stormwind in a hurry. Luckily, he had been in the civilized parts of Redridge at the time, so the news reached him quickly. Within 12 hours he had hurried back, using all the portals and griffons necessary. From the moment the spymaster, disguised as Anduin, stepped into the city and Anduin himself stepped before the altar were a mere four hours. Four hours spent in a hurry to assemble the nobility, get dressed, convince the church, inform the heralds and then finally start the ceremony. Throughout that whole endeavour, Jaina and Tyrande were gone from his side. Shandris was still around, sucking his dick at the one occasion they had time for it.

But it all was worth it at the end when the sound of the chapel organ began to play and Jaina strutted in in the white dress. A veil hid her face, but what wasn’t hidden were her tits, looking more massive than other due to the dress pushing them and almost out of their confines. The rest of the white satin was also almost see through and hugged her curves. It had the colour of innocence, but that was all it had in that regard. Genn was guiding her upwards, being the stand-in for her father as Anduin’s most trusted advisor.

There was a collective popping of boners amongst the males in the crowd as they watched the arch mage walk up to her betrothed. Anduin’s worries had been for nothing, again. The citizenry loved their king, that had given them absolute sexual liberation, so much that they wouldn’t have cared if he had married a woman for each hour of the day every day. That was not Anduin’s tale on things, but an actual citation from a newspaper. The nobles had been on-board with this, as predicted. Solely the stance of the church was unknown and if they decided to back out right there, this may still have become a disaster of some capacity.

Anduin lifted his gaze from his approaching fiancé only for one second to look over to Katherine, who had a happy tear in her eye but was glancing over to the person positioned tactically next to her. He was an extremely handsome elf who was making no qualms about the fact that he was just a slave and she could tell him to eat her out right there. Many people in the standing crowd were having sex against pillars already, although they had the decency to do so quietly.

‘Perfect,’ Anduin thought and returned back to Jaina as she walked up the stairs to the altar. Genn assumed his place next to his own wife instead. She stopped next to Anduin, he could see that she was smiling under the veil, but that was all.

“Nobles, citizens, peasants and slaves of Stormwind,” the Arch-Bishop himself was leading the ceremony and he did so in a deep voice that could put the fear of the Light into the people he condemned or warm the hearts of everyone he wanted to uplift. Truly, Omnius was a worthy successor to Benedictus. “The Church of the Light today commemorate the marriage between Anduin Llane Wrynn, High King of the Alliance, and Jaina Proudmoore, Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras,” a mumble went through the crowd, that was almost as hot news at the wedding itself. The Arch-Bishop let the crowd rest for a moment before he continued.

“The recent months have indeed been turbulent. The Horde’s disgusting actions off the back of the Legion’s fall have put a deep wound into the Alliance, one none felt deeper than the night elves,” Anduin tensed up ever so slightly, the bishop could now take one of two routes. “But in their direst hour, they were gracious!” and Anduin relaxed again. “They came to our king to give of themselves everything and our king agreed, guaranteeing us all a life in pleasure. From the ashes of Teldrassil thus didn’t just fall deep, justified anger for the Horde, but also bloomed new love.

“And yes, I must admit fault, for I and the rest of the church did not want to waver in front of the new order, but, and to allow myself to sully this grand occasion with a couple of words, once you fucked a willing night elf whore, you just cannot disagree with the results,” laughter, applause and loud whistles echoed through the room together with a lot of clothes. “Yes, I see indeed here in this church now more love than I have seen in any day prior!”

The Arch-Bishop raised his hands, gleaming with holy light. “Not just the night elves joined us in the flesh, but so did the other races live and trading with Stormwind. Never have the people of Stormwind been happier with each other. Indeed, we all have learned to love each other much more. The Light is deeply pleased with High King Anduin and so I bestow upon him a blessing. A blessing our church has never once before given anyone. Indeed, I allow the High King to marry as many times inside these walls as he wants!”

The applause exploded into acclaiming shouts, branded over into euphoria as the crowd went more and more wild. There were more naked people in the crowd than there were clothed ones now. Even the first priests began saying goodbye to their robes. “FOR ANDUIN!” “FOR THE ALLIANCE!” “FOR THE SLUTS!” “FOR THE STUDS!”

“And now, without further ado,” the light of the Arch-Bishops hand flew underneath the ceiling and illuminated the building as he raised his scripture from the altar. “Anduin Llane Wrynn, do you solemnly swear to take Jaina Proudmoore as your first wife, to give her children and stay with her and your other wives and willing slaves until death do you apart?”

“Yes, I do,” Anduin announced loudly, his hands strongly around the satin gloves that lay around Jaina’s as a thin layer through which he felt her warmth.

“Do you, Jaina Proudmoore, solemnly swear to take Anduin Llane Wrynn as your one true husband, to give him children and to let him take as many wives and willing slaves as he so desires and to stay with him and those sister wives of yours until death do you apart?”

The deck was obviously stacked in Anduin’s favour here and he didn’t even write those vows. Neither did Tyrande, judging by the deeply pleased surprise look she wore when he caught her in the corner of his eyes. He also caught Katherine being slowly disrobed.

Despite that clear favouritism towards Anduin, Jaina didn’t hesitate in the slightest when she said, “Yes, I do.”

The light under the ceiling came down on them like a golden pillar, but it burned neither of them. Indeed, the only thing it did was disintegrate the veil that separated Anduin from looking at the women he was one kiss away from marrying.

What came into view behind left him speechless for a moment. Gone were the dark bags and the wrinkles, it was like he was looking at Jaina who was in her late twenties again, not her middle thirties. Her messy hair was now an orderly braid that sexily rested on her shoulder. The white of her hair seemed much more silver and the blonde much more gold, were practically glowing even as the Light disappeared around them. Her skin had turned from pale to flush with life again, flush also with happiness and sexual attraction. Her small smile bloomed into a wide one, showing of her white pearly teeth. In her blue eyes reflected happiness she never thought she’d find. “Perfect,” he managed to mutter under his breath.

“You may kiss the bride!” the Arch-Bishop announced and, just like that first kiss back in Kul Tiras, they were at each other without any way to hold them back anymore. Their tongues were suddenly in a fight for dominance. One were Jaina was clearly losing, finding herself falling back and only being held upright by Anduin’s strong arms, but where she did it anyway just to make her submission to him that much more satisfying. Her eyes were closed as a moan escaped her lips, the first openly loud moan, from between the wet noises of the deep kiss.

Anduin suddenly stopped and addressed his people. “PEOPLE OF THE ALLIANCE, ARE YOU WITH ME AND MY QUEEN?” “YEEEES!” “DO YOU WISH TO MAKE THIS A FESTIVAL OF THE NEW WAY OF STORMWIND?!” “YEEEEEEEEES!” Anduin then turned to the Arch-Bishop and asked, with only deep respect for the man, “then may I?”

The man smiled perversely, “High King, I have the suspicion that this altar only waited for this day and none of us knew.”

“Anduin what…” Jaina asked while the Arch-Bishop walked away. She then yelped in surprise as he picked her up, his arms slung around her waist, and carried her until they both stood where the bishop had been. Then he put her down with her back against the stone. He expected her to shudder from the cold of the stone, but the sanctified marble was beaming with holy warmth.

He took a moment to enjoy the sight. The hairband, now without veil, sat beautiful like a diadem above her head. The white dress, almost champagne coloured from her skin partly shining through, showed him everything he needed to see. Her nipples were rebelling against the cloth that creating a pressed mass of soft, fleshy goodness at the rim of them.

That was the last time he would see that dress intact, as he grabbed the skirt made from layer upon layer of satin and ripped it open. Underneath he saw even more white. White stockings pressing into her decently thick thighs and white panties with a damp spot that was most definitely see-through.

“A-anduin, we can’t, my mother…” Jaina started, looking over her shoulder to find the one person she didn’t want to seem this horny in front off riding a night elven cock amidst an orgy that was quickly consuming all of the church. Genn quickly joined the fun, the old wolf mustering himself to become the kingdoms premiere GMILF hunter. “…my mother is being fucked in the middle of a giant crowd,” she confusedly finished and smiled in relief.

“She will return to Kul Tiras with a garrison of night elves,” Anduin informed his wife, “and from there our way of life will influence theirs. Ultimately, all of the Alliance will come to take Stormwind’s outlook on sexual liberation, if nothing else.”

Jaina, now losing any reason to hold back in front of this crowd, turned to look at Anduin with intense desire. “Fuck me then,” she gasped, hooking her fingers into her dress and pulling the tight cloth down, her tits spilling out immediately, falling slightly to either side. Even they seemed more firmer now, as if the night with Anduin had ultimately caused all of her to be rejuvenated. Something that, with the absurd amount of holy energy that pulsated inside his seed, wasn’t even entirely unlikely. “Fuck me in front of my people, let them see their queen writhe under their stallion of a kind and hear me scream your name – your title – louder than all these sluts together can moan! Pump me full of seed and show our people beyond the shadow of a doubt that their queen has been bred.”

His cock was as hard as the finest Ironforge steel after that list of demands. When he ripped her panties off and pulled his pants down, his large cock bouncing out, he said, “As my queen wishes,” and pushed inside. “By the Light, it has been too long,” he groaned.

“Aaaah,” she moaned, it hadn’t even been a full twenty-four hours, but she agreed, “Yes, yes, Anduin, my king, my husband, my master! It has been too long!” Her legs closed his hips. “Every moment we were separated,  I – aaaahhhh – I yearned for your touch!” her hands reached up to her breasts and kneaded them, “I needed to feel your hands on my hips again.” He grabbed her as she wished and intensified his thrusts. “When I put on this dress, I wanted nothing more for you to rip it off! Take me like the whore I am!”

“Rip it off, you say?” he raised his hand to the empty pieces of satin that had held her chest, “Even if that meant you had to walk back to the palace naked, with cum leaking out of you for everyone to see?!”

With every word of the suggestions she only became tighter around him. She screamed the answer into the church as her folds convulsed, her back arches. Anduin came a few second after her, her quivering quim was milking him and he fully intended to give her all the seed he could pump out of his bottomless balls in one go. In an orgasmic haze, his arms tore the dress apart completely and he threw them away. Jaina was left only with hairband, gloves, stockings and white high heels to wear. Seeing her swaying breasts, as he kept thrust while he pumped her full, he instinctively slumped forwards. His lips landed on her left tit and as he filled her with cum, he sucked at her nipple.

Her screams went louder. “Yes Anduin, yes, by the Light! Fill me up! Fill my womb until there’s no room left for you!” and louder when he circled her nipple with her tongue. “Fuck, fuck, yes, I am cumming so hard right now! Fuck…ah…faaahck,” and louder when he bit her nipple. “CUM IN ME MAASSSSTEEEEEEER!!!!!”

Her scream was the loudest sound in the room and a lot of people turned. As she noticed, her thrown back head seeing all of them upside down with her purple glowing eyes, staring at her with jealous and wanting views. The arch slave got even tighter around Anduin. Her scream rung on, her arms were tight around him, short fingernails scratching down his back.

She collapsed, shivering under and around him. “Do you like being seen?” her husband asked in a tone that only allowed the truth as the answer.

“Yes, Anduin, master,” she admitted.  “I didn’t know, but I love it. I love it absolutely. I love it almost as much as I love you.”

He peeled herself out of his embrace and turned her around. “Hold onto my neck,” he instructed and she reached up and behind him. He tugged his arms under her legs and raised her. Her front was now widely exposed to the whole audience, all of whom were at least glancing in their direction as Anduin jumped on the altar. From her juicy tits to her marked pussy, she was completely visible. Despite the clear taint of shadow on Jaina’s body, none of the priests intervened of any of this – how could they after what they had seen earlier.

Clearly, the Light approved of this union and of Anduin taking all the women he wanted. After all, this was the third one he had added to his personal collection and the Arch-Bishop himself had given his blessing for more to come. The High King raised Jaina a bit and then slowly impaled her on his cock. Then he started rocking his hips and stemming her whole body to drop it again.

It was a brilliant display. Of Jaina’s body that had tits for kneading and milking and perfect child bearing hips despite a flat stomach and thin waist. Of Anduin’s dominance in this relationship, as she was completely at his mercy in that situation. Of his physical prowess, keeping that position was no easy feet. Finally, of Shandris’ and Tyrande’s devotion, as they cat-walked up the stairs with unstained, naked bodies, hips swinging wide with every step they took.

Then they arrived at the altar, they did not dream of climbing up to the two of them. Instead they dropped to their knees, half in prayer and half in masturbation. “Hail to the High King,” Shandris moaned as she entered herself. “Hail to our master,” Tyrande added, licking the clean marble to his feet with her sexily long tongue.

“Hail, aaaaah, hail to you Anduin,” Jaina gasped, her every audible breath and sigh right next to his ear, as her eyes were unable to focus anymore, all she knew was that she was the absolute centre of attention. She was wet, so wet that superfluous juices rained down on the altar with every thrust. “Cum in me again, please, please, I need it, I need to feel it, show all of them how you make me your proud whore!”

“Proud whore…” a man in the audience mumbled. “OUR KINGS PROUD WHORE!” another one screamed. “KING ANDUIN’S PROUD WHORE!” “OUR QUEEN PROUD WHORE!” “PROUD WHORE!” “PROUD WHORE!” “PROUD WHORE!” the sentences melded together into a chant, a simple one-two rhythm that Anduin followed as he kept plunging his whole length into her over and over and over again.

“YES!” Jaina’s voice was the loudest still, but her words became slurred as her face contorted in an orgasm of absolute ecstasy. A taste of a world filled by nothing but pleasure. “Yessssh, yohr proood whoaaaarrrr. Cahm in meee Aaaah-Anduind. Cum!”

One more thrust and he obliged. His legs struggled to keep them standing as the force of his orgasm made them feel like pudding. In and in went his seed as Jaina…Jaina was silent. Her mouth was open wide, screaming with a lung too tense to give her the air for it. Occasionally, a groaning, deeply primal sound would leave her mouth, her eyes were wide open and rolled so far upwards that only the sliver of them was still visible.

And she squirted. By the Light did she squirt. A fountain of sexual juices exploded out of her every time more of Anduin’s seed filled her impregnated womb.

Shadow magic, his outstanding talent, the light-infused strength of his thrusts, his large cock, her newly discovered fetish, they all fed into the perfect climax of her wedding. The spray of liquid covered Tyrande and Shandris, who licked it off each other with engaged delicacy. Indeed, the shower of Jaina’s explosive bliss soaked into the very carpet that had led her up the stairs.

Anduin pulled out of his currently sole wife and thick cum followed soon thereafter. The crowd cheered their names and then gasped them as the women wanted to be like Jaina, taken by a true stud and filled with bliss and seed, and the men like Anduin, paragons of manliness and able to fuck the hottest women. The orgy continued, but the altar became less of a focal point now that the crowd had seen the best of it.

Anduin carefully placed his queen on the marble in the previous missionary position. Himself, he climbed off, pumping his erect shaft in anticipation of more. “Shandris, Tyrande, get on here, it seems your queen needs a moment to rest but I require more and you require a fresh ploughing.”

They scrambled their way onto the table, eager to become ready for their master. They squeezed as much of their womanly flesh together as they could, each of the night elves straddling over one Jaina’s legs as they presented their asses to Anduin in a position that asked to be taken like a bitch in heat.

“Master…” a gasping arch slave reached down to her pussy to sloppily rub her dripping cunt. “…I can…take more…” A want was in her eyes, framed by loose strands of hair that had escaped her orderly braid in the process of fucking her brains out, a want to taste his cock again before anyone else could. Each of his women were fine with sharing him, but that didn’t mean they weren’t in a constant contest about who got his attention.

“She shall rest but she shall not be without pleasure,” Anduin decreed, looking at the two night elves laying at either side of her, Tyrande to Anduin’s right, Shandris to his left. “She is your queen and you best shower her in the attention she wants.”

“”Your wish is our pleasure, master,”” the two responded in unison, and they began exploring the queen’s naked body. Shandris kissed her neck while her hand reached down to Jaina’s cunt, curving two fingers into her and an aftershock to ripple through queen’s oversensitive body. At the same time, Tyrande cupped the breast close to her in her hand. “Such wonderful tits,” she complimented and did as Anduin had done earlier, softly biting the erect pink crowning the supple flesh.

Between the High Priestess slightly open teeth escaped a drawn-out moan, as Anduin chose her to fuck next and pushed into her inviting folds. “Still tight,” he groaned, slapping her ass, and getting Tyrande to throw her head back in response. As her turquoise mane settled he ridiculed her. “Still a massive slut.”

“For you, master, all for you,” Tyrande assured him. “No other man shall ever lay claim on me! I swear by Elune and this very altar!”

“An interesting thing to say,” the Arch-Bishop appeared again, bouncing a red haired gnome with absurdly large tits on his cock with every step he took. “If you want to, High King, I can make her your second queen right now.”

A worthwhile proposal as far as Anduin was concerned, who thought about it as he took Tyrande with short, quick and hard thrusts from behind, wanting to cum as soon as possible. He wanted all of his women to be dripping with his seed from at least one hole at any possible time. “What do you think Tyrande?”

“I -ah- I am cumming!” was not the answer he was looking for, but a good one nonetheless. He intensified his thrusts, he knew it drove her wild to feel the full force of his hips during her orgasm. Indeed every single time his cock was down to the base inside her, she squealed like he had fucked the sapience out of her.

“Answer the question, High Slave!” he demanded on the tail end of that orgasm. While she would be able to answer in that state, it wouldn’t be exactly coherent. Exactly the music Anduin currently wanted to hear.

“Noooo,” she cried out to everyone’s surprise. “I ah-am my mastah’s bisch shlafe, a qu-aaah-een ish too goooood – it’s too goooood!” she meant his cock slamming into her that time, “a title for meee!”

“You want to stay my slave, is that it?” Anduin asked as if he hadn’t understood already.

“Yes!!”

“Have no rights outside of what I grant you?”

“I have none! I am yours!”

“Be whatever I need you to do?”

“Yes, master, a cock sleeve, a warrior, a politician, a wife, I will be whatever you neeeeeeed!” With that last word he pumped her full of baby batter. Her scream was muffled by Jaina taking revenge and kissing her. Deep purple and brownish pink lips mingled, both gasping for air and in lust, pleased by a massive cock and skilled fingers respectively.

“It seems I won’t need your services for this one,” Anduin told the Arch-Bishop, slapping Tyrande’s ass on his way over to Tyrande.

“Indeed, you won’t,” the priest did not seem disgruntled by the in the slightest. Even if he would have been, he was likely being pacified by the gnome the size of his torso bouncing on cock that must have been half her entire body. Not that the redhead was alone in her service to the Arch-Bishop Omnius anymore, two-night elves and a human had taken to please him as well, grinding against his body and sucking his nuts. “How about the other one?”

“Only answer once you feel my seed inside you, Shandris,” Anduin prevented a hasty answer and went inside her. The sentinel general’s hand retreated from Jaina’s snatch. Grabbing onto the far corner of the altar, formerly pristine and now covered in cum, sweat and pussy juices, her knuckles went white as they tensed up from the feeling of Anduin’s manhood being sheathed inside her.

Tyrande and Jaina then engaged in wild lesbian action. Finger banging each other with thrusts of their hips meant to emulate Anduin’s, but falling short in comparison, they devoured each other’s body with love bites and eyes of glowing power.

“As you demand, master!” Shandris declared her submission in words and then her lust in the following minutes of rough fucking. Anduin wasn’t getting tired anytime soon, neither physically nor of this life. When his cock finally did pulsate, pumping the seed up from his balls, the scream Shandris let out was the predictable one.

“Noooooo!” she needed to get her convulsing body under control to answer. “How could I…how could I drea-aaaah-m to be higher than my slut of an adoptive mother? I want to kiss her feet, I want to be degraded by you! Master, call me a whore and fuck my face! That’s what I want! I don’t want to be your queen, I want to guzzle down your cum!” Then she collapsed.

“I have never been prouder of you,” Tyrande interrupted her love-making with Jaina to praise the sentinel general.

“Master, can I feel you inside me again?” his needy queen spread her creamy pussy with two hands, but quickly pulled it back when some more cum oozed out of her to bring it to her mouth and lick it off. Her whole body shivered in delight at the taste of her master’s cum mixed with her own juices.

“Certainly, Jaina,” Anduin said and returned to the middle of the formation. He would fuck them all several times more before they would attempt their walk back to Stormwind Keep. Naked, cum leaking from between their legs, which would be too weak to carry them properly. He would have to carry them.

And he saw nothing wrong with that.

 


	6. Unexpected

The throne room of Stormwind, the place where the most important decisions for the future of the Alliance, one of Azeroth’s two major powers, were made. A place of dignity, wisdom and naked people getting orally pleased by their inferiors and (sometimes) superiors.

A new kind of table had recently become popular in noble circles. On the surface, it was just a regular oak table. The only real difference was that it was a bit taller than usual. However, if one looked under the table, one found that it had segmented platforms that were perfectly lined up with where the seats (actually part of the table) were at. it was a bit higher than usual to make room for the gnomish-dwarven engineering that allowed the platforms to slide backwards or sideways.

This table was called the ‘Mouth-Slut-o-Table-o 2XXX’ and allowed not only for easy exchange of oral sluts, it also allowed them to go down the line. This technology had sparked a new kind of contest in the cities where men or women would sit down, the opposite gender taking a position under the table and then were handed down the line and given points by the seated people. Competitive oral was the new hotness in Stormwind.

The receivers weren’t the only one who profited from the MS-Two (the popular acronym for the table) as the platforms under the table were highly customizable. Cushions, dildos, extra hard surfaces and these new things called vibrators, they were all applicable to the platforms. They were even adjustable in height to give all gnomes and dwarves equal access. Truly the only drawback of the MS-Two was that the platform ejected at the far side had to be manually slid back into the device. A minor price to pay for the ease of slut accessibility.  

Several other versions were currently in developments, allowing for easy anal or vaginal usage. More fringe products were the riding bench, allowing women to ride live studs, or the spit roast conference table.

The MS-Two’s in the throne room, one on either side, was a gift from the company that made them and were the largest in the whole city and currently the world. Just another example of how much the economy was booming. As was predicted, the table saw a lot of work and sluts and studs alike were happy that they no longer had to crawl around and kneel on stone all day. A lot of back problems and kneecap pain was being fixed thanks to that invention.

Another difference in the throne room was the addition of a second, smaller throne next to Anduin’s. A parting gift from Katherine, a piece of dark stone with the anchor of Kul Tiras inlaid at the back. Unlike that underneath of the tables, that throne was usually vacant. Why?

Because Jaina was of course on her knees, sucking her husband’s cock in public like a proper wife did in the new Stormwind ways. Which she was majorly influencing herself, because she had said exactly that’s how thing should go in a speech she had given in Goldshire recently. All over Stormwind, men were getting more dominant and women more submissive. It was a shift that Anduin’s repeated displays of public manliness had majorly influenced.

Of course, the sexually liberated culture of Stormwind did not condemn dominant women or submissive men in the slightest. It was just general trend for the people that looked to the ruler that had given them so much for guidance. The people called him ‘High King Manduin the Greatest’ since they could not imagine anyone, even his many, many sons and daughters, to ever rule as greatly as he had done so far.

Jaina was slurping on his cock in an attempt to finally get down all the way to his base, a feat she still didn’t manage to do after days of training. As quick as the arch mage on the uptake, her body didn’t quite follow her lead yet. Yet being the operative word, as she retreated after getting further down than ever before. Coughing, she pulled back to give Shandris the room she needed. The midnight-blue haired sentinel forced herself all the way down.

Even she was having trouble. There was a good reason for this. His had been getting bigger. It was almost too big for comfort now, but only almost. According to his slaves, it stopped just before their womb, which was the perfect length to shoot his seed as deep into them as possible without causing any unpleasantries. As to why it had been growing, if his endless sexual stamina had been a blessing from Elune and her waters, then his stallion’s cock was probably an after-effect of the blessing he had received at his wedding.

“Aaaah, master,” Tyrande gasped, massaging her crotch for the whole court to see and envy as she kissed her master’s seed-filled sack. He rubbed one of her long ears between his fingers and she purred and nudged into the move like a cat. A very needy cat that came on the white floor to his feet. He had the carpet put somewhere where it was in less risk of getting tainted a while ago. “master, I want to taste your cock again.”

“You get to taste much more than that in a second,” Anduin said a moment before grabbing Shandris, at the centre position of the trio for a change, by the top of her bound hair and roughly pulling her over his cock like a mere tool. In response, Shandris did not object, quite the opposite, she groaned lustfully what she could in her airless situation and let it happen with delight.

When he felt his lust boiling over, he pushed her away until only the fat head of his cock remained in her mouth and then loaded her up with his seed. To Shandris, and indeed all of his marked slaves, it was delicious nectar that caused their brains to swim in a pool of raw love and pleasure. It was like a drug to them, but a drug that they only got hooked on after they were already addicted to the source.

“Share with your sister slave and your queen,” Anduin demanded and watched for a second as they engaged in a greedy three-way kiss. The only thing that was keeping Tyrande and Jaina from just ravaging Shandris was the threat that she may gulp it all down by her lonesome or – worse – some would drop to the floor. Not that they wouldn’t have licked it off from before their master’s feet, it was just preferable to get it served hot mixed with the sweet saliva of their fellow slaves. That taste, to them, was only trumped by eating Anduin’s load straight out of another woman’s cunt.

Soon his load was equally distributed between then three of them. Their dripping pussies were on display for all the court to see as the taught skin of their perfect asses rose slightly above their heels. They had left their king’s erection unattended for their own desires for too long. Their desires to taste him to come second to pleasuring him. He was the master, handling that differently would have been shameful for a proper slave.

“Good girls,” Anduin complimented them and in turn got three pairs of eyes looking up to him in a worshipping way. They would have answered, but they were all so busy with sucking on his shaft and balls, exchanging kisses over the engorged head and all around doing, with their mouths, deeds more important than words.

The females in the court mumbled in envy. They too wanted to be called a good girl by their deeply attractive and dominant king. Anduin was mightily tempted to gesture at a baroness with a particular impressive pair of tits to come up to his throne and give him a double boobjob together with his queen, but there was an actually important matter at hand.

“So how is the situation in Westfall?” the High King asked, directed at the lords and ladies in charge of that particular area. A redheaded man nodded towards his compatriots to show that he would be the one to answer. When he rose, the slurping sound of a cock getting retracted from a slutty throat echoed through the room. A muttered “I want more…” from the oral whore under the table.

The man was hairy downstairs, something that Anduin hoped he could fix by leading by example. According to every single one of his slaves, giving a deepthroat only to be greeted by a tingling mess of hair was the worst. They would still do it to taste his cock, but they much preferred his pubic hair to be kept in check. Being a master meant to take care that once slaves were happy and as such some work must be put into oneself. Anduin always spread that message, lest the people forgot that what they had was a privilege, not a right.

“High King Anduin, the situation in Westfall remains largely unchanged. The remainder of the Defias continue, as their name implies, to defy us. However, ever since, in your and the High Priestess infinite wisdom, you made the decision to give us willing elves to breed the Defias has been losing support. After all, those who live in camps outside the cities do not have access to such willing whores,” the redhaired man concluded his report by adding. “The strife that the black dragon Onyxia left us and your father couldn’t solve may see it’s end in just a few years. You are truly the Greatest of Stormwinds kings.” He sat back down and his erection, slowly drying in the air as he had been speaking, got fresh saliva applied to it.

Anduin’s fingers sunk into the volume of Tyrande’s turquoise hair and pulled her over his shaft. Raising slightly out of his seat, he facefucked her while he answered. “I see then…but they continue to harass our grain shipments, is that correct?” the men marvelled at his ability to speak so cleanly while his enormous cock vanished all way into the high slave’s throat over and over again.

The woman in the meanwhile, touched themselves imagining it was them getting their throat fucked so roughly. It was confusing to not a few of them, were they not usually into that sort of thing, but seeing the muscular, vital form of the young king and the cascade of sexual fluids as she very visible came from the asphyxiating handling she was going through.

“Y-yes my king,” the redhaired noble stuttered both in awe and due to the fact that he could not hold his voice steady while receiving even a basic blowjob.

Anduin delayed his answer by a thoughtful second to slam to the base into Tyrande’s throat and shoot his semen directly down into her stomach. Her eyes rolled back with that typical purple light that flared up when slaves were receiving of his seed, sending them beyond ecstasy the humanoid mind was meant the comprehend. “Every ounce of grain that we lose is a resource we cannot afford to,” he said.

“Right you aaaah-are, my liege,” the noble agreed. “But what are we to do?” he was watching, like the whole court, as the High King pushed the messy Tyrande of his cock and gently turned her to lean against the right armrest of his throne.

Her body was convulsing, her hand hammering into her own cunt reflexively. The leaf-like marks around her eyes twitched, gave the impression of run-down mascara in combination with the tears that had streamed down her face. A pure reflex of her body when it had been unable to breathe, nothing more and combined with her stretched out tongue, coarse moans and hair sticking to her face from the sweat, she was the very embodiment of a perfect sex slave.

Jaina and Shandris, both somewhat messy themselves with braid and ponytail becoming undone over the course of a standard court session, looked at their sister slave enviously. Then it was only Shandris, as Anduin grabbed his queen next and was in her throat a mere moment later. The game repeating itself.

People could hardly believe that he was dealing this way with the High Priestess of the moon goddess and one of the most powerful mages to walk Azeroth. To Anduin, both of those were just sluts for his cock. No amount of envy or trying from others could ever rip them away from him.

“If they are as weak right now as you say they are, then this is our opportune time to end them,” Anduin announced to the rhythm of Jaina’s happy gagging on his slick cock. “I will travel to Westfall myself and see to it that the Defias brotherhood is finished forever.” The people in the room cheered. He came inside Jaina’s mouth, causing his queen to orgasm in awe of her studs manliness. She was so thankful she had seen the Light and the Shadow in him.

____________________________________________________________________________

One report of a noble wouldn’t have been enough to make that decision. No, he just needed an official reason to start his journey to Westfall. He had been planning to do so since before he went to save Jaina, it was just lower on his totem-pole of priorities. The reason why he had made that plan sat inside the carriage when he got inside. Anduin would have taken a griffon or a portal, but with the amount of manpower he took with him neither of those options would have worked out.

She was a blood elf, with her kinds typically pale and green glowing eyes. Most of her golden hair was bundled up behind her hooded head, reaching all the way down to her kneecaps. Elves had a bit of a need for specially made hoods due to the way their ears needed extra slits. The rest of her hair, short by comparison, was wavy and fell down around her chest, framing her breasts nicely.

They were of average size, bigger than Tyrande’s but smaller than Jaina’s and her cleavage was deeply cut, allowing Anduin’s eyes to see them nakedly almost until the underside, in the red leotard she was wearing. It was beset with golden decorating lines, holding strong enchantments, and a green gemstone set between. Light armour, gripping so tight Anduin could see the subtle muscles of her athletic body shifting underneath, with an extended strip of cloth hiding her crotch from view.

She didn’t hide her perfect thighs, however, a milky colour and nice thickness that Anduin had the strange wish to find his head between as he ate her presumably pussy out and made her scream his name. Sadly, he hadn’t gone there with this woman yet.

Her arms, shoulders and lower legs were clad in heavier armour. Gauntlets that reached from elbow to hand. Massive shoulder pads made from five overlapping spikes, formed like extending claws, each. Armoured boots over improvised stockings made from black bandages. All of those pieces were the same scarlet as her leotard and also had the gemstones, but they skipped the gold. Two massive daggers, that might as well have been called swords, lay on the soft leather next to her. They were filled to the brim with green fel energy.

“Your security is in dire need of an upgrade, Anduin,” the blood elf said in a berating tone, the kind only good friend and family members used when giving what they felt was needed advice. “I got in here without basically any hindrance.” Her dark red lips almost naturally assumed a mocking smile. “Or are you going to say that you have the best security right here?”

“That would have indeed been my answer,” the High King returned, sitting down on the opposite side of the carriage after closing the door. He had nothing to fear from this blood elf, from Valeera Sanguinar. She had never been loyal to the Horde, only to his father and now that he had deceased, to his lineage. “There is no one else coming,” he told the rogue as she stared expectantly at the closed door.

Jaina had the building of a new fleet to oversee. Tyrande had to stay in Stormwind in case Malfurion returned and to govern both her and Anduin’s people as the mother of the future heir. Shandris had also been ordered to Kul Tiras as the Horde had started an attack on Stormsong Valley. For the time being, they were separate again. A part of Anduin wanted to screw all manners of court and country and just have a cocksleeve with him, another, the largest part, was wise enough to know that it wouldn’t have served his ambitions. A much smaller part was looking forwards to the bitches in heat his slaves would be transformed into when they saw his cock for the first time in several days or weeks.

“It doesn’t seem like your recent self to travel without a toy with you,” Valeera pointed out.

“They are not my toys, they are my beloved slaves,” the High King said as he nonchalantly put down Shalamayne and unbuttoned enough of his kingly garb for a moderate amount of his muscular chest to be revealed. “Anyway, I knew you would be here if I finally went to Westfall, I am acting on your advice after all. I find it more surprising that you act against another one of the Uncrowned.”

The Uncrowned were a highly secretive group of rogues that had their fingers in some way in basically everything that went on in the world, simply because of their net of members. From the Gilnean princess Tess Greymane to Garona Halforcen, they had highly important members.

The only reason Anduin even knew about them was because Valeera had told him about it. Without a doubt Spymaster Shaw knew about them as well, but he had kept it from Anduin for reasons unknown to the king. However, Matthias Shaw had been doing mostly good work over the years, so Anduin let him off the hook for that one and didn’t mention it.

Valeera’s eyes were glued to his chest for a few moments, biting her lower lip before she caught herself and blinked in confusion before answering the question. “Vanessa knew she would gain herself enemies amongst our ranks if she moved against the Alliance. More particularly, she should have known that I would oppose her when she moved against you.” Her eyes travelled lower again, past his chest this time and to the massive tent in his pants. It hadn’t been there a moment before.

With no shame, Anduin said, “If you want to be one of my ‘toys’ on this journey, say the word. You appearing here means you finally have an answer for me, do you not?”

Valeera blushed deeply and looked aside as the carriage started rolling. Normally Anduin would have now put aside the heavy cloth that was covering the windows, perhaps even opened the door and waves at his people as he went out. Instead they sat in twilight, only illuminated by the glowing of their weapons, green, gold and purple.

Valeera’s blushing continued on, only slowly subsiding as he dealt with emotions, she had little experience with. It was easy to forget that not all elves were ancient. The exact age of Valeera was unknown, all that was clear was that she had been orphaned at the age of ten, afterwards her memories were a haze of sadness for anything between a few days and years, then of terror as the Scourge ravaged through her homeland. She was everything between 25 and 40, either way though she was still young for an elf.

Her growing up in terror and then inside an arena certainly didn’t help her getting to know love. When Anduin’s father rescued her along with a druid named Broll, she swore loyalty to him. After disappearing from Anduin’s sight following Varian’s death, presumably to take her frustration out by murdering dozens upon dozens of demons, she returned to his side shortly after the great announcement had been made.

At the time, he had told her everything. He had known her since he was ten and she was one of those strong women he wanted. Much like Jaina, she saw him at the boy at the time and when pressed for an answer, she had asked to be given time to evaluate whether or not she was ready for such a step.

Fast forwarding several weeks, dozens of great speeches, public declarations of love and acts of heroism later, it seemed that now that Anduin was going to Westfall, she had found herself an answer. “I have loved your father,” she admitted immediately. If she had any tears that should have come along with that statement, she had spent them all over the ravaged corpses of demons.

“I know,” Anduin would have been blind not to see that. He offered no further comments, let her tell him what she needed to say.

“When the Legion was still here, I had revenge to take. Now I only have you. I came back to protect you like the sheltered cub that you always seemed to be,” she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, only glancing at him sometime to gauge his reaction. Obviously, the rogue was not used to actions that didn’t involve stabbing enemies or listening in on them. “Instead, I returned to you being strong, stronger than any one human I ever saw. Strong and dominant, I felt the attraction like everyone else and when you told me your plan I wanted to throw myself at you. I had sworn loyalty to your father, why not take my servitude that bit farther? Why not stop being lonely at nights?”

She took a quivering breath, her green eyes had found more tears after all. She blinked them away. “But as you stood in front of me like a warrior all I could see was Varian,” the last word came out as if she was choking and a single drop finally rolled down her face. “And I couldn’t do it. I just couldn’t happily be together with a man just because I loved his father.”

Anduin felt a heavy load in his chest and he gulped. Understandably, his erection was gone. He had thought her to give him an easier explanation, that she was just uncomfortable with being a slave or something else. Hearing about his father, however, made him fold his hands between his legs and look upwards as he suppressed his own tears. “Do you think he would be proud of me?”

“He would shake his head in disbelief,” Valeera’s laughing answer, still filled with grief, reached his ears. “’My son,’ he would say, ‘my little, tender boy always out for peace and tranquilities sexually enslaving all of the night elves? Sexually liberating the entire Alliance? Having three regular sluts slobber over his cock on MY throne every day? What have you been drinking?’” she sniffed, mumbling a little curse over the lack of sleeves on her outfit. “He would be shocked, but yes, he would be proud, Anduin.”

“Thank you,” he whispered and then lowered his head again to look at her with a smile. “Let me wipe away your tears,” he offered, picking a handkerchief out of his pocket and getting up. A fateful bump on the road sent him flying towards her instead. He caught himself with his hands on either side of her head. ‘Have I banged my head? My vision shouldn’t be this cloudy,’ he thought to himself.

“You are a fool,” Valeera reached up to his face. Delicately, her leather-clad thumb brushed over his cheek. “Wipe away your own.” Now he felt them streaming down his face. Then he felt her dark red lips on his. A long kiss of belonging somewhere, the kind they both needed.

“We shouldn’t be doing this, most definitely not right now,” Anduin eventually pulled back. There were lines he would only cross when he absolutely had to and taking advantage of a friend in a moment of utmost grief was one he was doubtful to step over even when he should have.

“We are not,” Valeera assured him, feeling similar for different reasons. “I don’t want our first time to be on the back of your father’s memory either.” She slowly pulled him into the seat next to her. “For now, remind me that there are still warm things in this world,” she asked as she nestled against him. In a hesitating gesture, she reached for his hand. Anduin firmly met her three-quarters of the way and they interlocked their fingers.

“As you wish,” he told her and conjured a simple ball of Light in his hand. It was the most basic spell a priest learned, a simple sphere that glowed not with heat but with a feeling that everything was going to be alright, that the world was full of lost sheep that all carried on somehow. It wasn’t soothing in a false hope way, it was the simple fact that there was a tomorrow with the next sunrise.

“…What lessons did your father give you that stuck?” Valeera asked into the silence as their tears slowly faded.

Anduin laughed, there were just so many.


	7. Fall of the Wild West...fall

Westfall was a land of brown. Romantic farmers often claimed it was a land of gold, but really it was a land of brown. All overpowering brown from the crops that farmers forced out of the ground. The thing about Westfall was that it wasn’t even the most fertile of Stormwind’s provinces. That title went squarely to the Elwynn Forest. However, Westfall still produced the majority of Stormwind’s grain.

This was thanks to the other things provided in Stormwind’s provinces. Elwynn and Duskwood both produced lumber and rather than putting up fields in the resulting bare areas, there was a longstanding culture (particularly towards the east) of planting new trees. In Redridge they concentrated on fishing and driving back the dangers coming from the surrounding areas, especially the Burning Steps.

Westfall’s soil wasn’t good at growing trees, particular the kind strong enough to be used for building. The waters off and the coast itself was murloc infested. The only thing Westfall had was a lot of barren land that was mediocre for farming. So, the reason why it was the biggest soil producer of the kingdom was solely because it used its entire, fairly flat surface to that end.

This was all about to change now that Anduin was here though. He stood atop the tower at the heart of Sentinel Hill, the fortress in the area painfully erected by dragging stones from Stormwind’s mines all the way to here. They would have used the Moonbrooks mines instead, but that was the Defias centre of operation with the infamous Deadmines at their very heart.

He was going to travel to the city, the only settlement in Westfall that had really deserved that title before being ruined, in the next few days. The Light would guide them in their search for anymore spies and deviants and then the Defias would finally fade into obscurity.

‘Just destroying the birth of the people’s rage will not quell it,’ Anduin thought, looking further north until his eyes hit a pillar of light, trees, houses and chunks of soil tumbling through the air around it. The Raging Chasm, a scar left on the land from the Cataclysm. It had the shape of a giant sinkhole, for why there was a pillar of light attached to it, nobody knew and many investigations were made.

Anduin didn’t know either, but he saw in that unworked sinkhole an opportunity to stroke many giants with one swipe. He turned around to look at the gathered night elves and Gilneans. Both were clothed and stood in military order. When called to duty, it was expected of soldiers to keep their discipline, which, due to the promises of IOYs (I own you) bonds was higher than ever and still rising. Stormwind must have had the most elite military in the world now, even outclassing Lordaeron in its prime.

It also helped that all of those soldiers already had sex today and balls, unlike stomachs, were a good thing to serve empty on. Sadly, Anduin could not think of a similarly common saying for the women in his army. A scratched itch makes a soldieress fit? No, he wouldn’t try to popularize that one. Perhaps he should leave such a thing to Tyrande, her people’s elite warrior class, the sentinels, were entirely women after all.

None of that was related to the plans at hand though. Valeera, invisible to everyone else around, raised an eyebrow at him. He still hadn’t fucked her, the situation in the cart had never felt right, and once they arrived he had been in constant motion. “Listen and listen closely. The list of instructions I shall now give you will be the lifeblood of a rejuvenated Westfall. I want you to…”

__________________________________________________________________________

Moonbrook was a ghost city. Not that it was entirely devoid of life, it just had more houses from its peak than then people around needed. Not that the people around were particularly pleasant fellows, with few exceptions this was a hive of scum and villainy.

Now, it was also surrounded by a siege ring of heavily armed Stormwind knights and mages. They were there to make sure nobody got away. “Make sure to watch these points,” Anduin commanded a specialized battalion of spies and scots, handing them a map. It marked the endpoints of evacuation tunnels in the area. Produced by a combined effort by Valeera and the SI:7, Stormwind’s intelligence service, that map allowed them to make this siege absolutely effective.

Anduin’s goal wasn’t to starve them out, however, he was anxiously waiting for a signal to storm into the city with his elite guard. The goal wasn’t just to smash the Defias, they had reformed once and they would do it again, it was to decapitate the beast while also destroying its footing. Valeera was working on the former, the High King had put the groundworks for the latter.

A sudden explosion of dark smoke, that was the signal. “Follow me!” he declared, raising Shalamayne while putting his horse into motion. The signal flags his accompanying officer rose relayed to the rest of the army that they were to stay put and close the siege ring behind him.

To the Defias hiding behind hastily made barricades made from tipped over carts, crates and whatever else they could find, several fear-inducing sights were given. First was that very siege ring. In this time of the year, Westfall was often subject to heatwaves and that was such a day. Seeing the steel-clad knights standing in the sweltering heat, making the air itself waver, in a perfect semi-circle with equal gaps between each showed the band of lowlifes what true discipline looked like.

Next was the equipment they had. Stormwind had always been one of the more well-equipped kingdoms, but with its ascended economy the amount of money Anduin had to spend on military was so absurd basically everyone had his armour heavily enchanted and tailored to their liking. While that broke up the perfectly uniform appearance of the army somewhat, with the differing runes and what-not, everyone with half a mind knew they were dealing with an army that would go down as legend.

Lastly was the High King himself. Anduin had exchanged the lion themed plate after getting fashion advice from all of his ladies. They had called it, especially the helmet, ‘frankly ridiculous’ and that was a consensual opinion amongst all three of them. The sentinel, the arch mage and the High Priestess had thus gone to the crafters themselves, knowing Anduin’s measurements down to the girth of his biceps.

The result was a much less decorated but more stylish piece of tri-colour armour. The thick plates were of a sleek look and were dominated by gold. In keeping with his recent changes, the secondary colour was a deep purple, especially taking hold of his armguards and boots. Pieces of blue cloth shone with heavy enchantments, making the plate even sturdier and Anduin himself stronger and faster. All of it laid over a layer of brown griffon leather, in itself enough protection to ward off arrows from but the most skilled of hunters.

It didn’t stop at his armour or the armoured horse he rode into battle, it also extended to the aura of holy fury around him. Ever since accepting the power of Light and Shadow, Anduin had become that more adapt in actual combat, his true potential was unlocked.

“THROW FIREBALLS, YOU FOOLS!” one of the commanding Defias finally managed to snap out of the paralysis of awe but none of the mages managed to react before Anduin’s horse jumped. Jumped and on the paladin king’s back sprouted wings of Light, his horse sailed over the barriers like they weren’t even there, leaving a trail of gold behind it that his twenty elite guards trampled over like a solid bridge.

The Defias didn’t set after the High King after that display. Instead, the immediately stopped chanting their spells. One of them pulled down the red headscarf they wore and mumbled. “Well, think they hand some of the ugliest night elven whores to prisoners with a good track record?” he joked with a strained voice before making his way from behind the card with raised hands.

He had said that jokingly, but the man wasn’t aware that: A, there were indeed super-masochistic night elves degrading themselves to cum buckets that prisoners with a good track record were allowed to gang bang (Of course, they weren’t granted a personal night each, there was only so much that a former criminal should be rewarded while still in prison for reformation) and B, that there were no ugly night elves.

Anduin continued to ride on, a divine shield encapsulating him and everyone riding after him like a slipstream that began in front of his horses head. Stray fireballs hit it uselessly, the unskilled mages of the Defias were only a threat to peasant and low-class adventurers. Their true power had always been how slippery they had been in a province that was unable to sustain large military operations for prolonged period.

This was why Anduin was hitting them while they were down with a lightning strike attack. A military operation his father could never have gone through with due to a lack of funding and other problems higher up the priority list. The new High King did only suffer from the second one, but those could be taken care off by women he no longer needed to oversee as they were not trying to enact their own headstrong ideals but would avoid doing anything that could displease their master. On the contrary, those women would do everything to see his ideals of peace and prosperity enacted to be the first in line to suck his cock in front of the envious court.

Truly, everything was going well for the Alliance.

Disheartened, the attackers soon stopped trying and instead fled into the evacuation tunnels, right into the arms of Anduin’s special forces. Less important Defias with hearts more easily swayed surrendered right to the siege ring. Only a few fought back with hateful conviction and Anduin slew them where they stood with holy fire, soul-consuming curses and sword alike. A king had to kill those that would not surrender and endanger the people of his nation.

Finally, he reached the smokescreen. Thickly, it remained in the air. He stopped his horse and raised his hand in a quick following of three gestures, one of multiple sign languages developed by a military officer. A woman who had been quite bad at fighting but a genius of communications and tactics. She was soon promoted to general and given an entire three IOY. Male night elves were less in demand of being permanent slaves than female ones so Anduin could award them more generously.

The signs he had made meant ‘Scatter’ ‘Ward’ and ‘Wait’. A combination that told them to protect the surrounding area from anyone who may intrude and not follow the king no matter what. If they had any objections to leaving Anduin to his own devices in the middle of a raid on an enemy force, they kept it behind their well-trained lips. Even as the High King entered the thick smoke still hanging around.

He could barely see a metre forwards, but that was enough. The non-toxic cloud was only there to mark Anduin’s target in addition to making it hard for people to interrupt what was going to happen inside. Soon, he found the house at the centre of the smokescreen and a bit thereafter a door that led inside.

A bit of smoke travelled into the room with him, but generally the air inside the house was clear. Damp and smelling somewhat of rotting wood, but clear. “Valeera?” he shouted out as he failed to see the blood elf anywhere in the room of worn-down furniture and unclean floors.

“Down here, Anduin!” her voice attracted his attention to a hole underneath a nearby staircase he had overlooked until then. He went into the cellar, down a terribly constructed flight of stairs, pulling down his head to not bump it against the ceiling. The south of Westfall was, after all, poor and couldn’t exactly afford good architects.

Ironically, the cellar was much better looking than the house above. The walls were covered under a creamy coloured plaster and duskwood shelves lined up, holding books on poisons, intrigue and other shady topics as well as an assortment of bottles full of concoctions and tools to instil those into even a suspecting enemy. A couple of doors clearly connected this cellar to an underground tunnel system, but all of the doors were locked and the person who wanted to use them bound to the table.

Vanessa VanCleef, daughter of the infamous founder of the Defias brotherhood Edwin VanCleef, master of poisons, member of the Uncrowned and traitor against Stormwind lay before him. She was a woman in her twenties, quite beautiful with lightly tanned skin. Her hair was a raven black, short but extremely curly towards the tips. Eyes of an ice blue rested in her attractive face, busy glaring daggers at Anduin.

Her red and black outfit consisted mostly of a tabard depicting a skull on a throne of flames. Between that and her belt-secured stockings was a clear gap for her thighs that actually left even most of her ass uncovered.

Clearly a deliberate decision as the Vanessa would have wanted not only the freedom of moving when skulking around invisibly as rogues liked to do, but also used her shapely ass and decent sized breasts to make her arguments more convincing in discussion.

The diabolical looking pauldrons she normally wore as well had been removed by Valeera as she feared they had some other magical usages than just looking scary. The red headscarf had also been removed and repurposed to muffle the traitorous rogue’s complaints.

“I hope you didn’t have any problems,” Anduin said to Valeera, looking around. There were minor signs of a fight, a toppled over chair there, a pair of scattered jagged, red daggers here, but nothing that seemed liked it was truly worrying. Most of all, the only wounds covering anyone were covering Vanessa, a light bleeding on her throat and her upper arms, where her gloves didn’t cover them. Anduin did the Defias leader a favour and healed them with a quick usage of the Light.

He didn’t use just any spell, but one particularly of the Discipline school of priesthood called Penance. It would heal the target, but the swirling balls of light would also remind them of their sins they regretted in the process. The fact that Vanessa barely squirmed as her wounds sealed saddened Anduin. Where others would be sad, he just saw that he couldn’t convince Vanessa like he had done with the others until now.

“No problems whatsoever,” Valeera said, sitting on the edge of the table next to Vanessa, making sure the leather binding still held tight to the legs of the polished wooden construction. “In the first place, Vanessa here is good at mixing poisons, but only second hand at stealth… compared to me, that is.”

There wasn’t even a muffled complaint by Vanessa, it seemed she agreed there. Hard to say otherwise anyway, since Valeera had so handily beat her. “I see then, there wouldn’t happen to be some water around?” Anduin asked, for what was to come, he would very much prefer the traitor to be clean. There was indeed a bucket with clear water in a corner, but no cloth to use it. ‘Well, there is one,’ the High King thought, pulling the muffler out after placing the bucket on the corner.

“You could at least heat it with your holy warmth, your majesty,” Vanessa commented with sarcasm as she beheld her former headscarf scrubbing away the blood.

“For you, the Light has no warmth, Vanessa. You are a traitor to the kingdom of Stormwind,” Anduin retorted in a preaching tone. “Your actions have ended hundreds of lives, you have pulled the poor into rebellion when my father tried his most desperate to feed them during the Cataclysm, you have done nothing but harm to our people.”

“You and your people killed my father after doing a great injustice to him!” Vanessa responded, continuing to watch him. She didn’t try to struggle against her bindings, she was too calculative for that.

“The refusal to pay the stonemasons was, indeed a great injustice,” Anduin agreed. “One that the black dragon Onyxia has been killed for, in the name of justice, and one I am willing to rectify.”

“Your father wasn’t, he only ever wanted to murder us out of spite,” Vanessa sharply stated.

“Spite?” Anduin’s hand stayed and he looked at the traitor with hard eyes. “His motivation to end the Defias wasn’t any different from your motivation to topple Stormwind – you killed his wife.”

At that, Vanessa had no retort. “What are you going to do then, High King?” she instead asked mockingly. “Going to enslave me like another slut? I won’t give in like all those whores you are used to.”

“Yes, I will and yes, you will,” Anduin stated, putting his hand on her head. Dark magic started seeping from his palm into her, her eyes went wide as she was shown visions. A man laying dead in an alley and his son weeping. A mother finding her daughter raped by a band of gnolls. A vengeful vigilante cutting off his own leg to escape a Defias trap.

“What are these?” Vanessa asked, tears slowly dwelling in her eyes against her will.

“I have listened to countless farmers’ tales on my way here, what the Defias have done – done in the years since you took over,” Anduin explained as more images flooded his head, imaginations of those very same stories. Stories of extraction, robberies and murder, rape, slavery and family members never seen again.

“Stop…STOP!” Vanessa pleaded, her cool was gone as she came face to face with the consequences of her bitter actions. She had known, of course she had known, and sometimes she had witnessed them as well. In the name of her revenge, she had made pacts and done deeds she wasn’t proud off. However, as long as she got her revenge, all of that would be justified. That was how everyone would have acted in that situation, right?

That was the worst part of all of these memories. The part where Anduin asked them what they were willing to do to get justice and if they had gotten it. Overwhelmingly the answer of the people was the same: They had reported it to the authorities and in time they had gotten their justice. Only a few had admitted they had taken matters in their own hands and all of them had stopped once they had achieved vengeance. None of them had been willing to tear down kingdoms over their resentment.

The last vision she was shown was that of a young Anduin standing in front of the grave of a mother he didn’t get to know. There was no resentment in him. Only sadness for his loss and for the people who were so lost they had caused this tragedy.

And then the penance hit Vanessa again and this time it was as if molten gold was poured through her veins as she came to understand the true extent of her sins. “I am sorry, I regret, I repent, I will do whatever you want, master.” Suddenly she screamed out as the pain got even worse, the Light did not toil with liars.

“Speak truth, Vanessa, in the Light, all your lies are unveiled,” Anduin spoke increasing both his visions and his penance spells strength. “The only shadow you will see are the ones you cast.”

Despite writhing from the pain, the words that left Vanessa’s mouth weren’t an apology. “You made me regret, great for you,” she spat out instead, “but I have come too far to give up now. On this mountain of sacrifices I would pile even more bodies if it meant coming closer to destroying you and the scumbag nobles that serve you.”

Anduin listened to those words with the ears of a priest and the Light told him they were true. “So, you regret but you will not repent?”

“I will never repent,” Vanessa assured him, “I will destroy myself before I leave my vengeance unfinished.”

The High King closed his eyes, “You will not have to do it yourself.” Those words accompanied a spell that reached deep into her consciousness and forced upon her mind a sudden want for him, rather suddenly superseding the hatred in her mind. It was still there, just no longer atop her feelings.

He could have gone into her mind and eroded everything that had made her hate him, but in doing so he would have taken from her the memories of her father. Touching the memories of once parents was one thing the High King could not do. No matter how malleable that would have made her.

“What did you…” Vanessa finally struggled against her bindings, not because she was afraid, but because there was a sudden flare and damp spot between her legs as she looked at the unhappy expression of Anduin.

“You are the first person I had to change,” he told her. “Know that this is my last resort. I have made you desire me above all else and once I have marked you,” his hand slowly travelled off her head and over her chest, gently massaging her chest and causing her to sigh erotically before she could stop herself. “You will no longer be able to hate me.”

“Why don’t you just shit all over I am if you have that kind of power?!” Vanessa demanded to know.

“Because I aim to make you devoted to my goals and submissive to me. If I wanted to get rid of you, I would just kill you,” he suddenly grabbed Shalamayne with his other hand and rammed it into the table next to her. The blade cut through the wood like a hot knife through butter, only stopping at the hilt and the golden and purple orb of light hovering in it. “I am capable of that as well.”

“You would do me a mercy with that…I don’t want to want you!” Vanessa declared as the damp spot grew bigger in response to Anduin’s manly, benevolent face only a few inches from her own. Suddenly, his attractiveness, which she had buried under her disdain, was all she could see and she desperately wanted to press her lips on his. She shook her head, but failed to clear her thoughts.

“Don’t say that just yet, I promise life with me will turn out to be pleasing,” Anduin said. “This is your punishment. For all the sins you committed, I will turn you into a whore,” the damp spot became properly wet at being called that single word, “that lives in accordance to my wishes. For those wishes, I need you to retain your cunning and your skill. I will also never spit on a father’s memories. No matter how full of mistakes that father was.”

As he spoke, one piece of plate after the other was put on the ground. When she saw the massive bulge in his pants she gulped, keenly aware that she WOULD give in once the massive prick in there entered her. Her desires for Anduin were strong now, once they were fulfilled, she knew they would swap into devotion.

Weirdly, that thought seemed less terrible by the second. Maybe ending a life of crime and paranoia in favour of become the willing cocksleeve and puppet of a strong man, of Anduin Wrynn himself, wasn’t that bad? It would be a lot safer, at the very least.

“Let me reiterate what I meant with ‘paying back’ earlier,” Anduin stated as his muscular chest was unveiled from underneath the leather shirt that had covered it. “The stonemasons guild will soon receive a massive job that will be paid with thrice the usual sum and a private brothel filled with slaves that will serve members of their guild for the next 25 years. They will receive property and they will receive tax cuts.”

“You will appease those hurt. Without punishing those that wielded the knife, that is a half-assed justice,” Vanessa stated, shrouding how much she was surprised even by that generosity.

“Indeed, which is why the nobles who refused to pay will soon lose their titles,” Anduin declared. “Their assets will go to the state and sold to the burghers and craftsmen in turn. The noble class in its entirety will be dissolved within the next 10 years.”

The gnomes had taught the High King about a thing called meritocracy and shown him extensive data backing up that it would catapult Stormwind’s economic growth even further forward. Their projections predicted that soon Anduin’s kingdom would produce more value per year than Ironforge and Gnomeregan combined and that was without the change to meritocracy.

“That is… impossible,” Vanessa gasped both at his announcement and his enormous cock. She had thought the bulge to be big, but it turned out the High King wasn’t even fully erect yet. In her voice reverberated admiration, now that she no longer was capable of irrationally hating Anduin for who he was and heard his plans, she felt her undergarments soaking. It was like she was getting everything she had ever wanted, plus she was about to get fucked by the greatest stud on Azeroth.

Anduin climbed on the table and over her. His strong hand moved in to rip the clothes of her body. Even naked, a rogue could escape unseen, so he didn’t need to worry about her state of undress if he did.

The ‘thunk’ sound of a heavy object being put down on a nearby workbench pulled Anduin’s attention elsewhere. Looking over to his right, he saw Valeera but down her second gauntlet as well and then start working on her boots. “Anduin, before you take this sleazy traitor,” she stated getting her first leg freed, “I want you – no I DEMAND you mark me.” She stepped out of the second boot and opened up her leotard.

“Get in line!” Vanessa reprimanded, disbelieving that it was her who said that. When Anduin put the wet headscarf back into her mouth, the emotionally confused Defias leader was almost thankful.

“I was second in the line, right after Tyrande,” Valeera informed her fellow rogue. “but because of reasons,” she left it at that, “I didn’t take the opportunity granted to me. I wasn’t second, I wasn’t third, but now that I have made my decision I will be damned if I am the fifth.” The magic holding the rest of her outfit together unmade itself, leotard and hood alike.

Now open, her blonde hair fell down to her calves. The nipples atop her pale breasts were of a more intense reddish colour than Anduin would have thought, but they still harmonized nicely with her skin. Downstairs she was perfectly smooth, not a single hair as the blood elf knew her way around using a blade even for the finest of purposes.

Her arms and legs were still wrapped in black bandages, but that made her look like she was wearing exotic stockings that left hand and feet bare. “I will give in to that demand,” Anduin answered and left behind and Vanessa who looked after him with undesired longing.

He made his way over to Valeera and she met him halfway. The formed gladiator was sturdy, so there was no reason to treat her like a piece of glass. Rather, he treated her like what she was, a woman who deeply desired him and was about to willingly bind her fate to his – as his slave. They met in an assault of naked flesh. They basically rammed into each other, chest to chest.

Right away he felt her heavy heartbeat as her breasts squished against his chest. It was amazing to feel them, like with Jaina he had desired Valeera even when he had been innocent. There had been others, but those two were the only reoccurring ones. Where the arch mage had been his safe fantasy, always being her loving self in his imagination, Valeera had been the feisty type, doing things in a more domineering way.

As her lips kept trying to win the wrestling of their tongues he realized that this fantasy was close to reality. Her arms wrapped around his broad back, long fingernail digging and scratching along it as she attempted to overpower him. Push him on the table and ride him, Valeera really was truly fierier than the submissive sluts he had taken until now, a new flavour willing to be added to his collection and an erotic wish harvested for years come true.

Anduin groaned into her mouth, then his hands found her ass. He cupped the entirety of the tight ass, his fingers digging deep trenches into the soft flesh as he lifted her up. “What are you doi-“ she wanted to know as her lips went out of reach to continue their assault.

“I have waited too long for this,” Anduin told her and the drenched pussy of the blood elf completely agreed as her parted her lower lips with his cock and she slid down his entire length. The process was only slowed by how tight she was.

Something elvish was pushed out of her dark red lips. “Anduin, you are splitting me apart!” she almost shouted when she was down to his base.

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

“Are you fucking with me?!” she wanted to know as her legs closed behind his lower back, her thick thighs keeping her on lockdown. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed herself up only to sink back down. “Split me more! Split me apart and make me yours!” Valeera demanded, taking this as the closest thing she would get to riding him.

Anduin loved this dynamic of him carrying a woman in front of his chest and being their only hold as he pounded into them from below. It was incredibly taxing on the body, so it gave him a good workout, he was as close as was possible to Valeera and he was in complete control.

“So many weeks wasted on doubt,” she moaned. “Oh, I have seen you take your slaves so many times, I thought their moans and gasps too overacted but fuuuuuck meeeee,” she let out a prolonged groan, biting her lip in the process. The scene got even more blood rushing into Anduin’s cock. He felt her long hair brush against the back of his ass-grabbing hands. Every time the smacking of their hips echoed through the small cellar, a splatter of her juices hit his legs. The lower lip she had bit flung back into its normal position as she suddenly went silent, her whole-body quivering.

Valeera seemed to be a quiet one during sex, not screaming even as her pussy wrung Anduin’s cock to cum with her. Her hands clawed even deeper into Anduin’s back, without a doubt a doubt she was leaving tiny bloody lines there, the kind that he absolutely didn’t mind. The light pain only heightened his sensations. “By the sun…” she managed to press out, then the High King had the brilliant idea to repay her for her scratches with some pain on her own. “Annndduuuiiiiinnnnn,” she groaned like a cat in heat as he bit her neck.

He didn’t draw blood but from the way her whole body started to tense and do nothing but vibrate against his, it was pretty clear that it was working. As he kept pulling her over his cock, he slowly felt his need to cum build up. It had been a few days since the last time after all. His natural stamina still worked wonders, as he used his Light granted discipline so delay his orgasm for long enough to allow Valeera to calm down. “You said ‘your slaves’,” he grunted, concentrated on making the point before he did what he was going to do.

“Yes... yes, I did,” Valeera was confused why he brought that up. The shorter part of her hair, the curls that fell down her chest, flew up and down between them as they kept going roughly. “What about it?”

“You made a mistake there, if you truly want to be with me it is ‘your other slaves’,” he told her.

Shocked by being on the receiving tone of his dominating tone, but incredibly turned on by it as well, Valeera answered, “I am sorry, master, yes, I meant your other slaves.”

“So you truly want to be with me.”

“With you, yours, I don’t care. I was always going to serveeee – haaaaaah,” an intensive aftershock suddenly tensed up her body. “Fuck,” something in elvish muttered under her breath, “I am about to cum again.” She gathered her breath to continue their conversation. Anduin wished she would hurry up, he was about to bust a nut larger than the one he had impregnated Jaina with. “I would have served you, now I… dammit, I love you, I want to devote myself to you.”

Now Anduin got closer to the two questions of importance. “Then you are fine with receiving my mark?”

“Yes, I saw how Shandris squirted all over everything when she received hers, I want to feel that as well, give it to me, Anduin,” Valeera gasped, deepy excited, her pussy pulsating as mind and instincts were one in the intent to milk him.

“And get pregnant with my child?”

That had Valeera stop in her movements as she was suddenly confronted with something she had skipped thinking about. Right, every single woman, no matter what kind of race, Anduin had cum inside until this point had been confirmed pregnant. There was no way she would dodge that bullet if she was to receive his mark. “Uhm,” suddenly she was less sure. “I…”

“You got five seconds,” Anduin put her on the spot, there was no way he could have held back much longer. “Five,” he started to count down, Valeera looked panicked. “Four,” in flight, fight or freeze, her body suddenly found a fourth choice. “Three,” she started moving again, riding on his cock, the fourth choice was fuck. “Two,” he clutched his teeth, balls were boiling. “On-“

“Yes, fill me up!” Valeera shouted out as exactly that happened. “I don’t care,” she added more quietly, “I don’t care about being pregnant if it’s your kid. Knock me up. Make me yours, just make me yooooouuuursssssss.” The ability to formulate comprehensive sentences was taken from her as her fel-green coloured eyes were violently overtaken by the deep purple. Anduin’s Light infused semen also carried the Shadow deep into her.

The mark sprouted around her hairless crotch and with it came a wave of immense ecstasy as it always did for the newcomers of Anduin’s slave harem. Her breast pushed against Anduin’s chest again. Her heartbeat was intense, extremely quick like she was in the middle of a heavy combat situation and yet every beat felt like a hammer was beating inside her chest.

There was no doubt in his mind that Valeera would be a perfect slave going into the future and a strong mother to his children. He was, however, slightly dissatisfied that despite her rolled back eyes and wide open mouth, she remained quiet as a mouse. The sound of a woman losing herself in ecstasy was one of the sweetest single tones that his ears could pick up. Sadly, this wasn’t the case here.

Undoubtedly, she was having a climax of previously unknown proportions though. As her pussy milked him for every drop of cum it could. Her words had said she didn’t know if she wanted a child, but her pussy was guzzling down every bit of baby batter it could receive greedily. Soon, he found another reason than just her female instincts for that though.

It was no secret that blood elves had suffered from immense mana withdrawal following the Third War. Unlike everyone else of her kind, Valeera did not have access to the renewed Sunwell, leaving her eyes tainted green from that one time she had been possessed by a Dread Lord and continuously fighting with that very addiction.

As it so happened, Anduin’s cum was immensely rich in magical energies. The shadow was completely used up in the spell that made the mark around her pussy lips, but there was an abundance of Light. Thus, her mana craving body naturally siphoned all of the energy out of his seed. Her eyes didn’t go back to green once the purple drained from them, instead they assumed a soft golden colour.

She was breathing heavily for a bit before she looked up to kiss him. “That was amazi-“ she stopped when she saw her own reflection in a particularly large glass. “Did you fuck the proverbial devil out of me?!” she asked, aghast.

“That appears to be so, yes,” Anduin said. Confident that her legs around his hips held on tight enough, he raised one hand off her ass to brush aside a lock of her hair. “Do you dislike it?”

“I have been running around with those accursed eyes for too long,” she shook her head. “This is a much better colour, your colour, my master,” she used that word a bit more ironically than Anduin liked, but it also made him smirk. If she remained feisty that was more proof that the mark did nothing to erode personalities on its own. He would also have missed attitude if she had just went ahead and become like the rest of his slaves. Not that he was complaining about the three perfectly submissive cocksleeves he had at home, it was just nice to have different things in life.

“Now, there is one more question I should ask you,” Anduin declared and finally pulled out of her. His cock was still completely erect as he looked at the slightly smaller woman and asked. “Do you want to be just slave or also bride?”

“Oh… I…” Valeera was once more overwhelmed by a question she didn’t expect. “I… I would love to bear your name, Anduin. If you would let me, I would love to be your second queen, even if most of my life will be in the shadows.”

“Then we will arrange for our marriage upon our return to Stormwind,” Anduin said, turning to Vanessa. “And I think you could use an assistant in the darkness, could you not?”

 


	8. Valeria

“You think she deserves to be fucked by the most royal cock in the world yet?” Valeera asked, circling the table with swinging steps. Her new golden eyes scanned over the panting Vanessa VanCleef. Doomed to watch the receiving of Anduin’s mark and the extreme delight of Valeera’s face peeking over Anduin’s shoulder, the leader of the Defias had grown immensely wet.

In detail, the rogue alchemist had spent the past minutes doing three things: cursing herself, cursing those bindings and staring at Anduin Wrynn’s ass like a piece of perfectly fashioned marble. With her hatred superseded by another emotion and all of the things she had ever wanted to see justice done to her father’s memory, aside from a knife deep in the throat of the man she now was forced to adore, it was just hard to keep the hatred strong.

Faced with the regret of her actions, the ease at which Anduin could give her most of what she wanted and the immense pleasure that would come in as a bonus, Vanessa was having an internal battle. Either keep holding onto her hatred, the only good reason for which was now the fact that Anduin had meddled with her mind to break the same, or give into the High King and his meat grinder abs and his juicy looking cock.

“Ooops,” Valeera flipped the piece of the tabard that was keeping Vanessa’s pussy from plain view just as the thought of Anduin’s erection plunging into that hole sent out a new floor of liquid. The thin strip of cloth that covered her pussy like a tight thong was completely drenched already, so she spread her love juices on the table.

With no way to pull her legs together to hide this, Vanessa could only just keep glaring at them. She was too smart to waste her breathe by mumbling into the red cloth in her mouth. Bound on the table, she could only wait. For some reason, this complete helplessness was getting her excited.

“No, I think she deserves nothing,” Anduin told her, “as she is unable to repent earnestly. Having sex with her is just the quickest way to my goal.” He made a sour expression, that sounded heartless. Then again, what he was doing to her was certainly somewhat heartless. It was just what he had to do.

“Since you are already willing to break this traitor to your kingdom,” Valeera rubbed into Vanessa exactly why she wasn’t getting as nice a treatment as she herself was. It was clear that Stormwind had laws and for Vanessa’s crimes she would be hanged.

Even though the Defias leader had stated earlier that she rather die than serve the High King her urges were progressively convincing her that living and being a slave to him was the better option in every way. Shaking her head to hold onto her irrational grudge, she missed what was said next.

“As you wish then, my future queen,” Anduin said with amusement in his voice. First, he pulled Shalamayne out of the table and put it somewhere else, out of the way of the action. Then he and Valeera made quick out of the Defias leader’s clothes.

Vanessa was an athletic woman, as was expected of a rogue. Her abs were defined to the points where Anduin could make out the outline of her muscles shifting behind her skin, but not the individual packs. The time spent in Westfall in her leotard had also gained her quite the nice tan lines, he limbs being of a light brown while the rest of her was a regular, healthy shade.

His initial impression on her breast size had to be corrected, they looked quite a bit bigger now that she was out of her clothing. Still not as big as Jaina’s, but about that size. Dark pink nipples crowned the mounds of soft flesh as they tilted, following the shifting of her body. Between her legs was quite a bit of hair, evidently the black-haired poison-brewer did not like to shave.

Not that she was keeping it in a sorry state. As Valeera, teasingly running her index finger through her glistening lower lips, found out. “Trimmed far enough so it doesn’t get in the way and pretty soft. You must be really looking out for your hygiene.”

Even if Vanessa could have answered through the cloth in her mouth, she wouldn’t have. She was a woman of calculated responses, not out to fall for every single little quip out there. It was, however, true that she liked to keep the bush he had at a proper level of condition. Not only because of a risk for infection, but also because she never knew when the next time she had to sleep with someone to convince him of a plan. Another reason why she wouldn’t have responded was her ongoing internal struggle.

The growing part of her hoped that this was the part were Anduin climbed over her again, this time to stick it in her without any interruptions. Instead, it was Valeera who climbed over her. What was more, upside down, with the elf’s pussy eventually in front of her face. Vanessa barely knew what was going on when the cloth was finally pulled from her mouth.

“I like that you know when to be quiet,” Valeera complimented, feeling a bit of cum ooze from her clean-shaven crotch. An intense desire for Anduin to seal the hole with his massive cock filled her spirit, for him to fill her up with even more just to make extra sure she carried that child he wanted. Sure, it would take something like five years to deliver that child, but every day earlier she could follow her master’s wishes was a good day.

However, another hole had to be filled instead. A hole that, unlike her pussy, had not sacrificed its maidenhood to a less worthy cock. “Valeera,” she heard Anduin’s voiced behind her, “are you ready?” She felt his engorged cock pressing against her tight sphincter.

A good slut only had one answer to that question, which was to lower her head, push her ass up and moan, “Fuck, Anduin, I will break your dick with my virgin asshole, you just try to stop me!” while gyrating her hips in a seductive manner.

Anduin, staring at the perfectly seductive ass of his newest conquest, went ahead and grabbed her arms. “This is no way to speak to your master,” he scolded her, partially undoing the black bindings on her arms and then re-doing them in a way that turned them into a loose constraint.

“Just ram it into me already,” Valeera half-demanded, half-pleaded, her arms struggling the slightest bit against the new bit of bondage. She found, to her surprise, that it was quite pleasant to be on the receiving side of being bound for a change. They were quite loose and improvised, if she put half her mind to it she could have broken out, but just the feeling of being at Anduin’s mercy that tiny bit more made her body shiver with delight.

It just felt …good to surrender to him. Valeera wasn’t sure if she was going loony, if this was the mark, her newly discovered love for the man or just something she always was predisposed towards but just had never come out before. Judging by her history, probably the last two, seeing how the mark had, aside from the mind-blowing orgasm, not left any changes in her mind otherwise. Valeera would have known if there were, she had been possessed before.

“Come on, boy king, where is all that manliness you displayed a minute ago?” she asked. Just because it felt great to submit didn’t mean the blood elf would sacrifice her ability to land some quips.

“This hair of yours is beautiful,” Anduin dropped out of nowhere, causing her to blush. “Long, thick, strong, the colour of the light itself. Also…,” he grabbed a whole bunch of the insanely long hair, bundling it up in his palm and then turning his wrist one time to wrap it around before clenching a fist. Valeera let out a pained, but much more lustful groan as her head was pulled backwards. “… it makes for a very good reign.”

Indeed, because it was so long, Anduin didn’t even have to bend forwards to grapple it, nor did he need to extend his arm. He just held the rolled up end in front of his chest and Valeera had to put her head into her neck in response. Golden eyes suddenly flinging wide open and teeth clenched when Anduin pushed inside her.

With pre-cum smeared all over her meticulously clean back entrance, Anduin’s cum and pussy juice smeared erection’s only problem was just how tight Valeera was. Luckily, this was not the first asshole the High King was ravaging, so he knew already what to do. Gently stretch her through a steady and in no way impatient application of force until the thickest part of his dick was past. Then, slowly get her inside to accept the rather large object that nature didn’t intend to be in this hole.

All throughout that process, Valeera was writhing. With the uncomfortableness of getting stretch in such a way, for certain. She had attempted anal once just herself and a polished wood dildo. It had hurt then and she had decided she didn’t want any part in it. The reason why she offered it to Anduin regardless was because she had seen him fuck others up the bum and they hadn’t had any tears in their eyes. Well, except from an asphyxiating deepthroat that preceded the anal fuck, but that was besides the point.

As Anduin fully filled her, she didn’t regret that decision one bit. Despite being much, much bigger than that dildo, the High King was source of next to no pain. Even the uncomfortable stretching soon made room for pleasure. She found out quite quickly, just three thrusts in, that she preferred it in her pussy, but this wasn’t bad.

Also, her pussy was supposed to get attention otherwise. “I can hear your moans, Valeera,” Anduin stated, pulling her hair a bit harder to get her attention. Not that the gesture was needed, but a deep, perverted tremor rumbled through her throat in response. Around his cock, Anduin felt both sphincter and ass tighten around him considerably. “Whilst they are sweet sounds I delight to hear, your suggestion saw your mouth in other uses,” he loosened his hold on her hair and allowed her to dive right into that task.

Vanessa had been completely quiet. Watching Anduin’s enormous dick split its way into the eager elves erotic exit had taken all her attention. A duality of thoughts had commented the whole thing, one being ‘This couldn’t possibly fit’ whilst the other was ‘I want to try for myself’. In the background a third, begrudging and now decisively weak voice screamed out that she should try to bite for the balls.

That voice was decisively benched when Valeera’s tongue dived into her pussy. Instead, what came out was Vanessa’s moan, a high pitched moan the kind of which she usually faked but now genuinely echoed in the air as that simple lick of her clit send her dangerously close to orgasm. A dangerously close that soon became just close and then just orgasm as Valeera dived deeper in.

To the sight of the elf’s ass getting hammered and the slurping sounds of her pussy getting eater, Vanessa’s back curved up from the table. She did her best to suppress her erotic shouts and sighs, but only so much could be done in spite for a man she now loved. Arms and legs tensed and relaxed repeatedly, would have probably thrashed around a fair bit were it not for the strong bindings that instead dug red marks into her wrists and ankles.

“Return the favour to your queen,” Anduin commanded once he noticed Vanessa’s climatic moans subsiding.

Vanessa didn’t give that the honour of a response. While it was true that she could have stretched just enough to eat out the ass-pounded elve’s cunt, she prefer to just lay there having her pussy eaten, stubbornly refusing to obey Anduin no matter how much her body craved his compliments. That was when a mixture of cum and pussy juice dropped from Valeera’s pussy above.

It was just one drop and it landed near Vanessa’s upper lip, but it sent her thoughts into turmoil. It smelled sweet, much to her confusion, aromatic even. ‘Surely, having a drop of cum on her face is much more degrading for a VanCleef than just wiping it away…right?’ Vanessa thought and, as the only way to do wipe it away, probed out with her tongue.

The next moment, Anduin felt something darting up on the table. Valeera’s body quivered all over and he tightened his grip on her arms and hair to keep her in place. Even in her ass, Anduin could feel echoes of the greedy movement of Vanessa. While he had no idea what had gotten her this sudden boost of enthusiasm, he appreciated it. “This is what I expect of you, the lowest slave, Vanessa,” the High King announced in approval.

Valeera got even tighter around him and as such he soon felt the need to consecrate her conquered ass with his seed, as he planned to do with every centimetre of her body over the coming weeks. “Get ready,” he warned her, having seen what her body had through thanks to his seed earlier.

“I am always prepahrereaaaaahhd,” the way that word was gargled into a deafening scream of ecstasy made it most definitely a falsehood. Her eyes flared up with gold and purple as the mark filled her with Shadow and the mana absorption with Light. Elements that should have violently clashed and ripped her body apart in the process, with Anduin as their source, instead neutralized each other harmoniously and created pleasure wherever they did. It was like her whole body flared up like an erogenous zone for a moment, then dulled throughout the remainder of her orgasm.

She still squirted all over Vanessa’s face, who was only thankful for the extra liquid washing more of the delicious seed into her. The only thing she missed that the climaxing Valeera had no more mouth to spare to give her own pussy the attention it so desperately wanted. When the scream eventually petered out into a blissful whimper, she hoped that the tongue would return.

Anduin had another idea. With his superhuman strength, he lifted Valeera in her entirety. “M-my Manduin,” the confused elf didn’t know whether to say his name, my master or my king and out came the weird arrangement at the end there. It didn’t feel wrong in the slightest though.

He put her down chest to chest with Vanessa. Then, he gave his shaft a few pumps, a drop of remaining cum trickling out at the tip of it. “Do you want it?” he asked.

Both the future second queen of Stormwind and her husband, the greatest High King, looked at Vanessa. “Eat shit and die,” her exhausted tongue was no longer capable of wordy answers. Anduin regarded that as progress and rammed his cock into Valeera’s throat in one go.

Once more, Valeera went wide eyed and once more she found it strange how great it felt to be abused in such a manner. Once more, she thought back how she had never been into giving blowjobs before. It had only taken the right man, the greatest of all man since she, and she was pretty sure of this, was one of the finest females out there, to open to her the pleasure of submitting herself. Now she was getting pleasantly face fucked, something she thought and oxymoron to be before.

In the meanwhile, Vanessa bit the inside of her cheek to keep her tongue from stretching out. Something became impossible when Anduin pulled out and a simple presented his cock to her lips. Her mouth just opened on its own and then she was sucking on the engorged head of her former mortal enemies enormous cock.

Tasting it directly was so much sweeter than just licking it out of another woman’s pussy. Anduin stretched the Defias’ leaders jaw a bit, being careful, as he was afraid she might gather a semblance of her hatred again and do something with her teeth. However, he entered her until he bordered her throat quite easily.

Then he pulled back and went right back into Valeera in one swift movement. “Unless you plead, you won’t get more than a taste, traitorous slut,” he reprimanded her and kept face fucking the blood elf.

Minutes passed, throughout which Anduin continued fucking the elf and occasional giving Vanessa just a bit of his attention. Just enough to keep the taste on her tongue fresh and the honey between her legs running like wild, soaking into her pubic hair. If that even had anymore capacity to soak anything up.

“…want… more…” he heard a faint whisper.

“What did you say, Vanessa VanCleef?” he asked.

“I want to taste more,” she repeated louder, miserable.

“More of what?”

“Of your cock, Anduin, I want to taste more of your cock.”

“Even if it means to let me fuck you?”

A moment of silence. “Yes, whatever, just let me taste your semen! I want it on my tongue!” Vanessa VanCleef finally broke. “I need it, I need to taste your cum. Please, please let me. Pl-“ she would have continued to plead, but Anduin switched holes and then began to travel deeper than he had before.

He felt her gag reflex work and her consciousness suppressing it as his humongous erection travelled down her slimy throat. As a rogue, Vanessa knew all sorts of dirty tricks and she was certainly no stranger to swallowing large things to smuggle them inside her body. THIS was different, this wasn’t large, this was just too much to ask.

But her pussy practically spurting out more juices with every centimetre he took whispering into her brain that it was just right. This was all juuuuust riiiiight and as a sudden thick liquid hit her upside-down mouth, she was inclined to agree.

“What a huge slut,” Valeera laughed, “she will fit right in.”

“Not in, under,” grunted Anduin as he took a few more thrusts through his orgasm. Each time he could see his cock in her throat, expanding it outwards visible, as he spurted and smeared semen all the way from her stomach to the tip of her tongue. “A traitor like her will be the lowest of low slaves, she will be your subordinate in all things.”

“I do like the sound of that… where is a queen in that hierarchy?” Valeera asked. “I assume at the top, can I tease Tyrande and Shandris into squirting messes?”

“They will read every wish from your lips,” Anduin promised as he pulled out of Vanessa’s.

“Haaaa… haaaa…” she let out long, perverse breaths. The High King circled the table.

“You agreed to this,” he reminded her as he put Valeera’s body aside. The blood elf was made to kneel, watching with a huge smile on her face. While she could have taken a whole lot more, she appreciated the chance to rest and just watch. Aside, sitting with her arms bound behind her back on command of her beloved wasn’t half bad.

“I did, didn’t I?” I half-sane Vanessa mumbled. While she understood that she should have still felt spiteful towards Anduin, she just no longer did. All motivation to hate him was gone, what was left was a void that she knew he would fill the moment he entered her. “Whatever, give me your purpose, might as well make the best out of this,” she answered calculatingly.

Anduin frowned, even with her spite gone, this vile woman refused to repent. There was value in having a subordinate like that, but he still didn’t like such people. In the grace of the Light, they could all live in harmony, but some just preferred stirring the Shadows. Anduin had to strike the balance, by force.

Or by a rough fucking, which was infinitely preferable for everyone involved.

He didn’t make any more fuss about this, grabbed Vanessa by the hips and sunk inside her over the course of just three seconds. Met with the wonderful display of her struggling against her bindings, big breasts heaving and jiggling under her own attempted trashing, Anduin felt like this was just a grand display. ‘Perhaps I should employ more ropes into my love life?’ he thought to himself, then concentrated only on one thing: Giving Vanessa pleasure.

Just because she was vile, didn’t mean he shouldn’t do the best job he could. As history, legend and reality all could attest by now, that was quite a good job. Many would even say the greatest any man would ever achieve at having a technique that could make any woman come – and he even had the tool size to back it up.

The result was the usual but never boring and certainly never uninspiring display of the woman he fucked just cumming her brains out. Quite literally in Vanessa’s case, as she buried the hatchet with the first, vowed to never dig it up by the second and completely fell for Anduin by the third orgasm. The fourth was then just part of the third, her brain no longer capable of knowing where that one ended and this one began.

Anduin had the luxury of picking his pace. He had cum numerous times already, his breathing was relaxed and he was fucking her in a not particularly exhausting position. In all due likelihood, he could have fucked her for more than thirty minutes if he paced himself right. Instead, once she hit a state of permanent O-mouthed screaming, he just hammered into her that splatters of love juices were raining all over the table. The wooden construct, sturdy but not made for this amount of shaking, creaked under his thrusts.

“You like that, don’t you, Vanessa VanCunt?” Valeera mocked from the side.

“Yesh… Yeeeeessssshh,” was all the usually manipulative bitch had to say ten minutes into her final breaking. “YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!” then she screamed so loudly that the glasses of her concoctions on the shelves clinked. Anduin was finally pumping his seed into her, her blue eyes were taken by purple as purple tendrils buried their way through her nervous system and around her pussy. They were almost invisible under her bush, but her absolute climax couldn’t lie.

Vanessa VanCleef found herself, at the height of the greatest pleasure known to woman, to calmly think two things. One, maybe Anduin could have just raped her into submission and she still would have ended up like she was right now, after all this pleasure was stronger than any memory of hatred she had and the other was that she was sad.

Sad because she was still on her anti-pregnancy potion. No matter the amount of seed pumped into her today, she wouldn’t become pregnant. Then again, she should receive his child after making it up to the king some more. She had been a massive thorn in his side for years after all.

As she collapsed on the table, she vowed silently to be a thorn in the side of his enemies instead.

________________________________________________________________________

Vanessa was clad in rags and escorted outside the little shack. With Anduin’s elite guard surrounding them tightly and shielding them from prying eyes. “You will need a new outfit,” Valeera declared once they were inside the safety of the High King’s carriage.

“Whatever is practical,” Vanessa grumbled. She was now loyal to Anduin, but like Valeera that didn’t mean her attitude changed a lot. She was still a calculative woman and not particularly moral. “As I understand, it is my job to control the criminal underground of the kingdom, correct?”

“Correct,” Anduin nodded. He knew that criminals would always exist. Not amount of order could ever completely extinguish chaos and vice versa. What he needed, therefore, was an in. What better in then Vanessa VanCleef? The story fabricated would be that she was shipped to the stockades, but escaped after a couple of days of questioning which had only hardened her hatred towards the Wrynn family.

The successful escape together with some great intel she had managed to get from her captor would gain her the trust she needed to build something new, a large spiderweb of connections to criminal organizations all around the human kingdom. Even without the Defias, Vanessa was famous amongst the right circles. Circles that would be under the impression they could negotiate with her to bring about the fall of Anduin’s kingdom.

In reality, Vanessa would be reporting the worst elements and activities to Valeera and the SI:7. This way they could curb the criminal activities. Elimination was impossible but a quarantine was absolutely doable. Having acted as a saint by the name of Hope for years, playing a part was nothing new for Vanessa.

“We are not heading back to Sentinel Hill,” Valeera suddenly noticed. They were taking the road west, not east. They were heading for the giant light in the distance. “What do we want to do there?” the future queen asked.

“I will let it be a surprise,” Anduin said, she had been scouting Moonbrook when he had made the arrangements.

And a surprise it was indeed when the scenery around them changed from brown to green. “What is this?” Valeera asked, watching several Gilneans and night elves walking from tree to tree and cast magic. Druidic magic, for that was the profession all of those people had in common.

“When a volcano erupts, it’s a force of massive destruction,” Anduin spoke up, “but it leaves behind fertile soil. The Cataclysm, in many ways, was no different. While upgrading the soil all over Westfall would have been long and slow task, this upturned and ruptured part of Westfall has made the Emerald Dream itself malleable.”

That last part was something that Anduin knew third-rate only, having heard it from Tyrande who had heard it from her divorced cuck of a husband. With the validity of this little project checked by no one but the Arch Druid himself, Anduin knew it could succeed.

“I did not come here just to smoke out the Defias,” Anduin told Valeera, “I also came here to forever eliminate the need of using the insecure land route.” With a sprouting forest came enough wood to build houses and more fertile soil. Where there was material and food, there came people. Where there were people, there grew settlements, villages and finally cities.

Anduin would force the hand of that process a bit. He had already made arrangements for a garrison of night elves to be stationed there. Where the night elves and their willing cunts and cocks went, young men and women with a lot of energy and entrepreneur spirit would follow. Provided also with monetary incentives, many people would come to the new city very fast. A good thing as well, since Anduin needed them to do a lot of things.

“Have you noticed that three quarters of our army has taken an alternative route back?” Anduin asked. Valeera blinked, she had missed that, having instead marvelled at her fiancé’s jawline. “They are to sweep the beach and uproot any and all Gnoll or Murloc settlements they find.”

“Why would you… wait, you said you want to eliminate the need for a land route,” Vanessa’s eyes widened, then she slyly smiled. “I see, High King, I am happy we are no longer enemies.”

“What is he going to do?” Valeera asked, she was a genius rouge, but matters of statecraft and architecture were not her area of expertise. “Explain to me.”

“The Raging Chasm lays close to a natural depression in the landscape,” Anduin told her, “With most of the murlocs eradicated, the people that will erect a city there will have a giant project, state financed, to go through,” he showed his future queen on the map. “They will dig a channel from here all the way to the heart of the new city, where the light is growing into the sky.”

While impressive to behold, druids, mages and shamans had all ensured that it was not a dangerous anomaly. All it did was make gravity behave weirdly around it. It was not inherently malevolent or benevolent, it was just a natural scar from the Cataclysm. It would eventually vanish, given time.

“Once we the channel we will build a port and once there is a port, there is no more need for the land route,” Anduin finished his explanation. The druids would be busy growing all the trees needed to build all those projects, but with their help the High King was certain this whole thing could be finished within the year.

Ships were not only safer from bandits than carts were, they could also transport considerably more. More secure grain getting to Stormwind would lower the prices in the capital city while paradoxically raising what the famers earned as they no longer had to pay horrendous sums for bodyguards or lose all their savings because of a bandit attack. That would then attract more farmer, which would grow the economy, making food even more easier to access.

Getting the murlocs out of these waters would also prove useful in getting a new fishing guild started. Although the gnomes assured Anduin that guilds should be banned from existing. He was still on the fence about that one, but the general tendency of Westfalls future was that it would develop from a mere agrarian miniature economy where people fell into terrible poverty at the first major crisis to a proper and strong province with heavy ties to Stormwind.

After all, those ships that came to the capital bearing grain would return with luxury articles only the heart of the kingdom could produce. “Why would you choose to develop Westfall in this way?” Valeera asked. “This must be costing insane amounts of resources.”

“It is, without a doubt, the most costly project the crown of Stormwind has ever undertaken,” Anduin agreed. With a glance at Vanessa he admitted, “It would be the second most, were proper payments made after the second war. To answer your question: Because in about six months’ time, all the humans that got pregnant will begin bearing children like mad.” It was true that pregnant night elves would bear their offspring much later, but no matter who impregnated anybody, the gestation period of the child was always bound to the mother. “And ones that happens food demands will increase dramatically.” Valeera nodded, that was indeed going to happen, no doubt about it. “Make no mistake, however, I have plans for the provinces of Duskwood and Redridge. Those, however, will require me to gather some resources I do not possess yet.”

“So, to summarize,” Valeera began counting by her fingers, “you actually managed to: eradicate the long-standing problem of the Defias Brotherhood, gain a powerful slave to keep a look on the criminal activities in your kingdom, fixed Westfall’s economy and the peasants estrangement with their Stormwind overlords and also raised the future food production for your kingdom. All within one trip.”

Anduin cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed. “It does seem indeed that I have accomplished a lot one could be proud off.”

The two women’s mouths stood agape for a moment. The High King wasn’t taking all of these achievements and raising them like a giant ‘look at how great I am’ sign like any other man would have done. Instead, he humbly accepted that this was what he had done and lost not a single syllable to brag about it.

Valeera cleared her throat. “So what are you going to call this new city? Humble-ville? You should name it after you, after all.”

“I was actually thinking that I had to give my latest queen-to-be a wedding gift,” answered Anduin. “So, when I announce these great plans at our wedding, I was going to tell the people I would call it Valeria, after you, my beauty.” The elf just blinked. “Only if you are fine with that, of course.”

“You can’t wipe my memories so I will genuinely surprised at the name when you announce it at the wedding, right?” Valeera asked. “Because I love you and it’s more than I thought could fit inside this sarcastic heart of mine.”

 


	9. Ten-thousand years of repression

Note: I am aware Maiev has white hair in-game (as revealed in Legion). I am working off of a piece of fanart that is infinitely more attractive. I declare: Blizz fucked up, I am fixing this by changing her hair colour-

Chapter 9 – Ten-thousand years of repression

Maiev Shadowsong was disgusted. When Shan’do Stormrage had contacted her and her Watchers, the elite jailors of the night elves, to invite them to come to Stormwind, she had thought it weird already. On their base on the Shattered Isles, Maiev was insulated from most news in the world, but the Arch Druid landed on her doorstep personally and made it hard to decline the invitation.

He had given her the news, all of it. The news of Tyrande betraying her spouse was not surprising to the Warden, the Arch Priestess had always been a sleazy one. Maiev planned to give herself to the Shan’do to mend his broken heart and use him for her vision of the bright future of their people, but that would take time she didn’t have.

As per warning, she and her sisterhood marched into Stormwind in full armour. Their green plates and cloaks were atypical for the normally leather or just generally light armour preferring night elves. Armed with large war glaives and circular blades as well as the countless daggers they hid underneath their equipment, the exclusively female force moved in.

Maiev herself lead the walk over the bridge, her rank as leader signified by the two crescents of steel and gold curving behind her back. It was an orderly procession. No welcoming committee, as the Warden had seen it fit to just enter the city without making any announcement. Maybe Malfurion had flown ahead and told Anduin they were coming, but if so arrangements couldn’t have been made quick enough.

The reason why they had been warned to enter the city in full armour by the now missing Arch Druid was that it obscured their forms, as night elves that were part of the military, they were all exclusively beautiful and fit women. Women whose every member of their race had willingly enslaved themselves to the people of Stormwind.

This was why Maiev was disgusted. She had and her kind had not agreed to this.

Their procession drew some attention, particularly by city guards, the only people ever standing still. The rest of the city was a mass of shifting flesh. People running around the place busily, clearly concentrating on their work. They moved with the swinging step of the sexually fulfilled. Those that didn’t have that kind of motivation had their dicks balls deep inside whatever hole of a willing women they could find and there were lots of willing women.

Orders were bellowed for people to get out of the way. Remarkably quickly, they obeyed. Even those about to cum cleared the street and finished their business with usually the same person on the sidewalk.

“What a vile and diabolical state,” the Warden growled into her helmet, stopping in middle of a giant orgy that was taking place in the centre of the trade district. Nobody even heard her, the moaning and sighing of the people around, the pounding of flesh, drowned out even the unified steps of hundreds of metal boots.

“Warden Shadowsong,” a guard on a horse rode up to her. “We haven’t expected you so soon.”

“That was the point,” the Warden yapped back at him. Her voice was raspy and deeper than the usual night elves’. “I wanted to see the disgusting state your people have put mine into yourself.”

“With all due respect,” the guard began, “your people have-“

“Spare me your sniffling and bring me to your king,” she interrupted him. There was no point listening to a lowly guardsman. Her orders got her a nod and the man led the way, northwards. Did the king not reside in his keep? Assassinating him in the chaos his city was in must have been incredibly easy.

They passed by the Stormwind bank. The large, marble white building was famous for holding most of the treasure of Alliance adventurers. Maiev’s eyes were focused on the spring fountain in front of it though. Swathes of night elves gathered there, stumbling out of the nearby inn turned slave house. Others, most actually, were stumbling towards what was clearly a bathhouse.

From the look of all of them, covered completely in unholy amount of semen and barely able to walk straight on their own, there must have been some sort of gang bang party going on inside. Maiev’s guess was, of course, spot on since the Gilded Rose Inn, nowadays called the Fucked Rose Inn, headed by one hot red-head called Allison, was the trade districts prime place for fetish parties.

Her disgust flared up again when she saw how those night elves fleeing to the fountain were treated. An assortment of naked men with raging erections were taking a bucket of the cold water, cold for the still lingering warmth of this long summer, and dumping it over the night elves. Then, they took a large and rather rough looking brush, some soap and a second bucket and scrubbed down those night elves like they were nothing but dirty piece of furniture.

“How many men did you suck off to get this dirty, huh?” they even verbally abused them while they caused the pinkish-purple skin of the night elves to flush with the rough scrapping of the horsehair brushes. “How many handjobs? How many could this one slut take?”

“Not enough,” the night elf answered. “I needed a break, I am so ashamed.”

“You should be,” she was growled at by the brush wielding man, “what useless cock sleeve needs a break. Bend over,” he slapped her on her cleanly scrubbed ass, ”I’ll need another tool to clean your insides.” With a purely ecstatic look, the night elf obeyed. Maiev saw the vast amount of semen splurging out of her. “My god what a whore,” the man said while pushing his cock into her. “Do you even know whose child you are going to bear?!”

“No, I am sorry, I am just a sow bearing a random man’s child!” she screamed out loud, similar scenes and words were uttered all over the fountain. The night elf’s eyes silver eyes were completely rolled back inside her head as her human dominator took her hard from behind, her purple hair was a messy bundle in the man’s hand. “I am just a sow that loves to be mistreated. Ah, I hope I get a daughter so she can experience the greatness of human cock too!”

“Yeah, that’s all you are good for,” the man, clearly about to cum, pressed out between clenches teeth. “BREEDING!” his hips slammed against her pillowy ass once. “MORE!” Twice. He grabbed her hair more tightly and pulled her up. “SLUUUUUUTSSSS!” he screamed, a sound overtaken by the orgasmic scream of the woman who then felt the cum of yet another man flooding her. Not that it mattered, she had been pregnant for months now.

“Lady Shadowsong?” the escort suddenly asked and snapped Maiev out of her observing of this heinous act.

When had she stopped her stride? Why had none of her fellow Watchers said anything? She glanced over at them only to find the owl-inspired helmets all staring at what she had been unwillingly mesmerized by.

Maiev ignored a third question that presented itself to her. Why were her undergarments this sticky all of a sudden? Instead, she turned to the infuriatingly smiling man on his high horse. “Move on, guard,” she barked at him and he nodded his head.

The man guided them through the city in what felt like the scenic route. The scene being one orgy after another. When Maiev growled at the man why they weren’t heading directly for the keep, she got a rather easy answer. “You visit us on the day of the High King’s second marriage,” the escort informed her. “He currently resides in the cathedral and most streets have been blocked by wagons because of the festivities.”

So, she had no one but herself to blame for being exposed to the countless marve- ATROCITIES she saw on her way. Night elves all around being blissfully pene- SKEWERED by human cocks. She forcefully ignored the dampness between her legs, no matter how strong it grew. No matter where her eyes strayed, no matter what sort of wonderf- DISGUSTING perversions she encountered, her feet remained moving.

The same could not be said for the trail of Watchers following her. Her perfectly disciplined procession slowly fell apart, the unified steps becoming a distracted walking of individuals gawking lustfully at what happened to their kin around them.

Finally, they arrived at the cathedral. “Wait for a moment, please, Lady Shadowsong,” the escort asked of her and carefully went into the holy building to check that they wouldn’t interrupt the ceremony. At least that was the official reason.

He left the battalion of women shifting in their armour. The rubbing together of their legs and idle gestures made it pretty clear that it wasn’t the heat that was causing them to be this besides their usual discipline. At least not the heat of the sun.

And then something unbelievable happened. Maiev Shadowsong, first of the Wardens, took of her helmet. The woman that had taken pride in being nothing but a jailor, her heart as hard as the plate she wore and her conviction as sharp as the blades she wielded, tugged the helm with the white decorative strand under her arm and rejoiced at the feeling of fresh air on her skin.

She fanned out her long, red hair, an immense oddity amongst night elves even more so than amongst humans. During the Legion invasion it had turned white from the stress and torture she had to endure following her capture at the hands of the demonic force. She had shaved that disgrace off, an easily removed scar.

Now it had regrown in its full, purplish-red glory, reaching down to her upper back. It was a unique colour that matched quite nicely with her brownish skin. If it weren’t for that purple shade and her long ears and eyebrows, she may have been mistaken for a human. The glowing silver eyes and sharp, deep red markings around them, looking more like warpaint than the usually leaf shaped birthmarks of her brethren, certainly didn’t help either.

She looked around the plaza, a big mistake as it was the largest assembly of writhing bodies yet. Stormwind had always been said to be a city of diligence and hard work, but all she saw before her was perversion. Yet, on her way here she had only heard of large improvements across the entirety of Stormwind’s people.

How could that be? How could the piston-like movements of male hips slapping into a willing night elven cunt solve any problems. The immense moaning wouldn’t be of help. All of the energy spent bending the sluts of her kin, which seemed to be all of them, over several surfaces didn’t get any aggression resolved. Although, by the way the strangers aggressively fucked every willing slut-hole seemed to...

The dampness spread to her inner thighs as she watched perhaps too intently over the orgy. Her accursedly good eyes, eyes which she had used to track even the most elusive of prey, saw every single drop of wetness as a white-haired elf squirted over the sanctified cobblestone of the plaza. The man fucking her up the ass held her on a leash and the only article of clothing she wore were gloves and shin guards to make her walking like a dog easier on her physique. She even looked like a dog, tongue hanging out and following her master obediently.

“Lady Shadowsong?” for the second time the escort snapped her out of her observing. This time she jumped, she hadn’t even heard him coming, was too preoccupied with everyone else cumming in front of her and on the body of lucky night elven sluts.

Wait, why did she think they were lucky?

She shook her head, the usual gesture for anyone to get their head cleared up. Glancing over to her subordinates, she registered that none of them had noticed the legendary Warden being

sneaked up upon by a man in full-body plate. They were all busy still staring at the orgy, the leg

shifting now being intense hand twitching, panting, and the cluttering of armour as the perfectly rectangle shaped formation had dissolved into a roughly egg-shaped crowd of voyeurs.

Maiev was relieved, but part of her knew that this was actually much more worrying.

“The king is in the middle of a speech, he will see you afterwards,” he told her. “You are welcome to wait inside and listen.”

Wherever she wasn’t exposed to more of these hypnotizing displays of marvellous male domina- DISGRACE was fine by her. It couldn’t be worse inside the cathedral. “Relax, Watchers, this might take a while so get comfortable,” her sisterhood was the only thing she still had warmth for and there was no reason for them to stand there in the heat.

Thankful mutters where heard and helmets taken off and Maiev headed inside.

Immediately she saw just how mistaken she was about the outside being the worst environment for her now unignorable drenching of underwear. It was so bad she thought everybody could hear the squelching of the wet fabric with the steps she took down.

The cathedral’s central walkway was the only part of the cathedral not filled with beauty. Here were gathered the most beautiful, high-status individuals of Stormwind and their slaves. A culture of female subservience meant that most of the writing mass was defined by women in compromising positions taking absurd amount of semen into all the holes that allowed for penetration. There were a couple of women that either maintained or had awoken to a dominant vein in these times and there were those masochistic men that loved them, but they were the exception not the norm.

Worst of all was the altar though, to which the clear walkway gave direct view. At the feet of the stairs fucked a man who had the enormous hat that showed him to be the Arch Bishop of the Church of the Holy Light. Aside from his head, he was almost invisible, buried under mountains of big-titted goblins, dwarves, humans, night elves and even a draenei, although that horned and hooved blue woman was buried under him as he fucked her against the floor.

Way worse for Maiev’s rapidly diminishing amount of dry legwear was the man atop the altar though. High King Anduin Llane Wrynn the Greatest, was busy fingering Shandris and Tyrande’s exposed pussies as they grinded their small but firm breasts against his body. Sandwiched between them and framed by their athletic backs and marvellous asses, the king stood upright. His sweat covered, glistening abs didn’t quiver in drawing breath once, despite two more sluts, one pure blonde blood elf in a torn wedding dress the other a human with mostly of white hair and big rack, wearing nothing but blue stockings, giving him double blowjob. The latter Maiev knew as Jaina Proudmoore, while the former was unknown to her.

No, the adonis of a man, wearing his golden hair open for a change, was completely in control of his breath and voice, as it boomed with authority only a true royal could command over the gathered orgy. Despite their ecstatic state, the people listened, as was evident by them cheering at the correct pauses.

“And the cities name shall be Valeria, after my second wife, whose services made the pacifiction of Westfall as smooth as it could have been!” he announced, giving that wife a tasty treat in the form of his cum spluttering down her throat and covering part of her face in white. Then his blue eyes met Maiev’s,  “For the Alliance!”

_______________________________________________________________________

‘There she is,’ Anduin thought in the middle of his orgasm. She had arrived on a simultaneously fortunate and unfortunate time. After all, the High King would have liked his honeymoon to have lasted at least longer than a few minutes before he went ahead and enslaved the next girl. However, the escort that had picked her up had slid him the summary of where the Warden had stopped in her tracks or walked slower and all of them had one thing in common: Her kin getting degraded. The more intense the mistreatment and humiliation, the longer the Warden’s attention seemed to have lingered.

Tyrande had only commented with the fact that Maiev was still a night elf. An intensely repressed night elf that had only hung out with non-lesbian chicks in prison dungeons for ten thousand years. “She must be repressed as fuck. I bet on my role as the High Priestess that she will run like a waterfall by the time she comes in here.”  

“Maiev Shadowsong, step closer so we may talk,” he invited her, changing to the mouth of Jaina. He gave her an intense glance to signal that she should work his cock as intensely as she could. Activating the mark to even give her a rewarding spike of pleasure whenever she went all the way down from all the way up helped her with that. By now, the proud whore was a blowjob queen.

He was really surprised to see the Warden without her helmet. The few times he had encountered her he had the feeling like the woman underneath the armour was a mere necessity for the armour, her true body, to move. He was even more surprised to see how hot she was, her dark lips, a few shades darker than her exotically brown skin and with a purple touch to them, were scowling, but that didn’t subtract from the fact that she was easily as attractive as Tyrande or the three others of his four present and marked slaves.  

Although it was hardly a contest, they had pretty much reached the plateau of female beauty and were just different flavours of perfection. Even Vanessa, the one that was missing from the assemble, as she couldn’t be revealed as to what she was and was currently sitting her time in the stockades to make her story believable, a near flawless beauty.

“If she wouldn’t be scowling all the time, she would be cute,” Tyrande moaned silently into his ear as his fingers rubbed her to orgasm for the eighth time since they had assumed this position. While not quite as good as Anduin, she was skilled at keeping her composure when just pleased with tongue or fingers at this point. Although all of that self-control flew out the window as soon as her master’s godlike cock was involved. “I had forgotten what nice hair she had.”

The colour was certainly eye-catching, as was the volume of it. Despite her best efforts to keep it militarily straight, the hair curled a bit and single individual strands formed a bit of a cloud of light catching red around her main hair as she walked up the daylight basked central walkway.

She set one step on the altar when Anduin warningly spoke up, “That is close enough.”

“I will not look up to a perverse boy dabbling in dark magic,” Maiev growled, taking another step.

“Then listen to your leader,” Tyrande gave her a wrathful glance, the loving slave taking a backseat for the warrior priestess she still was.

“Only Elune could command me,” the Warden said, halfway up now.

“I speak for mother moon!” the High Priestess warningly added, ready to peel herself out of Anduin’s embrace and face the Warden instead of speaking to her with her soft ass turned at the confrontation night elf.

Anduin had a better idea how to handle the situation. “If I showed you that Elune supports me in my path, will you accept my authority.”

Maiev stopped at the last step before the upper plateau. A mocking expression filled her face as her body shifted, part of her enormous, dark cloak that hid almost her entire body and armour bulging out as she stemmed a hand into her hips. “And how would you do that?”

Anduin closed his eyes and sent out a prayer. He was a Priest before everything else, a powerful one, he was a servant of the Light and Elune was a special being of the Light. He had come into contact with the mother moon before. ‘Elune, please allow me to show this servant of yours that your blessings lie with my actions,’ he humbly requested.

‘Open your eyes, High King,’ a serene voice answered and he did.

The cathedral that had been drenched in golden daylight now was calm with the silver of the moon. Anduin glanced behind him to see, through the circular, stained window that sat in the wall behind the altar, the full moon shine into the cathedral. He turned back to Maiev, who was left open-eyed and mouthed. “Impossible,” she muttered, her self-righteous attitude smashed and causing her to stumble back down the stairs.

The silver slowly faded and was replaced with gold again. The orgy had stopped for a moment to look at the spectacle more intensely. “Our church has been visited by the spirit of Elune herself,” the Arch Bishop mumbled. “High King, can we get some funds to add a tower in honour of the mother moon?”

“Make that two,” a highly pleased Tyrande answered, “I will personally pay and oversee the project.”

“Most appreciated, High Slave Tyrande,” Omnius went back to fucking his own sluts and the orgy went back into full-swing.

“Now you stand where you should,” Anduin reprimanded Maiev and got a blush out of that. A heavy blush, the kind that would have turned a woman of a paler complexion tomato red “Beneath me.” That in turn made her breathe heavily. ‘She is a downright masochist, isn’t she?’ Anduin thought.

“That Elune would choose somebody like y-“

“Are you faulting your goddess for your mistakes?!” Anduin interrupted her, hearing Tyrande moan into his ear. Being domineering was sexy enough for her on its own, being domineering after consecrating a new site in and then defending the name of her goddess made her pussy overflow enough to fill a new moon well.

“O-of course not,” Maiev wasn’t sure when the last time she stuttered was, but it must have been several millennia at least. “As a fervent follower of the moon goddess, I will take whatever punishment you, her champion, are willing to assign to me,” her tongue, guided by faith and lust, was quicker than her brain was in this case. She already knew she had committed a mistake before the answer came in the shape of a single word.

“Strip,” demanded the High King with hard eyes.

She took a quivering breath. There was no way to back out of this now. In the first place, she was the only one in this building that still wore clothes, so wasn’t she the weird one? She was just obeying orders, the orders of her goddess, this was normal.

Then why was her pussy positively gushing as she placed her helmet on the floor? Why did it keep overflowing as she undid the cord of her mantle and removed the shoulder plates it was attached to? Why did it only get worse as she took of the gauntlets, then breastplate and boots. There was no way to hide it now either, even the leather of her pantaloons was wet as she peeled out of them. She didn’t stop at the underwear, she was under no illusions that she could get away with it.

Anduin marvelled at her body. Unlike her skin and hair colour, the pear shape of her body was quite typical for the generally middle to small breasted race. Her chest may have been somewhat small, certainly smaller than Tyrande’s who was the current lowest in that ranking, but her toned midriff, shapely waist and comparatively wide hips made up for it. “Turn,” the High King commanded once more.

“I already obeyed your one command,” Maiev returned, “no pledge binds me t-“

“I SAID TURN!” Anduin shouted at her in a tone that wouldn’t take no for an answer. None of the girls around had ever heard the High King raise his voice in such a manner and it made them shudder. None of them were more affected than the red-haired elf in front of them though and she obeyed after only a moment’s hesitation.

“Pleased?” she asked in her raspy voice, which somehow had turned from mocking to whining. She had wondered how it would feel to have the situation turned on her, fantasized even about being put in chains by her prisoners and abused for their pleasure as payback for all those years spent in darkness. Now she was somehow getting that treatment by someone who was also handsome and blessed by Elune.

Her pride was rapidly crumbling. Not only had her natural night elven sluttiness been suppressed for ten millennia, now suddenly awoken by being exposed to a city-wide orgy, but she had no reason, neither from a Warden’s nor from a desire’s perspective, to not obey the man. Not that she had any choice when he spoke with a booming, demanding voice to her. Her body just obeyed instinctively.

And all of this happened without Anduin influencing a single one of her desires. The High King himself was surprised just how much of a masochist Maiev turned out to be. Wondering where he could push her boundaries, he demanded. “Bend over!”

She did, pushing out her ass and revealing for everyone who still had doubt about it that Tyrande would keep her title. Her neatly trimmed pussy, was after all, leaking like a waterfall. She closed her eyes in embarrassment, but felt better than ever before somehow. Anticipating and afraid of what was happening to her, she waited for Anduin’s next command.

A moment later she felt a hot liquid hit her back. “What?” she asked and turned around, a sweet liquid tasting of her goddess’ approval flew into her open mouth.

The blowjob Jaina had been giving him had finally pushed him over the edge and now he was spurting his load the several metres down the stairs. The first few spurt had covered the Warden’s back and ass, then she had whirled around and while she was busy swallowing what had accidentally entered her mouth, not noticing what it was until it was already running down her throat, more of the silver-shining seed covered her front and hair.

Such an explosive orgasm wasn’t the norm, even for Anduin, and the silver light made it clear that this was Elune still having her hand in this, reinforcing the Light’s blessing she had put on his balls in the first place. Miraculously, all of the cum landed perfectly on Maiev, even the weakest spurt reaching her before Jaina and Valeera sucked the remaining drops out of his shaft. They stood up to share through kisses the blessing of Elune with Shandris and Tyrande, who both moaned.

Maiev, covered in the stuff, was writing in a state between spontaneous orgasm and absolute shock, as Anduin headed down the stairs. It was her first orgasm in ten millennia, the last time she had one had predated even the War of the Ancients. After that all she had been was bitter and vengeful, all in her that thirsted for sex was pushed down.

It couldn’t be pushed down any further as her muscles violently contracted, forcing her to stumble on the spot like a drunk in an attempt to remain standing on her weak legs. The wonderful, stainless carpet was suddenly the target of a small explosion of liquid, not a proper squirt just an orgasmic pussy gushing immensely and suddenly.

Breathing heavily, the cum on her skin still filling her with the cooling and teasing presence of her goddess, Maiev slowly regained her standing.

“I am sorry, I hope you are fine?” Anduin asked with played concern.

He didn’t get an answer, just a glance that was meant to be angry but was completely submissive.

“Maybe I should get a brush and rinse you off?” Anduin suggested, coercing a sigh from the Warden as she remembered the very first scene that had caught her eye in this city. “Anyway, we should continue our talk in the keep.”

“I cannot wait to give my husband,” Valeera gleefully stated as she followed Anduin down the stairs, at the head of the other three, “a sloppy blowjob on his throne.”

“It will get crowded with the five of us,” Jaine hummed, already counting the semen covered Maiev. The Warden didn’t even notice, as she greedily stared at the still erect source of the pleasure that was pulsing through her as clear as moonlight. “Perhaps turns are in order?”

“Come,” Anduin told the Warden.

“You will have to wait for me outside,” Maiev stated, reaching for her armour. Naked would be bad enough, covered in more cum than any one man should be able to hold in his body was impossible.

“Leave it,” Anduin told her, she still moved, she wouldn’t budge on this point. “I said,” he repeated. “LEAVE IT!”

There it was again, his raised voice and she just shuddered. There was no magic involved, yet her post-orgasmic pussy was leaking again. By Elune, when was the last time she even had a proper orgasm? That bit earlier had felt great, but she barely even remembered what it was like to have dick inside her, not even mentioning that she had no idea about that tool Anduin was wielding. It wasn’t normal even by the size and it spurted magical seed, what else could that fucking thing do?

“Somebody else will fetch it, we will walk to the keep as we are,” Anduin stated and walked past the orgy and pushed open the heavy gates as if they were made from paper.

Maiev was afraid of what she would see outside. The shocked silver eyes of her fellow Watchers, that was what she expected. How they would instantly lose all respect for her, the legendary reputation which she had been holding shattered in a mere instant.

Instead she found only their armours where they had been standing. “What…where are my sisters?!” she roared and looked at the crowd. Immediately she was faced with the answer. The Watchers were all she had and she knew most if not all of them by name and face. As such, she easily identified each and every single one of them, getting taken and ridiculed all over the place.

“You and your order should have helped each other in your desires every now and again,” Tyrande commented with the perfect clarity of hindsight. “There is no way a night elf repressed for this long and starved from not only cock but all pleasure altogether won’t turn into a mad masochist.”

“Enough staring!” Anduin was playing the part of the most dominating master he could imagine himself being at the moment. “Come with me,” they started walking, but after a few steps he glanced at Maiev, “who said your head could be held as high as mine?”

The cum-covered Warden opened her mouth, then snapped it shut as the blue eyes of that man didn’t allow any backtalk. “I am sorry,” she mumbled and lowered herself on all fours.

“I am sorry…?” Anduin asked while Maiev crawled after him like a degraded bitch.

“I am sorry, master,” she instinctually answered and almost came at the words alone.

  
  



	10. Taking the bitch for a walk

With every ‘step’ Maiev crawled through the streets of Stormwind the expression on her face transformed. More and more the arrogant and vindictive warden gave into her new tendencies, with the blush of an ecstatic exhibitionist getting properly abused by her master appearing on her face. Before she knew it, her tongue hang out like a happily panting dog’s. A face that just about every single watcher in the crowd shared.

‘Truly, sluts to the core,’ Anduin thought about night elves, walking at the heart of a procession. It was him, naked and strutting proudly with his mighty cock pointing ahead. To his sides were his wives, Jaina at his right and Valeera at his left, flirting with the High King and casually massaging his manhood whenever they could. The slaves, Shandris and Tyrande, were walking one pace behind, unworthy to walk right next to their master. The lowest of them, the unbranded Maiev, was behind even them. Trying her best to keep up, the battle-hardened Warden moved as quickly as her four-legged state allowed her.

A guard of twelve guard, arranged in a diamond shape to part the crowd in front of them, was protecting the greatest of kings as he proceeded. They were the only non-participants in the orgy, but they had Tyrande’s personal guard to mingle with whenever they were in their quarters and the nights over Stormwind Keep were always filled with ecstatic howling.

The men whistled at the sexiness of his women, shouted their applause at their fine asses and how he deserved to have filled them with the seed that now dripping out of them all of them more than they could ever do. Much more than that, they screamed the name of the High King that allowed them to stand nakedly in a crowd, many of them getting blowjobs by enslaved or horny females, the former always coming with the latter.

The women also applauded Anduin, masturbated at his sight or jumped on the closest cock they could find. Where the High King went, the city-wide orgy went from mere sex to a fest of debauchery.

Anduin waved back at them, low-key keeping an eye on Maiev as he looked at his people. Whenever she failed to keep up, he would find a reason to stop. Either be it to hold a little speech, summarising what he said in the cathedral, or extend a little gesture towards his people, such as letting a man slap the ass of Tyrande or Shandris. Never his wives, however, and never more than that simple slap.

On other occasions, and this happened more frequently, he would let a particularly attractive women that was in the crowd approach him. If her hygienic state was good enough, he would kiss her, deeply and fervently as well, the kind of kiss that would be on her lips for hours and her mind for years. It wasn’t just Anduin either, Valeera and Jaina would see it as a challenge, wanting to taste their husband on the lips of their subject.

Once the kiss was over, the lucky bride would sink to her knees, pulling the woman with her. The duo would then begin slobbering over the High King’s cock in a double blowjob while Jaina grinded her voluptuous chest against Anduin and got her pussy rubbed in return.

Valeera was a deeply skilled cocksucker, not because she had much practice in it but because her self-taught rogue craft had come with some experiences that had her swallow things beyond the gag reflex, and she deeply enjoyed goading these new women into trying their best (and usually failing) to deepthroat Anduin’s girth. With sarcastic and sadistic sass, whilst fondling their asses and pussy to the edge of orgasm, the second queen of Stormwind would keep stringing her willing victim along until her husband’s balls tightened and pumped enormous load of seeds into the eager mouths sucking on the massive cock.

Whenever possible, Valeera used her fingers to push them over the edge of orgasm at the exact moment they tasted Anduin’s semen. Because his seed was filled with a swirl of magic, this was usually a more than successful endeavour. A swirl of magic the lucky bride then laid claim to, pressing her lips on the random women and giving her a sloppy goodbye kiss that lasted until the taste of Anduin’s semen was diluted by saliva.

A few of the women asked to be knocked up by the king, the rest looked like they would ask if they weren’t already pregnant. Indeed, in the city wide orgy, more than a few swelling bellies could be seen. While it was true that elven children had insanely long gestation periods, that wasn’t something human womb’s supported. The result wasn’t any sort of miscarriage, just that human born half-elves were more human and that the inverse was true for elven born children. Basically, the race of the mother had a bigger impact than the race of the father, although how much bigger could only be seen over the next twenty years.

Racial mixing had never been so widespread before, so exact data was unreliable to say the least.

None of that played into Anduin’s decision making though. Raven-haired, redhead, brunette, blonde or white hair, human, night elf, gnome or even draenei, he agreed all the same. They were all gorgeous, they would all bear him beautiful children, even if he wouldn’t meet most of them, he was sure he was building a kingdom that they could grow up in with purpose.

These acts pleased the Light and Shadow in him equally. The Light was happy that he was fulfilling the desires of his subjects. The Shadow was ecstatic that he was indulging in his own wants.

Turning the beauties towards the crowd, their pillow-like asses pressed against his crotch as he pushed into them from behind, Anduin penetrated them down to the base. Then he took away their secure footing, raising their legs by the bend of the knee with his superhuman strength. For all the city to see, he would fuck them much like he had fucked Jaina or Valeera atop the altar. He even defloured a virgin amongst these eye-pleasing women, one of the few remaining in Stormwind.

Of course, his brides weren’t just watching these things. Worshipping Anduin’s body, from his lips to his balls, they would shower him in kisses and attention. Nonetheless, it was always the woman that came first and second and usually third. Often squirting, praying to the High King’s name and the Light they were fucked silly, they were consecrating Stormwind’s cobble covered roads with their pussy juice. By the end of it, Anduin came inside them and then placed their naked bodies somewhere secure, speaking a quiet prayer for their health himself before moving on.

And while all of that was going on, the duo of branded slaves was continuously dropping suggestive comments on the crawling Warden. “Look at her slurping on that cock,” Tyrande stated. “Wouldn’t you want to do that as well, Maiev?”

“I…” she tried to answer, but was immediately interrupted by Shandris.

“High Slave, clearly sucking master’s perfect dick is too good for her, all she is allowed to be is a throat to be fucked,” the sentinel general stated.

“And let our king do the thrusting?” the High Priestess sounded playfully offended, clutching her pearls. Well, she wasn’t wearing pearls, the only accessories she wore was the diadem of the High Priestess of Elune, but the gesture was the same.

As they were currently stopped, Anduin balls-deep inside a gnome with cute pink twintails, her stomach lightly bulging from the immense girth of the High Kings reproductive might, Shandris took the opportunity to step on Maiev’s head. Heel pressing against the redhead Warden’s left cheek, she pushed her to the floor until the other hit the streets, filthy from sexual fluids. “This abstinent, arrogant whore only knows how to talk trash. Training her the proper way to deepthroat Anduin would take too long.”

“Oh my, you are right Shandris,” Tyrande nodded thoughtfully, “this bitch certainly has not a bit of the necessary cocksucking skills.” The turquoise maned leader of the night elves kneeled behind Maiev and gave her a proper spank on her ass, which resulted in an unwilling moan leaving her dark lips. “All Maiev can do is pray our master is willing to fuck her.”

“You two are a disgrace,” the Warden may have been giving into her masochistic tendencies, but that didn’t suddenly eliminate all she was. While she was very much enjoying the abuses, although she wouldn’t admit as much, Maiev had always disliked Tyrande. “Get your hands off me, priestess.”

“Are you sure you should talk back to me like that?” the High Priestess glided her hand over the perfect curve of Maiev’s ass and over to her pussy. Love juices coated the lust-swollen lips and even the inside of her thighs down to the knees in a slick, glistening layer. Nonchalantly, Tyrande slipped a finger inside. “By Elune, you are TIGHT,” she complimented, feeling the pressure against even just that one, slender finger. “The High King and you will both have a great time stretching you out.”

Said High King filled the Gnome up to such an immense degree that her stomach bloated and some of the load burst out between his cock and the confinement of her pussy lips. If she wasn’t pregnant, which was basically impossible, she certainly looked the part when he pulled out. The crowd cheered as Anduin placed her in a comfortable position on a bench and moved on.

Tyrande and Shandris both pulled back from Maiev to allow the procession to continue, leaving the Warden to lecherously bite her lips. “I want more…” she quietly whined under her breath, eyes staring on the piece of pavement her face had just rested on. When she looked up, she was met by the eyes of Anduin, for the first time since the cathedral he was looking directly at her and it made her shudder to the core. Her crotch positively gushed just from that pennant stare. If it wasn’t for the fact that he hadn’t allowed her to touch herself, the normally stuck-up Warden would have been making a mess of herself in front of all these people without a second thought, such immense pressure her horniness put on her conscious.

“We have made it barely half the way now,” the High King stated in an accusatory tone, the kind that would have caused her to decapitate anyone else but from him made her loins feel like they were set on moonfire. “Maiev, do you have anything to say for yourself?”

She grit her teeth, a gesture trained from years of frustration now used to keep herself from panting lustfully like a dumb dog as the answer. “I am sorry, chosen of the moon,” she slurred out these words in response. “If you wish to punish me, I will gladly accept.”

“You would,” Anduin spoke as if she was a piece of degenerate filth, which was strangely pleasing to her overly long ears. Then he turned around and the group began moving again. Away from the canal and into the dwarven district, which may as well be renamed the orgy district at that point in time.

‘I wonder how the Deeprun Tram is affecting Ironforge on the other side,’ Anduin thought. The technological wonder was transporting swathes of people to Stormwind every day. They would stay only for a couple of days, a vacation to get their balls empty and their heads clear. ‘Eventually I will need to contact Moira and the Council of Three Hammers over the future… and to enthrall Moira herself.’

Another matter for another day, for now he headed into the district. “Why are we taken the scenic route?” Valeera asked. “The quicker we get back, the sooner you can fuck the Warden and get her to fetch that shiny knife you want.”

“Because I heard of a shop and now is as good a time as any to visit it,” Anduin told his second wife and the procession, with only two more stops, continued towards the High King’s destination.

“Welcome,“ a heavy dwarven accent greeted Anduin’s ears in the typical shopkeep fashion, after he pushed open the heavy wooden door. It belonged to a typically short and typically broad member of the mountain-dwelling race of smiths and crafters. His black hair was receding at the top, but at the sides it grew out long and the flowing beard reached his belly button. “What can I do for ye-,” he looked up from his workbench and the leather he was currently cutting into fine ropes, which doubled as the counter. “By Bronzebeards pubic beard, High King Anduin in the nude!”

The proud and muscular king stepped towards the counter. “Relax,” he spoke in a gentle tone, “are you Fitz Skincutters?”

“Aye, dat be me,” the dwarf grunted, eyes clearly distracted by the voluptuous and athletic figures of the two queens following after their husband. With interest, they scanned the numerous articles lining the walls. “Finest supplier of fetish leather in all of Stormwind. Whips, suits, boots, I got it all, as long as it is made from leather.”

“So I have heard,” Anduin nodded. “Doubtlessly you have also heard of my own sexual exploits?”

“Heard?” the dwarf rolled the r and laughed heartily. “Lad, ye come in here with two fine women dripping with yer seed after reforming this her’ city to the best place on earth? Ye be a man of legend, king Anduin, and I have seen ye fuck publicly before.” A bit more quiet he added. “Ye have my greatest gratitude for elevating me from an obscure site where bored noblemen shop in secrecy to a man of vast riches.”

“And how would you like to be even richer?” Anduin asked. “While I have none of it on me right now, I assure you that, if I find your products pleasing, you shall find yourself in my service often – and that the crown has a lot of money right now.”

The dwarf tapped his nose, “I be a dwarf, lad, I will follow the gold where I can smell it.” He turned towards the backroom door. “NASH, COME ‘ERE! I need ya to show-off the wares!”

“I am busy cutting onions!” a melodic but firm voice returned.

“THE HIGH KING IS ‘ERE!”

The sound of clutter echoed, followed by the hasted steps of someone with catlike agility moving down a hallway. A moment later, a night elf emerged. She had white hair and a dark-red mark on her face that looked like the outline of a butterfly. The rest of her skin had a nice, lightly blue tone.

The outfit she wore pushed her curves out more than it hid them. Black leather cupped the underside of her breasts, her purple nipples left standing out, quickly becoming hard at the eyes of the blond man of a king in front of her. A thong made from the same material hid her pussy from view, but the piece of underwear had an odd design, cut-outs above her pussy and ass having small frames set into them. Anduin realized a moment later that a dildo and a buttplug were set into the respective frames.

Shiny gloves and boots hid most of her limbs from view and a collar that reminded Anduin of a dog, completely with tag, sat tightly around her neck. Nash bowed, not just a little bit, but downright prostrating herself in front of him. “My greetings to you, High King Anduin, queen Jaina and queen Valeera, it is an honour,” she spoke in a graceful tone, immediately followed by a cry of pleasure when Fitz slapped her bottom.

“This ‘ere be my slave-wife Nasheria,” the dwarf said, “a feisty one, but a total exhibitionist that gets off on showing my products. Just another thing I to thank ye for, lad.” The dwarf winked. “So ye can be sure this first service to the crown is completely free.”

A few minutes later, Anduin returned back outside with a simple item in hand. Fitz had insisted that he could take much more than what he had, but the king had simply said that he was very pleased with the quality and would surely return. Even if he wouldn’t, Valeera must certainly had taken an interest in the displayed items.

He walked over to Maiev, who was waiting sitting on her lower legs like he had ordered her to. “You can follow orders well enough,” he complimented, seeing the light in her silver eyes intensify for a moment. “Raise your chin.”

“As you command,” when addressing Anduin, her tone had none of the usual bite, only submissive adoration the kind she hadn’t even known she was capable off. Her scorn was reserved for her enemies (and Tyrande), not this man that Elune herself had chosen and she was now accepting as her master.

Anduin pressed something cold against the Warden’s throat and then reached around the back of her neck. Fidgeting around for a few moments, he tightening the object by pulling the thin end through several loops and then fixing it in place with a metal clasp at the side.

It was a leather collar, black like most of the fetish wear and dully reflecting the like on its oiled surface, keeping the material smooth and soft. It sat as tightly as possible around Maiev’s throat, two pieces of metal quickly heating up from the warmth radiating off her blushed, tanned skin. One was the clasp that kept the collar locked, the other a ring at the front that connected the collar with a thin but strong rope that rested in Anduin’s hand.

He got up and yanked it once. Again, her pussy gushed at the abuse. “By Elune,” she panted, almost cumming on the spot. Just what had she denied herself all these millennia?

“Now, bitch, come along,” Anduin commanded and pulled on her leash as he moved on. Cock pulsating with immense vigour, the High King stared at Jaina’s bred ass as this new form of control triggered a sensual shiver down his spine. Precum oozed from the tip with every step, dripping on the floor in heavy drops of the viscous liquid.

Walking right next to him, his unoccupied hand hugged with her while body, Valeera noticed her husband’s overboiling lust. “You look like you need to cum again,” she whispered into his ear with a teasing voice, only making his situation worse. “Maybe you should pick another cutie from the crowd? There are enough whores that would kill to be even in Maiev’s situation right now.”

“There is court session that will begin soon. I called it myself to discuss the details of Valeria with the nobles,” Anduin shook his head, “we shouldn’t waste much more time.”

“You are the king, they can wait as long as they still have their titles,” Valeera whispered back, glancing backwards. “That aside, I think your dog is about to wet herself.”

Every few steps, Anduin absent-mindedly pulled Maiev’s leash. The combination of the public humiliation, this onslaught of sexual feeling so long suppressed, the force that caused her to crawl as quickly as she could and the tightness of the collar around her throat caused the Warden to moan and cum a little every time.

“Perhaps you should let her feel relief on a nearby tree?” Valeera suggested.

“I’d rather consummate her branding elsewhere,” Anduin hesitatingly answered. While he had obviously no objections about exhibition or domination, he would rather have his first time with a woman somewhere a bit more comfortable. It just felt more correct to do it that way. Also, on the front of self-sustainment, he wanted to the opportunity to sit down and drink some water. He had expended a ludicrous amount of body fluids so far already and he began to feel the signs of it. Cumming a few times more would turn his body into a dehydrated mess.

“Maiev will certainly get off of it,” Valeera raised a valid point, if anything it looked like the Warden would lose her mind if she had as much as another blast of Anduin’s Light-blessed seed touch her skin. “Aside, there is always another hole that you can fuck without marking her.”

Anduin’s stride slowed as he thought about that. What Valeera whispered was indeed true and right now he was so horny that even he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on what the nobles were saying. Cumming once more was basically a must if he wanted to keep his stoic image. By the time he reached a decision, the procession had left the dwarven district again. A few gestures and the guards changed course slightly. Instead of heading directly for the keep, they took one last, minor detour towards one of the trees that were decoratively planted along the rime of the canal.

“My second wife tells me you are about to wet yourself,” Anduin pulled the lightly confused, but obedient Maiev on the little patch of soft grass surrounding. “I cannot have you desecrate Stormwind Keep, so do your business here.” A clear lie, the palace was regularly stained with all kinds of juices, but as good a reason as any.

Now the Warden was further confused, she wasn’t feeling anything close the need to urinate. However, that was not the kind of wetting Anduin was talking about. Giving the leash to Valeera, Anduin circled around his all-but-marked slave and squatted down. His fat prick pushed against Maiev’s sphincter.

Before she could even dream of protesting, the cock, lubricated with the juices of dozens of women, slipped inside her. Far from the usual slow easing, Anduin simply shoved himself all the way into her ass in one hard stroke.

Maiev squealed like the piece of fuckable pork she never knew she wanted to be, her pussy immediately squirting out a load of love juices. A short moment, she understood what he meant by ‘wet herself’, then her mind gave in under the next thrust of the High King’s strong hips.

Fucking her like a bitch in heat, Anduin pistoned in and out of her with quick and short bursts of movement. Her soft ass cushioned the blows, jiggled with the kinetic energy of his hips slapping down, even as her fingers dug into the soil underneath the green grass. “Don’t squirt all over yourself,” Anduin grunted, grabbing her right leg and pulling it upwards until she had the pose of a dog marking its territory, the High King still relentlessly ravaging her asshole from behind.

“Oh fuck, that’s hot,” Valeera groaned, pulling Jaina into a surprise kiss, eager for her own pleasure. The queens intermingled, as a crowd formed around the show. The two High Slaves soon joined their master’s wives by falling to their knees and eating out their pussies.

Anduin was only further motivated in his lust by that display. The leg in his hands was his anchor, which he used to intensify the force behind his thrusts as every single one of them caused more of Maiev’s orgasmic spraying to wet the soil. “Ah-aaa-hah-aah,” were the only sounds she managed to make as the first penetration she experienced since the War of the Ancients, and the first penetration of her back-entrance period, pushed her far beyond the limits of a normal orgasm and kept her at that height continuously.

Her mind couldn’t comprehend that something beyond the mere echo of her vanilla sex life before her bitterness could exist. Much less could she believe that something beyond this was possible. However, when a depraved lady such as herself was with the High King of the Alliance, beyond normal pleasure was just the entrance floor.

Soon Anduin felt his sensitivity increase exponentially, the tell-tale sign of an incoming orgasm. His thrusts went from quick to slow and thorough. One more, hard, a sound like someone clapping their hands together. Two more. Three more. Then, his balls tightened. He gritted his teeth. The muscles in his jaws stood out, strained like the rest of him. Four more. Five more. Six more. At seven, he exploded inside her.

While the absence of the mark meant that his seed didn’t have any magical effects on her, the mere feeling of her anal cavity getting filled up by the hot seed of the heroic male made Maiev threw her head back and howl at the sky, three single, lust-distorted words left her agape mouth at the height of orgasmic bliss, “BYEH ELUAHNE, MASHTER!”

With every spurt of the thick, white liquid, Anduin felt his world fill with Light and bliss and his judgement return to him a bit more as the desire was satisfied for the moment. The first spurts were pure ecstasy, gulps of cold water in a desert. As his orgasm came to an end, the weaker spurts that joined the puddle forming inside Maiev, left him with more and more awareness of his parched throat and his limbs feeling weak.

Even though his erection remained as strong as ever, and the sight of Maiev’s asshole left stretched wide open turned him on immensely, it didn’t take a wise king to know he really needed to get back into the Keep and sit down for a minute.

Nobody in the crowd of citizens noticed, as Anduin waved at them in response to his marvellous display of sexual prowess, the quivering body of Maiev post-orgasmically left shivering in the grass. However, his wives and high slaves knew their master well enough to recognize he was weakened now.

“Get back on your feet,” Valeera commanded, yanking on the leash, as Jaina turned towards the headguard and told him that there would be no more stops. The Warden obeyed as hastily as she could, her submissiveness wanting her to please no matter how wrecked her body and mind were from that fuck just now.

Good for her that she was granted a moment to recover through the time it took from there to the throne room.

  
  



	11. The Greatest King!

Chapter 11 – The Greatest King!

With Anduin’s fingers hooked into the tight space between her collar and throat, a breathless Maiev was dragged through the middle of the hallway like an unruly dog. No resistance to her fate was left in her mind, only a downtrodden acceptance on the surface and a sea of perversion underneath. Thus, it wasn’t a sense of shame that caused her to become so slow that the High King felt the need to pull her along.

No, although she had been able to more easily come along on the soft carpet that covered the white stone halls of Stormwind Keep, the second they had entered the throne room she had slowed to a figurative crawl in her literal crawling. For the why, her eyes had discovered the tables that lined the sides, the noble men and women behind them and the sluts and studs busy pleasing them orally.

Her jaw had fallen open at the sight of these people. Experience with demons and other dark magics had taught her that those that mindlessly indulged in their desires became twisted versions of themselves, often bloated like pigs with a questionable sense of personal hygiene.

Yet the only filth she spotted was that of sexual fluids and the people acting on their desires were not twisted, they were perfect. Men and women who had bodies, even in their progressed age, that only the skilled of artisan would try to eternalize in paint or stone, with taught skin, firm tits and massive cocks.

Anduin had noticed the change as well and it only seemed to accelerate as time went on. Initially worried about such changes in his people, even if it all seemed for the better, he launched an investigation into it through his newly formed Ministry of Pleasure. What they found was a multitude of things overlapping. Regular and heavily compelled check-ups against STDs caused people to see the druids, priests and shamans of Stormwind quite regularly, improving general health and charging their bodies with rejuvenating magic.

Much like with Anduin and his light and dark infused seed, that magic was circled around through more intercourse, spreading it pretty evenly in the erotically unhinged people of Stormwind. Sex was also a great workout and stress was at an all time low. Adding to that the increased amount of moon wells, being built all over the city through state-sponsored work projects (a particularly big one no doubt to be added to the cathedral after today’s events), as well as the night elves’ tendency to use it as body oil, and it was of little wonder that the people of Stormwind seemed to age backwards.

Everyone was healthy, happy, and filled to the brim with magics that had made other races immortal before. Anduin wouldn’t be surprised to learn, if the average life expectancy of humans had doubled. Only time would tell if that was true. There was a slight worry of magic addiction, but as they weren’t the first people to deal with such a phenomenon the High King already knew what countermeasures to take in case it became a problem.

As they were the richest people with access to the highest quality of slaves, each with their own priests to attend to their medical needs and typically living in the parts of the cities the first moon wells had been constructed at, the nobles were the people those changes could be seen the most pronounced on. There were people in his court Anduin had only ever known as old that were now fitter than the prime of their youth, all fat and excess skin melted away to make room for muscles and a healthy tan.

It was that court of adonises and perfect whores, sucking and slurping dicks and cunts, athletic midriffs rippling and round asses shifting, that had caused Maiev to become so slow that Anduin was now dragging her along. Like everyone under the tables, the Warden was dripping heavily onto the bare floor, the carpet having wisely been removed.

She stumbled up the couple of steps that elevated the throne above the seating of the nobles. The massive, ornate seat was the symbolic centre of power and the closer a noble sat to it, the more important his status had to be. Still, there was a gap in height and distance between all of them and Anduin took that seat naturally, with a majesty that was beyond groomed and had simply grown to be his second nature since he had manned up and started on his path. Nakedly, with his legs spread and revealing his enormous cock and balls to the court and world at large, he leaned back against the cushion.

In a matter of seconds, his harem took an assortment of silently communicated positions. Jaina sat down in her own throne, that of Kul Tiras, and began masturbating to the sight of her husband and the world he had created. Valeera, the lucky bride of the day, got the seat of honour in Anduin’s lap, her sexy frame snuggled against his left shoulder and her sunlight golden hair of massive length cascading over the armrest and almost touching the floor.

Between Anduin’s legs, the first High Slave immediately went on her knees and eagerly began working the cock she had only been able to watch these past hours. The fact that it had recently been in Maiev’s ass didn’t bother her in the slightest, she would suck Anduin’s massive prick under any circumstances. In his current, dehydrated state she made it a soft pleasure, however. Shandris was hurrying off to fetch her master some water.

The Warden herself was left to her own devices, sitting on her sore knees. Should she join Tyrande in her worship of Elune’s chosen or was that frivolous without an order? The normally decisive woman was no longer sure what to do, a deep craving for Anduin to tell her having filled her being. Her leash was bound to a piece of the throne, so at least she knew she was supposed to stay around.

“Stop salivating on the floor,” Anduin warned Maiev, who finally closed her mouth. She hadn’t even noticed how her tongue had greedily darted out, emulating the licking motions of Tyrande. A moment later, against all her discipline, she was at it again, causing the High King to groan disapprovingly.

The sound sent shivers of delight and fear through the Warden’s spine and her pussy, swollen with the want to be fucked, dripped juice on the floor. “I am sorry, master,” she stated and lowered her head, pushing up her ass in the same motion because she knew Anduin liked looking at it more than hearing her excuses.

“If you cannot control your filthy mouth, lick this,” the perfect man declared, Maiev raising her eyes to his foot being shoved in her face. Despite having taken a long, barefoot stroll through the streets of Stormwind, it was pristine in its cleanliness. It was like dirt knew it was unworthy to cling onto the king, just like Maiev realized she was unworthy to suck his cock, making her that much more thankful for it to have been inside her ass.

Curving her body, pushing her ass out even more in what was a deeply uncomfortable, humiliating and ecstatic position, Maiev began to suckle on the toes presented to her. “You may masturbate, but not cum,” Anduin allowed her, the thankful slave immediately extending one hand between her legs and touching her clit. Lightning rushed through her body, her little button being more sensitive than it had been ever before.

Anduin ignored the squirming slave and the light tickle of her muffled moans against his foot in favour of the water that Shandris presented to him in a golden goblet. “Thank you, feel free to join Tyrande,” he told her and, as the sentinel most thankful did, gulped down the contents in one go. “Jaina, would you do me the favour?” he asked, swinging the empty cup in her direction.

“Of course, Anduin, it is only fair with how much of that liquid you pumped into me,” his first queen joked, conjuring a simple spell that created a new fill of water. That spell was repeated two more times before Anduin felt satisfyingly recharged, for the moment.

“I am sorry about the delay,” he addressed the court in a loud voice that echoed royally over the moans, which immediately grew as quiet as individual self-control allowed. “I had to walk a bitch,” that caused some laughter and people shouting back that they knew similar situations. Anduin felt at ease, he had read the room correctly and nobody was mad at him. Most certainly, his goals for today would change that. “I have called you here today on several matters urgent and close to my heart. Many of you will have already heard of my plans to erect a new city in Westfall, a large port to more securely transport the much-needed grain.”

“An ambitious plan, but given the state of the treasury certainly possible,” one of the more important nobles commented.

“Yes…” Anduin gathered breath, now was the time, “and I will also be taking fines from every noble that refused to pay the stonemasons.” A baffled silence sat over the room. Before a storm of complaints could break out, the High King ceased the momentum. “I know this is unpopular with many of you, but the Defias were ultimately a creation of Stormwind and its leadership falling to the temptations of the black dragon Onyxia. Nobody has suffered more under that failure than the people of Westfall, so while the stonemasons of then are all gone, we shall at least make amends to those who suffered.”

“No need to fine me, your highness,” a woman with hair that was starting to turn grey at the tips but was a perfect black at the roots again, stood up, her magnificent breasts jiggling at the eagerness of the motion. They were large in the first place, but the lightly swollen belly on her otherwise athletic body indicated that she was carrying one of the early fruits of the changes made to Stormwind’s culture. “I will gladly give whatever amount you ask for. I was a greedy woman before your leadership allowed me to see the light of selflessness,” she gently caressed her belly, “to atone, I will give up most of my wealth and would even gladly give up my privileges, as I trust even a beggar will live like a noble under your lordship, blessed by the Light, the Shadow and the Moon herself.”

Similar sentiments rang out all over the room, soon sweeping through and becoming the large majority. Anduin was completely dumbfounded by that enthusiasm for his person, and he must have looked the part. A nobleman sprang to his feet, pulling the slut that was serving him from under the table. “No need to look so surprised, my liege,” he stated, grabbing the dark-red haired dwarf by the sides of her head and beginning to facefuck her. “Look at this whore as – she – eagerly – swallows!” he groaned out, slamming his hips one last time and spurting his seed into her with a toothy grin. “This is the world you made for us, greatest of Stormwind’s kings!”

“Yes!” it was another woman who rose, putting one leg on her table and exposing her slender frame for everyone to see as she began masturbating furiously, moaning out her loyalty. “You liberated us all sexually and allowed us to see the Light of selflessness and honesty, Anduin! I hope I am bearing your child and I will make good to the people I have wronged!” She must have been one of the many women Anduin had slept with at the side.

“There is no need for a fine, I will gladly move onto this new city and help build it with my own hands, bringing people and free food for those workers!” someone else enthusiastically agreed.

Valeera bowed down to her flabbergasted husband. “They sound like they love you more than I do,” she joked, then gently bit his earlobe in a bit of honest jealous punishment.

“Will they when I take them by their word though?” he mumbled back before raising his voice again. “I am most grateful for your enthusiasm. For the sake of bureaucracy, I will still send each of you a letter with the amount I expect you to pay at least.”

“Expect that sum to be doubled!” a man shouted from the back of the throne room. “Just like your policies have doubled the number of children I will leave behind in this world, High King Anduin!”

“For now, you will live some more time!” a joking shout came back, “you should quadruple the sum in anticipation!”

“Are you earnest about your privileges?” Anduin presented the question that made the room go silent again. “I will be honest with you, my lords and ladies, the feudal system works but it has lead to many problems in the past and while I doubt not that you are capable people, I wish for a kingdom where those most able rise to the positions of leadership, not those born into them. As such, I wish to abolish nobility.”

An awkward silence settled over the room. “Hear, hear,” a person right to the feet of the stairs raised his voice. Raising from his seat with fluid motions was an elderly fellow who Anduin barely managed to identify as the Baron of Northshire. The reason why it was hard was because the man Anduin had always known had moved while heavily relying on a stick and his voice had been hoarse from constant coughing.

This baron had a stick only as decoration, or, judging by the moans the slut that eagerly followed his cock let out when she was tapped with it, as a tool to administer beloved punishment and his voice was booming. “Quick to spout pretty lines, but when challenged you fall silent. Let me answer you, my king,” the youthful grandpa stretched his arms out praisingly. “In this kingdom you built, in this empire that you are building, I have no need for privileges. Why would I resort to paying special tax rates when I am richer than ever before anyway? Why would I need to bait pretty ladies with promises of my ancestors’ great deeds when I can plunge my cock in the asses of willing whores everywhere? Why would I need to go on ‘diplomatic travels’ when sluts of all races come to suck dick in Stormwind? I can live without my privileges, but I still ask for three things.”

Anduin had gathered himself at that point, although he was still amazed at how smooth this was going over. Was his leadership truly so great that nobody would mourn things they had over others just because he was pointing out they hadn’t earned it? “I will hear your requests,” the High King gestured for the baron to continue.

“I am fine with losing the privileges of nobility, but I ask to keep what my ancestors worked for. As such my first and second request would be that we continue to own the land we governed and that we may keep our titles even if they are empty.”

Anduin thought about this for a second. “I will gladly grant you the second, baron,” he stated. “However, the first I cannot entirely abide by. Land will have to be redistributed in some capacity to bring about effective change. I can, however, guarantee you that your places of residence will be left in your possession and your monetary wealth untouched. Is this satisfactory?”

“A most graceful middle ground, my lord,” the baron nodded. “What do my fellow nobles think? Rise and shout your agreement, if you are fine with the course of ”

“Aye!” a woman shouted and rose. “Aye!” a second and third noble agreed. “AYE! AYE! AYE!” Almost every single person rose to their feet, delayed only by ongoing orgasms. A few nobles kept sitting, dark looks on their brooding faces. Anduin glanced over to Valeera, who was imprinting those people in her memory, surely to find out who exactly they were, and what kind of danger they could pose, once this meeting was over.

“Then it shall be so,” the High King declared, “I am thankful for your trust in me, lords and ladies. A war is not the time and place to bring about great changes like this on all levels of society, as such the government will remain unaffected for now. You will remain my court for the foreseeable future and once we have beaten back the Horde and Sylvanas, we shall discuss what shall become of Stormwind’s future in detail.” Applause and cheers, the last sound that Anduin would have thought would end this strain of announcements. “What then, baron, is your third request?”

“Your court has been allowed to get orally pleasured since the beginning of the era of your greatness,” the old man flawlessly announced. “A great change that boosted our productivity tremendously, for normal men and women the sexual relief and relaxation that comes along with such things is perfect. But you, High King, are no mere man, yet have shackled yourself to our level. I request that you allow yourself to fuck on that throne.” Once more, the nobles cried out in agreement.

Anduin hesitated, he had dreamt of that, but now that it was presented to him on a silver platter, it felt wrong. However, his wives and slaves egged him on. “I greatly support this initiative,” Jaina leaned towards his ear and purred, “breed your sluts on this throne.”

Shandris nodded eagerly from between his legs. “Yes, no need to limit yourself to our mouths, master.”

His cock popped out of Tyrande’s mouth, who massaged it with both her hands as she spoke, “You should be able to claim all our holes whenever you want.”

“Yes, Anduin,” the golden eyed Valeera was the last to speak, “mouth, pussy, ass, fuck us all on this throne, only your morals stop you now.”

The High King looked down to the redheaded elf licking his feet. “And what say you, Maiev?”

She raised her silver eyes and said, “I would be honoured to be impregnated by you on your seat of lordship, chosen of Elune. To carry the child of a master who showed me true pleasure of ten-thousand years of repression and who I will never disobey.” She glanced over to Tyrande, her raspy voice assuming more of her old tone, “Even if I have to serve with whores.”

“That is not even an insult for me,” the High Priestess dismissed, throwing back her turquoise mane with a flip of her wrist.

“Then I agree,” Anduin stated, to the court. First he undid the knot of the leash, next he pulled at it and forced Maiev ever closer as he wrapped the leather around his palm. Tyrande, Shandris and Valeera all made room, and Jaina soon joined them in a lesbian engagement on floor around the throne.

The deliciously brown Warden soon had only a few more centimetres of taught leash remaining between her collar and Anduin’s hand. Violently yanked, she was suddenly forced upwards, her glossy dark lips pulled onto his. Her taste was like sweetened, fresh citrus, and pleased him greatly. Their tongues whirled wildly, but he was clearly the one calling the shots. To taste her even more intensely, his left found its way to the back of her head, vanishing deep in the wild red as he pressed her face against his.

Maiev was still masturbating, keeping herself at the edge of an orgasm that she hadn’t been allowed yet. Eagerly, she pushed her entire body against him, felt his hand travel downwards. Like a hot iron drawing on her back, her master’s fingers left trails of prickling heat as they went down her spine. Resting upon her athletic ass for a second, the grabbed strongly into the round flesh, before moving onto her asshole, finding it still agape from earlier. Two fingers pushed inside, reminding Maiev of the strange and barely known flavour of pleasure penetration of that hole sent through her. She was standing three steps over the edge, only an iron will that had withstood the worst tortures keeping her from falling.

The sweet words were uttered between her master’s shifting kisses. “Cum – Now - Hard!” Anduin didn’t intent to mix any of his magic into those words, but the Shadow slipped out in his desire anyway. Just as the edging Warden finally got what she needed, the marks around the pussies of his loves activated. Glowing up in a light purple, they made all the unsuspecting women writhing in light fun on the floor climax immediately.

They screamed in release simultaneously, spines and toenails curving as their bodies tensed violently and they all squirted from the mere voice of their master. Nails scratched over the floors, and ran ecstatically through hair as the orgasms were rocking them head to toe from out of nowhere. The mane of tendril-shaped lines around their pussies burned with agonizing ecstasy, eventually vanishing but still leaving their bodies shifting with aftershocks.

Anduin delighted in the knowledge that he could do that while also warning himself to be more careful in the future. Raising Maiev’s body that extra bit, he positioned her above his cock. “Yes, yes, by Elune,” the masochistic Warden mumbled, feeling the enormous object pressing against her cunt.

“Do you want that, huh?” Anduin asked in a ridiculing tone.

“No, I need it, master. I am sorry for how I talked to you, please, fill me with that giant cock. Make me fall completely. I will hunt your enemies, I will do whatever you want, no matter how degrading. Fill me up with that cock,” Maiev gasped, her iron-hard nipples in front of Anduin’s eyes.

Sweat had long since washed away all of his seed, leaving her flat breasts glistening. Anduin tasted the salt when he leaned forwards to suck on her right nipple, then his teeth left their outline in the tanned flesh as he roughly bit her. His tongue felt the little bumps around the protruding centre. “What else do you want me to fill you with?” he wanted to know.

“Your seed, your offspring, whatever you desire I shall be the bed for,” Maiev corrected the position of her legs a bit, straddled over Anduin’s thighs. “As mother moon desires.”

“Just her?” he asked, dropping her leash to get his right hand free and slap her ass with.

“Me too!” Maiev cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the slap had not been soft. “Me too!” she repeated as the clapping sound did as well. “I want it! I want it so bad, please give it to me, chosen, master, Anduin!”

“As you wish,” he stated in a pleased tone and put both of his hands on her upper hips, feeling the edge of her bone against his palm as the softness of the right places spilled out between his fingers. She went down. His cock parted her entrance effortlessly, but she was tighter than the tightest virgin he had taken so far. Normally he would have taken it very slow at that point, but Maiev wanted to be abused.

Forcefully, he continued impaling her on his cock. There was an overabundance of lubrication anyway, so he successfully continued to pry apart her narrow snatch with his girthy cock. The Warden took it all while remaining perfectly still, only her quivering chest and resulting unsteady moans showing the fusion of ecstasy and uncertainty she felt.

“You are bigger than my eyes could have guessed,” the night elf gasped, leaving her legs relaxed to let gravity help with Anduin’s task. “I should have known, my pussy is the only true way to measure your greatness.”

“You would have saved yourself quite some shame if you had just listened from the start,” Anduin agreed. “Instead your goddess, scolded you, my people saw your shame and you squirted like a pissing bitch.” With every word her pussy coiled around him and at the last, he felt a small explosion of liquid as she came a little.

Then she was down to the base. Anduin didn’t lose a second, he went right into full force. His thrusts from below slapped against the jiggling meat off her ass. Her body was trapped between him and his arms. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Maiev cursed, more than she had in the last hundreds of years combined. Every time she felt her hips on his, the word just left her mouth.

For the first time in ten thousand years she was being penetrated. Her pussy was stuffed to the brim with rock hard cock and she was taken in a fashion that was getting her off so hard, she barely knew where up was. Indeed, she could have sworn she was just straddled over Anduin, but suddenly she was standing and looking at the floor.

Anduin had stood up and turned her around, her body slumped forwards but he wouldn’t take that. Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her up like a figurehead of a boat as he took her from behind. In technicality, he was no longer sitting on his throne, but nobody cared as they cheered him on with their cocks being sucked and their pussies being devoured.

He took her hard and fast and before he knew it his orgasm was already there. His semen spurted into her with the might of Light and Shadow, erasing her feeble, lust-drowned thoughts completely and leaving nothing but bliss. Silver eyes flared with purple. His seed painted her womb in white. Tendrils sprouted around her pussy and the parted pink lips. Greedily her snatch massaged every drop out of him as he, he just kept going.

“One load is not enough for a whore such as you,” he growled, his most basic instincts having taken over as he pulled her off his cock for just a moment to turn her around yet again and place her on the throne. He bent her legs until her naked soles hit the back, he folded together body just two holes oozing with cum presented to him between a perfect ass. An ecstatic face behind screamed with her eyes that she wanted more, she needed more.

“Jusht a shlave to your coahk,” she croaked, as Anduin plunged back into her and continued their rough fucking with reckless abandon. Nothing, the Warden regretted nothing about staying abstinent for these past ten thousand years in those moment of ecstasy, because now she knew. She knew that this pussy belonged to Anduin and she hadn’t soiled it for so long that it was basically as clean as the first day. She was much better than Tyrande, who had always been sleeping around when her husband was in the emerald dream, she had remained pure for this man.

Who was now fucking those thoughts right back out of her brain as it swam in nothing but adrenaline and ecstasy, unable to hold anything for more than a second that wasn’t her adoration for the man that needed mere hours to break her completely. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” she continued to scream out, her raspy voice a high pitch that grew louder and louder with each thrust and climaxed with her eyes rolling up her skill, her mouth opened in wide O-shape.

Anduin deeply enjoyed that face, so much that he felt his balls tighten a second time, but more he would enjoy punishing this whore some more. Red hair flew around as he slapped her across the face, “be quiet, slut,” he told her, “no matter how much you CUM!” he infused that last word with the Shadow and once more all girls in his harem exploded in a sudden orgasm.

The difference was that Maiev now bore the mark as well and her repressed nature already urged her to obey and the cock hammering into her was making it reality in the first place. Her hands clawed violently at the throne, completely without any form of control, her legs sacrilegiously pushed against her master’s handle on them as her athletic thighs quivered. Her iris was barely even visible in the upper corner of her eyes, the silver flaring with purple with every new pump of seed the High King blasted in her.

She knew she was pregnant now, she HAD to be, DESIRED to be. This experience, this erasure of her mind, this degradation and rebirth from the cathedral to this seat or rulership on which she was nothing more than a piece of meat for its rightful owner, it had to result in a child. In a life full of vengeance and hatred, the ultimate atonement could have only been to be slave to the greatest of kings and to carry his offspring.

She came so hard and so long, the only thing she felt was Anduin keeping that orgasm on. Refusing to stop moving, the High King fucked her. He fucked her like nobody in the room could believe, save for the harem who had been taken just like that and were writhing from climaxes caused by his voice alone.

With might that could shatter stone and the speed to cause his hips to be a blur, he fucked Maiev for a felt eternity. Not even slowing  when he came himself, Anduin blasted her full of as much semen as the Light granted to him, never stopping to be granted breath. His lungs were burning, his muscles shaking, but still he went on. Maiev’s sweat drenched red hair stuck to her head like a dirty river of sin, not a single sound left her mouth, as she was ordered.

Then, suddenly, Anduin felt himself at his very limit. His body would soon collapse if he continued. ‘One last orgasm,’ he convinced himself, using his last power to increase his speed to superhuman levels and then slam into her with one last thrust. A large jump went through his cock as a magnificent load rushed out of his balls and was shot into the overfilled pussy, then a second and third. His balls had what they currently held emptied in one go, the Light would see to it that he wasn’t left spent by the end of it, but for a moment he was completely tapped and he stumbled back and out of her.

Maiev’s body unfolded like a broken toy, her legs fell forward, shifting her centre of gravity to the point where she slid half-off of the steamy throne. Her stomach was bloated with semen, not to an absurd degree but certainly visible, and it oozed out of her pussy like a cascade.

With a chuckle, Jaina caressed the masochists face, “Welcome among us, Maiev,” the arch mage spoke in her soothing calm voice. “What do you want right now?”

“Mashter should ushe me some mmmm,” her body quivered in an aftershock caused by Shandris and Tyrande beginning to lap up the semen running out of her. “MORE!” she screamed to finish the sentence.

“Indeed,” Jaina, whose first time had ended quite similarly leaned in and kissed the new slave.

 


	12. To a hidden place

It had now been three months since that fateful day on which Tyrande made her suggestion. In her wildest dreams, the High Priestess would not have imagined that her kinky wish would lead her to where she was today. Riding the humongous cock of Anduin Llane Wrynn, the greatest stud she ever cheated on her husband with.

Sometimes she woke up in her bed fully aware what a whore she was. Despite his sexual shortcomings, she had loved Malfurion. Then she started touching herself at the memory of her new master and the first time he had penetrated her. How hard he had taken her – dominated her - after just having his cherry popped. Her unfaithful love for the Arch Druid had been replaced with a complete devotion to her new master.

Was it scary? A bit, at first. Tyrande had fucked around a lot in her millennia of life. Not once had she felt what she felt for Anduin, especially not that suddenly. Just another point that made the High King a supreme monarch. His manliness, his sexual prowess, his kindness, after the initial high of being fucked into slavery, like she always had wanted, she was now genuinely in love with the man. Unlike her cuck of an ex, she had no reason whatsoever to cheat on him as well.

So, what if she was a whore? She was Anduin’s slut and pregnant with his child. Her life was the best. All thanks to that suggestion she had made to allow her people to have fun in these dark times. A loud moan escaped her lips as her pussy was split apart.

Immediately, Anduin grabbed her by the turquoise of her wild hair and grunted into her ear in a deep voice that made her being shiver in delight, “Keep your voice down, Tyrande.” There was no need to be quiet, nothing important was discussed in court today, only that her master wanted her to. That was the best reason one could give, however. She clenched her teeth in a desperate attempt to obey, meanwhile continuing to bounce her ass on his lap. It was her goal to make him cum, to please her master, instead her unfocused eyes rolled up her skull when she pushed herself over the edge.

“Masssteeeeer,” she moaned out yet again, her pussy coiling tightly around Anduin’s cock. She could feel every vein of his thick shaft inside her, that was how barely it fit into her. receiving several slaps to the ass in punishment. The pain was only secondary, it was the blissful humiliation that increased her sensitivity immensely. Feeling a deep purple outline of her master’s hand appear on her round ass she continued to cum.

It was shocking to the core. The orgasmic experience that king Anduin bestowed upon the females he graced with his cock was surpassed only by the ecstasy one felt upon being filled with his cum. Whether one was being impregnated or simply had the royal’s mark work its incredible magic upon one’s body, the hot spunk of Anduin was what all women in the throne room craved.

After her orgasm subsided, Tyrande was pulled off her master’s cock and forced to the floor. There was no need for justification. Obviously, the High Priestess was incapable of keeping her mouth shut while being fucked, so she would have to keep it occupied in another way. Opening her maw wide, ever careful to keep her pearly white teeth away from the quivering member, she took him right into her throat.

Her pussy gushed with each centimetre she sucked past her hollowed cheeks. The sorry remainder of a gag reflex was quickly wrestled down, even as the large foreign object stretched the capacity of throat. The girthy cock was visible to everyone else through to bulging of her neck. A mixture of the sweet taste of her own pussy and the heavy musk of Anduin’s juices filled her.

Once she had him all the way down, she moved her head back and forth in an erratic fashion. She was facefucking herself, her pussy continuing to run with wetness each slurping sound along the way. Still, she was too slow for Anduin, must have been as he grabbed her.

Tyrande loved the way the High King grabbed her head. While his finger were digging deep into her hair, his thumbs caressed the sensitive inside of the knife-like protrusions. Roughly, like a berserking orc throwing his great-axe, Anduin sleeved his dick inside her over and over again.

Tyrande rubbed her crotch fiercely as she was handled like that. Her mouth was just a sleeve to be used. Just a hole for him to fuck. These thoughts made her so hot, her fingers were practically dripping pussy juices as they curved inside her. Her head was getting dizzy from the lack of air, Anduin giving her no pause, yet she felt no panic – only pleasure.

Then ecstasy as her throat was loaded up with semen.

With every spurt of the hot, white liquid that guzzled down into her stomach her body felt a pulse of flame torch her body from the inside. It was far from the guilty pleasure she would get back in the day, it was a proper shock. She had never gotten off from sucking cock before Anduin, now she felt like her brain was melting away. Her very soul was cleansed by Elune’s Light burning in her lover’s loins, just like the Shadow caused every single nerve in her body to feel her orgasm throughout her entire physical being, ultimately showing in the purple flare that took hold of her eyes.

Around her, the rest of Anduin’s slaves also experienced small climaxes. The High King had bound their marks together through recent experiments. As long as he willed it, whenever one of them experienced the bliss of being filled with his cum, so did every other woman’s brand activate and cause them to feel a weaker ripple of that orgasm. That way, even if one of them had to be the lucky one to swallow or to have her holes filled, they all always gained some pleasure out of the deal.

Not that this was needed, the servitude was reward enough, but they appreciated their kingly reward all the same. “I thank you, master,” Tyrande gasped after pulling back, she dared to speak these four words because they were some of the last Anduin would hear from her in a while.

“It was my pleasure, Tyrande,” the High King answered with a gracious smile. “Now, I wish you quick winds, may you return when I do.”

The High Priestess rose from between his legs and nodded, “I will do my best to see you again as soon as is possible, my master.” Then she turned to leave, only stopping for a second at the side of his throne, pushing her ass out. Anduin raised an eyebrow, but granted her what she desired nonetheless, giving his final goodbye in the form of a slap to her ass that reverberated through the entire throne room. “Keep his cock warm for me, that’s all you are good for,” Tyrande whispered towards Maiev, chained to the throne.

“Don’t worry, he will have forgotten about your pussy by the time you return,” the Warden growled back, still no respect for the High Priestess, even as her senior slave. The turquoise maned piece of sexy ass was about to get bogged down in a dispute, when a pleading glance from Anduin caused her to lower her head and walk away.

Anduin kept an eye on her ass, and the outline of his hand on it, until the very last moment. Of his harem, now only Jaina and Maiev were around. Valeera had gone to help Vanessa in her underground work, currently focused in making sure that the nobles unhappy with Anduin’s plans held no meaningful power by the time the actual transition rolled around. Tyrande and Shandris were now on a trip to the ruins of Teldrassil, Darkshore and Ashenvale. They went to prepare an eventual counter-invasion, as well as gather a few materials for the new temple of Elune that was to be added to the Stormwind cathedral.

Speaking of the cathedral, it seemed that they had been getting a stupendous amount of charity lately. There were talks about renovating the whole district to become one giant clerical masterpiece, with institutions dedicated to the new challenges healers faced as well as a proper segment to challenge the dwarven districts near monopoly of mass orgies.

Anduin was barely involved in that whole thing. If the clerics had the money to undertake such a thing, he would be happy to put his signature under the building license. Such projects would put hundreds if not thousands of people to work.

Although Anduin was wondering how many more slaves they really had. This was not a bottomless barrel. Currently it all seemed fine, but there would come a time when…

Problems for another day, for now Anduin gestured towards Jaina that she was to take his currently unoccupied cock. “How would you like me to please you, Anduin?” the platinum silver and gold haired bombshell asked, presenting all of her naked body to him and the court. Being a wife to the High King, being naked was her privilege and duty.

Anduin couldn’t help but say three simple words, “I love you.” Simpler truths were barely spoken. The archmage was as if at the prime of her youth, she was gorgeous, her body curvy from the plump ass to the juicy tits. The firmness of which he rested his eyes upon. “Use your breasts, Jaina, that would please me deeply.”

“As you wish,” she obeyed immediately, dropping to his feet like a proper wife and slave would. In the past, she would have needed to stop to remove the pendant that held the anchor-shaped piece of silver that made her Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras. However, the token of rulership was now attached to a black leather collar that hugged tightly to her throat instead, so it wasn’t getting in the way and better marked her status as Anduin’s cocksleeve.

She cupped her breasts in each hand, their large size spilling over her palm. They were as large as always, the pink nipples crowning them hard in the warmth of the throne room. Anduin had heard that women’s breasts got bigger during their pregnancy. Now in her seventh week, Jaina’s breasts had yet to change in any noticeable way. The pervert inside the king couldn’t wait for them to swell, and to taste the milk spurting from within him.

Even as they were, however, they were wonderful. Firm but perfectly soft, the mounds of flesh wrapped around his rock-hard cock, its length allowing Jaina to even run her long tongue around the head and suck on it while she moved her tits between her hands. Soon they ran wet with saliva and precum and Anduin closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the sensation.

With Jaina he was gentle, running his head through her hair to prevent it from getting in the way. She wore it open these days, something Anduin generally approved off. Only on some days, when she was feeling like an eager little cocksucking slut (more so than usual) in want to spend the entire day between his legs, she would braid it or fixate it otherwise.

When the High King lids opened again, he was met straight with the brilliant blue of Jaina’s eyes. Her hollowed out cheeks were sticking to his cock as tightly as a glove, her chest brushing over the sensitive spots on the underside of his shaft with perfect awareness of their location. The rhythm of her soft breasts was perfectly hypnotic, one rising as the other fell.

Anduin felt his balls swell and suddenly his orgasm was right upon him. The sight was pushing him over the edge easefully and his potent seed was immediately shooting into her mouth. Surprised by this, Jaina did the most shameful thing and failed to swallow the first two spurts. Thick strands of cum escaped her full, pink lips and covered her milky breasts with another shade of white.

The first queen of Stormwind quickly corrected her mistake, stretching her neck as far as possible to suck Anduin deeper into her wanting mouth, the rest of his large load landing in the lustful ladies’ insides and its perfect taste causing her to moan strongly in a sudden climax. 

Letting out a prolonged breath, Anduin bathed in the sight of his longtime masturbation fantasy cumming at merely swallowing his cum. This was made even better by Maiev writhing in front of the right armrest of his throne, where she was leashed like a dog. The Warden’s hands wandered everywhere but her chest and pussy, as she was not allowed to pleasure herself no matter how many secondary orgasms she experienced.

Anduin felt like she deserved a treat though. “Maiev, clean up your queen,” he commanded. Jaina pulled off his cock with a smile. Strands of her hair fell messily around her face as Anduin’s hand wandered from her head to his throne.

“Do it properly,” Jaina told the masochistic Warden.

“If you know my history, you know that I do everything with the proper depth,” Maiev’s scornful voice delivered some back-talk even as she gleefully crawled the short distance. She opened her mouth wide and her dark lips pressed against Jaina’s. There was a rather large chance that there was still some seed within the queen’s mouth after all, and so Maiev stretched her tongue as deeply as she could to taste the seed mixed with the arch mage’s sweet saliva.

Anduin gestured towards one of the elven slave’s in the room. Lesbian intercourse between his personal whores was understandably attractive and he needed someone to keep his cock company in the meantime, as stroking his own meat was a thing he disliked deeply to do and wouldn’t have looked great in the court either.

In recent time, the idea that it was wasteful for men to cum anywhere but on or in a woman had taken root in Stormwind, minor fetish application like a bunch of men cumming in a cup and then having a slut drink it aside. Anduin wasn’t even sure if there was anybody out there who still had a wank rather than fucking in the entirety of Stormwind. Maybe some weirdos with the right fetish. Malfurion came to mind.

The elf had purple hair and greenish skin. She was a bit more androgynous in her facial structure than other members of her race, but in return her body had less of the Amazonian athleticism and more of ladylike softness, even her breasts were bigger than night elven average. “I thank you for this opportunity, High King,” she said in a soft-spoken voice and bowed down to suck his cock.

Anduin had other plans. The slave was clean right now, but it was her duty to suck numerous dicks throughout the day. That was the job of that cumslut, the slavehood she had agreed to together with the rest of her permanently horny people. Her pussy, however, was something only Anduin was allowed to claim within these sacred halls. Therefore, he pulled her right into his lap, large chest towards him, and penetrated her cunt, invoking an ecstatic scream in the night elf, who was now filled with the cock of every woman’s dreams.

Within a few thrusts, her expression was degraded into that of a dumbfucked whore. The size, the girth, the way he angled his thrusts from below, Anduin had both the tool and the technique to reduce them all to putty even without any magic. Her tongue lolled out as she let out a mess of words that Anduin, with his limited understanding of Darnassian, managed to understand as dirty talk.

Position wise, she was riding him, but there was no doubt that Anduin’s strong hands on her waist were what dictated the tempo. Between every bounce, when the High King was balls deep inside her splashing pussy, he could look over her shoulder to keep watching the ongoing engagement on the floor in front of him.

Maiev was done with her thorough kiss and moved onto the main price. The gooey semen had ran down partially Jaina’s breasts, trails the redhead Warden was now following in reverse. First she licked everything of the sides, moaning as the feeling of Anduin’s semen in her mouth triggered small orgasms. Next she devoured every last drop that had made its way to Jaina’s nipples, taking great care in sucking and twirling her tongue around the pink buttons.

Jaina, sighed softly, squishing her tits between her arms as she reached between her legs with both hands and started masturbating. For every person in the room, only a few not watching the spectacle instead of listening to whoever was currently holding a speech over some minor incidents, it logical that the limitation for male orgasms that was becoming cultural rapidly did not apply to the ladies of Stormwind. Watching a woman, particularly one as attractive as Jaina, touch herself out in the open and dripping on the floor in process made more than a few people cum into the mouths of their attendants.

Once she was sure the nipples had been cleaned completely, Maiev sunk her head into the gap between the squished breasts. The sticky mixture of saliva, precum and the products of Anduin’s sex was difficult to reach under these circumstances and the Warden’s entire face vanished amongst the overabundant flesh.

Jaina’s moans grew more frequent and higher pitched, Maiev redoubled her efforts, grabbed her master’s first wife’s tits with her hands to help her get deep between them. Bent forward, the Warden’s ass would make the moon goddess she prayed to proud, and her pussy gushed everytime she lapped out a bit more of seed. Anduin was right up to the edge again, knowing the answer already he asked the bitch riding his cock. “Do you wish me to cum inside you?”

“Yeeessssshhhhh,” came the slurred, screaming answer, a second later the slave went silent, her mouth opened in a wide-O as she was filled with the hottest, most desired fluid in all the kingdom. Her body quivered, completely impaled, the magic resting in the High King’s seed did not take root within her, but it didn’t just vanish because of that. Light and Shadow neutralized each other within the cumslut’s pussy and womb, letting out energy that rushed through her like electricity in the process.

“Cum,” Anduin spoke a single word, strained and quiet as his climax made it hard to formulate, and to his feet both of his personal slaves began squirting as if he had been fucking them rather than this random bitch in heat. Their screams were the signal to which uncounted numbers of nobles and the slaves pleasing them came themselves, it was simply too erotic for their senses to handle.

A recuperation period of fulfilled silence fell upon the court. Eager for more attention from their master, Jaina and Maiev recovered first. Their bodies were as exhausted, if not more so, than any other women would be after such an experience, but they were women of strong will even before Anduin had made them his whores and to please him their minds would force themselves through any torture, particularly one so ecstatically wonderful.

“I… hope… I will… bear your child… High King…” the slave panted into his ear before rising from his cock with moans and quivers. When she turned to leave, Maiev grabbed her by the arm. “W-what is it, lady Shadowsong?” Despite her degraded position, covered in unsavoury fluids and chained onto the throne, the lowest and most mistreated slave amongst Anduin’s hare, the Warden was still the Warden and as thus feared and respected by her people.

“You want to leave without cleaning up behind you?” Maiev growled, pointing at Anduin’s dick with a nod of her head. It was wet from the slave’s juices and a last drop of cum was slowly dribbling out. “Mind your manners!”

“M-my apologies,” the slave immediately fell to her knees and began sucking.

“Join her,” Anduin told Maiev, “as a reward.” The scowling look on the Warden’s face changed into an obedient joy and a moment later she was sucking on the base of the High King’s might cock. There was no room for Jaina in that, but the queen took her seat in Anduin’s lap, perfectly fitting between his leg and the armrest of the throne, happily to kiss her husband.

Being the king came with many advantages.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Being the king also came with the burden of decisions.

“One last time, master,” Maiev tone was one of disdain, she was heavily opposed to the king’s current plan and not afraid to voice it. The owl shaped helmet gave her voice a metallic ring, in contrast the green coat that hid her entire body moved tonelessly over the splintered stone ground. “This is a terrible idea.”

“Perhaps it will turn out to be,” Anduin agreed. “If I am to realize my path fully, however, I must not hesitate to take this risk.” They jumped over a chasm in the ground, corrupted heat rising from the green, fel-infested magma that filled it. It would take years if not decades for the Warden’s Isle, indeed most of the Shattered Isles, to recover from the damages dealt by the Legion invasion.

With the nightborne this close, Anduin was somewhat weary of an ambush. It had been a great shock to him when the elves had decided to side with the Horde over the Alliance. Then again, their history was much more alike to that of the blood elves than it was to that of their wild loving brethren.

They had come here via a portal that Jaina had opened for them, having an arch mage in his harem was truly helpful to get around the world quickly. Anduin hadn’t thought of that when he had, somehow, successfully seduced her but it was a luck turn out nonetheless. It surely made secret, short trips like this a whole lot easier, given that he was now independent of the court mages who could prove to be a leak. With Jaina, he was certain that she’d rather die than betray him – although he’d rather have her betray him than die.

As to why they came to this island the answer rather obviously lay within the Vault of the Wardens, the complex under the ground of this island, whose entrance they were now walking up to. The second they came into view, the two Watchers located left and right of the entrance saluted the arrival of their superior. “”Lady Shadowsong!”” they spoke in unison.

“Has everything been quiet in my absence?” the Warden asked.

“Yes, although the shortage on people has made patrols over the island more difficult,” reported that woman standing on the left side of the large, round door. It glowed in the silver of arcane magic, a powerful seal looking it, only to be lifted by a member of the order.

“You will shortly receive reinforcements. Some of our sisters will return here, along with a small contingent of men from the Stormwind army,” the last part caused the two guards to exchange a view. Like all Watchers, they were female and as part of the few that had stayed behind, they hadn’t been exposed yet to the new truth of their order as the most masochistic sluts of their whole race. As such, the information that they were to reinforced by Stormwind soldiers and men specifically was shocking to them.

“…Is it true then?” one of them asked, apparently some sort of news had reached them through some channel. The question was asked with a glance towards Anduin, “Have you agreed to follow Tyrande’s shameful deal?”

“Tyrande is a vile woman filed with flaws, but in this she follows the goddess will,” Maiev stated her hands parting the front of her robes like a curtain. “To this, I myself was witness and serve as example.”

Underneath her cloak, the Warden was wearing clothes that would have made it more decent if she hadn’t been. Black leather boots hugged her feet and up to her knees, from where there were nothing but her smooth, naked thighs until the gaze rose to her cunt. The panties she wore were simple decoration, the part that should have hidden her pussy being cut out and instead framing her glistening hole like the sleeve for Anduin’s cock that it was. A corset sat over her waist with the sole purpose of showing off her curves and underlining her small breasts. The collar on her neck sported, instead of the leash, a simple steel dog tag. She wasn’t worth any better material, or at least that was what Anduin told her to get her crotch wet.

““By Elune,”” the two guards whispered in unison.

“Indeed, I have been shown, through my master Anduin, the new path of the Watchers and it is one of subservience to the cocks of humans and the other citizens of Stormwind,” Maiev told them.

“If you require evidence of this,” the High King stepped forwards, unbuckling the pants underneath the brown robe he was wearing. “I am more than willing to provide it to you.” They dropped down and revealed his flaccid cock. The guards both took their helmet off, as if they couldn’t trust their eyes with them on, and watched the massive member in awe. Their attractive faces and the imagination of them turning into lustful visages immediately caused it to swell. Both of the guards were lost for words for a minute as the cock reached its full size.

“W-we,” one of them finally managed to get one word out, before gulping. “You must have corrupted our lady someh-“

“You are slaves!” Anduin interrupted her. “Subordinates even to the lowest one of mine and will respect her. Either grant me entrance or test the truth of my claims, such words will not be tolerated either way.”

Taken aback by the raw authority this man’s voice, the two elves fell in shocked silence for a moment, their cheeks blushing, turning into a deep purple. His voice, the power, the dominating tone, it caused a tingle in their nether regions that they immediately tried to wrestle down. Such desires were shameful, that was what their training had told them. However, confronted on these hidden wants by their own leader and an Adonis of a man rather than some disgusting demon, it was impossible to dismiss them outright.

“How w-would we test these claims?” one of them asked, her armour cluttering as she touched the thick leather above her pussy. Her mind was so focused on the thick dick and the precum dribbling from the tip that she didn’t even realize what she was doing.

“Get on your knees and pleasure our master,” Maiev told them. “The goddess blessing rests in his seed.”

One would have expected backtalk from such ludicrous statements. Instead of the Watchers scrambled from their posts and towards Anduin. They practically feel to his feet, their purple lips wrapping around his members in a competition to be the one to suck him first. Anduin barely knew which one was which, they both had beautiful faces and kept their long green hair in high-bound ponytails.

They were both unskilled at sucking cock, failing to get even a third of the High King’s rod inside their mouths before coughing and gagging forced them to retreat. While one recovered, the other immediately went back to the task, a perfect tandem that left Anduin only with short gaps between pleasure.

While their technique was lacklustre, their enthusiasm, or perhaps need would have been a better fitting word, was great to behold. They were hungry for cock and Anduin was doubtful they even remembered still why they had begun sucking him off.

A breeze rushed over the island and caused Anduin to shiver as the wind went cold over his wettened shaft. Deciding that it was time to show these two what masochistic sluts they really were, he grabbed both of them by the leather band that kept their hair bundled and then guided their movements.

Violently, he shoved one guards head down until her lips hit his hairless base. Her eyes rolled up in her skull and the vibrations around his cock felt like she was screaming. The sudden mistreatment must have made her climax on the spot, a play that repeated a mere second later when he did the exact same thing to her companion.

From there, Anduin quickly felt his orgasm approach. “Use your hands to finish me off,” he commanded, pushing their faces together right in front of his tips. With wide open mouths, both of them extended a hand and together jerked his entire length. Slick with precum and phlegm, their hands had not trouble sliding over the sensitive meat. Moments later, Anduin groaned and released a giant load all over their faces.

They had to close their eyes at the creamy liquid that was plastering their features within a couple of squirts. Releasing as much as an entire bukkake ring on his lonesome, the High King rode his orgasm without any thoughts in his mind.

The elven duo tasted the silver grace of their goddess touch their mind through the sweet and salty semen that landed on their stretched out tongues. Felt Elune in the covering of their faces. Lust and devotion gave rise to one more orgasm, they had more in these past few minutes then they had in the last months. All without touching themselves, their armour preventing any effective masturbation.

“Do you believe now?” Anduin asked.

“”Yeessshhhh,”” the two of them slurred, their mouths still wide open.

“Good,” the High King smiled graciously upon them. For their master to forgive their doubt so easily, the Watchers felt nothing but the deepest, submissive gratitude. ‘I won’t have the time to give this treatment to every single Watcher,’ he thought, quickly finding a solution to this problem. “Maiev, join them,” the Warden immediately walked around and was eagerly welcomed at the centre of the kneeling trio of jailors and cumsluts. “I will now fill your mouths with cum, you are not to swallow. Let your sisters have a taste when we meet them so that they know I speak the truth.”

All three of them eagerly nodded, presenting their mouths in hopes to be the first.

 


	13. A dark blade

Chapter 13 – A dark blade

In the darkest depths of the dungeons, down countless elevators and through a cave that still bore the mark of demonic spiders, lay the second most secured gate within the Watcher’s hold. Only the entrance was more tightly knit in terms of spells and just like the one above it was a circular gate with the mural of an owl carved into its wood. This was where the corpse of Illidan had been kept not too long ago and where they had stored the only weapon that had survived the sacrifice of its power in the pursuit of stopping Sargeras’ sword from poisoning their very world.

Even cum-drunk, the Watchers that accompanied him down here were uncomfortable with his decision to go here. However, their leader had spoken her final warning earlier and her master wanted to do this anyhow. Maiev raised her hand, a silver glow surrounding it as she spoke a chant in her native tongue. The door slid open without any sound.

“Stay here,” Anduin told everyone and set out to cross the bridge. The darkness here had transformed into a pitch-black Abyss since the new captive had been set into her confinement. It grew above even the drop beyond the path and hid everything beyond a few metres around Anduin in complete black. Looking over his shoulder, Maiev had already vanished from view.

There was no ledge between him and the edge. Despite this, the High King stepped forwards without hesitation. Not even the Light, he called upon, for the one in his heart was the only one he needed to guide him. He had achieved an equilibrium between the forces and as such, this Shadow was nothing to fear.

Ahead of him a single, dark blue light appeared. The surroundings made it impossible to gage how far away it was, but the snake-like pupil left no doubt that she was watching him approach. ‘The boy king,’ a seductive voice spoke into his mind. She sounded weakened, but that didn’t stop her from trying to manipulate Anduin, as the voidborne always wanted to. ‘Have you come to serve at the master’s table?’

“The only master I serve is myself,” Anduin’s resolute voice answered. In nothing but the brown robes, he used to obscure his identity during travels, and wielding Shalamayne he reached the source. Upon a stone pedestal hovered, held up by invisible forces, a dagger. Together, the back of the black, rune-beset blade and the spike-covered guard formed a flowing S-shape. The dark blue eye sat above the grip and stared. Despite it’s inorganic state, the will within the blade was perfectly capable of sensing what was around it.

‘You… have changed since I last gazed upon your soul,’ Xal’atath, Blade of the Black Empire, sounded honestly surprised. A snicker, attractive and composed, like that of a noblewoman who had been using only her charisma to rise to prominence. ‘How peculiar. This is not the fate he foresaw.’

“Nobody foresaw what I would do for this world,” Anduin stated and gripped the blade’s handle. He shared of his Shadow with her, filled her with the energy she needed to recover. Before his eyes, liquid flesh began ooze from the metal.

From dark blue, it changed into a deep purple, new spikes growing from the back of the blade as membranes spanned between the ones already there. The runes transformed into bags of liquid shadow and the edge sat upon flesh. The eye widened in delight, suddenly capable of moving. Xal’atath blinked, the blade stretching within the High King’s hand like a cat after a long nap.

She tried to pull more from Anduin’s power, but he cut the flow once she was restored to this degree. ‘A most gracious gift, your highness,’ she purred, in a much stronger tone now. ‘I see now what you intend with me.’ Along with the power, the recent history of his deeds had been flooding the blade’s consciousness. She knew his plans and intentions now. ‘I am honoured by your trust in me.’

The abyss around Anduin crept back, the cave suddenly visible in its entirety. The owned of the darkness was no longer hostile towards him, and Shalamayne spent golden light for him anyhow. Now that the High King possessed another weapon as the outlet of his Shadow, there was no need for Shalamayne to represent his balance on its own.

“It is not with trust that I gave these memories to you, it is with certainty that this is the quickest way to get you to play along,” the king stated and turned around. He was playing with something far more dangerous than fire, he knew. However, if he wanted to master the Shadow, he needed a teacher and a focus. The Blade of the Black Empire fulfilled both of these conditions at once.

Yes, he had been able to use his powers freely already to accomplish things, Vanessa was the greatest proof of this, but the Shadow sometimes leaked out when he didn’t mean to. So far that had only caused accidental orgasms on the part of his slaves, but it was only a question of time before something vile would happen.

Furthermore, the blade possessed knowledge outside of what any library of this world could hold. The risk in taking her out of this confinement was enormous, but the returns would hopefully make it worth it.

‘I will make it worth your while,’ Xal’atath promised, the sensual voice not at all fitting with the eldritch blade in his left hand. ‘Let me show you a simple trick, as thanks,’ she stated and the light-eating aura of void magic appeared around her. A moment later, she was gone. ‘Take a step backwards, if you would, your highness,’ she said in a voice as smooth as butter one a honey bread. He did and a moment later Xal’atath reappeared in his hand. ‘A spell that lets you shift an object into the void and tether it to a soul, carrying it with you without any hassle,’ she explained.

The legends about Xal’atath often stated that the blade appeared only where it could wreak the most havoc and seemingly out of nowhere. This explained how she got around. ‘On my own, this spell is quite draining…’ she sighed in exhaustion, a veiled ploy to get Anduin to feed her yet more of his power. Seeing through this, he still obliged. She was in no position to overtake him. Even if he were to feed her all of the darkness within him, he would still have access to the Light. That would make it an even fight between just the two of them and Anduin was rarely on his own. ‘Just a bit more…’ she gasped in a lustful tone, a spectre suddenly appearing at Anduin’s side.

He immediately pointed Shalamayne at the translucent shape. “Be at ease, your majesty,” the more tangible voice of Xal’Atath echoed from the ghost. The dark outline of a body became more defined by the second, Anduin simply staying ready to react.

An elf of light, greyish-blue skin and wavy, midnight blue hair appeared. She had a body much closer to that of a blood than of a night elf and was completely naked. Her frame was slender, long legs rising into wide hips, a narrow waist and then firm, decently large breasts. She had clearly taken a form to be as pleasing to Anduin as was possible within her dark nature and succeeded in doing so.

Anduin’s erection rose as he couldn’t help but devour her with his eyes. From the black of her nails, to the dark blue nipples, up to the wavy tips of her long, unkempt hair. A deeply attractive being and something that the king yearned to fuck, her curves reminding him of a mixture of Jaina, Tyrande and Valeera. Her glossy, blue lips, only a shade darker than her skin, curved into a sleight smile. “You may try and touch me, your majesty,” she offered, turning around to stretch her ass towards him. It looked full and bouncy, made to be slapped and jiggle in return.

When Anduin attempted to, his hand went right through her.

“Ah, too sad,” Xal’atath moaned, it sounded like earnest disappointment, “I seem to be too weak to manifest a genuine body, still.”

The temptation to give her even more power was clearly present, but Anduin drew the line there. It would have been better if he had done it earlier, considering he was now haunted by the image of an incredibly sexy woman. “Show me that spell again,” he demanded instead and soon thereafter both Shalamayne and Xal’atath were sent into nothingness. Much to the latter’s displeasure.

“This golden presence right next to me is bothersome,” she complained as Anduin made his way back. The spiritual manifestation followed him, hovering a bit over the floor, as if even the illusion of walking was beneath her. Never straying more than a couple of metres away from Anduin and looking around with the eyes given to her, the High King could observe that she was able to sense with this spectre, but bound still to the blade and thus, in turn, to him.

His form peeled out of the darkness and the Watchers breathed out in relief. Stepping forward, Maiev didn’t let her own emotions show, but her silver eyes betrayed a deep thank to Elune for Anduin’s safe return. “Master, have you lost your weapon?” she asked in a scolding tone.

“No, both Xal’atath and Shalamayne I can now call through a spell,” he explained it simply, showing by summoning the light-infused blade once. Nobody seemed to notice the bombshell of a spectre, though.

“Only you can see me, your majesty,” she explained upon his questioning gaze, sexily biting her finger. “You are the only worthy one, after all.” Her other hand glided over her breasts and down to her smooth crotch, gently parting her purple pussy lips. “My deepest gratitude for these curves. Now, if only I could get fucked again.”

Anduin ignored her with a clear tent in the brown cloth that covered his body. After moving his sword back into the void, he grabbed Maiev’s coat and undid the cord at the front. He shoved the heavy piece of metal and cloth off her shoulders and left her in nothing but her fetish gear. “Turn around and bend down,” he commanded her.

Envious moans could be heard from the couple of Watchers around them as they watched their redheaded leader follow her master’s wish. Standing with parted legs she bent down until her head was at the same level as her ankles. Anduin tossed his robes aside, completely naked as he had left his pants in front of the entrance. A perverted Watcher had asked to keep them and he had granted her that right.

“Oh, by the Lords of Nothing, you ARE massive,” Xal’atath gasped as she saw his erect member with her own eyes for the first time. Hovering over to the left side of his field of view, the manipulative voidborne began masturbating. “Mhm, oohhhh, it’s been so long since I felt… pleasure,” she gasped, twsting and pulling on her left nipple. She lay in the air, giving Anduin an easy view as she rubbed her pussy for a few moments, her fingers soon coated in a black liquid. “Succubi aren’t the only ones with aphrodisiac pussy juices, you know?” she purred, breathing accelerating, just as Anduin grabbed Maiev and slammed into her.

“Oh, Elune, master!” the Warden purred out.

“Cum,” Anduin commanded the second he was to the hilt inside her. Maeiv’s outcry of ecstasy gave away her surprise, her pussy tensing around his cock. “Harder! Cum!” he bellowed, feeling her folds quiver milkingly around him. “CUM, MAIEV!” he screamed, barely overtaking her voice as the stacking effect of her forced orgasms wiped her mind. The stone floor was getting sprayed with a violent squirting. Then Anduin began moving.

His cock was pulsating brutally with the need to release. The connection with Xal’atath had caused his aggressive side to flare up and the blade’s manifestation teasing him her by flaunting her curves did not help in the slightest. As it was, he felt bad for taking this out on Maiev, but if he didn’t vent this lust he felt like he would go insane.

“What a slut she has become,” Xal’atath gasped, her own hands speeding up as she watched this whole thing going on. Moans, played up to be extra enticing, reverberated both in Anduin’s mind and ears, impossible to ignore. “And what a brilliant, if primal, use of the Shadow, your majesty.” She looked at the girthy shaft that appeared and disappeared within the gushing cunt. “Not that you seem to need such trickery.”

“M-master… my legs… I ca-aaaah,” Maiev screamed out between thrusts. The initial wave of orgasm had now subsided, but her body was immensely more sensitive from the aftershocks and Anduin ramming into her like there was no tomorrow pushed her over the edge again and again. It was a wonder that she was still standing right now.

Anduin wanted none of that, interrupting her words by slapping her on the ass and causing a spike of pleasure derived from the pain. “Collapse and you shall not taste my cum for a week,” he warned, immediately feeling her buckling legs straightening again. There were few punishments more effective he could administer to such an addict to his royal seed.

Which he promptly spurted inside her mere moments later. It felt like the entirety of his large balls were pumping into his most masochistic slave within this one orgasm. Watching a load of it push out around his dick sheathed halfway inside her, the truth was probably far beyond that. Pulling out, massive glops of semen began running down her legs and dripping from her pussy. Bent as her elastic body was, Maiev caught some of it in her mouth, much more staining her face.

Anduin took a relaxed breath out and looked around. The quartet of Watchers around him were doing their name all honour, except they were not just gazing upon them but had also lost their pants and were rubbing their pussies with all the envy in the world. Apparently, they had taken it as a symbol of pride to follow the same order as their leader though, as they were all standing during their self-pleasuring.

Trailing on the High King made the mistake of looking directly at Xal’atath, who wasn’t stopping like the rest of them. “Oh, LORDS! What I wouldn’t give to have this giant cock in here,” she screamed, her voice a promise of deep pleasure. The dark colouration of her pussy juices became lighter and lighter as it ran down, quickly turning translucent. Whatever dark, blissful magic was resting within them was absorbed through the skin, it seemed, and caused Xal’atath to fuel in her own lust. “Oh, I yearn to be bred.”

Her gasps kept Anduin’s cock as hard as steel. Purple glowing eyes watched him through half-closed lids, her teasing and self-pleasuring continued. Where the lie of her wanting to manipulate him ended and her genuine wants began, the schemer herself barely knew.

“I haven’t been fucked since the war against the titans, an eternity spent uncarrying. I yearn to put more spawns into this world – Ah, if you desire, I can make them sexy like me too, your majesty. You and me together, mhm, our spawns would form a dynasty of unparalleled beauty and strength,” her voice pitch was incredibly high compared to the seductive tranquillity she usually used when addressing him. A visible orgasm washed over her, eyes closing, lips biting. She continued moaning into his thoughts instead. ‘These masturbating orgasms are nothing like a true, thick, long cock.’

As if to prove her right, her orgasm, which had begun way later, also stopped way before Maiev started gargling breathlessly in delight. The Warden was still on her feet, no matter how much her entire body quivered from the taste of semen still showering onto her face from her own pussy.

The ancient blade was anything but done. Three fingers stretching her cunt, her other hand went lower, to the sphincter, glistening with dripped down juices, peek out from between her marvellous ass. “A creature of my might would never need this hole,” she stated, massaging it by trailing index and middle finger around the rim, “but…” she practically screamed when she slipped them inside her, “I just LOVE this mixture of pain and pleasure. The vanity of getting fucked in such a useless hole… Ah, getting my ass ravaged after being impregnated, those are my fondest memories.”

Her snatch was gushing, both of her holes getting penetrated by her own actions. Although her dark honey splattered to the ground below her, it all vanished in the thin air. That manifestation she kept active could only interact with herself, after all, and leave no trails in the world.

Sexy as her display was, it could very much influence the one person who could see her. “Keep standing,” Anduin commanded a second time, then guided his enormous prick up to Maiev’s asshole. With no energy to struggle and her will focused solely on being a subservient slut for her hungering master, the Warden tried her best to relax her asshole and allow him easy entrance. An almost futile effort.

Anduin was simply too big for that relaxation to do a lot. The head of his head pressed against her and began prying her open. Gritting his teeth and groaning, he was embraced by the absurd tightness, only slowly pushing inside. “Mastaaaaahh,” Maiev moaned between her feet, loving every second of being used as the king’s cocksleeve, “You are brea-ah-king meeee. Mooooore, do it moooore!”

“Oh, fuck,” Xal’atath gasped with honest envy, “I want to be in that sluts position right now.” To emphasize, the living weapon changed her position in the air to the same one Maiev had been told to assume. “Lords, what this slut wouldn’t give to feel you majestic cock in her filthy, unworthy holes, your highness.”

Anduin kept his eyes on the masturbating faux-elf as he sunk deeper down into the pleasure-drunk Warden. The feeling of the jiggly flesh of her round ass against his crotch was the signal for him to start thrusting. His hips became a blur, no regard for longevity was given. He just wanted, needed to cum. Maiev was already squirting all over the floor, her skin alone as sensitive as the pussy of a normal woman.

It didn’t take long for his balls to tighten again and pump a new load up the Warden’s ass. As if on command, Xal’atath brought herself to orgasm at that exact same moment. Bolts of white blocked Anduin’s vision directly on the nerves, clenching his teeth as he emptied a load that was normal, but ridiculous for any other man, inside this lowly slave of his.

“You may rest,” he granted her once he, still fully erect pulled out of her.

Her body did collapse onto the cave floor, barely catching herself on all fours. Even with eyes blinded from the orgasmic haze, she noticed her master’s prevailing desires. “Pleashe…” she slurred, her mouth tired from all the moaning, “Lemme sherve you moore.”

“Rest,” Anduin repeated, more commanding this time, her body relaxing and laying down on the floor. “You,” he pointed at the four Watchers. They were all the same level of depraved, busy stopping their first anal masturbation, executed in honour of their assfucked leader. “Line up against the wall.”

They scrambled to follow his command. The Watcher’s year legendary discipline was used in ways none had ever imagined, when they looked for the most high-ranked member amongst them. Once found, they all followed her towards whatever wall she chose, where she took the leftmost spot and the lowest ranked member went to the absolute right.

Anduin stepped closer, throbbing erection in hand, “Face forward, present your pussy,” he continued like a drill instructor. Each of them reached behind them with their right hand and pulled aside the round buttock. As expected, their pussies were extremely wet from the display they had masturbated too. “Do you wish to be bred?” the High King asked, grabbing the leftmost elf by the hips.

“YES!” she screamed ecstatically and Anduin claimed her pussy. “ELU-aaaaaah-nnnneeee! Thank you for you champion!” she howled at the ceiling, head in neck, as he began to hammer her tight little snatch. Just like with Maiev moments before, the king wasn’t interested in lasting long, just in blasting his seed inside the willing cunts of these sluts for his cock.

A pain-driven moan echoed through the dark cave, following a hard slap on the elves purple ass. “Address me by the title you will address all humans by, you moronic slave!” he told her.

“Sor-“ her answer was interrupted by another slap, another moan, an orgasm too close to handle. “SORRY MASTAH!” she managed to scream out when she felt cum, hot and burning with potency, flood her womb and push her right over the edge. She begged mother moon that she was pregnant, clenched her legs in an attempt to keep Anduin’s cum from flowing out. Of course, the chances that she wasn’t were abysmally small.

“Do you wish to be bred?” Anduin asked the next elf in line and the game repeated itself. Then a second time as they begged for him to fuck their asses too in response to his prevailing erection.

By the end, Anduin was the only person left standing in the cave. Although, ‘person’ didn’t necessarily include the spectre hugging him from behind. He could almost feel her, almost. The unmasked presence and whisper in his ear made it unmistakable that she was there. “You and I are going to have great fun together, your majesty,” Xal’atath purred.

_______________________________________________________________

The return to Stormwind was as swift as the arrival. A simple step through the portal and Anduin went from the seasalt filled air of the Warden’s isle to the warmth of Stormwind castle and the sight of Jaina nakedly going through some paperwork. Lesser mages wouldn’t have been able to maintain the portal for such a long time, she could do it while barely paying attention to it. Thus was the power of the arch mage that could use an entire warship as a medium to use cast arcane missiles.

“Welcome home, master,” Jaina greeted him with a wide, warm smile. “Something happened during your absence?”

Anduin raised an eyebrow, he was gone for two hours at most, whatever noteworthy could have happened during that time? “What is it?”

“My arrival,” another voice answered, causing Anduin to turn around. Not in a shocked or hasted fashion, the melodic voice was one he still remembered, occasionally ringing in his ears when he remembered a time back lying in the slow of the Kul Tiran mountain range.

Sitting in an armchair, playing with a small dagger, sat Aclysia, the demon hunter that had assisted Anduin and Jaina’s mother in the arch mage’s retrieval from the hands of Gorak Tul. She was as beautiful as before, from the backwards kempt, long white hair, over the black strip of silk over her breasts and leather pants of the same colour. The green glowing of her tattoos and eyes were kept at a minimum, her presence drenched in corrupting fel but suppressed by her will. Maiev growled at the, in her eyes, unclean creature.

“Nice to see you too, Warden,” Aclysia answered without any ill-will in her voice, only slightly amused by the reaction. Despite Maiev’s obvious disdain, it was her who had set Aclysia free from the Warden’s vault, along with the rest of her ilk. All to save Azeroth from the Burning Legion.

“It is good to see you healthy,” Anduin said, his nakedness barely veiled by his robe. The blind eyes of the demon hunter were staring only in his rough direction, but he got the feeling that she was very much checking out his package, along with some other things now tethered to his normally unseen soul.

“You have made progress I do and don’t approve off, king Anduin,” Aclysia stated.

“Are you here to judge me today, then?” Anduin asked. When they parted, she had told him that she would keep a watch and decide whether he was worth serving or needed to be killed for the good of the world.

However, Aclysia shook her head, “I have not yet come to a conclusion. I come here in seeking of the weapon’s you promised.” The dagger she was playing with was put down flat on the table. “And perhaps I am in need of more than that.” She made a short pause, unsure whether or not she wanted to share this knowledge with the king who, despite his unorthodox acts, was known for his righteous nature. Ultimately, however, what she knew would reach his ears anyway and this threat was too large to not wield any weapon she could find against. “An unbound Old God rests under Zandalar.”

 


	14. Travelling to rotten ground

No time was lost afterwards. As Aclysia had correctly guessed, Anduin began preparations to move out himself. An Old God was no challenge to be left to anyone but the strongest beings in Azeroth and he easily qualified as such a being, being the only person in the known creation to wield both Shadow and Light and both at a level of strength at historic levels. Despite this, he forbade his wives and slaves from coming with him.

Due to the pace at which all of this set-up, the only one around to raise complaints were Maiev and Jaina still. “An unacceptable proposal,” the Warden growled. “Making a deal with that accursed knife was one thing, fighting an Old God on your own a whole other.” Although she hadn’t been directly involved, Maiev remembered the terror the War of the Shifting Sands had brought over her people.

Back then they had fought the armies of a bound Old God, C’thun, the insectoid Qiraji, and even that had brought them large losses. In the end, they hadn’t even won that war, just locked the entire base of the enemy beneath twisting vines. It was only relatively recently that the starved physical form of C’thun had been defeated.

Jaina remembered another Old God, one which had succeeded in breaking some of his chains, Yogg’Saron. The self-titled God of Death had risen to prominence during their campaign against the Lich King. Truthfully, it was a lucky twist of fate that Alliance, Horde and the neutral forces of paladins everywhere had been around to put an end to his schemes. Then again, maybe being defeated at that point was just another step in a longer one, it was impossible to tell with these creatures.

Neither of them had died, at best they had lopped of a hand reaching out of their confinements. At worst, they had merely ripped out a fingernail. Either way, these fragments of their power alone had been enough to create armies and corrupt ancients. An unbound Old God, that was another matter entirely.

“I agree with Maiev,” the arch mage thusly agreed. “These twisted beasts cannot be faced alone. Take us with you, Anduin. You will need all the might you can get.”

“No,” the High King stood his ground, his voice firm and iron. “You are both pregnant with a child of mine. I will state this as often as necessary to every single one of you if I must, you are not to endanger yourselves in such immense a fashion while bearing my seed.” He put his hands on their shoulders, his tone softening but remaining insistent. “If I fall there, you must keep together what I already build. While my dream is not yet complete, we have already achieved so much. Jaina, you and Tyrande must govern Stormwind in my absence, as hopefully short as it will be.”

Xal’atath didn’t have a comment to the situation for a change, she seemed lost in her own thoughts. Sitting in a chair for no other reason than she could, her dark purple eyes were looking somewhere beyond the oaken table before her.

Maiev crossed her arms silently while Jaina sighed, her naked chest heaving under the deep in and exhale. “Bartering with you will yield no results, won’t it, Anduin?” the former (and still somewhat) blonde asked, closing her eyes. “Please stay safe, my master.”

Anduin grabbed her by the collar and pulled her into a deep kiss. Seconds later, he did the same with Maiev, quickly interchanging his tongue’s position between the two of them. The sweet taste of their lusty saliva filled his mouth, their stern and worried expressions melting away under the blissful shivers their master’s touch delivered onto their minds and bodies.

Hands travelling down to fondle their plump asses, Anduin’s huge cock got grabbed by two hands, massaging it to complete erection. “Come with me,” he grunted, having moved onto the flooding snatch between their legs, “and walk like the bitches you are.” He grabbed Maiev by her leash, unlike Jaina, the redhead was not well-behaved enough to be allowed to roam freely.

From the king’s lodge they went quickly into the corridor. Guards and sentinels were standing at high-alert in pairs of two. As the watchers of the king himself, it was only normal that each of them was granted an I Own You, the pairs were thusly the owners with their slaves. Only one of them was currently balls deep within his night elven slut, a guard that had been reached the end of his shift and couldn’t wait to get back home to empty his load, in all due likelihood.

Anduin didn’t mind and simply walked on. From the corridor into a sideway that directly lead into a spiralling staircase. Up and up they went, finally taking a left turn and entering a large balcony attached to this tower. It was large, secure, and one of the best place in the entire keep to look over the city sprawled out below. Back in the less busy days, the then-prince liked to sit up here and read his scriptures.

Now he dragged up Jaina and bent her over the railing, her huge tits swaying towards the city as her master thrust into her swiftly. “One last time before I go,” he declared, pulling his hips back and then beginning the not so quick process of a quickie. The short thrusts each produced a little slip on the jiggling meat on her ass.

“Oooh, fu-u-u-u-uuuck,“ Jaina moaned out, her pussy wetting from her husband’s skills as a lover and the thrill of the situation. Her upper body was hanging over the edge, held up by Anduin grabbing her by the upper arms and stretching her back.

The height caused her senses to pump with adrenaline, she was up far enough for a fall to have deadly consequences (for people that didn’t know how to trick gravity, at least) but not so absurdly high that they were invisible or anything. Quite the contrary, everyone with even somewhat sharp eyes inside the palace would be able to see the humping figures atop the tower and identify them. All throughout the city, keenly watching individuals would be able to see them fucking as well. This played right to her exhibitionism while also showing her a new taste of excitement.

Anduin felt her pussy strangling his cock tighter than usual and grunted. “Maybe I should have a tower build just to fuck you on,” he stated, immediately gaining himself a high-pitched moan in response. “A monument to how slutty a queen you are.”

“Yes, master, I am your slutty queen,” the arch mage gasped, shouting it towards the city. When she noticed the people below, magic circles appeared around her in their purple might, amplifying her words further. “I am High King’s Anduin first wife! A total slut here to be bred over and over again!” Her loud voice began to draw a bit of crowd in the courtyard of Stormwind Keep. Of course, these people weren’t just standing and staring, such displays of open perversion were commonplace in the city and everyone was on-board. The crowd became a voyeuristic orgy within seconds.

“You rule over a nice array of whores and studs,” Anduin grunted.

The runes flickered and deactivated for a second, “Slaves and studs, master,” Jaina corrected him in moaning. It wouldn’t have been right for a wife to do so in public, thus she activated the runes again only after he nodded, leaving her her will. Voice raised again towards the crowd, she added, “A woma-aaah-n’s greatest pleaahshure is to beg for seed to fill her womb!” Agreeing cries came from below, many of them accompanied with grunting and sounds of female delight as they did exactly as their queen suggested. “To find a master and suck his cock every morning!” The men greatly approved this message. “To let him work and then met him in the evening bent over the table, pussy already rubbed wet and ready!” Everyone agreed to that and witnessed how the end of Jaina’s speech was underlined with her eyes rolling up her skull and an orgasmic scream that echoed over half the city.

This was the new Stormwind way, where males could gather harems as big as their ambitions and their sexual prowess carried them. Where women who were more independent could still fuck whoever they liked. Where everyone unsettled could always find someone to fill up with their seed. Tolerance for people straying from the norm did not have to come with an oppressing social code. Everyone was free to do what they wanted to do, but most women nowadays definitely found their ultimate bliss in serving a massive stud of a (most of the time human) man.

The crowd below cheered when Anduin thrust into his wife three more times, each time causing her tits to bounce to an extreme degree, before resting all the way inside her and unloading his royal seed deep inside her already fertilized womb. The vanity of that didn’t matter, he would fuck her again while she was pregnant and again when she was no longer. The times in the next ten years that she wouldn’t be carrying a child would be few, that Anduin was deeply convinced off. His desire to breed his jaw-droppingly beautiful wives and slaves was boundless.

So was his desire to keep going even after his orgasm subsided, but he could wait no longer. With regret, he pulled outside of her. “When I am back, we may think about that tower,” he promised his queen, who delightfully shivered at the thought of a structure only for her to get fucked on and relay to her fellow female subjects the beauty of submission. “Maiev, you may eat as much of my cum out of her as your tongue can reach.”

“Thank you, master,” the lowest slave’s mouth began to water and it took her no time to press her mouth into Jaina’s cunt.

“Return safely to me,” the arch mage demanded when Anduin turned to leave.

“I will,” he promised. Behind him, his first wife began a moaning speech about having sub-slaves below ones cocksucking self. Definitely a woman to return to.

__________________________________________________________________________

The Heart of Darkness, that was what they called the massive titan facility in the distance. “You say it’s proper name is Uldir?” Anduin asked his good friend Brann Bronzebeard.

“Ay, lad,” the dwarf answered in his thick dwarven accent, over-pronouncing most rs, then grunted as he continued swinging his hips. “By Ironforge’s molten core, tis elven cunt is what I needed proper.” With Anduin came his bodyguards and with them their slaves. Some of the men didn’t mind sharing their slut with someone else, as long as it was already clear whose kids they were carrying, but this particular elven whore was one of the common property ones. Anduin had brought a few of them along as he fully expected the ‘relief’ effort to be needed.

By the fact that the dwarf was cumming buckets inside her repeatedly, he felt more than validated in that decision.

“All I been seeing these past months were these ugly ass trolls,” the exploring dwarf continued. “If they don’t have bodies like me mother after fifteen barrels of that disgusting wine she loved, forefather’s bless his soul, they at least have faces not even horniest me could love.” He made a grimace. “And with the way they praise the rot and parasites, even if I could get over their faces, I ain’t even sure my cock’d be the only thing worming in their pussies.”

“This is a place of…” Anduin hesitated in search of a nice way to put it, “place of unsatisfying hygiene.” The swamp was crawling with undead, maggots and other parasites. Layered on-top of that were the blood rituals conducted everywhere, filling the already disgustingly smelling bog with an iron stench, mixing in with rot and decay. The gargantuan corpse of the turtle Loa in the distance certainly didn’t help that last point. Neither did the Old God in the area, inspiring all of this display with his pestilent presence.

“Filth,” the white-haired demon hunter offered a more simple and correct word, her blind, green glowing eyes narrowing as she took an unwilling whiff. “The filth of their rituals is so strong, I can see the magic in the air. This place will take aeons to recover from this break-out.”

“Another piece of land claimed by corruption and darkness,” Anduin shook his head.

Between his legs, the projection of Xal’atath giggled, her ghostly hand rubbing the bulge in his pants where his enormous cock was unable to hide despite its flaccid stage. “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” she commented, only to be ignored. The only person around who could perceive her aside from Anduin was Aclysia, and she could only see her.

The High King didn’t want to look like he was talking to himself. Still, the unfelt touch of the naked void elf (at least in appearance) on his cock was quickly turning the cloth around his crotch from tight to confining. Wanting, he looked over to Aclysia, who was sitting on a stool and inspecting her weapons. The blood elf, if that description even still fit her with all the demon that she was now, was as sexy as ever. From her straight-white hair to her moderate chest and narrow waist down to the seductive bubble butt that squished against the surface of her seating.

Her black leather outfit was dirty from the march through the swamp, as was everyone else’s in the camp. They had arrived in Nazmir two days ago, having taken a ship from Boralus, to where the Stormwind mages had comfortably teleported them. They couldn’t get a stable connection towards this swamp, though, and so they had to first get a boat and then march from the coast.

It was a less than stealthy effort, but the swamp was vast and with the many ups and downs of the watery landscape, along with the general business of roaming bands of trolls and undead, the small army of fifty people was unlikely to be discovered. It was earlier today that they met up with Brann in the outpost he made.

The dwarf had been pleasantly surprised to see Anduin, having planned to leave in the next few days to inform him about the exact threat the High King was there to face. The situation was dire enough that he wasn’t even warning his monarch to stay away. Brann of all people knew what an unshackled Old God could mean and wanted every bit of help he could get.

Since the explorer had been away since the start of the war, he had only heard about Anduin’s reforms in rumour. All the comment he had to offer was “Giv’ me one of those elven cunts right now,” and that was who he had been doing since.

He wasn’t the only one who was enjoying himself a willing slut. The adventuring group Aclysia was a part of had also been waiting for her return at this location. A group of 9 more individuals, they were a jumbled together bunch that looked like they knew how to have a good time. All of them were legends in their own rights, either leaders of their Orders during the Legion invasion or at least high up the ranks. Their stories would have taken too long to recount. They fucked just like common men and women, however, except with a bit more strength in their movements.

The High King was considering making a pass at that feverishly masturbating goblin shaman when Aclysia turned her head to acknowledge his gaze. She had no words to offer, but that gesture kept Anduin from moving away. Her hands were busy polishing one of the two weapons the High King had made for her, sleek bladed tonfas made from no lesser material than the Elementium that had plated Deathwing himself. Unnatural heat was radiating from the blackened material to this day, seeped in the corrupted earth warden’s power. As a being of fel fire, it bothered Aclysia not.

The demon hunter had been incredibly pleased at this product. The blades were lighter than the Aldrachi Warblades and almost as sturdy. They weren’t quite as sharp and their background made them less adept at channelling her demonic power, but they were far better than the replacements she had been used until receiving them.

All of this thinking had at least served to resolve his erection. A night elf, nude except for the tall boots she wore against the mud, walked by them, clearly on her way to someone else. Xal’atath stopped teasing and turned towards that inconspicuous slut. Her pale blue eyes focused on her for more than a moment. “Wield me,” she suddenly stated in a commanding tone.

Anduin wasn’t sure what this was about, but the urgency of her tone had nothing of the whispering sweetness that she usually employed. Simply following that advice, he drew the blade. “BY THE FOR’FATHER’S LAD!” Brann cried out when he saw the accursed Blade of the Black Empire suddenly appear in his younger friend’s hand. The spectre, in turn, had disappeared. “THROW THAT AW-“

He was interrupted by Anduin rising from his own stool as fast as he could and going after that night elf. The eye in the handle was like his own, Xal’atath sharing what she was seeing with him. As skilled at penetrating through lies as she was weaving them, the ancient weapon had quickly unravelled the illusion.

The moment she realized her jig was up, the woman started running. Much faster, Anduin stretched his hand out, but only grabbed air when the woman disappeared in an array of bright likes. The Blink spell, a short-range teleportation at best. Anduin found her again a few metres away. In a blaze of green flames, Aclysia leaped off the floor and landed right where that false-night elf had been standing, a second Blink teleporting her out of range yet again.

If they wanted to catch her, they needed some sort of confinement. ‘I know just the spell,’ Xal’atath whispered into his mind and shared it with him like she had done with the carrying spell before. Immediately, Anduin realized that this was much too complicated to be executed on a moving target without practice. Gritting his teeth, he instead shared from his power with the living weapon once again, raising her towards the target.

Doubtlessly, she had ratted this spy out because she knew this was the end result.

With great pleasure, Xal’atath put together the spellwork herself. The infiltrator Blinked once more and in the little recuperation period in-between, the blade struck. Tentacles of darkness rose from dark portals in the marshy ground. Coming at all levels of girth and length, they grabbed their target by all limbs at once and then bent her nude body into a torturously erotic position. Ankles and wrists met behind her back, which arced up to compensate, her legs were pried open.

Struggling, but with the physical weakness so typical for mages, the faux-night elf was nailed in position. ‘Thank you,’ Anduin said to the blade, even though he knew she had acted only for her own gain. There was no need for him to become as cynical as most shadow priests eventually became. Especially since the madness lay beyond that cynicism.

“It was my pleasure,” the blade spoke out loud, once again appearing as a spectre. She had clearly gained some more substance.

Brann turned in her direction, heaving as he caught up. With his short legs, not to mention the need to remove himself from a tight pussy, he was the last one of the trio to arrive at the scene. Of course, the bodyguards were also around and some of the adventurers were checking out what the commotion was about, but they kept their distance. “Did I just hear som’thing?” he quietly asked himself, then shaking his head. “Lad, why do ye carry that blade?”

“A true king must wield both Light and Shadow, Brann,” Anduin made it short by speaking with a voice of authority that didn’t allow for a discussion. “Just declaring one side right and indulging in it has almost made me blind. We must see both sides of any argument, even if its cosmic in scale.” He turned to the infiltrator and touched her on the forehead with a simple dispel.

The false purple skin peeled away in shards of light, leaving its place to a dark blue shade. Combined with fingers that ended in white, arcane light rather than nails and purple glowing eyes, it was clear what race she belonged to even without the runic marks over her body that were otherwise typical for her kind.

They were looking at a Nightborne. One with an incredibly attractive face as well, midnight blue lips that were glistening in the fullness, the high-cheekbones of an aristocrat and long, currently furrowed eyebrows. Her white hair, she wore combed back for the most part, only two strands framing the upper half of her chest, which was considerably larger than most of her night elven cousins. As she struggled, they swayed and jiggled. They were about as big as Jaina’s and the already horny High King felt his cock rising yet again.

“Unhand me you scoundrels!” the infiltrator had quite the nerve to make demands. Then again, this particular mage was known to have a bit of an attitude.

Aclysia disdainfully swiped as much as she could of the muddy swampwater of her clothes. Her earlier impact had made quite the mess. Where it touched her demonic markings, the green fel energy evaporated it, but crumbs of dirt were still left behind. “My compliments, Valtrois, not even I managed to see through that spell. Clever to use the likeness of your aura to that of a night elves to your advantage.”

“I had to strip for this,” she complained, glancing at the ogling men around. “What a shame for all of you that you will never again see something as perfect as this body.”

“Is that a threat?” Anduin wondered.

“A statement of fact,” the arcanist nodded at her own body. “Look at me and say I am wrong.”

He could, she was doubtlessly gorgeous but that ‘only’ put her at the same level as the girls he had back home and the demon hunter next to him. “So, the Horde sent you?” Anduin asked the obvious question instead.

“Why would I tell you?” Valtrois returned the usual counter-question.

Xal’atath, hovering above the muck despite being unable to become dirtied by it in the first place, chuckled. “A feisty one, how about you just fuck the answers out of her?” she suggested. “A little bit of your cock and she will be singing.” Anduin was visibly displeased at the prospect. “Oh, please,” the blade sounded a little bit irritated, “It’s not rape when they enjoy it and it wouldn’t be the first time you did it. Vanessa seems much happier for the change, doesn’t she?”

The ancient blade had a point. However, Anduin still refused. With Vanessa, he had no other choice. It was either breaking her or killing her, everything else would have led to continued terrorizing of Westfall and a probable famine. Valtrois was just a caught spy today.

“You don’t need to,” the High King said and dismissed the living dagger in his hand into the void. Xal’atath hissed as the change of planes unravelled her spell as well. The tentacles retracted into the portals, but not before Anduin smoothly caught the arcanist and placed her on her feet. He opened the cape of his monk’s robe and then threw it over Valtrois. “Here, there is no need for you to stand in shame.”

“There is not a bit of shame inside me for this body,” the nightborne stated, but slipped inside the brown cloth nonetheless. It would be helpful to fend off the mosquitoes that frequented the air around these parts, although they stayed away from Anduin. It seemed his blood was much too holy for these parasites to even consider feeding upon. “Since you are already being this nice to me, might as well tell me why you have an army on Zandalar ground.”

Without his robe, Anduin was only in a light, sleeveless shirt leather pants. The humidity turned the former into a form-fitting top that showed off every single on of his torsos defined muscles. Between that and the cock-bump in his pants, the arcanist was incredibly impressed at what she saw.

‘Boy king, they said,’ she thought, unconsciously biting her lower lips as she stared, ‘more like hunk of man-meat. No wonder the night elves agreed to becoming slaves.’ Then she registered he had said something. “I am sorry, what was that?” she asked, unable to hear over the sound of blood flowing from her brain to her clitoris. Couldn’t have been that important, probably just a ‘No, I won’t tell you.’

“We are going to slay G’huun,” Anduin repeated, his back straight and his voice completely serious.

Valtrois couldn’t hold back the disbelieving laughter. Then she had a look around at the heavily elite people around her and then she realized that he was completely serious. There was absolutely no reason to be in Nazmir with that kind of force aside from what he had just said. No resources of value were produced around here to raid and even the desert of Vol’dun would have made for a better place to establish a beachhead at. Her laughter ceased, “You are going to slay an Old God?”

‘So the Horde knows what lies here,’ Anduin noticed that she immediately knew what it was they were going to fight. “That is correct.”

“Why? The Horde is your enemy, this thorn in our side can only be to your advantage,” Valtrois observed.

“It is the right thing to do,” Anduin simple stated. “You can hurry back and tell your dishonourable Warchief that she can try to end this war when we come battered and bruised from saving this world from rot and pestilence. If I take care of her, I will remove two threats of the same kind in the same day.” The High King couldn’t hide his disdain for Sylvanas, her sins were stacked too high.

“You will… just let me go?” Valtrois asked and as his answer, Anduin simply turned away.

“As far as I am concerned, you were never here,” he let her know before his blue eyes lost sight of her. His surprisingly broad back slowly became smaller. The guards and adventurers soon followed after him. Brann hurried after him when he realized that only the High King’s presence prevented the flying insects to look at his hanging cock as their next meal. That and he had at least three more loads he could put inside that cumbucket of a knife-eared wood-lover.

It was only her and Aclysia at that point. The demon hunter stepped close, way too close for the arcanists comfort. The two of them had dealt with each other before during the Nightfallen rebellion, back then the fellow white-hair had always been diligent and orderly. Now she seemed downright menacing, the darkness seemingly thickening between her, leaving the green of her marks and eyes to gleam that bit more. “Betray our position before we are done here and I will have your head mounted on the Felhammer.”

That was as direct a threat as they came. Valtrois raised her hands as she curved away from the smaller woman. “Now, now, there is no need to be that concerned,” the arcanist assured, “travelling through the bog takes a long time…,” she took a deep breathe in, the manly scent sticking to the robe entering her nose, “…and I am sure I will be delayed. That aside, this will only be a footnote on my very lengthy report to Baine.” Her mission had been to observe the blood trolls and the so-called Underrot. Stumbling over this Alliance camp had been more of an accident. “This won’t reach the Warchief for a long time.”

“Good,” Aclysia said and as she relaxed, so did the darkness around her dissipate. The winding green on her body grew dull, little more than a tattoo in appearance. “We’ll see each other.” Valtrois couldn’t help but look at the demon hunter’s perfect ass in leather as she walked away gracefully through the sticky swamp.

‘Definitely masturbating in whatever place I can find in this rotten swamp that’s not too rotten or swampy,’ Valtrois thought as she set-out south, not even considering fetching her actual clothes from where she had stashed them. After a few steps she wondered if she ever saw such protectionist behaviour from Aclysia. She couldn’t remember and, in full intend to flatter herself, her memory was pretty much perfect. No mission had ever had the demon hunter that worked up.

Another breath of the High King’s musk and her wet pussy told her exactly what the difference between then and now was.

 


	15. Suffer Pestilence

“Remember, men, women, you are not allowed to die,” Anduin told his gathered forces. His talk to the military personal was much more professional than the throwing of insults, inside jokes and innuendos over at the adventurer’s side. A slight bit of jealousy rushed through the High King as he saw Aclysia smile at the apparent leader of their group. It seemed purely platonic, so he shoves that aside and dealt with his own speech again.

“I will not be returning with slutless masters, studless mistresses, guideless slaves or make widows of any variety. Even though we face one of Azeroth’s most ancient dangers today, I need all of you to understand that order: you are not allowed to die!”

““Yes, your majesty!”” the soldier’s roared in unity, their slaves saluting. It had been a while since Anduin had seen a sentinel formation in full gear. Even though their leather equipment was more sexually teasing than one would expecting of military garb, their weapons, large three-bladed glaives, always returning to the one who threw them, made the sentinel formation nothing to laugh at. Next to them stood the elite of Stormwind guards, in full plate, armed with a longsword and large shields painted in blue, with the head of the lion at the centre in gold.

Next to them the adventurers came to an end of their own speech. “And if one of you maggots keeps standing in the fire, don’t expect Jimmy to heal you!”

“Yeah, I need my mana to save people with an ounce of common sense!” A clearly annoyed shaman agreed. The adventurers had one last laugh. Then began the attack on Uldir.

It was truly a place rotting with danger. The first step was easy enough, as they broke through the village surrounding the large titan facility. The golden pyramid was humming with some technology not even gnomes could hope to understand yet. Usually, they were gleaming in a steady state of meticulous cleanliness. The fact that this one only looked dulled despite the deeply disgusting biome it was placed in said a lot.

Rather than run over the large bridge that connected the blood troll village with the flat top of the pyramid, they quickly slid and jumped down a relatively steep piece of earth that lead to one of the three corners of the facility. A rouge had scouted out the area in advance and was now leading them to what he had found to be the best route inside.

At the very least he was right in the sense that it was much better inside than it was outside. Although compromised, many of the facilities systems were still operating, including the air circulation. The vile white and red mushrooms Anduin had spied rotting underneath the facility were not spreading too much inside there. Although it was only a question of time until the freed Old God would change that.

Their first challenges were two corrupted titan constructs. One guided a large elevator that lead them into the facility proper, hidden underground. Glowing with the red of the so called blood god, it was clear that this unit was unsalvageable, and so the adventurer’s disposed of it. It wasn’t a particularly gruelling fight, although the infected liquids it spluttered from its malfunctioning form made it hard to navigate through the rooms the fight took them, starting at the top elevator room, continuing on a lengthy ride downwards (that involved laserbeams for some reason that only the titan creators knew about) and ending at the room at the bottom.

Next was a unit that self-designated as MOTHER. The fight with her was much trickier, as she fled from one containment chamber to the next and forced the group to follow her, causing damaging energies to rush over them and creating additional enemies every time. They had to go through three chambers before MOTHER suddenly declared them all sanitized. From that point onward, she was no longer their enemy but their guide.

According to her, they had to defeat three enemies that were blockading access to the central chamber from opening.

Up first was a putrid abomination that was akin to a hydra, but only in appearance. While large and disgusting, especially since they had to fight it in the garbage heap that birthed it, it was defeated without a hitch. Next was a similarly abhorrent being birthed from infected blood, a creature that the facility itself had birthed on accident, according to MOTHER, and whose seals had been broken along with G’huuns.

Who, as MOTHER opened up to them, was also not a true Old God, but rather an accidentally created one. Anduin was relieved to hear this. Although the information that the titans, the acclaimed good and wise gods of the universe, had accidentally created a monstrosity was unnerving, knowing that they weren’t facing a proper Old God in all their cunning and all their power was easing on the nerves.

The last enemy on the triumvirate was a herald of N’zoth, a mixture of bug, crab and faceless called Zek’voz. A powerful minion of the mysterious fourth Old God, the most of which Anduin knew about was the fact that he rested somewhere under the waves, he assaulted them with visions and minions of not only his own master but C’thun and Yogg’saron as well.

It was the hardest fight up to that point by far. The pair of Anduin and Xal’atath proved invaluable against the herald, as the High King provided not only massive blessings to his party but could also differentiate between the true enemies and mere fiction. Even as the arena they fought in began to shrink from the dark energies that pooled everywhere, nobody lost hope thanks to the golden bubble of light the royal cast over them. The voidborne creature finally submitted its life, but not without whispering. ‘Soon… boy king…’ as if something greatly amused it, ‘you will find your seat... or be forced in it…’

‘What a petty little creature,’ Xal’atath sounded just as amused, ‘telling one last lie before he perishes.’

‘You were of great help there,’ Anduin told the blade mentally as the group took a break. Those who weren’t hurt had to thank the healers in the group, who really needed to take a breather and refill their mana reserves. Without the blade working with him, identifying the illusions would have been much harder. She also shared with him a spell that let him dispel those false enemies for everyone else as well. Without her, that fight would have claimed at least a few lives. Instead, their group was still unharmed. ‘Thank you.’

‘Don’t thank me yet, your majesty,’ the sweet tone of the Blade of the Black Empire whispered in his mind, gently caressing it. ‘This adventure isn’t over yet.’

She was right, once they were done here he could thank her all they wanted. For now, they needed to survive.

The central hall was now open to them and gave rise to a surprising target amidst a disturbing blood storm, the prophet Zul of Zandalar. His presence here, in a clearly undead state no less, put the burning of Stormwind at his hands in perspective. ‘At least one sin I don’t have to lay directly at Sylvanas’ feet,’ Anduin thought. It was still partly her fault, since it were her orders that broke that man out of prison.

Even his odd state of undeath, brought about not by necromancy but by forceful clinging to life through means of blood and void, was extremely susceptible to the cleansing power of the light. With a paladin of Anduin’s calibre around, he was thus quickly reduced to ash, crying every step of the way that he had seen himself life forever, not end like this.

Their victory over the prophet was short-lived, as the ground opened under their feet. They dropped from the surrounding of dull gold into a vault affected by the rot of G’huun, deeply and truly. Ironically, it was that same rot that stopped their falls deadliness, the thick layer of decaying material and mushrooms cushioning the fall.

Only for a giant clawed pincer to descend on their position. The two guards on the point of impact raised their shields protectively, not only for themselves but also for the rogue with them. Larger than the two men put together, the pincer was miraculously stopped by the might of Stormwind, although cracking sounds made it clear that the men’s arms and legs paid the price.

A giant even amongst C’thraxxi, the elite generals of the faceless and the physically strongest being amongst the Old Gods troops, loomed over them. Mythrax the Unraveller, servant of G’huun and a being that had reduced Vol’dun into a desert and laid waste to Zandalar in its quest to destroy the seals holding back its creator screamed out its opposition.

It was a horrible fight. The dark magics of the creature reverberated in the spores that filled the air, making it impossible to avoid all of it. Every attack that hit not only dealt large amounts of damage but also sucked the life right out of them. The spores exited their bodies filled to the brim and settled on the ground as orbs of shadow. Desperately, many of the group ran towards these orbs when they felt themselves close to death. Although it was less than they lost, it still allowed them to restore some of their loft lifeforce.

Eventually, even that behemoth fell. It was Aclysia who dealt the finishing blow. While both of Mythrax’ pincers were bound by shackles and roots of arcane, light, void and the elements, the demon hunter leapt into the air on wings of fel. Her metamorphosis fuelled her already considerable strength and she crashed with her blades first at the top of the faceless’ head. The damage to its neck didn’t kill the monster outright, but remaining bound, it helpless when Aclysia flew into the air again. On the second impact, she ripped Mythrax’ head off.

Now it was only G’huun that was left, according to MOTHER as her voice accompanied them. Her body was apparently too big to fit into the festered tunnels. Something Anduin could personally attest to as the all crawled through the putrid, spore-ridden mist.

“Alert: in the containment chamber, you will find two currently deactivated security consoles,” the muffled, mechanic voice reached them through overgrown speakers in the walls. “To activate, carry orbs of light into the consoles. This will activate the Re-Origination Beam, reducing everything in the chamber to cinders.”

“Let’s not use that then,” the leader of the adventurer’s stated.

“It may prove necessary,” Anduin pointed out. “For the good of Azeroth, today we might perish.”

The leader rolled his eyes, “Look, no disrespect your majesty, but you need to take the joke. I almost perished for Azeroth like 20 times in the last 10 years.”

“Like that one time we beat Nefarian,” the priest of the group pointed out.

“Motherfucker broke my bow,” a hunter growled. “What an ass that guy was.”

“Remember Kil’Jaeden?” the rogue spat out.

“First or second time?” the leader made yet another joke.

“First.”

“Wow, what a nightmare that guy was, especially since we didn’t exactly have time to recuperate after that damn N’aru turned Voidlord.”

“On behalf of my kind, I apologize for that,” Aclysia stated.

“Don’t sweat it,” a fellow blood elf, a male paladin, dismissed that, “…but, really, I much preferred fighting at the Sunwell over fighting the Lich King. At least I wasn’t freezing my ass off there.”

“True that,” it was met with pretty universal approval.

Anduin hadn’t even realized there were adventurers that had seen so many of the world’s threats over the years. No wonder they knew how to coordinate against all of the immensely powerful enemies, they were veterans of a hundred battles.

“There was no worse encounter we had than the battle against Gul’dan though, I tell you,” the warrior amongst them, who hadn’t raised his voice at all until then. “I can handle warlocks and demons, but having to beat up a warlock that turns more and more into a demon only to then fight some semi-possessed Illidan – not fun.”

“Truth, brother,” the leader agreed and then their chatter stopped as they entered the containment chamber. The titan construction were barely visible anymore under all the mushrooms and writhing tentacles, many of which turned their eyes towards the group.

“This is hands down the most disgusting place yet though,” the leader grumbled, looking around. The two light orbs sat at the beginning of some kind of ramp, covered in unnatural pustules. “Even the plague-research area of Icecrown citadel was more hygienic than this. Even the walls have mouths.”

What he meant was a circular, man-sized hole in the back wall of the chamber, breathing steam and spores from its spike-toothed orifice. ‘Guess that makes this G’huun then,’ Anduin thought, setting his eyes on a giant of mushrooms and infected blood that stood amongst the tentacles. The humanoid figure started moving a moment later, charging at the group.

“READY OR NOT, HERE WE GO!” the leader screamed and the party dispersed. The number one rule of Old God combat apparently was ‘take care off the tentacles’ while a standard rule for fighting large enemies was ‘don’t clump together’ to ward of large area attacks’ effectiveness.

Anduin attracted the monster’s attention with a quick blast of light fired from Shalamayne. Wielding both the blade of his father and Xal’atath at the same time, Anduin blocked the attack of the voidborne monster with shields of Light and Shadow. Short term barriers of magic that blocked the impacts. It was a trick he picked up rather quickly, since the Shield was a basic spell in the arsenal of every priest. Using the Shadow as an alternative powersource for a similar effect was easy once he got the hang of the differences.

Still, he needed to restore his power every now and again. That was when Aclysia tagged in for him, forcing the abomination’s attention on her by throwing one of her blades at its head. It dealt only shallow damage, the white hide was thick, but it was enough to cause its birdbrain to look elsewhere. ‘Truly just an artificial Old God,’ Anduin thought, a proper one wouldn’t tunnel-vision like that.

Sentinels, guards and adventurers hacked away at the tentacles, threw glaives, arrows and spells at them and nimbly dodged the returns. Those who did get hit had their wounds healed almost immediately, shaman and priest always ready to react.

Soon there were no more tentacles and then everybody concentrated on the large central figure. Battered with spells and with swords hacking away at its feet, the monstrosity soon lost its footing. Once in the ground, everyone engaged in the unheroic task of climbing on top of it and stabbing whatever gap they could find.

From throws of rage, to weak struggling, to finally laying still, the abomination died a final death. “Whew,” the leader wiped off his forehead. “That was surprisingly easy. Didn’t even do the Old God thing and tried to take over our mi-”

As if he was challenging fate, that was when a voice entered everyone’s heads at once. It sounded like someone was gargling pus and then regurgitating it right into their ears. People were fighting the instincts to drop their weapons and hold close their ears. ‘My whispers will liquify your mind.’

Looking for a source, Anduin’s eyes wandered to the mouth in the wall, which suddenly retracted. A mass of boneless white flesh pushed out of the hole, squishing its entire being through a hole that was much too small. Like a giant slug, G’huun spilled onto the battlefield.

The slimy creature was clearly a mistake of nature. No matter how alien or freakish the Old Gods looked like, there was no way any of them would have chosen an appearance this downright disgusting. At least a third of the Old Gods mass must have been its belly. The organ was exposed along its belly and front, while the overstretched membrane only dulled the colour under white. On its back wiggled bumps and protrusions like maggots. The circular mouth they had mistaken for part of the wall earlier sat in an eyeless head with a set of mandibles and a flat, vertical horn.

‘Everyone will suffer my pestilence!’ G’huun announced, its belly liquefying and allowing the attached mouth to reach out to an absurd degree. The massive teeth clashed against a hastily erected barrier, broke clean through and ripped the swordarm off one the Stormwind soldiers.

One of the sentinel’s, doubtlessly the hurt man’s slave, roared in anger and threw her weapon. It struck and burrowed itself inside the Old God, the enchantment causing it to return. Her mistake was to catch it. The moment the weapon was back in her hand, the blood that stuck to it suddenly came alive and climbed onto her arm drilling under her nails to the sound of her disgusted, panicked screaming.

‘Yes… that tingle of fear in your spine… that is where I exist…’ the Old Gods amused voice caused headaches to everyone who heard it, but they had to fight even against the madness it tried to beset on their minds. Anduin threw strong healing spells both towards the sentinel and the soldier. He couldn’t regrow an arm, but the wound needed to be closed. Much to his relief, the Light purged the Old God’s blood and pacified it.

The adventurer’s engaged G’huun a moment later. It became apparent after a minute or so spent on trying to damage the hive of disgust that it was without hope. They couldn’t engage it in melee without fear of either its corrupted blood getting on them or being crushed under the multiple tons of slug-monster it represented. Ranged weaponry proved to be only slightly effective and even then, then mana it took to offset G’huun’s blood held no candle to its natural healing capability. Any glaive, arrow or fireball caused only a wound that was gone moments later.

There was no other choice, they had to use the Re-Origination Beam. That was the conclusion everyone in the room came too independently. The quickest members of the party, Aclysia and the rouge, immediately began moving. Grabbing the golden orbs that hovered above their stations by some titanite designs they didn’t get, they started moving.

‘A worthless effort, the maggots shall feast on your marrow,’ G’huun bellowed inside everyone’s mind as he shook. Grey batches of a stinking liquid scattered from its back and flew all over the room. Who they hit began to vomit immediately, first stomach acid, then blood, at the same time as the flesh at the impact site liquified. Healing was thrown out as quickly as possible.

Neither the rouge nor Aclysia were hit by any of these attacks. The white-haired demon hunter jumped, her felfire turning the ground, slippery from whatever unholy liquid the pustules were oozing, somewhat workable. Enough for the next leap anyway. On fleet feet, the rouge was almost more impressive, simply weaving through with inhuman reflexes and not even minding the difficulty of the terrain.

They both slammed the golden orbs into the consoles at the same time and the mechanic voice of MOTHER echoed in the chamber. “Initiating Re-Origination in 5 seconds. 5,” everyone converged on the same spot in the chamber. Aclysia and rouge were the only ones not around. “4,” the demon hunter leaped down from the plateau. “3,” the rouge was sprinting as fast as he could. “2,” G’huun retracted its mouth to strike once more. Gathered as they were, the Old God was sure it could get a meal or two. “1,” in perfect coordination, the rouge and the demon hunter had met on the same spot. Aclysia transformed into her demonic form, beating her wings and carrying the rouge into the air with her. Her timing couldn’t have been better as she stomped down the extending mouth of the so-called blood god. “0.” Aclysia landed behind Anduin the moment a blasting light descended from the ceiling.

The adventurers were fully expecting MOTHER’s threat to be true and that they would have to die there for the good of Azeroth. That didn’t mean they would just roll over and die, however. Everyone capable of magic lent their power to erect a massive barrier around all of them. Anduin was at the head of the effort, standing with both blades raised as the Re-Origination Beam washed over them.

The screech of the Old God before them made it clear that this was effective. Despite it screaming inside his mind, Anduin felt like his eardrums were about to pop from the inside. At his side, one by one, the casters collapsed as they gave all their mana to the barrier.

“King Anduin, you need to reduce the shield’s size!” one of his soldiers, the one missing an arm, screamed out from behind him. “You can’t keep this up!”

“Are you questioning my orders?” Anduin shouted over his shoulder, “I told you – NONE OF YOU WILL DIE!” A surge of golden power went through the shield as the Light reacted favourably upon its wielder’s conviction for justice. Stubborn in his pursuit of success, the High King stood against the might of an entire titan facility emptying its remaining power into a chamber with the sole purpose of killing everything inside.

Even that wasn’t enough. The Beam just continued on and on, MOTHER taking no chances in cleaning up this mess. One of Anduin’s legs gave in and Shalamayne fell to the ground. ‘It has been nice, as brief as it has been, your majesty,’ Xal’atath’s regretful voice suddenly overturned the constant screeching.

The gold was replaced with dark purple as the Blade of the Black Empire unleashed all the power she had been fed by Anduin over the last few days. Anduin couldn’t believe either his eyes or ears, a voidborne creature acting on the benefit of others? His doubt was misplaced however, as that final infusion of power was what saved them and Xal’atath organic appearance was sapped away.

With one last blast, the Re-Origination Beam came to an and end. Leaving behind a chamber filled with ashes and the cleaved open, blood-running, shrivelled up corpse of the immense Old God. Only the patch of mossy mushrooms where the barrier had been was left untouched.

Anduin collapsed on the spot. Now that the stress was over, his body let him know that he majorly overdone it. “You got to be fucking kidding me,” the terrified voice of the adventurer’s leader caused his gaze to slowly go upwards.

The blood of G’huun was flowing backwards, back into the blasted open corpse. A corpse that wouldn’t remain one for too long, is the growing bits of flesh were any indication. The Old God wasn’t dead. Less cunning this artificial one might be, less powerful, less influential, less experienced and less ancient, but an unbound Old God was still an unbound Old God and didn’t care for the concept of death for all it seemed.

‘…Use …me,’ a weak, frail voice entered Anduin’s mind, one at the brink of burning out. Clutching the whispering weapon, the High King fought himself to his feet.

“What are you doing?!” the leader shouted after the king as he suddenly began moving towards the regenerating threat. “We need to retreat and make up a plan.”

“No,” Anduin decided in a tired tone, “there is a way… this weapon has absorbed the darkness of a fallen Naaru. If it’s a weakened one, then even an Old God should be absorbable by this weapon.” It was a desperate solution, but it solved two issues at once. The High King plunged the Blade of the Black Empire into G’huun.

The regenerating flesh turned into figments of dark instead. Tiny sparks of pure Shadow that curled in the air before being absorbed into the eye of the blade as if they were sucked into a vortex. Slow at first, the process accelerated quickly.

Anduin felt part of the power flow into him as well. At first, he welcomed it, his depleted powers were refreshed and his body became more awake thanks to it. Then he realized that it was causing an extreme imbalance inside him. Only the Shadow inside could eat from this power. He tried to let go of Xal’atath. Tentacles reached out of the once more organic blade and prevented the High King from retracting his hand.

The woman bound inside laughed out loud. ‘Don’t you just love it when a gamble pays off, your ‘majesty’?’ she asked in a mocking tone and Anduin realized he had been played the fool by the blade yet again. Selfless, right, her earlier action had been everything but selfless, what was the exchange of the little power Anduin had granted her compared to the power of an entire Old God. Power that she absorbed faster and faster.

None of the adventurers or soldiers had any idea what was going on as Anduin fought a mental battle against the ongoing corruption.

And lost.

It was just too much energy. If he hadn’t spend all of his energy on the barrier earlier, perhaps this wouldn’t have happened, but Anduin had no times for regrets as a self-entitled madness took its place and drank deeply from the power. Along with G’huun, all of his disgusting growths and blights were absorbed in the premises. Only a perfectly sanitized chamber was left behind when the Old God’s body’s last figment disappeared into Xal’atath.

Then, out of the blade phased a body. The incredibly hot and naked elven appearance of Xal’atath suddenly stood in front of the kneeling Anduin. “Wow,” the rouge whistled. “We exchanged a slug-monster for a hot naked lady, I’ll take that trade any day.”

“This isn’t good,” Aclysia stated, her blind eyes seeing what the others could not.

“What’s not good abo-“

Xal’atath made a movement as if she was swatting away a fly and the whole exhausted party of adventurer’s were send flying against a nearby wall, kept being pressed against it by an invisible hands. “The peasantry should know its place,” the light-greyish blue skinned woman declared, running her hands over her curves. “Mhm, a true physical form. It has been so long.” She bowed down to Anduin. “Now, boy king,” the seductive voice whispered into his ear. She sounded awakened, she had gotten everything she wanted, was even free from her confinement in that blasted blade, but that didn’t stop her from ridiculing Anduin, as the voidborne always wanted to. “Are you ready to serve at the master’s table?”

“Boy king?” Anduin giggled in an unsteady tone. “Haven’t I told you when we met?” Xal’atath raised one of her long eyebrows in an arrogant fashion, when the High King suddenly grabbed her by the throat. The kneeling and the belittling went from the dominating and the chocked. “THE ONLY MASTER I SERVE IS MYSELF!”

Shadows consumed Anduin’s form as he tossed away the now powerful, but empty dagger. He added the second hand to choking the void elf before him.

“Insolent neophyte!” Xal’atath gargled with a grin, air was no concern to her. With a mere flick of her fingers, she summoned an uncountable number of tentacles around them. “I was trying to be nice for how useful you were, but if you do not bow to our Lords even in that state, you are useless to the Void.” Continuing her grin, she waited for the tentacles to start tearing the possessed king limb from limb. It slowly transformed into plain and simply face of disbelief.

“WHAT?!” Anduin’s insane giggle mocked her. “You taught me this spell yourself. Don’t be surprised if I can steal from you.”

“…But …G’huuns power… I should be vastly more powerful than even your Wild Gods right now.” Xal’atath’s wide eyes looked inside and found she had a mere fragment of what she should. “How… what… WHAT ARE YOU?!” There was no way a mere adept at the darkness could absorb this much power, even if they were fully corrupted. Had she underestimated him that much?

“I can tell you what I am not…” the darkened king mockingly stated as the tentacles unmade his armour with guided movements, stripping him within seconds. Even through the haze of the Shadowform, his cock was clearly distinguishable. Hell, it looked even bigger than usual, that thing was around twenty-five centimetres and thick to boot. Even Xal’atath, who had laid with many monstrosities in her day, was respecting of that size, fearful in fact. She tried to keep her legs closed but what she had done to Valtrois just yesterday was now done to her. Even the part Xal’atath had only suggested. “…A boy!”

The massive dick split her pussy in one swift movement and immediately she felt cum filling her hole. It wasn’t a display of lacking Endurance. Just the raw amount of power inside him turning Anduin’s balls into a swollen sack ready to spurt at every thrust. Such concentrated darkness washed into Xal’atath. Her whole, newly acquired body was suddenly beyond her control, orgasmic ecstasy washing over her, “NOOOOOOOOO,” she screamed out as her spine arched up and her eyes rolled up in her skull. Normally, she would have drunk such delicious, concentrated darkness willingly, but this one was not just any Shadow, it was Anduin’s Shadow.

And with it came the mane-like marks of deep purple around her smooth pussy.

“What?!” Anduin laughed at her, his open mouth a grin from a nightmare scene. “You suddenly don’t want to be bred anymore?! WAS ALL THAT TEASING JUST A LIE YOU SCHEMING SLUT?!” He took his hands of her neck and grabbed her thrashing legs instead, bending her whole body until her kneecaps were right next to her head. For a moment he slipped out of her and his cum began flying over her face, midnight blue hair, and her rolled-up midriff. “Taste me, Xal’atath, you and your kind all about tasting essences, right?!”

To the haunting cackle of the king, her mouth opened against her will. The mark on her body forced her to obey his commands. Imprisoned in a blade since before the arrival of the titans and now that she had gotten out, she immediately overstepped her boundaries. Something she didn’t really have time to think about as the terribly delicious taste of her new slaver crossed her now parted lips and caused her shivering orgasm to continue. “No, pleeasshheeee,” she groaned as her tongue scooped more and more of the seed inside her mouth. There was a lot more where it came from and it continued to rain down on her face. “I jussssht wahnt to be freeee.”

“Should have thought about that before double-crossing me, you bitch,” Anduin shrieked, slapping his girth on her pussy lips and shallowly grinding over them as he continued cumming. The height of that ecstasy was the darkened king barely noticed. The only thing he derived pleasure from in these moments was pure domination. Although his lust certainly helped fuel that. “You are such a wet slut, they should have sealed you away in some sort of masturbation device. What a sorry state for an Old God to be in.”

“Hoooow do you knooow?!” she managed to gargle out. The answer came in the form of Anduin invading her mind as easily as she had done with most of her wielders over the years. He ripped in there and rummaged through her secrets, the king had access to secrets the Lords only gave to those they personally flung across the darkness of space now. “Get out! GEEET OUUUUT!” she threw all her power behind these words.

Anduin froze, both his body and inside her mind, he even stopped his rain of seed for the moment. For a moment, she dared to hope it had worked. “Oh, oh no, Xal’atath,” then came the quiet, giggling whisper of the man she had personally driven mad with an excess of power. He pulled back, the tip of his cock once again aligning with her pussy entrance. “I am going so deep into you that you are going to choose me over your precious Lords.”

She wanted to doubt that but his blue glowing eyes reflected the mad drive to do so. While the Lords were infinitely more powerful than this man, they were also locked far outside the physical universe. Unlike the Light, they were also entirely undecisive. Could it perhaps be that they picked this man over her? Was that where his insane strength came from? Impossible, the Shadow didn’t bless people at random.

Then it could only have been his own willpower.

“I am going to fill you up with all of this darkness you put inside me,” Anduin proved that theory right with just two sentences. “Then the Light will return to me and I will both be in equilibrium and have a new cocksleeve.” He grabbed her lower tights much more tightly than was comfortable for Xal’atath. “DOESN’T THAT JUST SOUND GREAT?!”

“Noooo, pleashe, no, I beg yooouhhh, your majheshty!” she slurred, her mouth still wide open. Then words died completely when Anduin entered her the second time. The penetration along with the seed filling her womb immediately made her cum. She had thought this form would allow her to mess with the mortals easier, turn eyes and heads, now the immense sexiness was to her detriment as the lack of tentacles, teeth and eyes meant she had nothing to deter the man in front of her from desiring her worldly flesh. “Leeeeeet me rooooam freeeee.”

“The only thing you are free to do is to cum on my cock,” Anduin stated and immediately caused her orgasm to double in intensity. “SLUT, WHORE, A COMMON BITCH IS WHAT YOU ARE! HOLD YOUR OWN DAMN LEGS YOU USELESS CUNT!” Her body obeyed before her mind had a chance to react and the mark around her pussy rewarded her with yet more pleasure. She was barely able to tell anymore where up or down was anymore, her entire body just writhing as it absorbed the ridiculous amount of semen. At least that was an advantage of her alien physiology, she wouldn’t be bloating like a balloon under this endless pumping of semen.

“Pleassheeeee,” she still could do nothing more but beg in the rare cases that she got a word out. Every time she did, Anduin slapped her across the face with his right, his left continuing to clamp down on her windpipe.

“You still don’t get how this goes,” Anduin ridiculed her straight to her face. “’Please, please, please’,” he mocked in a high-pitched voice, a bad imitation of her own. “You are my slave now, I am your master, if you beg, SAY IT. SAY ‘MASTER’.”

“Mmmmmaaaa-,” everything inside her struggled against it, teeth clenching together. In response, the mark seeped every feeling from her body. Joy, pleasure, even sadness and hopelessness. One by one, they were dulled. The emptiness should have brought relief, but instead an unsettling quiet took their place. It was just nothing, she was just nothing. Even for a being of a void, or perhaps especially for such a being that was used to the constant madness of the cosmos writhing against it, this peace and quiet was unbearable. “Maaasssss,” a bit of feeling returned to her. “Masssssssteee-“ still she struggled.

“SAY IT!” Anduin bellowed again.

“MASTEEEEEEEEEER!” she screamed out and all the feeling returned together with one gargantuan load flooding her gulping womb. Every time she thought it was impossible to feel more pleasure, the High King proved her wrong. The return of her orgasms to her conscious came together with the full-impact of another one.

The cloak of shadows around Anduin’s form grew thinner, but as slow as his reason returned his madness was still stronger. At the very least, his constant cum-splattering was over for good now. He was still inside her, soaking inside her black pussy juices that doubled as an aphrodisiac that could be absorbed directly through the skin. “What a good little cumbucket you are,” he hummed. “Did you mean it when you called me master?”

“Yes,” Xal’atath slowly recovered. Given the moment

“Don’t lie.”

“No,” Xal’atath teared up a little and immediately felt ridiculous. She had been a god, a being that could create life from her thoughts alone. Now she was to be a slut to this mere man? Impossible. She would struggle even if it killed her. But that emptiness…

“I will make you mean it,” Anduin growled in an unsteady tone, hovering between incredible deep and very high. Then he suddenly smirked. “See, I want to try a little experiment. I know I can make you sluts feel on command but can I alter your perception if I want to?” Xal’atath’s eyes widened and she shook her head in an attempt to negotiate, but the darkened king was already moving his lips again. “How about ‘Your pain is now intense pleasure’?”

Directly after saying that, he slapped her across the face. The reaction was immediate, her juices splashing against Anduin’s crotch. Intensely enjoying this, he slapped her a couple more times. The imprints of his hand on her face never lasted for more than a second. Her regenerative factor wasn’t as absurd as G’huuns, but for some bruises it was more than enough.

“Now, if that works… your sensitivity is now doubled,” he moved on to pinching her blue nipples. He made a grimace as that only got a loud moan out of her. “Double again,” he growled, pulling at her large tits, she shouted, “Double again,” she screamed as the mere pull and the girth of his quivering cock inside her drenched pussy was enough to send her over the edge. “Double again! DOUBLE AGAIN! DOUBLE AGAIN! DOU…” she shouted again and again.

At some point her ears no longer registered the perception of her newly created body was gone. Completely gone. There were only two things. Her own pleasure, a tormenting ecstasy beyond anything even gods were supposed to feel. There was not a being in creation that could have withstood this and it all radiated from the hips that began thrusting in and out of her without remorse.

Xal’atath was lying in the scattered ashes of the fight and all her body could do was quiver weakly, like she was a ragdoll that shook in an earthquake. Anduin was kneeling in a practical lake of her juices. His hips rammed against her cushion of a perfect ass over and over again. Her followed the sway of her cum-glistening tits with laughing eyes.

He came inside her one more time and that load was the one that weakened the Shadow enough for his common sense to make somewhat of a return. “You are freed from my earlier commands,” he stated and Xal’atath felt her mind rapidly recover. To the shaking of yet more orgasms, of course.

“Haaa… haaaa,” the Old Goddess almost laughed as she shivered in bliss. “Try as you might, your majesty, but you are not a master of mine.”

“Is that so…?” Anduin wondered and looked at her unbloated stomach. He understood what she had been doing, but another question was more urgent. “You remain not carrying of a heir of mine, is this correct?”

“…Yes,” she could only answer truthfully.

“The next time I cum inside you, you will let my seed fertilize you and you will carry a proper, powerful human offspring,” he told her and then started moving again.

That was too much. “You cannot be serious… a HUMAN I shaaallll… aaaahh… bear… a huuumaaan?!” she voice became more and more distorted as she threw back her head and moaned out loud. The gates of acceptance for her body were now wide open and nothing could convince her instincts that this wasn’t a good feeling, no matter how much her expanded mind struggled against it. At the base of it, even Old Gods had simple urges, be it to corrupt, consume or, in her rare case of one of the few female ones of her kind, to breed.

“And I WILL be your master!” Anduin commanded. “The moment you believe it, it will cross your lips!”

“As if that’ll hap-“ Xal’atath began to redicule but was promptly silenced when one of the tentacles suddenly slid inside her mouth. Another one, she felt pressing against her ass, using her own overflowing juices as lubrication. This more reasonable Anduin saw the tools around him and used them to their full functionality.

“Do not underestimate me again,” the High King warned her and put different strategy to use. Rather than blindly violate her every hole, he went about it slowly and with great care not for his, but for her pleasure. Aside from the tentacle in her mouth, solely there to keep quiet her continuous backtalk, every single tendril at Anduin’s display was searching for her weak spots. Once one was found, Anduin used it in a rotation of sensual teasing.

His hips moved slowly, his thumb circled her clit with the experience of a seasoned lover. Although this let her exit her orgasmic state, she was now trapped in another state of delight. Rather than constant, nerve-wrecking climaxes she could now enjoy the proper build-up. This was something the Old Goddess had absolutely NO experience with. In the world of dark whispers and manipulations, the only gentle stimulation she knew was that before a backstab.

Xal’atath was being stabbed, alright, but in a wonderful way. Outside of her noticing, her muffled moans began to sound alike the purr of a pleased cat. She could feel his cock pulsating more and more frequently, just as her own orgasm was gently approaching. Then they came at the exact same moment. Not an unnatural climax triggered by his cum blowing inside her. Just a normal one heightened by it. The quivering of her body was gentle, the tentacles that caressed her body and inside her ass freezing to let her shift in her climax freely.

Anduin closed his eyes and just enjoyed his own height. Simultaneously, he concentrated at letting go of all the superfluous darkness inside him. It exited him along with his seed, together with the first bit of Light that reignited in his soul. Together, they mixed inside the voidborne being and reached her womb. In holding with her command, the Old Goddess had a perfectly fertile egg in waiting that conceived without any doubt.

The tentacles of darkness disappeared and Anduin pulled out of Xal’atath to caress her hair. “What are you doing?!” she asked. “I betrayed you. Finish me off or seal me again so we can be done with this.”

“I think this was punishment enough,” Anduin stated, continuing his gentle gesture. His hand was radiating with warm Light. What should have felt like a glowing hot piece of iron touching her was just… nice and compassionate. It was the first time the voidborne even conceived of these feelings. “If you so desire, I can remove the mark again, but you will have to carry my child.”

“…” the former blade could not believe what she had just heard. Enough punishment? There was such a thing? A promised way out? He would just allow her to leave after all of this? ‘What foolishness,’ she thought, but leaned into his palm without noticing. Into the warmth that her very nature had denied her until today. Compassion, a bond of more than convenience, a tug in her stomach that wasn’t the all-consuming hunger of the void.

A hunger that she suddenly felt no more, as if she was sated. The influence of the Void Lords on her mind was as washed away. She had been cut-off. She was now freer than she would have ever been if she had succeeded in killing him. So, what if she just left now?

She could do whatever she want, bathe in the void, seek out another, unclaimed planet and do as her kind did. Bringing chaos and destruction and feeding on it. However, right now she was oddly… sated.

Given time and after being rid of his mark of dominance, she could even get rid of his child. That thought seemed suddenly disgusting to her and before she knew it, a couple of words slipped past her lips. “I do not, master.”


	16. The Pact

“Are you certain of this?” Anduin asked, picking up the empty Blade of the Black Empire. Though still organic in appearance, the eye was staring dully and moving only in accordance to gravity. It wasn’t dead, the flesh pulsating with Shadow infested liquids, but there was no will sealed inside. Now that the High King knew that it was a prison for Xal’atath, an immensely weakened Old God, rather than the entity itself, he looked at the dagger differently.

Nevertheless, Xal’atath insisted in a shivering tone, “Bring it over here.” The cum-soaked voidborne would have met him or simply done the moving herself, but she couldn’t feel her hips or legs whatsoever. In fact, most of her was barely able to move. Even her upper body was raised of the metal ground only with the support of her elbows. Whenever a bit of feeling resurged in her nethers, in the shape of an aftershock that almost rivalled a proper orgasm, that posture was threatened as she moaned and writhed. Aside from the liquid itself, she had absorbed a ludicrous amount of her master’s energies. “Master,” she tasted the word.

Now that she felt this admiration for Anduin, his strength and his unique ability to make her feel the Light, it was a different word. Before it described those who she must serve, because they had made her and none other choice was given. It described, with pragmatic futility, those who dominated her existence.

The High King, she called him master because she now felt that, at his side, even the Void Lords were no threat. Sure, they could devour existence itself, but only if they ever reached it. Until now, helping them in that had been her purpose. Now it felt like a mind controlling effect had been lifted off her. Not unlikely, given that (in her time as a proper Old God) her own minions had never been able to feel anything but veneration for her either.

Yet, Anduin didn’t replace that with a similar effect. He simply let her be herself and for that… she loved him. How peculiar that such a feeling could even flutter inside her chest. He kneeled down to her with the dagger in hand, presenting the curved blade to her.

“Before, the Blade of the Black Empire was my prison,” Xal’atath explained, running her long fingernails over the flat side of living metal. “A place I could not escape, where the other four had left me in case they would ever find use for me again. The seal is broken now, so I might as well reform this weapon for my own uses… you prefer longswords, do you not, my master?”

It was true that Anduin, when engaged in melee liked longswords more than daggers. Although initially terrible in close quarter combat, his recent exploits had made him skilled in that regard. As he had always had superb physical abilities, it was likely the change of mindset that had allowed him to excel. A war changed a man, after all, especially if they fought a Bitch Queen. “Indeed, Xal’atath.”

The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. Such softness for a name that stood for consuming all energy in the known universe, he didn’t care about her hostile nature, only for her. What odd a bliss to feel. Suddenly she was incredibly happy about having chosen the form of such an attractive woman, even as the ease of manipulation was replaced with joy about being erotic to behold.

She grabbed the blade, pulling its edge against her exposed palm. Rather than the elven form bleeding, the dagger began to contort in its form. Hastily, Anduin let go, as the weapon was absorbed into the Old Goddess body. The void elf before him disappeared, transformed into a sword.

A longsword of the same aesthetic as the dagger now lay on the floor. It had a double edged blade, with a straight back and curved tip. Towards the bottom, shortly above the guard, the blade had a hollow spot that was filled with a freely hovering, white eye with a purple slit for a pupil. A spiked extension grew out in front of the fleshy grip, a protection for Anduin’s fingers as he grabbed Xal’atath and raised her up. The handle was long enough to be used for one- or two-handed attacks.

In weight, she was completely indifferent from Shalamayne, while her appearance definitely reminded Anduin of his father’s blade, just deeply corrupted by the Shadow. The eye was exactly at the same spot as the hovering sphere of gold was in Shalamayne.

First, he swung her around testily, then he summoned the second blade as well and danced around on the spot for a while. Just like the Light and Shadow those blades represented, it felt completely natural to wield them.

‘I can shift between this state and my true body whenever I wish,’ Xal’atath informed him. ‘I would simply collapse again if I tried now, so I will spare me the humiliation of demonstration. Nevertheless, you will never be without a wife on your travels ever again.’

‘…I have several questions,’ Anduin found himself thinking and, before he could present them, his newest cumslut was already answering them. Present in his thoughts, as she was, he didn’t need to formulate them.

‘The enticing shape of a void elf shall from this day until the day of your demise be my true form – Unless you find a different one I can take to be more attractive to you,’ she began. Anduin was absolutely certain that he did not want her to grow extra teeth and tentacles, so this was all good. ‘What else do you worry about…? Ah, yes, our child. Until the late stages of my pregnancy, these transformations will not harm it in any way… do you wish for a boy or a girl, your majesty?’

‘I can choose?’ Anduin asked and immediately shook his head, scolding himself for even putting normal biological expectations on something as deeply alien as an Old Goddess. ‘It is up to you.’

‘A girl it shall be then,’ Xal’atath had already expected that answer and made a decision. She was fine with serving him now, more than fine in fact, but that didn’t change her nature of wanting to scheme three steps ahead, around, through and above of everybody else. ‘Although it will take quite a while until you get to meet her…’

‘I thought you could give birth basically instantly?’ not only did he remember her saying something like that, voidborne normally came in sheer endless numbers.

‘If you want a mere minion, I could use your seed in that capacity as of this moment,’ Xal’atath explained. ‘For a proper offspring and heir to both of us, wielding our powers and free of the Lords grip as you made me, to birth such a being I will require seven millennia.’ That was a frankly ludicrous amount of time to Anduin, who was barely over eighteen. All signs indicated that he would become immortal, however, given in how much magic he was drenched in. Between Xal’atath and Tyrande, it wasn’t like he wasn’t fucking other ancients either. ‘Even if you don’t live to see her, I ask of you to leave this to my will – she will be my eternal memory of you,’ Xal’atath pleaded.

‘As you wish then,’ Anduin conceded the point. It seemed Jaina would remain the person who gave first to his first child (eventual bastards not included). ‘What is it about ‘wife’ then?’

‘If you are to be my beloved master, than I shall be queen,’ the aristocratic, if still somewhat moaning, tone of the Old Goddess factually laid down. ‘Third queen seems to be below me, but I will surely not be a simple slave. Do you deny me the privilege you extended to everyone else?’

Well, he wasn’t going to, but this would certainly be a bit hard an optic to sell to his people. Except they were already fine with him doing everything else with the Shadow, so they probably wouldn’t complain even if he wed a literal Old God. They trusted in his ability so far, so why stop there? ‘Omnius is probably going to support this even…’ Anduin thought and then was suddenly reminded of where he was. ‘Xal’atath, could you free everyone from your spell, please?’

Over the recent events he had completely forgotten about the adventurers and guards still pressed against the wall by an invisible force. ‘…They would have made for tasty snacks… but you are my master now, so I shall obey,’ all of them suddenly dropped to the floor as the spell was undone. 

“Today is ONE HELL OF A DAY!” the leader of the adventurer’s announced when he looked around. “Everyone alright?”

“Only horny,” one of the female party members jokingly reported. “That was one nice show there.”

“By the Light, Gizebellesta, I was worried sick through the whole thing!” the leader shouted back. “It looked we would ever be a meal for some emergent void creature or the meal for an emergent shadow king!”

“Well, I am sure I could have convinced possessed Anduin to just fuck me brainless instead,” the woman in question answered.

“… You and your fucking rape fetish, I swear to everything.”

Anduin ignored the continuous bickering of the party in favour of heading towards a duo at the side. The guard that had lost part of him to G’huun was sitting there, clutching the little stump of an arm he still had left. While he seemed as happy about their survival as the rest of them, his enthusiasm was understandably curbed. His night elven slave was at his side and gently caressing him, any words had already been said.

“Your services today will never be forgotten,” the king assured, putting his hand on the guards shoulder. They both understood that, crippled as he was, he could no longer work in the king’s guard. “I will see to it that the best gnome technician will engineer a replacement and that you will be reassigned whatever job in the military you want.”

“I thank you, my king,” the guard lowered his head. That was all the exchange needed. Anduin headed back towards the place where his armour and clothes laid scattered. It took a bit to get them back on, but once he did, he realized he could save himself the future trouble by sending the entire armour into the void with Xal’atath’s vessel and Shalamayne, leaving him only in the tight shirt and pants that he wore underneath.

“Okay then, maggots!” the leader was done with his bickering. “As FUN as this was, let’s get out of here before the Horde gets wind of the High King being here and gets us all into trouble. We are starting the next betting pool of ‘How many days until the next threat to our world’ once we had a good night’s rest… everything okay, Aclysia?”

The demon hunter was still on the floor, having only fought herself to all fours while everyone else was standing already. “Hrrrr… hrrrrr…” she let out stuttering breaths that sounded animalistic and somewhat threatening. Fel energy was mixed in her breathe, not as fire but as fine greenish, pink mix. “I am… hrrr… alright, yes…” she answered, her head moving to lock her supernatural sight on the hand that was stretched down to her.

“Let me help you,” he High King offered, but found his offer ignored and the white-haired woman stumble to her feet and away from him.

“Stay away… we won’t get out of here soon if you don’t,” she gasped and walked in a very odd, thigh-clenching way. Anduin guessed what was going on and gave her the space with a smile. It seemed Aclysia had made her choice regarding him. At the very least her body had. From the moaning gasp she let out as she walked, it was pretty clear that the king was going to like this choice.

________________________________________________________________________

With G’huun and his minions vanquished, it seemed that the titan facility slowly restored itself. Small robots began forming and bigger statues channelled light magic into the blight that festered in the corners. It was the start of a long process of first cleansing the building and then the surrounding lands. Still, this was good news, as it would drastically reduce the amount of time this land would need to heal.

If everything went well, the mending process would only complete after Anduin had already finished in his conquests. Should it heal long before then, this was also fine with him. He would rather have people live a good life on healthy soil, even if they happened to be his enemies.

MOTHER met them on the way back out. Her robotic voice had something like admiration reverberating inside it when she recounted their likelihood of both success and survival to have been abysmally low. She made no apology of the fact that it her beam that had caused them to almost die, didn’t even make mention of it. To her logic circuits, nothing of the sort was necessary.

The adventurer’s thought otherwise and bombarded the titan construct with demands of a reward. Anduin soon found out why all of them were covered head to toe in epic piece of armour and armed with weapons of legend – They remorselessly took with them any trinket that looked even remotely useful.

While he wasn’t quite sure if he approved of such behaviour, Anduin was not about to state they weren’t justified in claiming some rewards. Neither the facility nor the corpses of their enemies would miss what the party took anyway.

Eventually, they left the facility and took a deep breathe in, one of freedom and filled with the stench of a bog filled with blood magic and necromancy. They missed the ventilation of the titan facility already, but if they wanted to go home they still needed to cross it.

The stench was even worse than before and in the distance Anduin could hear moans, cries and screams, all of the despairing and brutal variety, from primal lungs, shouted across the landscape without grace. The sudden silence of their ever-whispering god must have sent the blood trolls into a frenzy. Now they were busy destroying themselves. After all, the only thing that had bound these tribes together was their unified worship of the Old God. Nobody would bemoan their end, not even Anduin. Aside from the loss of life, there was no tragedy to be found in the end of a civilization built on sacrifices and rot.

“High King Anduin,” an immensely deep voice and melodic voice caught their attention. It was accompaniment by the sound of several hundred kilos of muscles squelching through the mud on thick hooves. An impressive symphony of metal rang through the air as all of Anduin’s guards entered a defensive stance at once, their blades pointing at the three figures that approached them.

“Stand down,” Anduin told them and the same symphony echoed again as he walked towards them. He had no animosity or reason to fear the figures before him, particularly because of who lead them. Accompanied by Valtrois and a troll female, wearing a highly ornate gown and even more ornate, frankly ridiculously tall hat, both articles of white, gold and purple colour and covered in tusks and feathers, stomped a tauren.

He wore very little, basically just wristband, a wreathe of white feather’s behind his head and a loincloth. Gold rings decorated his proud horns and large nostrils. On his back the bull of a humanoid carried two totems carved from dense wood as if they weighed nothing. His three-fingered hands held onto a large mace, the head of it as large as Anduin’s chest. Even though it was bloody, the High King walked towards the tauren with open arms.

“Since when do you call me king, Baine?” Anduin asked and the two exchanged a friendly embrace. Given their differences in size, that looked somewhat dominating on the tauren’s side, but nobody minded that. “What is the leader of the tauren people doing on its own in the middle of hostile territory?”

“I could ask you a similar question, friend,” Baine laughed, slamming his hand against Anduin’s shoulder. When they last met, this motion of bashful closeness had caused the meeker boy to stumble as he laughed, now the king stood his ground as he reacted the same. A difference the chieftain noted. “It is true that you have changed – for the better it seems.”

“I have great footsteps to follow,” Anduin answered rather simply, causing the bull to nod. He knew all too well how it felt to be suddenly thrust into a leadership position following the untimely demise of once father. “As much as I appreciate seeing you again, I have to ask what you are doing here. We are at war, after all.”

“I came to support you in your fight against the ancient danger called G’huun,” Baine answered, looking over to Valtrois, “although she returned later than I anticipated. I would have brought more forces, but I was afraid doing so might alarm the ‘Warchief’ to my actions.”

“And my fighters are bound to the capital by decree of my father,” the troll woman commented from the side, crossing her arms impatiently. Her accent was heavy and finally Anduin realized who this was.

“Princess Talanji,” Anduin lowered his head. “I apologize for the stay in the dungeons you had been put in. Before I learned of your stay and could arrange for this to be corrected, the Horde had already broken you out.” He looked up again. His plan would run much smoother if he could enslave her as well… but she was extremely ugly.

Trolls weren’t exactly known for their beauty in the first place. They had giant noses, warts, the fangs of their lower jaw stretched their lips and deep trenches surrounded their massive jaw muscles. Talanji was somewhat of an exception to this, skipping on the warts, but even beautiful for a troll made her only about as good looking as an above average Stormwind female BEFORE they all began to be drenched in magic. To put it simple, on a scale of one to ten, the average human landed somewhere on an eight, while the average troll was a three. Talanji was maybe a five, six at best.

Even if Anduin himself could force himself over that (and the stench wafting out of her mouth from the typical troll diet of ritualistically prepared meat), his dick was about as flaccid as it had been since he first laid eyes on the naked form of Tyrande.

“Sure, sure,” she waved off, obviously not believing his excuses, but with bigger worries. “It matters not to me dis day. It seems you are in retreat. Are you one who gives up easily, High King? Or will you find the courage to-”

“You seem to be in misunderstanding,” Anduin shook his head as he gently interrupted her, “the beast is dead. We have won this day.”

Baffled silence followed that. “It hasn’t even been a week,” Valtrois whispered out loud.

Anduin had no idea. Since they had spent all their time underground and slept in shifts at best, his sense of time was thrown off considerably. “Be that as it may, our success is evident,” he gestured at the shaft they had left from. “You are welcome to check for yourself. Only the titan constructs are in control now. The rot is being exterminated.” Talanji immediately removed herself from the gathering to do just that. Something stalked after her in the shadows, one of the deceased Vol’Jin’s shadowhunters, as he quickly realized. There was no need to warn anybody in that case.

“…It seems all things they say about you these days are true then,” Baine stated without any caution or ill will. They were enemies in a war he hadn’t wanted. “From the manhood to the power.” Unlike many others, Baine didn’t care about his friend’s apparent mischiefs. The man before him was clearly the same in his good nature. “Not even Sylvana’s propaganda can truly suppress those rumours, you must know.”

“Good, then it lets them know that my power is only growing,” Anduin nodded and looked the tauren in the eyes. “You must be aware that I will turn Sylvanas into a heaving cumdump.”

“pfff…Ahaha….AHAHAHAHAAA!” Baine broke out in laughter at that, just as Anduin smiled at his seriously delivered, but quite ridiculous line. “I do not mind if you do, to be perfectly honest,” he told him. “I remain opposed to the dismantling of the Horde, but it seems apparent now that our bond is too loose to assure a prolonged peaceful leadership. Something must be done and it must start with the removal of Sylvanas from power. After that, we may discuss the future of the two powers.” The tauren turned to Valtrois. “Pretend you didn’t hear that, would you?”

“I have an obligation to the Horde…” she looked over to Anduin who made just as pleading eyes, “…but this whole meeting will only ever reach Thalyssra’s ears out of my mouth.” While that wasn’t quite assuring, the nightborne’s exact loyalties remained unknown, it was good to hear.

“Then I hope you join me when the situation allows it,” the High King said to his friend. The tauren were a strong people, both physically and in their nature magic, but they were few in numbers. Furthermore, Mulgore was in travel distance from Orgrimmar. With the Horde’s current chokehold on the continent of Kalimdor, any insurrection at the current point in time would only end in swift and bloody vengeance by the Banshee Queen and her army of forsaken.

Baine nodded, “When the time comes, you will know me by your side. I do have to say though that I have… difficulties to understand how you will make a corpse your slave of lust. No matter how well preserved her body is.”

“The Light may show me the way,” Anduin stated, truly putting his faith in this. His path had been supported so far, so surely a solution would present itself on the way.

“That it may,” Baine agreed, one of the first and few tauren to have ever wielded that holy power, even if it was only shortly. “But I will hold you in this disgusting swamp no longer. Leave, I will see to it that Talanji returns home safely… and that your exploits today shall reach the right ears.”

________________________________________________________________________

The way back to Stormwind went quickly. They simply went east, picked up Brann on the way (who had seen enough of titan facilities and swamps for now and opted to return with Anduin to have access to some proper cunts instead) and found the vessel that carried them to Nazmir. Once they were aboard the ship, they sailed to Kul’tiras and then took the portal back home.

Offering them food, drink and an assortment of willing slaves, Anduin easily convinced the adventurers to return with him. Although he was sure their interest lay not in the Alliance and Horde conflict, but only in the thrill of saving the world repeatedly, the High King thought it wise to have such powerful individuals on his good side.

The guards and adventurer’s dissipated, now in the safety of civilized walls, to take baths and their well-earned rest. Only one of them stayed behind.

Over the course of the travel back, Aclysia had stayed always close to Anduin, but never quite stood by him. This had found its height every night, as the demon hunter was masturbating very loudly just one cabin over. As the whole ship was filled with moans at any waking second this hadn’t been particularly outstanding to anyone but him.

Now, this self-forced abstinence had come to a conclusion. The white-haired woman could no longer hold back. In the corridors of Stormwind Keep, not too far away from the High King’s chambers, her discipline broke.

“Anduin,” she gasped his name with moaning longing, taking a quivering step towards him, his presence alone causing her lust to awaken. “Please…,” she tripped inelegantly over her own feet and collapsed into Anduin’s arms, her entire body flushed and radiating heat as if she was suffering from a fever. “Hrrrrr,” the feeling of his arms against her scantily clad body caused her to shiver. His intense husk and powerful magic dominated her senses. Once more the cloud of green and pink escaped her, a minor succubus spell that she cast without noticing.

Anduin breathed it in without worry and immediately felt lustful warmth spread from his lungs into his blood. “Yes, Aclysia?” he asked as his cock expanded as much as his trousers allowed. “What do you want?”

“You… I need… you…” she gasped. “I needed you since… since I teased you on that mountain…” How she wished he had acted and taken her then. Her virgin loins had been inflamed by his form back then and it had only gotten worse as he had shown her that he was a man of outstanding character as well. Pride had allowed her to suppress her boiling, succubus dominated demon blood for the longest time, as long as she kept her distance.

“When we met again…,” she let out a high-pitched shout when Anduin’s hand pushed into the back of her leather pants and touched her perfect ass directly. In the tight space, the soft meat spilled between his aggressively groping fingers. “Oh… by the sunwell…” her whole body was sensitive. “…I could barely hold back then…. But I still… still wasn’t convinced that you were a person of good.”

“Now you are?” Anduin asked, his hands trying to get deeper in and reach her pussy. It was not her clothing, but Aclysia’s hands, attempting to push him back with the weakest of force, that made him stop.

“You went to the deepest shadow,” the demon hunter stated, “and came back. There can be no further doubt.” Although it looked like she had more to say, her pink lips suddenly pressed on his. Her body was slowly overtaking her mind.

They were glossy and full and they wrestled with his as he pushed back. Their tongues extended, tasting each other’s sweet saliva, whirled around one another and invaded the other’s mouth, causing wet sounds. More and more of the succubus magic filled Anduin’s lungs. His cock was screaming to be buried inside any of her holes and his fondling of her ass grew in intensity.

Aclysia’s lust caused the demon inside her to stir. The thin, almost whip-like tail of a succubus sprouted above her pillow of a heart-shaped backside, completely with a tip the shape of a spade. It wrapped around Anduin’s wrist, urging him to stay, even as she pressed a series of words out between their kisses. “Please… I want to be clean… when you take my maidenhood…” A desperate plea and the reason for why she had even waited for the entire trip.

Turned on as they were, it was an almost impossible request. Everything inside their bodies desired each other. To simply let go of their conscious thoughts, for Anduin to rip the clothing off her, for her to jump on his cock and close her legs behind his waist and then, for him to fuck her relentlessly against the marble white wall. To cum again and again, ultimately collapsing onto the red carpet and then simply to continue breeding like animals in heat.

With sheer willpower, they separated from one another. Just far enough that they could walk. Anduin could only pull his left hand out of her pants, as the tail was constricted around him and wouldn’t let go. As such, Aclysia had to keep herself pressed against him. Something she did more than happily, her own arm soon slung around his waist, the other twitching with a want to touch that massive bulge that extended from his pants up to the lower end of his shirt.

Unsteady steps, often interrupted by neither of them paying attention to their path, but locking their lips together again, carried them the little way on a torturous stretch. They finally did arrive in a small courtyard within the palace. “Anduin… this is not a bath…” Aclysia tried to sound scolding, but all she did sound like was needful. Her blind eyes could clearly see the massive concentration of magic before her. “A tainted being like me…”

Anduin continued walking, dragging her weak-legged body along. Towards the moon well, the very same on in which he had made his vow to enslave the female leaders of this world to unite it under himself. “Elune’s light will never hurt any of my loves,” he stated. Upon hearing the last word, Aclysia’s only response was a strong moan.

Still in their boots, they stepped over the stones surrounding the font of magic and finally collapsed into the water and each other’s arms. Warm and shallow, the pool was ideal for them to soak inside while kissing. Their patience returned for long enough for them to take of each other’s clothing. In this, Anduin was, for a change, the gentler one, simply throwing each piece of wet leather away, after taking it off with the traditional means of untying the knots that kept it tight.

Aclysia, on the other hand, simply ripped off all of the pesky, soaked cloth with erratic movements. Although her blindness prevented her from enjoying the sight of the ripped king, her sense of touch enjoyed greatly sliding over his wet, musclebound form.

On the other hand, Anduin took a moment to take in her entire nudeness. There wasn’t much her clothes had hidden in the first place. Despite her intense lust, her hair was as straight combed back and silky as ever, decorated with elven ears that had been shortened by no doubt unpleasant means and a pair of demonic horns. They started at the place forehead and hairline met and curved backwards in parallel to her skull. Only where they grew beyond her head, did they take a sudden turn and their tips pointed away from her.

Her skin was equally pale all-over her entire body, despite the many hours she spent in the sun. This made her eyes stand out that much more, the fel energy that pulsated from them had blackened the area around them, making it seem like she was permanently wearing wildly applied mascara in perfect measure. Aside from that, two other factors interrupted her white skin, her fresh and pink coloured lips, hard nipples and glistening pussy, partly submerged in the water, and the green marks of a demon hunter.

They curved around her body like tattoos. Swirls of greens, perfectly mirrored at belly button and spine. The manifestations of fel energy covered her shoulders, arms, chest, abdomen and even the outer side of her upper thighs. Rather than being disruptive, however, those lines were more like roads to travel with his eyes, Anduin found. From her collarbone, they wound around her firm breasts, framing their perfect cupping size in green. Her athletic muscles, the lines emphasized nicely and were her pubic hair should have been, two symmetric lines together formed something akin to a heart, only a small gap in between them.

That left her smooth crotch completely barren of any marks, almost like the world itself was begging for Anduin to leave his own there. Something that he couldn’t help but think as it was in front of his mouth. Through some twists of fate, as they had fervently rubbed and explored each other’s bodies, getting rid of the dirt of their travels, they had ended up with each other’s sex in front of the other’s mouth, Aclysia laying on top.

Now there were no more excuses, no more holding back. At the same moment, they began to orally stimulate the other. Anduin could feel his cock pulsate and practically shoot out a load of precum as the demon hunter’s lips closed around his head. His own tongue was put to good use, as slurping sound echoed from between her smooth and surprisingly thick thighs.

Hands on her ass, he ate her out with beastlike fervour. Her pussy juices squirted into his mouth immediately. They much hotter than of the other girls, but tasted just as sweet. In search for more, his tongue, long and pointy, stretched deep inside. Occasionally retracting, only to tease her clit.

Although her succubus essence gave her outstanding talent, the difference in experience between the two of them became apparent almost immediately. Aclysia had trouble sucking his cock even halfway down, before she had to concede and go back up and gather breath. Her gag reflex was basically non-existent, the training she had gone through had seen to that, but her throat was still not used to being stretched like that. Even though it filled her with an odd sense of ecstasy.

Her period of recuperation soon came to an end, however, as she simply had no time to breathe at the hands of Anduin’s tongue. With thought blown away at the High King’s pussy eating skills, she became unable to do little more than shallowly stroke him with her hands. Her lips were occupied with moaning louder and louder as she experienced the bliss of a man’s touch for the first time. A pussy perverted with demon’s power and pleasured by the self at least once every day for the past ten years finally was penetrated by more than her own fingers.

It was electrifying. Masturbation barely even compared. Soon even her hands ceased to move and instead she sat up. Her round, plump ass pressed against the High King’s face. If it hadn’t been his willpower and strength that had already made her fall in lust and love with Anduin, surely the way he ate her out would have. It was like he was reading her like a book. Sensitive spots she herself didn’t even knew she had were found by the king’s tongue within moments.

And she came. By the Fel, she came again and again. Her folds were quivering and constricting around his tongue as it curved and penetrated. His lips sucking on her clit sent showers of bliss down her spine. Her toes were clenching and curving, her body slumped forwards, arms supporting it by pressing on his abs. For the first time in forever, she felt actually blind, the swirl of magic all around her made no sense whatsoever to her lust-boiled brain. She was in the embrace of Light that didn’t want to destroy her, that was all she knew, everything else in her was dominated by nothing but the the tongue wiggling inside her.

Then came the absolute climax. At the same time as his tongue stretched as deep as it could, he grabbed her tail at the base with one hand and spanked her with the other. Being sexual creatures, succubi’s extra limbs were sensitive like nipples and as warlocks all over Azeroth could witness, they also loved being spanked. Why else would they do it to themselves at least once a minute?

And although she had never done that to herself, now that it was Anduin’s hand that slapped her ass, causing droplet of water to fly of it as it jiggled from the impact, all she felt was a trail of fire that violated her nerves. A spike of sensitivity all over, her fingers scratched over his abs and she screamed loud, louder than she had ever done at such a high pitch. All of the muscles in her lower body clenched tight, pressing her meaty thighs against Anduin’s temples in a surrounding of heavenly warmth. It kept going and going, even as her voice gave out and left her nothing but quivering without a bit of air in her lungs.

Although the blonde adonis was still eating her out, by the end of that orgasm, Aclysia fell to the side and back into the water. Licking his lips clean of her lovejuices, Anduin straightened up and watched her ravaged breathing. “You haven’t pleased me,” he stated, grabbing his cock. It was pulsating immensely with a clear need to release, precum running down the shaft continuously.

“No…,” Aclysia sounded meek, was ashamed of her failure. “I am infinitely sorry, Anduin, I want to serve you and yet…”

“Yet you only indulged yourself,” he completed the sentence for her. “Do not worry, I know the punishment to make this right.” His right extended and grabbed her by the horn, yanking her towards him, only to then grab the other one as well. The distance between her head and the horns was enough for his fingers to fit through and secure his grip. The way the goat-like things were segmented also fit perfectly for his hands. “Its like these are made for…THIS!” he shouted as he pulled her mouth over his cock.

The perfect handles for a rough facefucking, Anduin shoved his cock down her throat again and again while also moving her head back and forth. Her lack of experience didn’t matter in this situation. Only that she kept her mouth open. She did more than that, trying to suck him off whenever he was the deepest inside her and pulled back. Shlicking sounds could be heard as well. Her lowered posture, ass up and upper body entirely dependant on Anduin’s strong arms, told the High King that she was using both hands to massage her own pussy lips. A mere few seconds had passed and she was already yearning for his touch again.

Anduin let out a deep grunt as her virgin throat was bulging around his massive cock. Even though her eyes had no pupils, on a steady green glow, staring into them as her hollowed out cheeks desperately tried to get him off was blissful. Although this was meant to be her punishment, the vibrations around his cock felt more intense than her orgasmic scream had, “You were made for cocksucking, weren’t you?” he asked, pulling back to let her breathe for a moment. Phlegm, precum and saliva connected his member with her lips as she coughed.

“Please facefuck me more, Anduin,” was her answer. Have her throat ravaged had indeed felt even better than being eaten out and she needed to know what it felt to swallow his massive load. Her pussy was dripping with anticipation, her finger never coming to a halt. “I love it when it stretches my throat! Please, put it back in!” she opened her mouth wide and immediately had her request granted.

Both of them, as Anduin could not hold on any longer and that display had turned him on even more. He thrusted deep into her mouth and remained there for a moment, letting her tight throat push him over the edge before pulling back and filling her mouth with his hot seed. Aclysia could taste the magic. Blood elven greed and detailed perception of a demon hunter mingled to create a haze of ecstasy. Unconsciously, she greedily gulped down every spurt of hot and delicious semen as it flew into her mouth. Her tongue was milking him for more, lips a tight seal around his shaft.

Something happened with her pussy the moment she swallowed the first load. Her love juices were unloaded in a copious amount, the dripping turning into an outright shower that landed audibly in the shallow water of the moon well. Often had she tried to bring herself to squirt and now a brutal facefucking had gotten her there. She didn’t question this, she had always loved to serve stronger men and Anduin was the strongest, clearly.

“A cumslut,” he told her as he pulled back, much to her surprise, she didn’t want to let go of his cock. Her lips stayed tightly sealed, around it as she stretched and even crawled forwards a bit, just so it would remain inside her mouth for a little bit. Despite having wrung every last bit of cum for it, she just didn’t want to let go. “No, scratch that, a blowjob whore, that’s what you are,” he announced when he finally did get free with a loud ‘pop’.

“I love the texture and the taste,” Aclysia moaned in agreement, her lips still seeking out his glistening shaft. Only Anduin’s arms kept her at distance, still wrapped around her horns. “I’ll be your blowjob whore, I’ll be whatever degrading thing you want to call me, just, please, let me suck it a bit more.” Relaxing his resistance, she suddenly fell against his crotch.

His dick was stuck between her face and his abdomen. Hot breath caressed his balls for a moment before she began sucking on the heavy sack of seed. Anduin let her do as he wanted, only kept his hands in place to support her body. The demon hunter was unable to stop touching herself and the sounds of her wet pussy were the purest music to the High King’s ears anyway.

“You still have so much…” she spoke between sucking noises, slathering his balls in her saliva, “…so much cum, oh Anduin, I want it to be spilled inside me, all of it.” She felt them tighten under her mouth upon the admission and gleefully began sliding upwards. The entire girth of his slimy cock dragged across her messy face and she loved every second of it. Her thin tail waved slowly in delight, her long tongue tasting the underside of the king’s cock on her way up. She shivered at the taste permeating her being, at how good even this little bit felt.

Then she was at the engorged tip again and smoothly wrapped her lips around. Changing her posture a little bit, with just the tip in her mouth, she made his cock point straight ahead again, making it so she only had to move forwards to suck him in deeper. Now that her throat had been nicely stretched by his wonderful abuse, she had less problems getting him all the way down.

“You learn quick,” Anduin complimented in a deeply approving tone that caused her pussy to gush with delight. It urged her to do even better. Soon she began alternating her movements. Not just back and forth in a predictable rhythm. Her tongue massaged what points she found made the king groan. As best she could, she moved her mouth in a gyrating fashion to alternate the path her sealing lips took.

All throughout, she moaned, a flash of pleasure vibrating through her whole body whenever he penetrated her mouth and a wanting void whenever he wasn’t there to fill her greedy, tight throat. She was making him feel good and in return got such bliss. She was happy she had waited until meeting him to suck cock, had she started any sooner, she probably would have gotten addicted to it long ago.

Footsteps in the water caught her attention, but she would be damned if she stopped long enough to check who or how many. Anduin greeted the assortment of naked women, except for leather collars, with a glaze eyed nod. It was his entire harem, having returned from their individual responsibilities to greet him. Even Vanessa was there, crawling on all four just like Maiev. “I knew only my husband could make a woman scream like that,” Jaina, at the head of the group stated.

“You should have told us you were back already,” Valeera stated, making an unflattering gesture with the hand that held both leashes to the crawling girls. She only remained upset for a moment, before her left travelled to her already glistening pussy. “But I see you got a new toy.”

“The master returns with two new women in his possession,” announced the suddenly manifesting void elf. “I am Xal’atath, though I have crossed him, Anduin has showed me the truth of his path…” a moment of silence ensued, the girls not reacting whatsoever. “…none of you seem particularly surprised.”

“Our master is the greatest man in the universe, why should we be surprised he managed to enslave you as well?” Tyrande stated with amusement. “We will talk more about the how and why later. For now...,” she looked at Aclysia, still attached to Anduin’s cock with raw greed, “we have one more harem member to initiate, don’t we?”

“Indeed,” Anduin groaned, then outright moaned out when his harem began to surround him and the demon hunter. Xal’atath and Vanessa pressed their sizable racks against his shoulders, while his first queen Jaina hugged him from behind, her massive tits squishing against his back. All three caressed his chest with gentle hands, rubbing the remaining stress from the adventure out of his muscles with handfuls of moon well water, more cleansing than any soap. Tyrande and Shandris kneeled down beside Aclysia.

Shandris bowed down further to please Anduin’s balls with her tongue as the High Priestess whispered sweet things into the demon hunter’s ear as he played with her pale tits. “You are such a good, cock sucking slut. You will make a fine sister slave,” this was only the beginning, at some point Shandris changed her position with her adoptive mother and then it went back and forth between compliments and pleasing their master.

Valeera and Maiev took their position behind Aclysia, the latter being commanded to eat the demon hunter’s pussy. Despite the irony of such a situation, the Warden let no word be heard as she obeyed. The sadistic blood elf, on the other hand, found her delight in playing with Aclysia’s tail and asshole, sucking and playfully biting the former while fingering the latter.

Once more overwhelmed by the pleasure, Aclysia stopped moving and it was upon Anduin to use her throat to finish. With the grip on her horns clenching, he facefucked her, again. It didn’t take long for his orgasm to approach. “Do not swallow!” he pushed out between clenched teeth.

“You heard him, do not swallow this load,” Tyrande warningly echoed.

“Under no circumstances whatsoever, shall you swallow his delicious seed,” Shandris reinforced, whispering into Aclysia’s other ear. Their silver glowing eyes looked at their master expectingly and then his seed began to flow.

A load, massive even for him, filled the white-haired bootilicious bitch’s mouth to the brim. Her cheeks even bloated slightly, as she barely managed to follow his command. Her throat quivered multiple times with a suppressed need to guzzle all of this delicious, hot stuff down. An instinct especially hard to keep down as she came yet again, from the inlaid mana and the lovely feeling of the sticky stuff filling her mouth.

Aclysia swirled the white liquid with her tongue as she came all over Maiev’s. For the second time in her life she squirted. All thanks to Anduin and her awakened love for sucking his massive cock. “Share with them,” the High King instructed and enjoyed the resulting scene. His girls scrambled to taste of his cum, as they always did.

There was a small fight about who got to go first. Established was that Jaina, being the first queen, would taste the least diluted of her husband’s seed. Xal’atath, however, saw herself above all of them and thus tried to get ahead. Something Anduin had get in on, punishing her by putting her dead last on the list by command.

Jaina, Valeera, Tyrande, Shandris, Maiev, Vanessa and then finally Xal’atath, they all got their share of cum. It was their first taste in over a week in some cases and the sharing kiss they exchanged with Aclysia was always accompanied with loud moans and gasps as they came from the taste and the pleasure the marks upon their bodies sent through them.

A mark, for which Aclysia was now too ready. Without further words, she laid down on her back. The water, sparkling with magic might, flowed around her form, halfway submerging it. Quickly, Anduin found himself between her legs and them closing behind his hips. Grinding his cock along her pretty pink slit, reddened from the consistent pleasuring, he coerced lustful sounds from her lips. He pulled back as far as he needed to align herself with the entrance.

Around them the other seven girls formed a circle, caressing both of their bodies with skilled movements. They all waited intensely for another lucky initiate into the harem of their master. There was no better position for a woman to be in on this or any other world.

But Anduin stopped with his tip barely inside her warmth, asking a simple question. “Are you certain you want be part of my harem? Knowing that you will carry a child from me?”

Aclysia nodded. “I have no more doubts, Anduin, where you lead, I will follow and if it’s your wish for me to be the mother of your children, then I will happily give birth as many times as you desire.”

“Do you wish to marry me?” he asked another question.

There was a moments hesitation of the speechless variety. Then, with a large smile growing on her usually so disciplined face, she answered with a single word, “Yes.” Her smile turned into a large O as Anduin penetrated her virgin pussy.

Her maidenhead tore, pain that lasted for just a moment before being replaced with great pleasure. Just as great as getting facefucked had been. That struck her as odd, common sense said that getting fucked in the proper hole should feel better. Perhaps she was even more of a cocksucking slut than she had thought. She wasn’t disappointed, however it feeling just as good was still beyond ecstatic.

Although she was as tight as expected of a virgin, Anduin had little problems slipping inside the tight folds. She was prepared and comfortable, so the muscles that would have clenched too tight in an inexperienced girl were relaxed. What she took from the demonic anatomy of a succubus also helped, as that species of demon was ready to breed daily, from the day they reached maturity.

Anduin heard her gasps and shouts as he thrusted deeper and deeper into her. While he looked with lust on their hips growing closer and closer, the blind demon hunter saw his aura invade and mingle with hers. A golden phallus framed in black that went inside her consistently green self. He grabbed her by the hips, thumbs pressing into the fit muscles of her waist, while the other fingers dug into the rim of her juicy ass.

Her chest rose and fell with every short-high pitched sigh she let out when Anduin began fucking her. Not gentle, she had enough foreplay and they both wanted her bearing his mark. No, his movements were quick and hard. Water and cunt juices splashed between them. Soon her view of their union was lost, as she threw her head backwards and howled in an orgasm that came almost out of nowhere. His tongue had already made her cum quickly, but his cock reached deep, deep inside her.

Her whole body shook over the smooth stone underneath her with every thrust. Her hands slammed into the water, clawed uselessly against the ground. The hellfire inside her burned. Anduin felt it on his cock, her pussy growing hotter by the moment, in a lustfully scorching way. And the hotter she burned, the tighter she got and the more the walls protested when he pulled back. Her entire being was aflame with the want for his seed.

A want he granted her with three more thrusts. “I am… cumming!” he groaned, slamming into her balls-deep, as they quivered and tightened. His potent load shot up his tensing shaft and then directly into her womb. As always, impregnation wasn’t even a question, so the only thing that was important was their shared ecstasy.

As the seed fertilized her cunt with Anduin’s offspring and Aclysia’s back arched of the ground, her squirting adding yet more of her love juices to these holy waters, the tendrils of the High King’s mark appeared around her swollen pussy lips. Through tattoos, everyone could physically see the Shadow ravage through her body. The moment it reached her head, her screams doubled in intensity and she blasted more of her orgasmic liquids against Anduin’s crotch. It didn’t even seem to stop at any point.

The Shadow actually managed to make her iris visible in the sea of green, as it usually did for the other girls as well. Anduin expected it to burn out as their shared orgasm slowly subsided. Instead, it stayed, a dark purple dot in a sea of green. The demon hunter blinked in confusion and looked at Anduin. Really looked at him with her own eyes.

At his long, lusciously blond hair and his blue eyes and the magic behind it. She could see both. “I can… I can see…” she told them, suddenly tears began dwelling up in her eyes, pure joy knowing no other outlet. “Master, I can see again.” She had made the sacrifice to better fight the demons, now her sight was granted back to her by her love to Anduin.

Anduin bowed down to kiss her. “The Shadow can also grant us miracles,” he told her after their lips parted. “As long as we know what we do with it,” he made a very short nod towards Xal’atath. The blade rolled her eyes in a clear sign that she hadn’t done it for Aclysia. Nevertheless, the demon hunter was infinitely grateful.

Her thanks would have to wait though, as a single movement from Anduin’s hips caused her to moan again. “I want to be fucked more, master,” Aclysia said, finally feeling deserving of using that word, now that she was marked as his property. “I want to suck your cock. I want to suck it so much and I want you to fuck me too.”

“You just had him,” Jaina interrupted, throwing her entire body against her husband’s chest and thus succeeding in removing him from Aclysia’s pussy and throwing him on his back. “We all need him too,” although she had taken the initiative, she didn’t allow herself to insert his cock and ride him until he nodded. She was just his queen, after all.

“I came back unharmed,” he said out loud, his hands sinking into the jiggling mass of his first wives’ tits as she bounced on his cock. “Do not worry, my slaves, you will all cum many times today.”


	17. Old God needs new servants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just going to use this for a moment to inform you that I made a Discord server for this and my other stories. Feel free to join with the link below.
> 
> https://discord.gg/xaAyKEd

Anduin’s third marriage was a tad different than the previous ones. The differences started with the surroundings. In the months since his marriage to Valeera, almost all buildings in the whole cathedral district had begun to be torn down. Those that still stood unchallenged either had historic value or were used as houses while the massive renovation took place. Many changes were already visible, such as the large church that gave the district its name having two massive, halfway completed wings added too it, as well as multiple giant towers.

The speed at which these things progressed was remarkable, although not entirely unexpected. Through the willing exploitation of their slaves free labour and the ingenious inventions of sexually satisfied architects and engineers, everything was coming along nicely.

In the future, the southern wing was to be dedicated to the current priesthood, which worshipped the Light in its new, perverted way. The northern wing, once completed, would house a new cult of the Shadow and its newly discovered uses for dominating pleasure, giving Stormwind balance in its newfound eroticism. The large centre would then be used for the new messes of Light and Shadow, giant orgies, sanctified by the Arch Bishop.

Omnius had been granted a vision by both of the cosmic forces and with it the power to wield Shadow and Light, in a very limited fashion, in duality himself. As would, in the future, everyone who had his position – as long as Anduin remained king. He was able to bestow two marks, which he gave to the two head-nuns of the newly formed sisterhoods. This formed the basis of the new Church of Stormwind.

In front of the cathedral had been, since the rebuilding of Stormwind, a large fountain. It had been entirely rebuilt, had been the most important project, and was thus the only thing currently finished. In the middle of a groove of purple-leaved trees, saved twigs of Teldrassil itself, was a large moon well. Reaching deep enough below the pavement for a grown man to sink in down to their chest, it was more of a pool. Despite this pool being so much larger and deeper, the water within was more potent than any other moon well in Azeroth, save only the private one near Anduin’s quarters.

Constantly streaming out of a marble bow held up by statue of Elune, the falling water sparked with the light of the stars, the underside glowing in the silver of the moon, despite no magic having been worked on either. A constant confirmation of Elune’s blessing upon this city and the statue representing her.

Only the finest artisans, male and female, had been allowed to work on the statue and they had studied the night elven form intensely, in sleepless sessions over many days. As such, Elune’s stone-made avatar had the finest ass ever caught in stone, the firmest, perkiest tits that seemed to move in heavy and erotic breaths, the most attractive, erotically sighing face and the most detailed pussy any artisan could ever hope to show penetrated by a large stone cock, shaped after Anduin’s own. Thus she kneeled there, riding that massive phallus, in middle of the moon well. Just like the water in the bowl she held above her head, there was a magical trickle of water between her legs that could only be explained the goddess approval.

Combined, all of these restructurings made for the first difference. The second was that he was standing on the altar with two girls at once. Xal’atath and Aclysia had both insisted to get this done as soon as possible and neither of them was interested in keenly observing human traditions. Which also reflected in the third difference, the choice of the wedding dresses.

Xal’atath had outright refused to wear white, while Aclysia had no love for satin or velvet. The result were two very interesting sets of clothes. Xal’atath was wearing a deep purple dress, a single, shoulderless piece that tightly hugged her breasts, creating a cleavage that always looked like it was about to spill over. While the dress from there on flew elegantly down to the floor, it was as thin as a veil and basically left her body to be seen by anyone.

Aclysia’s ‘dress’ was cut from white leather and tailored by Fitz Skincutters, the fetish gear designer that had come to fame since Stormwind’s Renaissance of eroticism. As such, it barely qualified as clothing. As a matter of fact, the top was just a bunch of leather strings up, below and between her breasts, connecting iron rings. A particularly large one tied it all together at her back, connecting that particular net to her bound hands, fixated shortly above her pants. Those only covered a bit of ass and their main feature were the dildo and anal probe sewn in, making every step a moaning cause.

Last, but by no means least, of the changes was that of the wedding ring. It was impractical for Anduin to keep adding rings to his hand, particularly as he almost never wore them. Everyone already agreed that Anduin could take as many wives as he wanted, so there was also no sense of him wearing a token of monogamy. No, what they did instead was, when they said their vows, Anduin taking collars and wrapping them around their necks.

All of his slaves, even the lowest ones, had such a collar, but where his queens had important tokens, such as Jaina’s pendant of admiralship, or custom-made pieces from rare metals, Tyrande, Shandris, Maiev and Vanessa, whenever she was within Stormwind Keep, only got dog tags from simple iron.

“By the Light and the Shadow!” Omnius declared, raising both of his hands and summoning the powers in question. “I declare them husband and wife, master and slaves! You may now do with them whatever the hell you please!”

Everyone applauded the High King’s third marriage. More than a few men using the asses of their worthless others (an idiom that commonly replaced significant other when referring to their slaves) rather than a second hand to clap. That was the only source of moaning for a moment, the orgy would not begin until Anduin gave the signal.

Normally he would climb on the altar with his new wife and brutally fuck her, but that wasn’t exactly an option this time. Then he had the idea how to go about this. “My people, I will make this short, as my mouth will be occupied in a moment,” he shouted out loud, pulling both the pale skinned queens of Stormwind close and groped their asses. “Enjoy todays abundance as you enjoy every day!”

Whistles and screams of appreciation rang out as he then took Xal’atath with both hands and raised her entire body on his shoulders. The lofty dress settled over his head and tinted the world . Her pussy was smothered into his face and his hands secured her by digging into her soft ass. The Old Goddess reacted quick and ran her hands through his long, golden mane, as her thighs further balanced the ludicrous position. Both superhuman, well, one superhuman and the other far different than human, they managed to keep their balance even Xal’atath began moaning with her husband’s tongue inside her.

Aclysia immediately realized what she was supposed to do as well, falling on her knees and hastily undoing her master’s ceremonious trousers. “Cock… Anduin’s fat, delicious cock,” she panted as it freed and landed across her face, growing quickly to full erection. She breathed in deeply, one hand on his sack and lightly massaging the two balls swimming inside the fertile seed inside, the other pushing into her pants.

Her pushed out ass, resting on her heels, was the centre of attention for a moment. Full and pale, framed with the green marks on her body, with only that little bit of leather eating into the crack between the plump cheeks.

She licked the base with her hot tongue, then quickly moved up. “Mashtah’s…,” the words came slurred out of her wide open mouth and were interrupted by the sound of slurping, “…shupreme cock…” Her whole body shivered when the flow of precum met her halfway and the taste, one she had become addicted too after just one shared night, spread on her tongue. Before she knew it, her instincts had caused her slow movement to grow ravenous and she was pressing the base of her tongue against the head of her beloved master’s cock.

With that, the orgy began. Men and women ripped off what little clothing, if any, they had put on against the dropping temperatures. After a long summer, autumn was finally around the corner. This may very well have been the last opportunity this year for a public fuckfest of this scale.

While everyone else was busy either begging for their master’s cock or roughly fucking whoever of their faithfully enslaved women they wanted, Anduin’s own sluts were making themselves comfortable on the stairs leading up to the altar. This was their place, worshipping their bodies at the feet of their king. Masturbating, kissing, scissoring or eating one another out, they were open for any perversion as they were all whores seeking debauchery. Always keeping their pussies primed to be penetrated. Always in Anduin’s reach. Always gasping as loud as their lust allowed them, hoping that it was their sweet moans that turned their master on the most. Always wanting his cock.

He may have been limited to just one dick, but one of the spells Xal’atath had shown him could maybe work in this situation. Just a few changes had to be made. Through their marks, Anduin perceived the positions of his slaves, then gathered the Shadow and added just a bit of Light.

Aclysia was sucking the one he had with such intensity that he wasn’t even sure he would be able to remove it against the vacuum in her cheeks if he wanted. It was tighter in her mouth than the virgin pussies of some random civilians he had taken. She was as talented at cocksucking as she took pleasure in the act, just a few days of practice more and Anduin would have a perfectly suitable cumslut for his days on the throne.

Tentacles of darkness sprouted from the floor and wrapped themselves around the unsuspecting girls. Yelps were heard, immediately supplanted by ecstatic gasps as they noticed the voidborne limbs to be belong to their master and the slimy tendrils slithered between their legs and around their tits, grabbing their limbs and raised them into the air. Unlike normal void tentacles, these dark growths had golden sigils and lines running over them.

Normally just a binding spell, these special tentacles were an actual extension of Anduin’s will and, to a lesser effect, his body. He could see and, more importantly, feel with them, particularly the engorged tips were as sensitive as his proper cock. Although it would be infertile seed, he was certain he could cum with them as well. Something he would find out very soon, as the tentacles sought out each unoccupied holes.

Were two of his slaves were already pleasing each other, the tentacles had maintained their positions to allow them to continue and kiss or eat each out. Others were simply shoved together by the writhing limbs and began groping the closest body out of lustful instinct. About as thick as Anduin’s cock, tipped with engorged head of similar size to his own, his whores quickly familiarized themselves with this new application of their master’s might by showering the tentacles in attention. As was only natural for anything that came from Anduin.

Although individually Shandris’ and Tyrande’s breasts were on the smaller side, when pressed against each other made for a firm yet soft surrounding. They were quickly glistening from the slimy secrete that kept the tentacle sliding up and down between them smooth. Drops of saliva also fell and ran down the dark shaft of the voidborne limb, coming from the greedy mouths of the two night elves giving it a thorough worshipping by marking every centimetre with kisses as it slid by them.

Midnight blue and well-combed hair whirled in tandem to the turquoise, naturally wild mane of Tyrande. Their flawless, purple skin was flushed to the tip of their long ears as they attempted not to taste as much of the tendrils as they could. With their full, dark lips and long tongues, they slurped up as much of it as they could, the secrete was just a note bitterer than their beloved master’s precum.

The only thing that interrupted them in their attempts were their own moans. With their arms raised above their head, bundled together and used to keep them held in the air, they had very little control about their situation. It excited them to the core. Nothing was more ecstatic than trusting their master with all that they had. Aside from their mouths, they only moved their hips of their own. Grinding their outer lips against the tentacles that slithered across there.

Maiev enjoyed her lack of control even more, as she had even less off it. Effectively hog tied by the tentacles bending all of her limbs behind her back, her pussy presented clearly towards the open room between willingly spread, tentacle locked legs, she could do nothing but keep her mouth open as the one tentacle merciful enough to enter her fucked her face. In this, the flexible limb went even deeper than Anduin’s real cock could have.

Although she still would have preferred his real thing to abuse her upper fuckhole, feeling the tendril sliding painfully deep into her mouth was its own pleasure for the masochistic redhead. Her petite breasts rose and feel quickly whenever she was allowed to breathe, an enticing sight of brown flesh quivering in asphyxiated desperation. If she would have had a moment, she would have begged for the tentacles around her nether regions to fuck her as hard as only Anduin could.

However, they only probed against her ass and pussy, never properly entering her. They smeared their thick, slow-running fluids over the squished hills her ass instead. Before she knew it, the abusement and denial of proper pleasure sent her right over the edge. In front of the gathered people of Stormwind and raised up like a piece meat on display, she came like an absolute slut, squirting towards the crowd. A mixture of applaud and ridicule reached her trained ears, only causing her lust to swell. Like a whip, one of the tentacles slapped against her ass and caused her to scream in ecstasy, as much as the ravaging piece in her throat allowed her.

“I like your new toys,” Valeera gasped. The second queen had been scissoring it up with her senior, a position that had been roughly maintained. Together with Jaina, she had been raised by the waist and legs. They had enough wiggle room to continue their lesbian actions through gyrating motions of their lower bodies. Although a bunch of tentacles were separating their pussies from touching directly, the way they pressed the slithering limbs into each other’s wet folds was rewards enough on its own.

They also both still had their hands free, allowing them to grab a couple of unoccupied tentacles and beginning to jerk them off. With furious movements, Valeera was rubbing the shafts of two tentacles, occasionally guiding one of them to her deep crimson lips. “Now you can fuck us all at the same time,” she giggled and moaned, moving her hips more intensely. Like everyone else she was waiting for the moment where Anduin decided to fill her needy cunt.

Jaina would have added some words of agreement, but the first queen of Stormwind found herself at the receiving end of some special treatment. Only sluggishly, did her hands slide back and forth over the sensitive areas of the tentacles. She just didn’t have the presence of mind to do more than that, as three more tentacles were giving her huge tits attention.

One was the usual tentacle, as girthy as Anduin’s cock and nestled deep between her breasts, pumping up and down through her cleavage and into her mouth. Having her mouth and tits fucked by her husband, even if only indirectly, at the same time was already bliss. It would not have been enough to distract her from her duty to give Anduin the best handjob she could, however. The silver haired arch mage took immense pleasure in serving her master to the best of her ability, after all, as she expected of all of his women.

The other two tendrils put her mind and body aflame, however. They were much thinner than the others and harder to conjure, Anduin found as he continued to experiment. Rather than ending in the cock-like tips, those two tentacles had something like a suction cup at the end. After having slung themselves around her heaving breasts several times, the soft meat spilling out between the spiralling trenches, the tentacles used the cups and sucked down on her nipples.

Her breasts were kneaded from all sides, while being squished together to completely engulf the central tentacle that was fucking her mouth. The sensitive pink crowns of her milky skin were pulled on with immense force and stimulated by dozens if not hundreds of small protrusions inside the suction cup, like numerous tongues licking and worshipping her breasts.

This was what kept her mind off concentrating and made her cum over and over again. Her brilliant blue eyes were only too aware of the crowd and exhibitionist that she was, this only made her orgasms stronger. ‘Yes, watch me…’ she thought, as he noticed that there were men and women out there who themselves couldn’t concentrate anymore, were entranced by her display, ‘See what belongs to your king and your kind alone! Look at this bitch in heat only he gets to fuck! Look at me cum!’ her body tensed and for a moment the tentacle pulled out of her mouth to allow the arch mage to scream out her lust for all to witness. “MASHTAAAAAAAAH!” the single, slurred word left her mouth, filled with his manly, delightful taste. The envy of the other women, fucked by mighty studs that still didn’t compare to Anduin, in the room was almost graspable.

Not stopping at the slaves on the stairs, sets of tentacles also set out to molest Xal’atath and Aclysia. “Oh yeeessssssss,” the Old Goddess hissed in delight at the familiar feeling slithering over her skin, much more sensitive than any previous iterations of her body. One of them wrapped around her neck and began chocking her lightly. Her body remembered the intense, mind-shattering pleasure that had accompanied the last time Anduin had roughly handled her windpipe in such a manner. “Yes… yessss…,” her manipulative, eloquent speech had died to just that one word, getting repeated over and over again and growing higher in pitch.

She felt a tentacle pushing against her anus, smearing her sphincter with its fluid to easier push inside once the High King wanted to. Open wide in a loud moan, her mouth was immediately filled with the tip of the very same tentacle that was choking her. Whenever it slipped deep into her mouth, the constricting wrap around her throat grew tighter.

‘I LOVE this,’ she realized. What had been utter humiliation was now making her overflow on her new master’s tongue. He was doing things to her she had never thought she could feel. ‘He needs a reward…’ she thought, something that she couldn’t quite ponder on as her husband’s pussy eating skills kept her nerves electrified. She would scheme about it later.

Aclysia, too, felt the tentacles probing against her lower holes. As they forced themselves under her tight leather clothes, she pulled her hand away from massaging her clit and used it to worship Anduin’s cock as well. Soon the strings could no longer keep the leather in place. Luckily, both top and bottom were designed to be removed easily. She needed only to push her ass out for the tentacles to pull the pants off and the dildos out of her.

They were replaced with the teasing tendrils’ touch and Aclysia moaned. Moaned and kept sucking that delicious cock. All the way into her throat. Waiting there. Waiting. Massaging his base and hard shaft with her tongue. His balls with her hands. She loved it so much. She felt so fulfilled. Her mouth was made for sucking cock and no cock was greater than his.

She looked up with the dark eyes he granted her, to see Anduin eat out Xal’atath. Admiring her master’s own skill with his tongue and the marvellous sight of his fingers digging into her purplish-blue ass, the demon hunter only felt the need to do even better. Slowly, she moved her head back, sucking him tightly and lathering every bit of him in the loving touch of her tongue as he slid out of her throat.

The moment she felt the thick head of his cock on the base of her tongue, she slammed back down instinctively. Her body revolted at the idea of letting more of it leave her mouth. Wanted to keep this pulsating piece of hard pleasure inside her mouth forever. ‘More, I want to suck it more,’ she thought, her last clear words before the world was ignited in the fires of ecstasy.

Anduin could wait no longer. His girls had clearly gotten used to the alien limbs he summoned and the pleasure he received through them was too much on his perverted mind. There was but a short second of preparation, then all of the tentacles finally ravaged their way into pussy and assholes of his slave’s gathered.

Penetrating that many holes at once was an insane rush. Muffled screams of pure bliss echoed from the stairs, in the throat around his cock and in the pussy on his lips. He began thrusting his hips and all the tentacles in the room followed the pumping motion. Slowly at first, still minding the balance with Xal’atath on his shoulders, then with quicker and quicker speed as he got used to her weight – using unoccupied tentacles to keep her steady. Eventually, he dared to even take one hand of her ass. Quickly it found Aclysia’s left horn and grabbed tight. He was in control of everything.

Nothing got his whore’s off harder than knowing they were being dominated by him. Even Valeera, herself a sadist, loved it when he rough-handed her. With two thick tentacles fucking her lower holes in a perfect rhythm, two more competing for her mouth, rough was the only word she could use.

As the intensity of the thrusts increased, all of the girls fell into a state of perpetual cumming. Up and down was lost as their eyes rolled up in their sockets. Jaws hung open wide, beckoning tentacles to fill them. Short gaps between facefuckings were filled with the screams of climax, each loud enough to drown out the entire orgy in the rest of the cathedral. They ignored their burning lungs as their lolled out tongues and flying spit formed hasty words. “MAssshtaaah!” “Ahhhnduin..” “IloveyouiloveyouI…” “Fuhck me…” “Hard…er…” “Your shlave, I am your shlave…” “Ushe meee-aaah.”

Each thrust and shout brought Anduin closer to his own climax. Xal’atath’s fingers were clawing into his golden hair. The cock-addict Aclysia had her arms closed around his waist, embracing his every penetration of her throat. Her entire body shifted under the constant force of his hips and tentacles fucking her from behind.

Finally, he could hold on no longer. He sucked on Xal’atath’s clit. He pulled Aclysia down to the base. He pulled the tip of the tentacle between Tyrande’s and Shandris’ face. He bent Maiev’s body that little bit more, tightened her bindings. He slithered the tentacles Valeera had been jerking up to her body. He removed the suction cups from Jaina’s swollen, red nipples and transformed them back into normal tips. He went deep into all holes. Then he came. All of him came.

The tentacles pumped every last hole full of seed, covered every body in the white fluid and, although infertile, the magic within it rang true with the marks. Orgasms were brought to insane heights, semen mixing with absurd amounts of squirting juice, splattering on and running down the stairs. Their irises almost vanished into their skull’s, as the perverted pieces of enslaved fuckmeat all became unified in their thoughts of gratitude for their master, the sole thing that layered even over the multiple orgasms coalescing.

Being the recipient of his one true seed, Aclysia almost teared up from the raw amount of fulfilment she filled as it guzzled down her throat. Even though her conscious mind drowned in the lust, her body still remembered to serve. Her head bobbed back and forth on its own, milking Anduin of all of what he had to give.

Each time her movements got another spurt of semen out of him, the tentacles also filled the girl’s with more of their favourite treat. Their form’s were covered in the thick fluid as well, slowly running over their curved or pooling between breasts, soaking their hair. Even thought it was only her ass and mouth that were being filled, the Old Goddess with the midnight coloured hair, was cumming just as hard as Aclysia. The magical pleasure of his semen was still lesser than the High King’s tongue technique. Her black fluids filled his mouth repeatedly with the sweet taste of honey and ecstasy.

Her mind was so far gone that she barely even noticed when she got put on the altar. The other girls were slowly lowered onto the ground and left to rest in the puddles of their own making. All of them were in a similar state of mind. Only Aclysia had the presence of mind to yearningly stretch her open mouth towards the cock now removed from her, but no control over her limbs to act further. “Now to fuck you one by one,” Anduin announced as he spread her trembling legs. “Starting with my two new wives, of course.” The mighty rod between his legs was hard and the balls as swollen as if he hadn’t had sex in a week.

Although barely aware of more than raw bliss, Xal’atath moaned, “Yessss, mashteerrr, whatever you want from me-Aaaaah!” Then he entered her pussy and split her wide. The High King had no other duties but this orgy on that day.

________________________________________________________________________

“It has already been four months, hasn’t it?” Anduin mumbled, his head resting against the back of his new throne, his arms easefully wrapped around Jaina and Tyrande at his side, with Maiev working on his cock.

A large, leather wrapped thing of gold, silver and marble. It wasn’t as tall as the former, but this new throne also didn’t properly qualify as a glorified chair but more like a glorified couch, the seating a half-circle. It was ideal for the High King, as it allowed up to four of his slaves to sit next to him, but still gave enough (padded) leg space to have three worshiping his cock. It was also a whole lot more comfortable.

This was the third throne Stormwind had seen since the original one had been destroyed during the second war. The first had been an undecorated, but still majestic, hunk of stone. The second a pillar of glass, gold and marble, with four golden lion statures at the base. Since that had been impossible to move, they had disassembled it and re-used the parts either as decoration for the throne room or incorporated it into the new one.

Anduin had originally protested the suggestion of removing the throne his father had commissioned, but it was an impractical thing, so he eventually caved. The lions now held a solemn vigil over the throne room from their positions in the corners. As to who had wanted this new throne, the primary demand had come from Jaina and Valeera.

“Sitting on a separate throne is unfitting,” the arch mage had stated, “as your queen, nothing, no clothes and no distance, should be between us, no matter the day.” Now that he was surrounded by their body heat at any given moment, he definitely saw the merit in that argument.

“Since my submission, you mean?” Tyrande asked and thought back. “Yes, it has indeed only been four months.” The night elf glanced over to Jaina, “we will know precisely when it has been ten.”

The silver-haired human had gotten her beginnings of a baby bump and her breasts had also increased in size, if only slightly. Although she was admittedly nervous about these changes to her body, Jaina had assured numerous times that she was mainly excited. Even now, she slid a hand over the bump with a gentle smile. “That we will,” she agreed in a soothing tone. At her age, it very well could have been that she ended up childless, if Anduin hadn’t gone to save her. Now that she was actually carrying, she felt happier than ever before in her life.

Anduin placed a kiss on his first queen’s forehead and then looked back to the court. Nothing interesting was going on. They were simply still in session, waiting for news to arrive and react to it with commands or policy. Currently, there was no backlog. Direct confrontations with the Horde were at an all-time low, since Zandalar was currently re-evaluating their relationship with the faction who DIDN’T have a leader that took out the blood trolls. It didn’t seem like they would deny them friendship, but an integration into the Horde, and them fighting the Alliance by conclusion, now seemed off the table.

A wise decision anyhow, since the Stormwind fleet was oppressively dominant at this point. In total, the Horde and Alliance fleets had been roughly equal at the start of the war – with a noticeable tilting in the Horde’s favour thanks to heavy losses during the burning of Teldrassil and the subsequent escape of Talanji and Zul. The arrival of the Kul’Tiran fleet had changed that balance in the Alliance’s favour, if only slightly. The true advantage, however, lay in the fact that the Kul’Tiran, Stormwind’s and the remainders of the night elven fleet all rested under his centralized command. The Horde’s fractured nature made their navy less effective.

Same couldn’t be said for the air and land forces. The latter, Sylvanas clearly edged them out on thanks to her direct control of the largest Azerite deposit in Silithus and a more advanced understanding of the resource. In the air, they should have been equal. In regards to technology, there were equal. However, there were infinitely more goblins then there were gnomes and since the small humanoids were the chief engineers on all of the advanced machinery needed, the Horde was currently edging them out on production. It was a problem they had to solve sooner rather than later. Anduin planned to ask Mekatorque for additional engineers on his visit to Ironforge in just a few days. That one was overdue anyhow. Many people that had been visiting Stormwind through the underground connection now stayed in the city permanently. Every day, more people were migrating from the dwarven mountain hold into the human city of debauchery. Anduin had no plans to stop this, the dwarves had always been friends to Stormwind and integrated seamlessly, but some sort of plant for this situation still had to be made. It wouldn’t be soon before they ran out of space to house the newcomers in and the winter was fast approaching.

A great example for this was the messenger who came walking in through the door, wearing clothes. About two weeks ago, there had been one particularly cold and rainy day and, with great hesitation, people had crammed out their clothes again. Since then, the clothing market, having gone through somewhat rough times recently, had hit a massive boom.

Since everyone was used to flaunting their sexually improved and healthy bodies now nobody really wanted to wear anything. Therefore, if they HAD to wear stuff, it at least had to be sexy and as revealing as possible. Much of Stormwind’s old fashion died over night, found to be too prude, and was replaced with articles that were revealing, easy to take off, tickled some particular fetishes, or all of the mentioned.

The current fad was a weather-proof robe over lingerie. The underwear market was something the king’s personal leathermaker, Fitz Skincutters, had quickly bought himself into and was now monopolizing. If it came to making attractive looking clothes, there was no one more experienced.

The messenger stopped in the middle of the hall and unrolled a scroll that must have arrived per gryphon. “News from the new city of Valeeria,” he announced and then began reading from the list. In summary, it was news about the construction exceeding even the most optimistic estimates of Anduin’s architects. Once done, Anduin offered the man a rest with two slaves of his choosing, something the messenger enthusiastically agreed on.

Much to the surprise of everybody, a black void suddenly tore open in the middle of the room, just three steps behind the messenger, who turned around and then fell backwards. Pieces of the darkness peeled out and extended elsewhere like boneless hand, scattering like smoke quickly after they formed.

“My king!” Genn howled, halfway out of his seat where his wife was busy sucking his cock together with some elven slut.

“Relax, Genn,” Anduin shouted for everyone to hear, raising a hand in a calming fashion. “It’s just your third queen approaching. You know how she is about walking.”

Xal’atath stepped out of the portal, “Do you expect me to get wet and cold in the rain?” The question wasn’t serious, the Old Goddess didn’t care about getting cold, her body was purely magical anyway. It was simply beneath her to walk any distance. “The proper thing would have been to have me carried from the cathedral.”

Ever since seeing the statue of Elune, Xal’atath had insisted on making the cathedral, particularly the part dedicated to the Shadow, her home. She still spent most of her nights in Anduin’s bedroom, but it was evident that she saw herself as a new deity in Stormwind’s worship of Light and Shadow. Given what she was, this was hard to argue with. In response, Tyrande had also begun holding more sermon’s in the name of the moon goddess.

Some sort of non-Titan pantheon was quickly forming – with Anduin as some sort of head figure. Odd, given that nobody actually venerated him as a god. The people were simply giving respect to his position as the greatest man, subjugator of any higher being. Since this, too, was technically true, Anduin had no way to protest aside from his discomfort with the idea of being worshipped in any but a sexual sense. In response, he was praised for his humbleness and only rose in respect. This new ‘religion’ forming on top of the old one was an unstoppable process. A hotpot mixture of night elven faith together with the veneration of Light and Shadow, with a dash of dwarven beliefs.  

“What brings you here, then?” Jaina raised her voice, the moaning in the room growing relatively quiet. “Is it our husband’s cock? There is no need to make such a show, in that case.” She looked at the still open portal. “Both me and Tyrande are willing to let you have it for some time.” Maiev didn’t get asked, her position being too low for her opinion to matter. As for the other two, they were already leaking Anduin’s semen from their pussies and were just gathering their breath.

“Mhm, not what I actually came for, but doubtlessly something I will…” she licked her purple lips, “…cherish in some time.” She made her way towards Anduin’s throne, each step swinging her hips seductively, leading on the eyes of everyone as they followed the bounce of her tits and ass. When she reached him, she stepped around Maiev and looked at Tyrande with an impatient impression.

The high slave gazed back for a few moments, only moving from her place after placing a kiss on Anduin’s lips, leaving her taste lingering there. This way, she made clear that it was respect to the order in his harem, not to the manipulative voidborne, that made her give up the seat right next to their master. “Entitled bitch,” the words still escaped Tyrande’s mouth.

They went ignored, as Xal’atath pressed her mouth on Anduin’s, initiating a kiss that lasted over a minute. Tongues whirled and the Old Goddess moaned lustfully as she and Anduin exchanged an ever more passionate moment. Growing more offensive with each passing moment, Anduin eventually allowed himself one groan of delight as he came inside Maiev’s mouth. Soon, there was only the voidborne’s taste left in his mouth.

When their lips parted, Xal’atath gave Tyrande a victorious glare, the latter showing her teeth as if she was a wild cast. Anduin let them have their little games and fights, at the end of the day, they were all devoted to him. “Get along, you two,” he whispered and their poisonous exchange ended immediately, turning to him with love in their glowing eyes, silver and light blue, “tell me, what is this about, Atha.”

Apparently, it was some sort of token of friendship between Old Gods to only address each other by the longer part of their name. It was usually used to ridicule the weaker ones of their kin instead. In this specific case, Xal’atath had told him as another sigh on her total submission to him. However, since Atath had sounded too much like Arthas to Anduin, he had given her the nickname Atha. That made the High King the first normal person ever to get married to, sleep with and give a cute nickname to, an Old God.

“I have been troubled with two small problems lately,” she began her explanations. “I want to give you a reward, my master, for showing me that even the Light has its uses amongst the…” she took a quivering breathe, her pussy already wet from his presence and their kiss, “intense experiences you blessed me with. Almost as important, I find myself with a lack of servants in the cathedral. I had to actually get up and my own wine yesterday.”

This was to be expected. Just because it was now an accepted worship, didn’t mean members of the cult just appeared out of nowhere. Especially since most people with a previous background in the Shadow were members of the Twilight’s Hammer, an organization that Anduin couldn’t forgive – especially, since he now knew that the power they used wasn’t the sole reason for their corruption.

“I take it you have found a solution for both, then?” Anduin asked and his third wife gestured towards the portal.

“Come out then, Umbric,” she shouted and out of the portal stepped an elf. He was just like Xal’atath, the body of a blood elf, but with blueish pale skin, eyes that glowed with an icy light and hair tinted with the colour of midnight. “It seems describing me as a ‘void elf’ wasn’t false after all, Anduin,” she told him with a smug smile, as if him being correct reflected positively on her, “I found him and his people with the help of this peculiar Alleria woman.”

More elves of similar looks appeared behind him, an overwhelming number of them female and all blessed with the usual sexiness of elves, painted with an alien exotic. The nobles and servants, men and women alike, feasted their eyes on the small group. It helped that all of them were naked, presented their bodies without shame and even seemed to feel right at home in the orgy-like gathering of the court.

“Greetings, your majesty,” the leader of the small group announced and bowed, his followers copying the motion mere moments after him. “I am magister Umbric,” he continued after straightening back up. “The beautiful Xal’atath, …your… wife…” it was evident he still had troubles believing that, “…assured us we would find a home here.”

“It depends,” Anduin stated, leaning forwards in a deeply interested fashion. If his experiences had told him anything so far, then that all elves were sluts, whether they knew or not. These people seemed to know and also to grow more impatient with every passing second. He turned to the Old Goddess, “You didn’t do anything to them, right?”

“Oh no, they had dabbled in the void to fix their mana addiction and found their way into Telogrus Rift somehow,” she reported. “By the time I found them, they were already deeply cleansed.”

“You mean corrupted?”

“From your perspective? I suppose so,” Xal’atath shrugged. “Either way, there is just a few hundreds of them. They started with low numbers and apparently most males don’t want to leave the place of transformation. New slaves for your people, servants directly under my control. We both win.”

“I see,” Anduin nodded and raised his voice again. “Did she tell you what she wants you to be, then? That you are to be slaves to my people?”

“We were informed at great lengths by Alleria,” Umbric reported. The eldest Windrunner sister hadn’t voiced any public support for Anduin’s transformation of Stormwind. “About all the bads… and the immense lists of goods.” She had, however, also been seen screwing the brains out of her husband in public.

Apparently the two of them had some slight problems. Due to him being so closely aligned to the Light and her to the Shadow, they had been unable to touch each other. Until Anduin rolled in and balanced the two forces. Where he reigned, the two of them could kiss, hold hands, and fuck like beasts. They weren’t on-board with the whole polygamy thing, apparently, but since it was Anduin’s success that kept them able to screw, they didn’t go against him either.

Umbric cleared his throat, his revealed cock pulsating and dribbling precum. It was slowly getting hard for him to concentrate, with all of these attractive women around them. “The Shadow gave us power and it removed many of the inhibitions our kind carried before… the transformation was…” he stopped, “Orgasmic… Some of us decided to stay behind in the Void, but we crave more pleasure and safety.” He lowered himself on his knees. “We would be happy to submit ourselves to you and your wife.”

Moments passed and Anduin gestured for Maiev to finally stop sucking his cock. “No,” he said and surprised whispers went through the room. With shocked expressions, the dozen void elves Xal’atath had teleported in raised their heads. “You seem to have an misunderstanding, one I can hardly blame you for,” the High King stated and grabbed the pale-skinned Xal’atath by the throat, dragging her after him as he walked up to the group.

“Lucky,” he heard Maiev grumble behind him, the masochistic Warden witnessing the Old Goddess squirming in delight as she was tortured in her favourite way.

“You do not swear your loyalty to her,” Anduin threw Xal’atath before the cowering magister. Landing on her back, she waited eagerly for what came next. The voidborne had schemed her way into a position of punishment, a creative application of her talents. “She is just a sleeve for my cock. Let me show you. Cum.” The single word caused her hips to rock off the ground. “Harder. Cum!” Anduin repeated, her sharp nails digging small trenches into the stone floor. “HARDER! Do it for me, Atha.”

“YESSSSHH, MASTERRRRR!” Xal’atath screamed as she her pussy started squirting without having been touched at all. Each time the dark tainted liquid spurted out of her cunt, her whole body tensed and thrusted that part upwards to be seen by everyone.

“Keep cumming, be quiet,” he told her and her mouth snapped close as her pussy kept covering the floor in her juices. “As you can see, she is my third wife and slave. Old God or not, in this society, you don’t swear loyalty to her. You may speak oaths on her name if you are serving her as my wife, but your loyalty is to me and my people. Is that clear?”

Awestruck by his might, Umbric needed a moment to find his words. “We are not worthy…” he then pressed his forehead to the floor. “Please, High King Anduin Llane Wrynn, let us be the slaves of you and your people, the lowly servants of your slutty whore of a wife.”

“Mhm, yes, this is the proper way to ask,” Anduin agreed and looked over the prostrating group. “Atha, you can stop cumming now. You and you,” he picked the two void elves that struck him as the most attractive, “come with me.” Confused, they did follow him back to throne.

Maiev had cleared the area, sitting obediently where her chain was locked. Watching her master stride by, then the three void-marked creatures after him, she was just happy at how long she got to suck her master’s dick. Said master fell back into his central position and immediately had Jaina and Tyrande back under his arms.

He didn’t have to say anything, the two void elves fell to their knees only slightly slower than Xal’atath, all three immediately starting to suck him off. “Yes,” Anduin stated, “you and your people will fit right in. You are now slaves of Stormwind.”

 


	18. Underground

The void elves position in Stormwind was swiftly established. As Xal’atath had wanted, they were put under her command. Rather than worship her as the eldritch manifestation of dark power she was supposed to be, the Old Goddess became an idol of sexuality. Her pervertness and loyalty to her master became the highest values of the deeply tainted people.

The 534 void elves, 430 of which were females, were just as much public property as their night elven kin were. However, there were a few differences. Night elves could be owned by any one citizen of Stormwind. They were to be used for hard labour and obeyed their masters first, if they had one. In contrast, all void elves were part of the Church of Stormwind, making Xal’atath their mistress.

All of them had to take a vow of free-use, meaning that they would happily serve anyone of Stormwind that entered the desecrated walls of the shadow cathedral. Since their transformation and recent pact had left them madly in lust with everything, the void elves would get off in whatever position they were to act. Although there was a clear preference for getting dominated that the people could observe.

They served Xal’atath, who was the stand-in for Anduin’s true authority, tending to the third queen’s every need. In return, the Old Goddess provided them with teachings about the void and bestowed pleasure to her chosen handmaidens. The males were allowed to masturbate to her High King-claimed body.

Although the void elves were to be used by everyone who wanted their slender, sexy bodies, they had quickly learned to, like Xal’atath, control their own reproductive cycle. The black blade had done so in order to have control over the population of her servants and she was the one who allowed them to procreate. After all, the subsequent generation would also be serving her.

After just three days, she had already arranged for just about every female to be pregnant from the strongest and most beautiful men she could find. A fair amount of internal breeding was done, as Xal’atath said she liked this species and would like to continue its existence, but incest was strictly outlawed in all situations. Her goal was to breed a perfect servant class, inbreeds just wouldn’t do.

Her favourite handmaidens had the boundless honour of receiving her own husband’s seed. On those occasions, Anduin played along. Only the fairest and most devoted slaves were picked by his queen, filling them with his cum until they turned into messes of uncontrolled, jerking movements was all his pleasure.  Of course, those children wouldn’t go on to serve Xal’atath as devoted slave-servants.

For the male void elves, every female could get their seed if they so wanted and their children were their own to raise. Being a human and a citizen of Stormwind meant that one was in the highest tier of members in society, after all. Xal’atath’s authority, just like all the other queens, extended only as far as Anduin sanctioned it. The High King was the master of all.

With that affair settled, Anduin turn his attention to his visit of Ironforge the coming day. The diplomatic mission had been in the making for a while, several factors delaying it again and again. The Council of Three Hammers were eager to meet the High King and ask all about the recent changes to Stormwind. Himself, Anduin had to speak to Moira, the empress of the Dark Iron clan and also the rightful princess-heir of Ironforge.

The widow of the former emperor was key to unifying the dwarves. While the three clans of the race of miners and smiths had lived peacefully side by side since the formation of the council under Anduin’s father, there was unveiled distrust between many. Side by side didn’t necessarily have to mean with each other. It was vital, from a resource standpoint, that the clans unified and for Anduin’s own goal of world peace, such squabbles had to be put to rest.

“With me will come my wives, a couple of diplomats, my royal guard and their sentinel slaves, Xal’atath’s handmaidens, as well as Maiev, a chosen few of her Watchers and other lowly cocksleeves of her kin,” Anduin announced all of this while squatting over Aclysia’s ass, ramming his cock in her tight back entrance. The demon hunters moans were muffled, replaced mostly by slurping. In absence of his hard shaft, he had summoned a tentacle for her to suck on. “In my absence, king Greymane of Gilneas will lead the government. Tyrande will serve as his advisor.”

“I will serve in whatever capacity you want me to, master,” Tyrande gasped, rubbing her pussy and wiggling her ass seductively. It wasn’t just Aclysia who was bent over before him. All of his girls, even Vanessa, present in the disguise of a noblewoman that Anduin picked out of the crowd (some alchemic mixture hiding her mark), were prostrating themselves in a line of asses and waiting for his cock.

Upon hearing that she wouldn’t come with him, Shandris had offered herself like this and soon everyone else had followed suit. All of their pussies were glistening wet, burning with the ever-present desire for their master, but the High King had decided he wanted to fuck their assholes instead.

This was simply his favourite position for anal. Willing sluts with their face on the floor, ass raised, rubbing their pussies fervently while he squatted over them and drove his giant cock down their tight assholes. His legs and body lowering until he hit the soft cushion of their behinds with all his force. Simply magnificent.

“Indeed you will,” Anduin groaned as he pulled out of Aclysia. Her sphincter twitched, just like her whole body was as she was currently experiencing a climax the kind only her master could give. Even without cumming inside her, it took him very little effort to make any of his slaves, or any woman period, cum within seconds. He was just that perfect of a lover and man.

He took two sideway steps and then pressed his engorged head against Tyrande’s back entrance. The High Priestess purred in delight when the cock, lubricated with precum and the fluids of her fellow slaves, sunk inside her. A first penetration, taken slow to easefully stretch out her sphincter, followed by a rough fucking.

Reaching left and right of him, Anduin fingered the pussies of Shandris and Maiev. The trio of Amazonian night elves kept their upper bodies low in an act of submission, but their heads raised to show the court their love and lust contorted expressions.

“Shoooo harrrrd,” Tyrande lulled through her wide open mouth, her eyes rolling back as she shook her hips, gyrated them to feel her master inside her all the more. “Pleasshhee, cum inshide me mastah! I need your cum! I neeeed iiiit,” her voice cried out, begging like a sexy slave should.

“As you desire!” Anduin stated and redoubled his efforts. His balls were swelling, ready to burst. “Share in your lust, my slaves,” he commanded and the brands upon their bodies joined their bliss. Suddenly, they all felt as if their master was squatting over them and penetrating their asses with his massive cock, had his fingers up their pussies. Although it was only a feeling, their sphincters not actually being stretched by any cock, it was so close to the real deal that they all joined Tyrande in her dumb-fucked look.

Joined, their voices rose in intensity and then they all came together in an explosion of blissful shouts when Anduin filled Tyrande’s ass with his thick baby batter. Magically forced orgasms turned the marble in front of his throne into a puddle of orgasmic juices. Their asses were stretched high into the air, their instincts yelling at them that the High King was just behind them and they wanted him to be balls deep as more and more of his seed filled them.

However, it was only Tyrande who actually had her tight backside loaded up with his royal sperm and she came by far the hardest. Down her purple thighs ran a raw flood as she rubbed her clit raw throughout her orgasm. Wave after wave of liquid squirted past her pussy lips, always following a pulse of Anduin’s cock. Her back pressed against and rose from the floor in erratic thrashings and her wild turquoise mane flew around in response.

Dozens of noblewomen in the court fell to the floor and emulated the position, rubbing themselves to orgasm as quickly as they could. Doubtlessly, they would have their masters and husband fuck them the same way this night or the simply soonest possible point in time. Only Anduin was allowed to have sex during court sessions, however, so they had to watch jealously.

The greatest king Stormwind had ever seen pulled out of his first slave. Her asshole was twitch, Tyrande herself only slowly coming to rest. Despite having dumped a massive load over the course of more than thirty seconds just now, his cock still quivered and shot one more spurt, more voluminous than other men’s entire orgasms, across Tyrande’s ass.

Straightening his legs, Anduin looked over the court with a carefree glance, stopping at Genn. “Anymore questions?” he asked.

“None, Anduin,” the old wolf looked up from the double blowjob he was receiving from his hot wife and a void elf, only long enough to answer. “I wish you swift travels and smooth diplomacy.”

__________________________________________________________________________

The Deeprun Tram was packed with people. To be more exact, the Deeprun Tram was packed with dwarves. Several hundreds of them were grouped around the one track close to the entrance, waiting for their train to arrive. Busy talks echoed bounced of the metal walls. Everything around was made from steel, tin and bronze, welded together into walls, floors and pillars. Only the ceiling was slightly different, pipes running openly and delivering the energy needed for the systems of the underground facility to function.

Anduin entered and for a moment he was cheered, people applauding him basically wherever he went, then the tram arrived. Sliding over a rail under the roof, they were moved by some sort of electrical current, at least that was Anduin’s rather limited understanding. Made up of several wagons, relatively recently outfitted with proper walls and seats on the inside after years of safety complaints but low-funding, somehow the entire crowd was sponged up by the machine.

The tram went back and forth in fixed intervals, taking the entire journey to Ironforge in less than two hours. It wasn’t quite as fast as gryphon riding, but it sure beat walking and was easily less exhausting than either. Also it required no skill whatsoever, unlike trying to stay on-top an eagle-lion creature that soared through the skies. All one needed for the tram was to get on board in time.

Which was why the cheers stopped. The many wagons were quickly filled with dwarves, predominantly male, and so called travelling sluts. They were women who really liked being used by multiple men at the same time and the crowded space of packed wagons was the perfect space for something like that. When they weren’t on a ride, they took a break in a nearby bathhouse or had themselves locked in a slut wall – a recent addition to this underground space where women were locked between two walls with their poking out of one and their ass out of another side, to be used by anybody who wanted. It was very popular with people in a hurry.

Normally, there wasn’t quite as bad a build up for a single tram, even during these busy day hours, but Anduin’s decision to take the tram had caused the conductors to stop the second one, running on a trail further back, for the High King’s personal usage. Anduin had been able to convince them to only keep the tram halted for the times he had allocated for travelling to and back from Ironforge, at least. The insistent idea had been that Anduin could have one whole rail for his private usage forever.

The group of several dozen people, mostly consisting out of studs and sluts, boarded the tram. Inside awaited them cushioned seats with leather surfaces, a choice doubtlessly made because, although cloth was way cheaper, it stained way too easy. In his kingly garb, an outfit of white, gold, blue and purple with layers upon layers of cloth, Anduin felt like he was moving through a world of cotton.

It had been a while since he had donned this proper royal outfit and he hadn’t missed it. The whole thing was clearly designed to look good rather than be practical. As such, it was hard to move in, stuffy in the hot air of the underground facility and, worst of all, hard to remove. He was wearing it to not culture shock the dwarves over in Ironforge too hard from the get-go. They had heard all about Stormwinds debauchery already, but Anduin stepping out of the train stark naked would likely have been a bit much.

“Undress me,” he commanded. He only had to be dressed once he got there and there was no way he would sit on his hands for two hours. Whatever he would be doing during that time, those clothes would only get in the way. “And store them away somewhere where they won’t get… wet,” he followed that up as two of Xal’atath’s handmaidens along with two Watchers quickly followed his command.

The fact that four pairs of hands were working on the many buttons and clasps of the outfit and he still could barely feel any of them through the many layers only made Anduin dislike it more. All throughout the wagon, his queens and slaves began to help the fellow male diplomats undress, whilst stripping themselves.

Although typically minimal, everyone was wearing some sort of clothing. The night elven slaves were dressed in their kinds leather armour, hiding as little as was necessary. Looking back, the fact that this was their people’s clothing, leather strips that left nothing to the imagination, was a giant hint towards the fact that they were just a punch of perverted whores.

The void elves weren’t much better, choosing purple dresses in the design of their goddess’, just on the border of being see-through. They sat tightly around bosom and waist, creating as much cleavage as could be made from their usually petite breasts, and accented their hourglass figures nicely. Anduin had since had some intimate talks with the former blood elves and found that, although their awakening to the Shadow had made it much worse, it wasn’t just the night elves that had slutty needs waiting to be unleashed by human cock.

The humans on the ride, exclusively male, had garbs similar to Anduin’s, which they seemed just as happy to get out off as he was. His wives, however, wore some unique clothes. Valeera and Aclysia donned their usual battle attire, a crimson leotard with spikey extras and a simple, flexible and black two-piece leather outfit respectively. Neither of them had needed to make their clothes any sexier, although Valeera did forego the usual hood she was wearing in favour of letting her immensely long, golden hair flow freely. Both of them were in heavy contrast to Maiev, the Warden being the only female in the room that was wearing her full plate armour. Unlike everyone else, she also wasn’t allowed to strip.

Jaina’s outfit was much more reminiscent of her Theramore years. White pants sat like gloves around her meaty thighs between purple side decorations, a cape fluttering behind her as she walked seductively towards her husband. The main thing Anduin loves about this particular set of clothes was the middle part, a corset-esque piece of clothing that left her slightly swollen midriff exposed while half revealing her bountiful bosom, just enough to wet the appetite.

Although it looked like she wanted to say something, the moment she stepped into arm’s reach of Anduin, he pulled her against his chest and pressed his lips on hers. As her silver hair settled, the High King brushed the long golden lock behind her left ear. Their tongues intertwined, Anduin clearly in control, the arch mage putting her head into her neck as he dominated her with height and will.

Anduin fumbled around, allowing the servants pull the remaining clothes of his body. His pants were the last thing to go and the second he kicked them over the metal floor, he fell backwards into one of the many seats, pulling Jaina with him. Quickly, she straddled herself over his exposed crotch, grinding the velvet of her pants against his dick and staining it with precum.

He was still greedily pushing himself against her full, purple lips, that felt almost as good to kiss as when they were around wrapped around his dick. At the mere thought, his mighty erection quivered. Despite that, he managed to push a few words past the union of their mouths. “What… did you want… to say… my love?”

Jaina shivered upon being called such, her blue eyes glowing with adoration for her husband. To answer quickly, she broke their kiss and instead presented her heaving breasts to Anduin. A more than acceptable trade, he pushed his face deep between them, his arms behind her back pulling her close.

“Anduin,” she said his name with undying love, gasping every syllable as she glided her hands through his hair, “I just wanted to tell you, mhm,” her husband was gently kissing the valley between her breasts and it made lust burn like a fire that had been fed fresh oil, “that I know a spell that cleans clothes. You don’t need to be too concerned.”

“I see…” Anduin could feel her pussy through her pants. Lovejuices were quickly making the cloth a slimy barrier between their sexes. The lips were puffy and soft, parting around his cock and ready to feel the man that had knocked her up her inside again. “Does this spell also fix clothes?”

“I know one for that as well ye-ESSSSSSSSSS!” her simple answer became an ecstatic shout as Anduin, in a flurry of movements, ripped open her pants and penetrated her mercilessly. His hands let go of the torn cloth and moved straight one to her chest. The piece of the corset that tightly set around her tits was easily pulled down.

Their softness was propelled strongly by the force of Anduin’s movement. The jiggled in front of his face for a few moments, an entrancing, chaotic display of pale skin and pink buttons, one of which Anduin caught in his mouth and began to suck. The little bumps on her areola rubbed over his tongue.

Unbothered by the remaining clothes, find them slightly erotic even, Anduin took a hold of her hips and guided her round ass in its bounces. Her spine curled every time he pulled her halfway up his shaft and dropped her again, his firm, strong hands the clear guide despite her sitting on top of him. The air around them vibrated softly, the tram began to move.

Anduin wasn’t bothered by this, neither was anyone else around. They trusted the conductor, a loyal denizen of Stormwind, and the guards were standing at attention. Even if there was any unlikely ambush waiting for them, Maiev was read for battle and there was an eldritch existence with them that could devour most assailants’ minds.

Said ancient deity was now climbing the chair next to Anduin, putting one knee on the stable armrest, as she got very close. “It seems you are in a mood for these,” the blueish-purple skinned slut of a sex slave purred pushed her own breasts into Anduin’s side. He very much was, he had gotten his fix of ass earlier and now a nice serving of tits was in order.

Tits of a nice size variety, as Valeera supplied her own smaller ones by getting on his other side. Now he had the massive breasts of his first, the large tits of his third and the petite playthings of his second wife all presented to his face. He showered all of them with kissed and attention, his tongue lips sliding over the smooth, hot flesh. Their heartbeats and lust, he could feel both as they moaned softly.

“Master, master, I love you,” Jaina gasped and began to quiver between his arm. The folds of her pussy became more constricting by the second, the strangling all of a sudden as she deeply embraced her husband’s head. Anduin left little marks of love on her neck. She continued to let out sweet words as her body was washed over with the bliss of an orgasm. Despite their still somewhat public setting, the queen felt much more intimately about this than being fucked in front of the court. Her pleasure was less wild an erratic, instead she felt a loving, smooth satisfaction. Her eyes were almost closed, all she could see was her king’s face.

“I love you too, Jaina,” he said, then pulled her over his cock with a forceful smack. His balls tightened and suddenly spurted semen into her. Just like her, he didn’t feel the animalistic ecstasy in this moment and his orgasm was thus not the most mind-blowing experience, but it was a nice, relaxed release instead. Not sex he would remember forever, but variety was the spice of life and between the three pairs of tits he was enveloped by, this was the kind of atmosphere he would love to spend a vacation on.

Indeed, it seemed the time before he arrived in Ironforge would leave him ready for whatever burden was to be put on his shoulders.

 


	19. Vice Gnomeregan City

Anduin got off the tram. His procession had deeply flushed skin, each and every single one of them, and they were reeking of great sex but at least their clothes were as untainted and undamaged as Jaina had promised. They were soon greeted by some sort of herald and then guided through the city. Not that Anduin needed the guide, he had been in Ironforge often enough to know himself around the underground city, but what was courtesy he shouldn’t deny.

Out of the Deeprun Tram they first entered Tinker Town, the district granted to the smallest member race of the Alliance, the gnomes, by their friends the dwarves. They had completely remodelled the aesthetic to suit their own technocratic needs. Mekkatorque, High Tinker of Gnomeregan, was nowhere to be seen.

‘Most likely part of the actual gathering,’ Anduin thought as they were guided north, past the massive Hall of Explorers, an institution of long-standing importance, then south from there to the heart of the city: the Great Forge. Rather than torches alone, it was the vast amount of molten rock and metal that lit up the massive cavern at the core of Ironforge. The district was a large, uneven circle, with a massive bridge crossing straight from one end to another, a bridge they now crossed.

Smelting apparatuses, the size of houses, were all around them, pouring the liquid iron into large containers from where hundreds of dwarven smiths then continued to refine it with hammer and anvil. Even with Anduin’s royal visit, the forges couldn’t stop, the war effort was too important. Swords, armour, ship plating, nails, horseshoes, it all had to be made in rough quantities.

There was one anvil that went untouched, however, at the centre of the centre, bearing the sigil of Ironforge, a hammer with a circular emblem of fire over the handle. The aptly called Great Anvil required stairs for dwarves to walk up to its girthy surface and was a place too powerful to smith simple mass weaponry on. This was, after all, the anvil the bane of the undead, the Ashbringer, had been forged on.

More than a few smiths looked up from their work for long enough to give Anduin an enthusiastic “HAIL!” before going back to their work. Being a smith was one of the most honourable occupations one could have in dwarven culture, but it also came with long and exhausting hours. If the High King had to warrant a guess, each and every single one of the dwarves around spent his off day in Stormwind.

The symphony of hammers striking hot iron grew quieter as they stepped away but never quite left. Even as they entered the throne room, the so called High Seat, of Ironforge, the bell-like sounds still rang after them. The High Seat was largely empty, safe for a single, rather large, stone plateau with three thrones upon it, one for each present representative.

Falstad Wildhammer was on the throne to Anduin’s right, a dwarf with typical red hair and a bushy beard, sitting on his throne in crimson plate armour with a Warhammer in arms reach. To the left was Muradin Bronzebeard, brother to the recently reborn Magni, and representative of the Ironforge dwarves. He also wore full plate armour, one clearly inspired from his years spent in the frozen tundra of Northrend.

In the middle was Moira Thaurissan, daughter of Magni and widow of Emperor Thaurissan. Anduin immediately had doubts about making her part of his harem. There were women that became only more beautiful after they had a child. Moira, however, seemed intent on eating until no new man wanted to touch her. Her black satin dress was a waste over a body such as corpulent as hers, as those were curves nobody wanted to see in detail. She had a double chin, the kind of expression that made it seem like she was constantly constipated and the attitude that she was about to let him know.

“Ah, the ‘High King’ is finally ‘ere,” and she did let him know. “Lad, was it not just a few days ago that ye were stuck in this city and had to be saved by yer father?”

Maiev growled clutching her glaive and raising it up, pointing the serrated blade at the female dwarf. Immediately the guards, loyal to their purpose, of Ironforge tensed up. The Warden paid them no mind, certain she could slaughter them all on her own. “You WILL respect your High King!”

“What is a High King to an empress?” Moira spewed back and then looked dismissively at her nails, ignoring her fellow councilmen when they threw in comments meant to reign her in. Ever since she had stopped a troll invasion with her dark iron’s, the redhaired woman had been able to concentrate most of the council’s power on her. Dangerous, considering the comment just now. Either she wanted to supplant Anduin as leader of the Alliance or she was considering seceding. The High King could have neither. “Go on then,” she waved off, “have your little meeting with this perverted boy.”

“The Ironforge dwarves heavily apologize for her demeanour,” Muradin grumbled a sentence Falstad soon echoed. “It is good to finally see ye again, lad, how is my brother?”

“When I sent him off, he was as energized as ever,” Anduin answered, having sent Brann off on whatever adventure he wanted to indulge in again. Something about wanting to double-check something at the Shrine of Storms in Kul’Tiras. “I tried to convince him to at least visit with me, but…”

“Don’t ye worry,” Muradin waved off, “I know that lil’bogger, he’ll come stumbling in drunk after some new discovery and gnaw me ear off with his boasting. I’ll see him soon enough.”

Anduin chuckled, that did indeed sound like Brann. At his side, Maiev finally took her weapon down, not without some more curses, however, “To insult Elune’s chosen master of mine like this, an affront to decency thicker than demonblood.” If Aclysia took offense to that, she didn’t let it show.

“Anyway, we have some important topics to address,” Anduin stated, wanting to start on the whole diplomatic front about the continued relationship between the two cities.

“We have nothing to address,” Moira immediately forced herself back in the conversation. “As you can see, Mekkatorque isn’t here. Our people share an ancient bond, a contract of mutual fate, and so we cannot hold any negotiations without him here.”

“…What she says…” Muradin hesitatingly added, “…is true… the gnomes and us, we have an agreement since forever ago. We share the same mountains and we shall share the same fate, such said our ancestors.” To a dwarf, few things were more holy than the promises of their ancestors.

“I see… where is he then?” Anduin asked, a break was not ultimately a bad thing for him, since it seemed he had to reconsider his plans.

“Where he always busies himself, in Gnomeregan, trying to get his infested city free,” Moira stated and yawned, rising from her throne. “Now then, I have actual things to do, rather than sit on this ineffective government a foolish, foreign king forced on us.”

Anduin felt a flare of anger at the mention of his father in such a disrespectful matter. Nevertheless, he smiled and wished her a goodbye. “I will see to it that Mekkatorque returns here in no time,” the High King promised. That made Moira stop in her tracks for a moment.

“Ye’re going out to fetch him?” she asked with an eyebrow raised, her sweaty forehead glistening.

“I will see to it that his situation is solved and allows him to return,” he answered in a courteous way. Something was going on inside Moira’s head and Anduin could guess what she wanted. Deciding to give her an easy in for his own benefit, he added, “I would be thankful if you could lend me some support in the matter. An advisor of yours, perhaps?”

“Yes, yes, of course!” Moira said with a friendly smile, which was suspicious on its own. “FENELLA!” she shouted and soon thereafter a dark iron dwarf appeared on the scene. Unlike her empress, this one was a fine example of her race.

Although her dark grey skin and fiery red eyes, glowing like magma, were certainly on the unusual side, her body had everything one could desire when asking for a dwarf in particular. She had a broader frame than humans, especially compared to her size, but looked nowhere near as square as the males of her kind.

Although muscular, her revealed shoulders and upper arms were still ladylike in their shortness. She wore a simple white shirt, and pants, accented with gloves, belt and boots from heavy leather and reinforced with iron. Simple as it was, her shirt also had a very deep V-cut, Anduin could almost see her solar plexus. Doubtlessly an adjustment against the heat. Many tools hung from her belt, making her appear to be some sort of engineer.

Her curves were rather impressive, large breasts that jiggled with every step and an ass that wouldn’t quit, all on the short body that only reached up to the middle Anduin’s chest. Indeed, she had that mixture of soft, stout and stacked that dwarven females, particularly their bar maidens, were famous for. Her long, red hair was bound together in a long braid that reached down to her kneecaps.

If they were more out there like her and less like Moira, not that Anduin believed the average dwarf had access to enough food to get that fat, than he had some hopes remaining for their future in his kingdom. Not that he would go around exterminating them if they were ugly, he just couldn’t imagine a lot of men of any races going for them. Not with all the slutty elves going around, willing to be bred, especially.

“She will accompany you,” Moira stated as if Anduin had already accepted. He didn’t prove her wrong when she once more moved on to leave.

_______________________________________________________________________

Although it was autumn, the climate in the hills of Khaz’Modan could always be summarized in one word: cold. There was a chance for snow every day of the year, but it seemed they were luck today at least, as the sky was largely clear and transformed the ice-covered landscape into a sparkling beauty. They didn’t get to see too much of it, though, as Anduin didn’t have the time to wander the entire way. Instead, they were taking a ride in one of the many tanks, the continuous tracks allowing them to move moderately fast.

Anduin struck up a conversation with Fenella on the way, “So, how did you end up in Moira’s service?”

“She blackmailed me to help in the reconstruction of a jade statue over in Pandaria,” the woman answered in a typical dwarven accent. Immediately, her eyes widened, realizing what had just slipped past her black lips. “That is not what I-“

“Don’t attempt to correct yourself,” Aclysia chimed in, the black eyes in her green sclera giving the dwarf a short glance before closing again. “You cannot lie to our master. The Light beckons truth while the Shadow knows what is false.”

“Does it ever,” Xal’atath giggled.

“I am sorry if this is uncomfortable,” Anduin made a sour expression, he didn’t enjoy pulling out rather blunt tools like this, “but I need to know what I am dealing with. How is the relationship between the clans?”

“Everyone distrusts the dark irons,” Fenella answered.

“Why is that?”

“Because Moira sends her agents to cause a ruckus every now and again,” at this point the short and stacked woman looked rather afraid.

“What do you fear?” Anduin had a pretty good idea, but he still wanted to be sure.

“Her retaliation when she finds out I told you,” yes, that was the expected answer.

He gave her a gentle smile, “You will be under my personal protection do not worry, no harm will come to you.” Whether it was him, the powerful women he surrounded himself with or the simple soothing tone of his voice that made it believable, Anduin couldn’t know, but Fenella did indeed seem to relax. “Why is she causing discord?”

“It is easier to govern my people while they still feel themselves at odds with the other dwarves. The years under the thumb of the Firelord have made my people accepting of tyranny,” Fenella cowered in her seat. “And while the other two leaders are afraid of her backstabbing them, she moves out and plays the hero in military campaigns, while letting adventurers do the brunt of the work. Then she uses that as leverage and increases her own power and standing in the council. The people are to love her but hate us normal dark irons. I am powerless to stop her.”

Anduin nodded with great understanding, “Thank you,” towards the end, he had no longer needed to keep his magic active, she had told him willingly. “I see now that Moira isn’t the solution to Ironforge’s problems… she is the cause.”

“What are we going to do about that, Anduin?” Jaina asked, disgusted by this turn of events. “Such corruption cannot stand.”

“First, we get Mekkatorque,” the High King answered. “Then we will see about this problem.”

__________________________________________________________________________

They arrived in the save above ground areas of Gnomeregan later that day. Although Fenella was in the tank, Anduin had to have his dick sucked once during the trip. The outfits of his five present slaves, well, four of them, were just too sexy. None of them seemed bothered by the cold either, so they didn’t put any extra clothing on.

The dark iron had been startled when Anduin had whipped out his massive cock, even more so when Jaina and Aclysia had gotten down on their knees in a hurry. The sight of the two women deepthroating the cock, that was as long as her arm from the elbow to the wrist, must have intimidating. More than that, it seemed she was turned on, clearly shifting in her seat in that betraying way. Her tits were humongous, bigger even than Jaina’s, and because her hips were as wide as dwarven’s frame demanded it to be, her massive ass squished nicely against the bare seat of the military vehicle.

Understandably, that drew Anduin’s eye. When offered to participate by Valeera, who already had her hands on the redhead and caressed her with sultry gestures, Fenella had backed away and stammered something along the lines of ‘I am good’. Anduin could have forced her to back that up, but he had no need to do so and didn’t want to exert his power where it wasn’t needed. If she wasn’t comfortable, that was her choice.

The tank grinded to a halt in the snow and the door opened automatically. Ahead of every else, Anduin jumped out of the silver and bronze machinery. His plate boots made the white ground under his feet crunch, the High King had changed into his armour. Although heavier, it was conversely more easy to move in and more comfortable. Not to mention that he could just will it away to get naked. Xal’atath rested with Shalamayne in the pocket of the void he used for these purposes.

Although generally called safe, Anduin had the feeling that it was well-advised to stay away from the massive ventilation systems that spewed thick, green smoke into the air. They must have been connected with the core of Gnomeregan, still filled with whatever toxic radiation they had unleashed to stop the invading troggs. Unsuccessfully. The move had killed many more gnomes than troggs, the misshapen creatures turning out to be largely immune to the effects of the noxious energy.

“High King Anduin!” a high-pitched male voice echoed out of speakers over to the group. They were approached by steel giant, a suit of armour animated not by magic but nuts and bolts instead, with the gnome leader sitting between the pauldrons, operating it with a bunch of levers as if they were a true extension of his body. The pincer arms turned into a salute. “My oh my, I didn’t expect you to be here,” he was speaking in that typical, gnomish haste. “My apologies. I was assured you would take a couple more days to arrive in Ironforge.”

“Not by Moira, as per any chance?” Anduin asked.

“Why, yes, indeed, by her and none other,” Mekkatorque raised the crystal lenses of his googles and looked at the Alliance leader with a confused blink. “However did you know?”

Jaina stepped forth, ramming her staff into the ice. As a schooled frost mage, standing there and revealing her midriff was no problem for her. “We have reason to believe she is a traitor,” she spewed out in a deeply aggressive tone. The arch mage had no sympathy for betrayals of any kind, having suffered through too many.

“Oh,” the gnome’s blinks only increased in frequency as he went through his memories like pictures in a gallery. “I see, yes, that hypothesis makes a degree of sense. I suppose we should hurry back and fix this situation?”

“No, Gelbin,” Anduin gestured, “I already made my way over here, so I might as well look at the situation.”

“As you wish, follow me,” Mekkatorque turned his suit around and showed them around. Decontamination progressed, but only slowly. At the predicted rates, they would have cleaned out all of Gnomeregan in about 250 years. If it weren’t for all of the troggs and leper gnomes, their radiated and crazed brethren, that was. One by one, they had to kill the former and cure the latter, a process that also took several weeks per individual.

Anduin hummed and glanced once more towards the pillars of smoke. “You can cleanse radiation, correct? Quickly, in small dosis?”

“In small doses it’s basically no problem whatsoever,” Mekkatorque confirmed, then watched Anduin walk towards the ventilation shaft. “I do highly discourage doing that, anyway! Radiation is not a pleasant feeling!”

“I will have to try something,” the High King stated and reached out to the pillar. Up close, Anduin could see the whole system more clearly, a shaft that extended deep into the earth with a whirling piece of metal, not unlike a mill, below a metal grating.

An aura of light emanated around him. It succeeded in protecting his arm from the smoke, but it only parted around the fumes him and then they rose up into the sky anyway. He reached deeper into his magic. The aura flared up in golden brilliance, turning some of the smoke closer to white, but a green tinge remained. The Light alone was not strong enough to cleanse this deep, physical corruption.

‘I could offer you help,’ Xal’atath offered, ‘the Shadow was always more apt at manipulating life than the Light was.’

‘But what will you change in return?’ Anduin asked. What the Void touched seldomly remained unscathed. ‘Even the most basic Shadowhealing hurts the user after its been used.’

‘Well, the effects are unpredictable, but if we use your gifts to mix both sides, I am sure it will be ultimately a beneficial change,’ his third wife whispered into his mind. ‘Do what you did with me and reign in fate to your desires, my master!’

He hesitated for a moment longer. Then he shouted to Gelbin, “I might be able to change this poisonous mist into something harmless, but it will come with unknown side effects. I cannot predict what exactly will happen…”

“Are you serious, Anduin?” Mekkatorque excitedly interrupted him and stalked over. Nearby gnome scientists stopped to look or shouted what Anduin had just said into ranged communications, the news of Anduin’s announcement travelled quickly. “Do it, test it right now!”

“Gelbin, I…” Anduin wanted to tell the High Tinker that that was a terrible idea, but the gnome leader had already jumped out of his mech and was standing in the snow next to the blond king. His eyes stared with determination.

“I have released this poison, you say you have the cure, I am willing to sacrifice myself to test it,” Gelbin put a hand on the human’s hip, like a taller person would on a friend shoulder. “I have heard of your recent miracles and even if I hadn’t, I would take this chance. Tens of thousands of my people will perish of old age before we can save them. If you can neutralize the gas, we can spend all our effort saving them! Test it, High King! I volunteer to see if it is safe!”

Taking a deep breathe, Anduin looked around. A gathered crowd of the small people were looking with anticipation and fear for their leader. “I will honour your dedication,” he said and summoned both of his weapons from thin air and rammed them into the ground in front of the ventilation shaft. Using Shalamayne and Xal’atath as his mediums, he channelled his immense power. The green smoke began to crackle, turning white, then a bright pink. “This is as much as I can do,” Anduin told the gnome leader who jumped inside fearlessly.

Through the dense smoke, Anduin and everybody else, safe perhaps Aclysia, could only see Mekkatorques outline before a floodlight somewhere in the distance. “I don’t feel any radiation whatsoever, truly marvellous!” his voice came out of the pillar and people began to cheer, “Wait… wait… I feel something different though!” the cheers stopped as they all watched Gelbin move rather oddly. “It itches a bit… mostly warm… phew clothes are getting rather… tight..” there was a ripping sound, “There goes my short… and my underwear… better get out of these pants as well before I lose them…”

The High Tinker continued commenting for a full ten minutes until he finally announced that the tingling had stopped. He stayed inside for another five, just to be sure nothing bad had happened. With no idea how he looked, the smoke also obstructing his own vision, Geblin threw his pants over his shoulder and stepped out, wearing nothing but his vest. If he was a mutated monstrosity now, the scientist best get a load of his full form and, for some reason, being seen naked just felt natural. Like all of his shame had been tactically removed.

The form emerging from the pillar, right next to the kneeling Anduin, was a monstrosity, but not of the grotesque kind. Gelbin looked about 60 years younger, with his hair returned to a full, black, luscious glory where he had been almost entirely bald and grey before. His old skin was taught again and his muscles were reinvigorated with youth. Most impressive, however, was the semi-erect dick between his legs, almost dragging over the floor. It quickly grew to full attention as he looked over the female scientists and then entourage of Anduin’s slaves.

“You!” his voice was snappier than before and more authorative. Pointing at a random female, he asked, “Do you see any negative effects?”

“N-no,” the gnome’s high-pitched voice stumbled over herself as her eyes were clearly focused on the erect cock. “Nothing bad WHATSOEVER, I mean…” she took one hand of the tiny clipboard she was holding and twirled the tip of the left of her greying pink twin tails. Although she was somewhere around her forties, she very much blushed at what she saw. “Side effects seem to be side benefits, High Tinker.”

“Well then, why don’t you move your slutty ass in there and see what it does to female specimen?” the High Tinker demanded and, despite looking uncomfortable at the language used, the female scientist did, moved by loyalty and curiosity. She only stopped for a second, taking a deep breathe that pushed out her unremarkable chest. Then she hopped inside.

Like Mekkatorque, she first reported feeling nothing, then an itchy, warm feeling. “I just… yeah, I will just… slip out of this,” she mumbled and a lab coat fluttered out of the smoke pillar one moment later. “And this…” shoes were thrown out. “Oh, by all the blueprints in the world, clothes SUCK! I shouldn’t be allowed to wear any!” one article after another left the smoke. “This bra doesn’t fit anyway!” even her underwear was gone. “Mhm, I feel reaallllyyyy good right now,” her voice no longer had anything resembling the tone of a scientific report. “My pussy is dripping, I am such a naughty, tiny whore,” it was instead, the sweet, seductive tone of dirty talk, “Titans, I just can’t stop thinking that somebody should SERIOUSLY forbid me from wearing all clothes ever!”

Then, she began moaning and her silhouette turned into a two-dimensional display of someone masturbating. It didn’t work that well, basically just occasionally moving shoulder and the shade of her fingers moving out of her pussy. Soundwise, however, it was fantastic, the gnome never stopping her sultry words as her voice got more and more submissive as echoes of a very wet pussy being fingered rolled over the snow.

“Ten minutes are up, move your slutty ass out of there and let us see!” Gelbin demanded stroking the full length of his cock.

“Yeeeessss!” the female scientist made a cry as if she was cumming, which she probably actually was, as she obeyed. As naked as the day as she was born, she proudly presented her body. Her chest had grown a full cup-size, now looking decently large on her tiny frame. Although that was already impressive, her pear shape gave her firm ass a heart-shaped perfection Anduin would have loved to use as a pillow. Her hair was a renewed neon-pink and looked as healthy as it could, all signs of age had vanished. “So, I feel really good right now… and I want someone to push me into a mattress and really fuck me from behind… I feel so… deliciously submissive,” she mused.

That made more than a few pants raise.

“Side effects are therefore,” Gelbin rolled his shoulders, “Rejuvenation, increased size of sexual organ, men become more dominant and females become more submissive. These are acceptable parameters! Please, High King Anduin, as leader of the gnomes, I implore you to cleanse the radiation in the city. Anybody against that?”

One guy raised his hand, but not to voice any complaints, “Can I jump into that, High Tinker? You know, just to double test?” Several gnomes looked over to Gelbin, who looked over to Anduin.

“If we want to get this done today,” the High King pulled the weapons from the floor, “It is best I converse my energy. Show me where the radiation leaks from and I may spread this magic throughout your entire city. That will heal your sick brothers and sisters… those of you that wish to also be affected, come with us or simply wait for the ventilation to change colour.” Now no longer being cleansed by Anduin’s magic the pillar behind him turned back into a sick green.

“You heard the MAN-DUIN!” Mekkatorque shouted and clapped his hands together. “Everyone who wants to get the douse, get ready!” the entire camp got moving hastily. “Also prepare some containers, I want to see if we can store the stuff!” Gelbin looked over to the female scientist that had been changed. “You!” he was still stroking his cock.

“Yessss?” she looked almost ready to salivate.

“How would you like to be a sex slave?” the leader continued.

“Veeery muuuuuuch,” despite not having lost a single bit of her typical gnomish smartness, she sounded like a dumb bimbo. “I would love to be a cocksleeve for some strong, dominant, giant cocked master!”

“Great…” Gelbin looked for a moment like he was ready to bend her over and fuck her so hard she wouldn’t be able to walk later. “What’s your name?”

“Mizzy Macklemacks, master,” she got with the program really quickly.

“I won’t be your master,” Gelbin took the hand of his cock with some obvious struggle, then pointed at Anduin. “The first gnomish sex slave should be owned by the greatest king! Since you agreed to be property, I can gift you to whoever I want.”

The High King looked down to Mizzy, who looked back up to him with the eyes of a very, very horny, cold puppy. They were big, green and really wanted to taste his cock. Knowing where this was going, Anduin nodded, “I gladly accept this gift.”

 


	20. Sluts and Vaults

As much as Anduin was curious what this new and obviously improved gnome was capable off, her and her sized-up tits had to wait. This was despite him being immensely horny thanks to one of his guards fucking her slave relentlessly for the past twenty minutes. For complete safety, they also had to test the gas’ effects on humans and elves. No rejuvenating effects or permanent changes by the looks of it, but it raised the libido of people that took it in something fierce.

“I did not expect you to accompany us,” Anduin pointed out when Fenella joined with the expedition. Although, with their goal this time around, perhaps calling it a liberation force was more accurate.

“Moira would want me to sabotage your endeavour…” the dark iron dwarf stated bluntly, knowing that it was useless to try and lie. Even if Anduin wasn’t going to use his spell, the Old Goddess behind him knew a schemer when she saw one. “So, I want to either do that or witness your miracles firsthand… not that you need to do much more convincing on that front.”

Xal’atath crossed her arms, emphasizing her boobs in the motion. A competitive act against the immensely stacked shorty, no doubt. “You are aware that you will be made subject to the fumes as well, yes? As I understand, you and gnomes share the same mechanical origin, it is likely they will have the same effect on you as it did on them.”

“You know what, I absolutely don’t care,” Fenella announced, after looking over to the two enhanced gnomes. Mizzy was wearing a thick coat against the cold, being naked had not been viable for an extended period, crawling in the snow at the behest of Valeera. The High Tinker, in the meanwhile, was coordinating efforts with newfound strength. “They look like they are forty again,” if they were humans, she would probably have said twenty, “…and… no, never mind.”

Valeera raised her eyes off the tiny slut that was licking her boots. “You getting as horny as this masochistic piece of filth will get you the courage to hop on my husband’s cock, right?” the blood elf asked with a knowing smirk on her deep red lips.

It was fortunate for Fenella that her skin colour prevented her heavy blush from being too noticeable. Anduin still got that his second wife was right on the money from the fact that the dark iron dwarf was stomping away afterwards. It seemed he could look forward to adding not one but two shorter woman to his harem – if they desired to be branded by him. Basically a given in Mizzy’s case, although her brilliance as a gnomish inventor was still present, a few tests had shown this, her brain was filled with the need to have Anduin’s cock inside her.

Only Anduin’s, much to his approval. Once she had been declared his slave, she had become fiercely loyal to his cock – without even having seen it yet. She just firmly believed herself to be his property until traded away. The High King loved the implication of this. If all female gnomes became like this once transformed, something 100% of all gnomes were interested in, he was looking at a whole new addition to the slave cast. Meanwhile, the male gnomes were all more than welcome to live their lives as masters.

‘If the same is true for dwarves…’ Anduin found himself already planning ahead, ‘…this gas could immediately synchronize the dwarven and gnomish culture with that of Stormwind, with all of their women becoming submissive sluts to the men…’ Aside from elves, where the males were cucked enough to submit themselves to anyone, the extreme of ‘all women were willing sluts’ and ‘all men were dominating studs’ was the natural trend even in the sexually liberated city.

Every day, dozens of high-ranking women were putting down their offices in favour of their masters, serving them willingly with their bodies, as they took on the responsibilities. Something about the constant magic everyone was exposed to was facilitating this development – with no harm done to anyone in the process.

The point was, this would weld together the Alliance in a common culture centred around good looking, dominant men fucking gorgeous, masochistic sluts. Anduin was only slightly worried the men would eventually turn to be cruel but, if the past months and human development were any indication, there was no sign of anyone taking the new order for granted. Wives and public property alike were always handled with great care.

“Anduin,” Mekkatorque came over in his mecha, the business of the camp was slowly dying down as people got settled with their equipment. “We are ready to depart whenever you are.”

A few minutes later, they walked through the entrance of Gnomeregan, a large cog-like gate in the mountainside. The initial areas they passed through bore the marks of past destruction, but the reclaiming efforts up until this point had made it so the rubble was put in piles at the side. Defect machinery was hanging around everywhere, only touched by the hands of troggs out to let out their immature rage on whatever seemed somewhat destructible.

Said monsters quickly appeared before the large expedition. Grotesque, disease riddled humanoids with flat faces and large mouths with crooked, yellow teeth. Anduin cut them down without much concern, they were one of the races on Azeroth that there was no hope for. Numerous and aggressive, they were basically like hungry rats on search for something they could smash over the head and eat. They were too dumb for negotiations and too hostile to ignore.

It was fortunate that they were weak as well. Between Anduin and his slaves, they were butchered by the hundreds as they descended deeper into the city, always guided by Mekkatorque. Soon, they reached the areas of the underground capital that were still claimed by the irradiated smog. With the massive amount of equipment they had brought with them, they managed to cut deep inside.

Eventually, the expedition put up camp near the source of all the radiation, the central power chamber. Although it had been bombs that originally eradiated Gnomeregan, it was the subsequent damages and sabotage by the traitor Thermaplugg that kept it that way. They were about to enter an area where only Anduin’s magic could protect them from the dark green smoke, and he didn’t have enough energy to shield the hundreds of gnomes with them. That aside, they needed to hold the leper gnomes that came out to attack their expedition somewhere until the cleansing.

These green-skinned mutations would hopefully be cured once the radiation was cleared by the High King’s might. No guarantee for this was given. However, the High Tinker refused to kill his own people if there was a chance to save them.

Due to the weakness of the opposition and the competent guidance of Mekaktorque, they arrived at their target in a few hours. A steadily leaking, massive machine of nuts, bolts, gears and metal plates that supplied the entire city with energy. Once there, it was actually rather easy to fix the entire situation. Anduin simply had to repeat the ritual he had gone through above ground, but spend more energy in the process.

He rammed both of his swords into the machinery. This damaged the hull, but was necessary for him to channel his powers effectively. Closing his eyes, he and Xal’atath joined their mighty reserves. Anduin spend all of his power on the Light, the Old Goddess lending her Shadow. The High King lead and Black Blade felt an almost orgasmic satisfaction at being useful to her master. In many ways, its was more pleasurable than simple sexual gratification. Serving a man such as him was so… deeply intoxicating.

It were those feelings, unbeknownst to both Anduin and Xal’atath, that caused the perverted corruption within the gas. A fact that didn’t matter whatsoever, as the green, thick fog around them began to turn colour.

As he had hoped, doing so at the heart of the issue caused a chain reaction. All of the gas inside the city was gripped by the change, the noxious green turning into a light pink all around Anduin. All of Gnomeregan was cleansed off the radiation within half an hour of the High King standing there and channelling his power, not stopping until he no longer felt any resistance to his spell.

“Now,” Anduin took a deep breath, as this act had actually exhausted him somewhat, “you should fix the leaks, Gelbin.” Although the radiation had now been cleansed, there was still new fumes rising from the broken ventilation system of the power generator. Taking several breaths of the pink gas, it was almost unavoidable, since it was all around him, Anduin felt his lust rising. It was very much like tasting the pussy juices of Xal’atath or Aclysia. His cock expanded within the confines of his armour.

“Mhm, no, I don’t think that’ll be necessary, your highness,” Mekkatorque stated turning his looking glasses and analysing the gabs in the machines hull. “Your act just now seems to have enchanted the G.U.P.S.W.U.R. itself. The new fumes it spews out are the same as those currently around us.” The now young-looking gnome made a curious sound. “Fascinating. Not only did you reclaim my people’s home, you also eliminated our pollution footprint.”

There were a bunch of things Anduin didn’t quite follow in that explanation, but it sounded like he had done even better than anticipated. In the distance behind him, he heard moans. Quiet at first, but quickly escalating. Things were heating up, over the coming ten minutes, they would only get worse.

“How do you feel?” Anduin asked Gelbin, curious what the gas effect was on the already changed gnome.

“Immensely horny!” Mekkatorque announced, the effect of the gas on him was the same as on Anduin now, “So, please, let us hurry back to the camp!”

“Yesss, pleasseee,” he heard the sharp voice of Jaina and turned to look at his wives. From the arch mage, over the crimson assassin to the demonhunter, they were all rubbing their pussies relentlessly.

“Weak willed creaturrrr-,” Xal’atath mocked after changing back into her gorgeous female form, interrupted by her own gasps. “Oh my master… this is… rather potent…” even the Old Goddess could not resist. Surrounded by the pink mist, she soon joined her fellow slaves in pleasuring herself. Even Maiev, normally proud in her ability to wait for her master’s command to do anything, had forced a gauntleted hand down her leather pants. It seemed this gas had a much stronger effect on females than on males.

Or, perhaps, the effect was just different. Although Anduin didn’t feel that much hornier than usual, his desire to dominate was swelling. Not nearly to the levels felt when he had been possessed by the Shadow, but it was still intense. The fact that they were touching themselves without his permission was annoying him fiercely. How dared they feel any pleasure without asking him?

“Stop,” he therefore commanded, his slaves obeying immediately. As the mark did its work, their hands froze and a look of intense want appearing on their face as Anduin dismissed his armour. They were loving the sensation running over them, without choice, only pieces of meat for their master to use as he saw fit. Despite their wishes to be dominated, they wouldn’t have been able to stop with a normal command. The mist made them just too horny. “Nobody is getting fucked before we return to ca-“

“Aaaaahhhh,” a loud moan interrupted him, guiding his gaze onto the floor. The gnome with the pink twin-tails, Mizzy didn’t have a mark that forced her to obey and as such was still rubbing her clit intensely, writhing on the floor to his feet. “I’m soooo shooory,” she wailed in lust, “I just caaaan’t stoooop!”

“Horny, disobedient slut,” Anduin growled at her, putting a foot on her head. That only made her hands work faster, her hips flying off the ground as she violently came from having her face squished between his sole and metal floor. Her voice was stuck in a single high note, her nimble tinker’s fingers working her pussy and then stopping as she reached the absolute height of her orgasm. A squirt of liquid burst out and landed on Anduin’s other foot. The High King stared with dark perversion in his eyes and then lifted Mizzy off the floor, grabbing her by the throat.

Orgasm barely fading, her hands immediately started working again. Both of them now, massaging pussy lips and clit. The manhandling her master let her feel, the onset of asphyxiation, it only increased the rejuvenated gnome’s lust. Nothing in her life did she feel more thankful about than being the first slut to have stepped into the pink mist, giving her the opportunity to be dominated by this stud of a man. The judgemental stares of his better slaves only made it better.

“Stop.” Anduin told her once again. She tried, she really tried, but all that happened was that her eyes travelled up her skull as she slipped two fingers into her tight, pink pussy. Mizzy had masturbated so much in her life, built so many contraptions to help herself with lonely evenings, never had it felt this good.

“Sh….rr…y,” she pressed out, passed her forcefully narrowed windpipe. Her bright, pink lips quivered in shame. Disobeying the High King, she was such a failure.

Anduin glanced at his wives, restlessly shifting and touching each other in an effort to find some relief. They were careful not to get at each other’s senstitive spots, however, only trailing around them with their fingers as they exchanged kisses and words of compliments or loving abuse. Their legs were defined by the glistening that ran down the inner sides. Next to them, Mekkatorque was clearly ready to leave and test the whores that this gas had made of the female side of his people.

“You are just my property, right?” the High King made sure that he had her consent. Even in this state, he wanted to make sure he did no violate anybody who didn’t deserve it. “Your only wish is to be fucked and dominated by me and nothing more? No wife, not even a slave, just a dumb piece of meat to be filled up with dick and be bred?”

“Yeshhhhh,” despite her choked state, Mizzy managed to moan that out as clear as she could, cumming again at the fantasies that entered her imagination upon Anduin’s lists of questions. “Lemme… be… be your… slutty piece… of meeeaaaat!” Although her eyes were barely visible anymore and her mind was flimsily present at best, she felt the hot tip pressing against her pussy clearly. She had no words for her ecstasy, only a scream that was shut down by the pair of hands tightening around her neck.

His cock was enormous. Seeing it along had given her no idea how big it really was. The tip parted her and she couldn’t believe that it kept getting thicker as she was impaled by it. She could feel herself stretching around its girth and length, as it kept going deeper into her. There should have been pain somewhere in there, her body revolting against a dick several times larger than what her tiny frame should have been able to take, but Anduin kept pushing into her and all she felt was burning hot bliss.

Anduin felt surprised by this himself. He had fucked gnomes before and there had always been a point, around halfway in, where he simply ran out of pussy to penetrate. The gas must have had an influence on her sex. Logical, seeing how Mekkatorque’s cock would have been way too big for his own people now.

The entire sheathe of his cock was gripping tightly and only expanding as he stretched it. He could see a light bulge in her stomach as he went deeper and deeper. He hit her womb and the inside of her body just stretched to accommodate. All throughout, Mizzy was tense to the core, trembling occasionally and releasing a squirt of liquid around her dominator’s dick.

He was grinding his teeth, breathing heavily out through the nose. The grip of her pussy was intense. The bulge of his dick passed her navel and shortly thereafter he was completely inside of her. Attempting a single thrust, he pulled her up by the throat, but had barely began moving her when he slammer her down again.

Increased sensitivity and the satisfaction he got from dominating a new slave pushed him right past the point of no return. Searing hot, his pleasure pushed itself on the forefront of his mind. His balls tightened, his lungs screamed, “BECOME MY FUCKTOY!” as he blasted his seed inside her. The gnome’s eyes shone purple as the mane-like mark burned itself into the lustfully swollen flesh around her pussy lips. Saliva and tears of happiness stained her face as she threw her head backwards in raw ecstasy.

Mizzy no longer knew where her body even began or ended, where up and down where, only that she was now property of the greatest man on Azeroth, probably even the entire universe and across all planes of existence. It felt like she was getting broken by his dick and the pleasure of magic torrenting through her like an endless source of electricity. All she was, all she wanted to be, was whatever Anduin needed of her now.

At this moment, that was exactly what she was already. Anduin just moved his hands from her throat onto her ass. This way, the small form was secured as the sleeve around his cock he wanted. “Congratulations, Maiev, there is finally a slut even lower in the hierarchy than you are.” Glancing over to his writhing, needy harem, the greatest master gave two simple orders. “Share in her pleasure and follow me.”

He started moving with a strong stride. Whenever he planted his naked foot on the floor, the gnome on his dick jumped, from her pillowy ass over her large tits to her pink twin tails. Mizzy was just choked moans, blissful tears, saliva and rolled back eyes. She had found complete fulfilment in this world, the conscious knowledge that Anduin’s potent sperm was currently busy fertilizing her eggs.

After only a couple of steps, Anduin felt another orgasm swell in his balls. The gas had made him too sensitive and it more was entering his lungs with every breathe. It wasn’t getting any worse, there was a ceiling on its effect, but neither was it getting any better. However, with his bottomless reservoir of seed, he didn’t fear cumming as often as his body demanded. Spurt by spurt, more semen blasted into the gnome’s womb.

Mizzy’s spine arched backwards, her hair dangling freely towards the ground. Her pussy clenched tightly around her master’s magnificent cock. Legs widely spread, toes curled, small but soft and smooth thighs pressing into Anduin’s pelvis, she covered his muscular lower body in her love juices. She had never squirted before today and this was the third time in barely three minutes.

Liquid also drummed on the metal floor behind them, a sound similar to heavy rainfall. All of Anduin’s slaves came at the same time, pleasure from being filled with their master’s baby batter causing them to come almost as hard as Mizzy. Clothes were soiled with copious amounts of lovejuices. Whatever articles they wore on their legs that wasn’t already drenched, now was several shades darker from the wetness.

Anduin moved with infallible steps even as his cock kept pumping. Forced to follow him as they came their brains out, his wives and slaves stumbled after him as quick as they needed to. Jaina stumbled, her weak feet simply unable to keep on walking. Sadistic but not about to let his first wife, much less the woman to give birth to his first heir, fall, Anduin had kept a close eye on that. He reacted with ample time to catch her.

Her blue eyes looked up between sticky strands of silver hair, her body was burning up with lost and a sweaty mess because of it. “My master… my love… please fuck me… I need you inside me… ravage my every hole!”  the arch mage moaned like a common slut. She breathed in desperation as Anduin straightened her back. All the while, Mizzy was still impaled on his cock. As she shifted on it, Jaine felt Anduin inside herself. His strong hands were on her corset, his thumbs pressing through the blue fabric into her breasts. It made her shiver. “Pleeasseeee,” she whined.

“What kind of failure as a slave are you to beg your master when he gave you a command, Jaina?” Anduin asked. His wife looked like he had just slapped her and she knew she had deserved it. For reasons of the most perverted variety, that only made the arch mage crave him more. “You will pleasure me when I want your holes around my cock, no sooner.” He was too aware of her breasts now, however, how the sweat ran down between her massive cleavage. Those clothes had to go, if nothing else. They couldn’t just leave them down here, however, as they would either need them later or they were simply too valuable.

Now that he wanted to see them naked, his mind quickly found a solution. Surely that spell with which he hid his clothes in the Void was extendable? He tried to make Jaina’s clothes vanish… and failed. No need to give up immediately. If there had been a spell that could be used to completely disarm an opponent, users of the Shadows would have found and perfected it long ago. Still, Anduin had another idea. All of these girls had surrendered their bodies and lives to him, maybe if he channelled the spell through that which marked them as his property the spell would work?

Jaina felt a tingle in her loins, a soft prickling pleasure almost lost in the ravages of her current despair for getting fucked. It heat up and then vanished, together with her clothes. Her naked breasts slumped down a little bit as they were robed of the corset that had held them. The raw air against her nipples and pussy made her moan. Anduin groping her tits and playing with the pretty pink tips made her shout.

‘It works,’ Anduin grinned and then one by one made his slaves’ clothes and armour disappear. Each time, the sudden nakedness only prompted sounds of delight. They all felt it was their master touching them through the mark around their wet and willing pussies that disrobed them. There was no need to panic. “Whoever is the next basic bitch to interrupt our way back is the last one to taste my cock,” Anduin warned them and Jaina snapped back from her husband as if he had just heard the crack of a whip.

“”Yes, master!”” they all spoke in perfect unison, tones filled with boundless desire denied by their perfect man. Anduin turned, the silly fucked Mizzy once more bouncing on his every step. His harem followed with anguished sounds of perversion.

Mekkatorque was taking the whole thing in with fascinated eyes, visibly taking notes to learn from the greatest master and man on Azeroth and how he handled his heated sluts. In return, Anduin didn’t pay much attention, he was concentrating on being there should another of his girls trip. Given his warning just now, they were successful in keeping themselves walking, even if they kept cumming each time Anduin filled the pink haired gnome with more of his spunk.

Every few metres, the High King unloaded another giant load inside the permanently orgasming Mizzy. She was hanging from his dick like a sail in strong winds, arched and sometimes wavering from an orgasmic shudder. Womb stretching from the raw amount of semen, her stomach looked slightly bloated. Still, she wanted more. Maybe, if she just got filled up enough, she could become pregnant multiple times? Completely illogical, a gnome should know better, but her mind knew nothing but the wish to be bred and thus prayed for the possibility.

She was so full with sperm that part of it pressed past her tight folds and spilled out of her pussy lips. The wasted drops fell to the floor, the second Maiev noticed this, she no longer walked, but crawled after her master. In the moments where she licked the delicious treat off the metal floor, she was thankful for all the training she had received. Keeping up while going on all fours like a proper bitch was no problem for her.

They finally arrived back at camp and the sight made Anduin cum one last time into Mizzy’s fertile cunt. Gnomes, way more than the force of the expedition, were just going at it. Tiny sluts with large tits and wide hips perfect for child bearing were getting dominated by big dicked males. All of them were rejuvenated, healthy individual with smooth skin and asses that jiggled only from impact.  The entire spectrum of gnomish hair, from a bright pink to a simple black, was turned into messy, sweaty strands as the orgy only escalated further.

“Eureka!” Mekkatorque howled and hit an ejection button. In a redicilous display, he was flung through the air and landed balls deep inside some slut that had been bent over just waiting for someone to fuck her up the ass. She got what she wanted, the High Tinker finally fucking after having held back since his transformation.

“Oh my god, blonde stud, please take me,” a female, squeaky noise reached Anduin’s ears. A second one echoed the notion, then a third, a swarm of horny female gnomes closed in on him, attracted by his dominating body language and the smell of his potent seed. Many of them were recovered leper gnomes, since they had no idea who they were talking to. It all worked far better than Anduin had anticipated.

To the sound of their begging Anduin balls tightened over and over again. Each time, his wives were sending a wave of their own love juices down to the floor. They just couldn’t help it, even second hand pleasure from their master was just too good.

Only once this orgasm subsided, did Anduin contemplate what to do. Well, the what was obvious. Fuck, shame, dominate and breed as many of these sluts as possible. The how was the actual question. First, the High King wanted to be comfortable. A nearby bench, unfolded out of a mechanical box, caught his eye and he walked over there. Gnome encampments had a staggering number of comfortable things that just appeared out of way too small gear boxes.

“Stay back and watch – just watch,” Anduin told his wives who let out noises of equal parts complaint and happy submission. “You,” he addressed the crowd of sexy tinkering midgets, all begging to be dominated by their newly awakened instincts to be sluts to whoever was man enough. “Get ready for my seed.”

Squeals of happiness were heard as Anduin grabbed Mizzy by the midriff and began lifting her. “N-noooo,” she managed to slur past her lolled out tongue, her body was just a limp, occasionally quivering assortment of sweat, pussy juices and messy pink hair. Wanting to be a good cocksleeve, she would have begged to be dropped back on his enormous cock, if she still had the mental capacity to string more than two words together.

Anduin understood her intention regardless. “One woman cannot satisfy me, Mizzy, take your rest and let me live out my desires. Be a proper slave and accept your master’s decisions,” he told her. Something agreeing was moaned, then Anduin’s cock was free. Although the gnome immediately clenched her muscles, she was just too fucked through and there was just too much of it to properly seal the semen from leaking.

It dripped in huge gulps onto the cock it had come from, where it didn’t stay for longer than a few seconds as a flood of tiny mouths jumped onto the High King’s erection. Placing the new, pink-haired thing, for that was all she was, on the bench next of him, he addressed his slaves once more. “My queens,” he said, notably leaving Maiev out, “You can clean her cunt, if you so desire.”

Of course, they did and Jaina, as the first queen of Stormwind, naturally got the right to begin. Panting like a dog, she bowed down to the steady spill of cloudy white. Although she still wasn’t allowed to touch herself, eating her master’s seed out of a recently impregnated slave was giving her more pleasure than her own fingers ever could. Mizzy just shuddered and weakly gasped, little more than a living storage for Anduin’s sperm.

The High King went back to paying attention to his own on-goings. Several gnomes were standing between his spread legs, quickly cleaning his cum and pussy juice drenched cock with their eager tongues. “It’s so big!” said one. “I want it to stretch my slutty pussy,” mused another. “Oh titans, look at that huge sack, enough seed to knock me up for sure!” a third gasped excitedly.

“Don’t just stand down there,” Anduin reprimanded them, grabbing two of them by the hair tugging them gently to climb onto the bench and give the rest of him attention. Once they realized the High King was more than a deep, demanding voice and a fat cock, the sluts were quickly upon him. A tide of oddly haired and messily sweating gnomes surrounded him on all sides. Their short and curvy bodies smothered his skin by grinding against him. Stretching out his arms, he grabbed two asses without even aiming for it and deeply embraced two random gnomes. Their huge breasts spilled over one of half of his muscular chest each. Their heartbeats were drumming with excitement.

Both had bright green hair and, thanks to the pink gas enveloping all of them, were at the height of their physical beauty. Green and blue eyes twinkled at him, full, pink lips slightly opened as if to say something, but holding back under his stern gaze. His hands rubbed over the globes of their asscheeks and down between their legs. Effortlessly, he slipped two fingers into their tight and wet snatches.

Anduin knew how to please woman, slowly moving his fingers at the start, searching for those spots were they breathing accelerated the most or was unloaded in simple sighs of desire. Curving his fingers to keep stimulating those spots specifically, he upped his tempo. Their tits were so tightly pressed against him that their nipples were the only things remaining still as their whole bodies were shook by the High King finger banging them.

His supreme technique caused them to cum quickly. Overflowing juices drenched his fingers and saliva ran down their chins, open mouths just gasping for air. As Anduin pulled the green eyed one close to share a deep, dirty kiss with her that had her simply take his motions as his tongue invaded her mouth, more soft tits were pressed against the side of his head. A single flat chest gnome pushed out her extra fat ass into his view as she slicked back and forth on his left leg. Over the other leaned a light blue hair gnome, whose short hair looked like it had been recently hit electricity. Together with four others, she was continuing her worship of that divine dick of Anduin.

His orgasm fast approaching, the High King chose to simply let it happen while saying nothing. Seed sputtered soon into the air with the force of a geyser, an enormous load even for him. It showered down on the short and stacked shapes covering his entire body, sticking to hair and painting skin.

Anduin switched from kissing one gnome to the other as he guided the green-eyed one onto his cock. Jealous sighs could be heard all around as that girl slowly impaled herself. The outline of his dick was readily visible every inch of the way.

She was every bit as tight as Mizzy. Successfully, Anduin had given the world yet another race to serve as breeding slaves. All the people of this world needed to agree to was to be part of the Alliance. Of his new and peaceful world order. It was all going along swimmingly.

It didn’t take long for him to fill her up with his baby batter as well. There was no need to hold back, on the contrary, there was every reason not to. Holding back meant that he would spent less of this rush going from one gnome to the next and giving her a bucket load of cum to use their newly rejuvenated bodies with. No, he needed to fuck as many as he could, witness their cushion-like asses bounce of his groin, see their tits, dominatingly huge on most of them, jiggle as they rode their brains to mush. They were unable to quit the High King’s enormous cock and the way it messed up their insides, stretched them and then filled them up that that they bellies swelled.

Eyes rolled back, they took their turns, a puddle of lovejuices soon present everywhere around. Crawling on the floor were already impregnated gnomes, unable to move, often soon beset by Anduin’s cum-craving wives assaulting their cunts and eating out the doubtlessly impregnated sluts. Around him the wider orgy also continued, it wasn’t like he was hogging all the whores, there was an ample amount of horny slaves for all the dominating males to breed with.

Anduin simply got the attention of more than anyone else and he didn’t even have to lift a finger to get it done. His sheer presence was causing these submissive bitches to fall to his feet in burning heat. The smell of his cum drove them crazy.

A pile of quivering gnomes, many of them with the human and elven faces between their legs, sat to the floor around Anduin as the last unfucked female slid of his cock with rolled back eyes and messy hair. Suddenly, he found himself without a cocksleeve and the High King was anything but happy about that.

‘Should I fuck my personal slaves now?’ he asked himself, they all looked about ready to implode from their bottled-up desires. They had all cum but, aside from Mizzy, none of their climaxes had come with the deeply fulfilling girth of their master stretching them, or their greedy holes being filled with his fresh seed. Personally, he wanted to let them dangle a little bit longer. It would make it that much better if they needed him to the point of insanity.

And an alternative approached him with steps that reminded Anduin of a heavily hungover person. Slow, almost trancelike, and unsure where to go. The dark iron female Fenella was coming his way. Where she had been until that point, the High King didn’t know, but she was still wearing her clothes. Just from her face, he could already reckon that the gas had affected her as well.

Fenella was breathing with an open mouth, her tongue lightly extended past her lips, and the second Anduin’s cock came into view, she focused in on it like a gear locking into place. Her black lips looked even fuller than before, her round face all signs of any stress ever removed and attaining a sturdy beauty that had the charm of a widely known barwench. She was no princess, aristocratic beauty like Jaina or Xal’atath, no amazon like Tyrande, not a seductive danger like Aclysia or Valeera. No, Fenella looked like a rural woman from a hard-working family that had maintained herself a breath-taking beauty. Plus, her tits were enormous.

“High King… Anduin…” she gasped and fell on her knees before him. “Can you… can you become my master? Please… I need your cock… I want to serve someone that can beat Moira… I REALLY need you to fuck me…”

Anduin smirked and leaned back. “No, I won’t fuck you yet… but you can serve me. Suck my cock.”

With shaking hands, the dark iron reached out. She had fought the effects of the gas for a while. Thought it was unnatural what she was doing after all. Only after seeing all of these happy submissive slaves around her future, feeling her own crotch going wet, had she let it take hold of her. It was her choice to become this way and the moment her tongue tasted the pussy juice of dozens of gnomes mixed with Anduin’s cum, she knew it was all worth it.

“You and me, we will fuck back at Ironforge, when I confront your old ‘empress’,” Anduin told Fenella as she began the arduous task of learning how to suck a cock of his magnificent time. The High King put a hand on her head and guided her with a sadistic grin. He would teach her, then he would cum a second time inside all of them and then he would fuck his wives until they had trouble walking back to their ride.

He was in no hurry. This orgy would run for as long as it needed to for the gnome’s to feel satisfied with their ascension into slut and studhood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, had those done (and uploaded to Hentai Foundry) for a bit, was just too lazy to put them in here. Hope you had fun.


	21. Fates Intertwined

“…What… what is… how…?” Moira Thaurissan could not believe her eyes when Valeera presented a mountain of evidence to the empress’s wrongdoing. It had been two days since Anduin left for Gnomeregan and the High King had prepared all they needed in the meantime. He had secret talks with both Falstad and Muradin, both of which were quickly convinced off his plans. The skilled rogue had then broken into Moira’s mansion, or whatever the underground complex equivalent of that was called, and taken all the documents she could carry.

Now they were gathered in a proper meeting. All of the higher ups of Ironforge were around, as were nobles and a fair amount of the populations. As for Anduin’s request, this proper meeting, with Mekkatorque in his gnomes around, had been heavily advertised. Now all the necessary parts for the reformation of Ironforge and dwarven society were at the ready.

“You did very well, Valeera,” Anduin whispered and gently bit her long ear, it made her shudder in anticipation of what was going to be her reward. For now, the High King had to settle his business in Ironforge. It wasn’t going to take long. “These are your crimes against your own people, Moira Thaurissan. Are you claiming this evidence is not genuine?”

“Obviously… it is all true!” she shouted with utter conviction, her flabby body jiggling in an entirely unsexy fashion as she gestured wildly. Her eyes went wide when she realized that she had just confessed.

“Before me, you cannot lie,” Anduin told her and the empress eyes immediately darted to the large crowd. For a few moments, she was clenching the armrests of her throne, then she slumped back, defeated. Moira realized there was no out for her. Her construct of schemes came toppling down under the High King’s demand for honesty. Just a few days undid years of work.

Anduin quickly and categorically went through her greatest offenses, the empress having to answer truthfully to all of them. The crowd, particularly the dark iron dwarves amongst them, became more and more outraged. By the end, there was an unanimous demand to replace her as their leader. A couple of guards escorted her away.

Muradin took that opportunity, he and Falstad both stood up, wearing robes of simple brown rather than their usual ornamented armour. “The information you have just heard has been carried to us by High King Anduin yesterday, amongst some other interesting news that we should get through before we inform you who we would like to replace Moira on the council.” The crowd went silent and listened carefully. Everyone could feel that history was in motion.

Falstad continued. “Let us start with the best news: Gnomeregan is cleansed of radiation,” the confusion in the crowd was immense. It was happy confusion, to be sure, but everyone’s last knowledge of that situation was ‘probably not going to be solved in my generation’. “Through the might of his mastery of Light and Shadow, the High King weaved a spell that took care of the radiation.”

“Yes, indeed,” Mekkatorque moved along in his mecha, taking everyone’s attention. “The radiation was changed into a different, incomprehensible chemical altogether, a highly beneficial one at that. My people will soon no longer need to occupy parts of your city. I heavily thank everyone for their support over the years and as such have decided to present to you all this chemical. First, let me show you the effects on us gnomes,” without hesitation, Mekkatorque jumped out of his iron giant and landed on his feet. Now that people got a better look at him, they noticed how young he looked. That and the massive power tool he was almost dragging over the floor as he walked. The High Tinker was not wearing any pants. “All of my people have been rejuvenated, none of us look older than thirty, our minds are as quick as ever, dicks, tits and ass have been adjusted for maximum appeal, the man have become dominant and the females are all submissive bitches able to take even the biggest dicks, we are all happier than ever.”

On that signal, all of the gnomes began to strip. Many of them were known figures within Ironforge, who hadn’t been in Gnomeregan at the time of the cleansing. Instead, they had been exposed to gas that was stored and brought to Ironforge with Anduin’s caravan. The naked

“Yes…” Muradin cleared his throat and took the word again, “A dark iron that accompanied Anduin on this endeavour was also affected. Fenella Darkvire, please come up here and show our people what it did to you.”

The black skinned redhead obeyed only after looking at Anduin, who nodded. “Show them everything,” he instructed her. With happy obedience, she walked onto the stage and disrobed in one swift movement.

Broad and curvy, with skin glistening from a recent oil massage, Fenella presented herself proudly. It was Anduin’s wives that had cleaned and prepared her like this. Her breasts, bigger even than Jaina’s, were slouched down, the dark pink nipples erect, bouncing heavily when she cupped and played with them heavily, only to drop them. Her black skin was meticulous, a fiery red bush of hair between her legs orderly cut down to be at an aesthetically pleasing length that wouldn’t get in the way of eating her out. Although it would have been hard to see anyway, Anduin knew that his mark was not yet winding around her pink lower lips. Turning around, the dark iron presented her massive ass and firm thighs, just begging to be spanked, pushed out and taken from behind.

“Incubation time is increased,” Mekkatorque explained to the people that were, as inconspicuously as possible, touching their sexes through their tight or damp clothes, “but effects remain the same. The gnomes have decided to make it a point of national policy that every member of our people who wants to will be subjected to this chemical.”

“And,” Falstad picked up from there, “as our forefathers decided, the fate of the gnomes and dwarves is forever linked. We respect their wishes by implementing that same policy.”

“Of course, we don’t expect you to just believe the gasses effects before you make your decisions,” Muradin opened the front of his own robe and revealed that he was only wearing his bushy chest hair underneath. Falstad did the same, the two dwarven monarchs throwing their clothes aside and gesturing for two pairs of gnomes, females naked except for a tank and a connected sprayer, to come onto the stage. “Which is why we, to show our trust in the High King’s words, agreed to stand in as examples.”

That was the signal for the gnomes to begin spraying them with the chemical. Anduin didn’t quite understand how the gnomes had gotten it to take liquid shape, only that Mekkatorque promised that it would work faster that way. Evidently, he was right, the twenty to thirty minutes it should have taken were shaved down to two to three. The fact that it was a liquid also made it easier to follow the transformation.

Both dwarves had been in quite advanced ages already and in front of everyone they were rejuvenated. Muscles expanded and became more defined, hanging skin became taut and glistening, dull hair glistened with youth, wrinkles of age and stress were simply smoothed over and their cock first became erect, then grew another couple of centimetres, their balls swelling with more seed than ever.

“By the TITANS!” Muradin roared in a voice that was deeper and more dominant than the king had even before this treatment. He flexed his new muscles, much to the wanton gasping of the females and jealous grumbling of the males, stopping in pose worthy of a statue. “This is even BETTER than I promised, I feel like I could fuck every last beer serving slut on this planet while forging the greatest weapon Azeroth has ever seen!”

And with that, he had completely won over every last guy-dwarf in the room. Fucking and forging were two best things in the world to those people. Looking at how supremely sexy Fenella looked, the ladies kept their enthusiasm quiet, although it was every bit as fervent.

Anduin raised his voice again. “Everyone who wishes to be part of the first wave of people to be subjected to this chemical, we will soon close the gate to the throne room and fill this chamber with it. Leave before then.”

In answer to his announcement, the crowd around them moved. Not because a lot of people wanted to get out, barely anybody did, but because the people standing just outside began pressing their way in. Soon, having a large opening in the crowd to allow Anduin, his wives, guards, diplomats and slaves to stand was no longer an option. The High King and his marked women were allowed up to the platform where the three thrones and Fenella were standing. Everyone else allowed to strip and leave their armaments lying on the feet of the same platform.

The gates closed and the chemical was sprayed into the air. Where it hit the ground, it soon vaporized into the typical pink smoke. Generally, however, the air stayed clear. As everyone’s sexual desires began to rise to levels many hadn’t experienced in decades and then even beyond that, it was Muradin’s manly voice that kept them from going straight into fucking.

“Two more things we want to get done before we call this court session over,” the bronzebeard said, stroking his cock as he spoke, although people weren’t fucking yet, they were all stripping down to nothing. Those dwarves, visibly aging backwards, were the last ones to get with that particular program anyway. The gnomes, the humans, the elven slaves, even Anduin’s wives (by the might of his magic) were all already naked. “First, the council of three hammers wants to appoint Fenella Darkvire, first woman to ascend to the sluthood, as the new empress of the dark irons, any objections?” None were rise, only moans of support were the only things heard. “Second, Fenella Darkvire is to become the sixth slave wife of Anduin Llane Wrynn of Stormind, the greatest king history shall ever know. Any objections?!”

“NO!” the crowd roared as one stupidly horny mob.

“Then the throne of the dark irons shall now, for the first time in history, be held by someone other than a dwarf. Let’s just skip the wedding ceremony stuff, you may do to your new slave whatever you want, High King.”

Anduin smiled humbly in victory. Between the extra privileges that Moira had carved out for herself, still stuck to her position itself and thus now transferred to himself, and his good relations with the other two members of the triumvirate, he was now the de-facto leader of Ironforge as well.

He walked over to Fenella and made her sit on her knees in front of him. Actions spoke louder than words and when Anduin’s massive cock laid across her face, covering one of her red eyes while the other burned as bright as lava in deep debauched desire, and her first reflex was to push out her tongue to lick it, there could have been absolutely no further doubt who was the true ruler in this marriage. Her title may now have been empress, but Anduin Wrynn was THE High King of the Alliance.

Fenella leaned backwards, caressing every inch of his cock with her tongue on her way up the underside. Past the tip, she moved quickly and sucked his swollen head into her mouth. She started with small movements, letting Anduin’s precum mix with her saliva. The taste immediately got her love juices flowing. Over the past two and a half days, ever since she had given in to her desires in Gnomeregan, she had been trained in three things extensively, blowjobs, pussy eating and titfucks. Any penetration had been denied to her, the best she got were Valeera’s fingers in her ass.

Her whorish brain was already primed to get pleasure out of the act of serving her master, being dominated by him. His precum was all the signal her body needed to remember all of these hours she had spent sucking this dick. Now, before this crowd and the promise of getting finally fucked soon before her, she was causing a small puddle on the floor under her. She clenched her thighs and rubbed them together, a small act of self-pleasuring as she sucked Anduin deeper.

A little bit deeper, then she went back up, a little bit past that, back up, she repeated the process numerous times, continuing to smear the lubricating mixture of their juices over his girthy shaft. Her purpose was to get him nice and slick so that he could effortlessly burrow his cock in whatever willing slut and whatever tight hole he wanted. Her cheeks were hollowed in every bit along the way.

“Very good,” Anduin complimented, putting a hand on her head and guiding her movements to be a little bit faster.

The crowd watched as if in a trance, their transformations still ongoing. This display of the submissive woman and the dominant man became, without a word exchanged, the new guideline of sexual normality amongst the dwarves.

Anduin pushed her further and further, soon she was all the way down to his balls. The bobbing of her head went from guided, to dictated. Digging his fingers into her hair, taut from the braid it was bundled into below the neck, he pulled her over his cock like a glove. Over and over again. Sometimes she coughed, sometimes he gave her a moment to breathe, mostly she moaned and sent vibrations down his cock while he fucked her throat with strong thrusts of his hips. Moaned and screamed, her fingers furiously working on her pussy.

Everyone was at awe at the display of sexual prowess. Fenella’s ability to suck such a huge cock. Anduin’s raw stamina to keep these movements going. Even more than that, the fact that he wasn’t cumming even after several minutes of roughly penetrating her throat. When going as fast as he was, most men didn’t even last two. Yet, it took the High King almost ten before he groaned lustfully and slammed deep into her, his massive balls resting against he chin as they pulsed.

“A good cocksleeve, that’s what you are,” he spoke in a clear, deep tone, even as he came. In response, all he got was a gargled shout, Fenella rubbing herself to orgasm to the feeling of her stomach getting filled with semen, its debauched taste on the back of her tongue.

Riding to coattails of her climax, she kept her lips closed tight around Anduin’s cock as he slid out of her throat, splurged a last couple of thick strands of semen into her mouth, then came free with a wet noise. “Th-thank you, master,” she gasped immediately, “I love you, I love you so much, please, fuck me!”

“Just a moment,” the High King stated and gestured towards Jaina. His first wife stepped over quickly, her sizable breasts bouncing and her naked hips swaying with every step. Seductive curves that Anduin would reduce into a panting mess later. She handed her husband a leather collar, a piece made from dark iron depicting the sub-races crest in red dangling from it. “Raise your chin,” he commanded and quickly had it wrapped around the shortstacks neck, “this is the token that shows you to be my wife, but my slave nevertheless.” He made use of this single article of clothing still remaining on her body by hooking his finger under it and once more dragging her around. “I will give you a proper mark next.” Descending the stairs, Fenella in tow, he made an announcement. He didn’t even have to raise his voice, as the room was silent and focused on him. Only the quiet whispers of wet sexes being rubbed could be heard. “All of you sluts, not yet bound to a master, feel free to come to me. A marriage should be celebrated with a fuckfest!”

A simple line with a simple purpose, Anduin wasn’t really into cucking people. Sometimes he even felt bad for Malfurion. Sometimes. Then he remembered that the guy had left his wife alone for ten-thousand years and then those thoughts dissipated into something more pleasant. In this case, the cleavages of the dwarf ladies pushing themselves to the forefront as the masturbation moans were replaced with the gasps of penetration.

Anduin wasn’t able to see any of the males in the crowd anymore by that point. Unless he stood upright, the wall of sturdy and curvy frames around him was blocking out the view. Dwarves with white, brown, reddish and black skin from all the clans were clamouring to get his attention by flaunting their bodies and moaning his name, “Anduin.” “High King.” “Master of all masters.” “Please, pick me, do whatever you want.” “Bend me over, I beg you!”

“None of you are getting fucked before she is,” Anduin stated and cast Fenella to the ground. Although she hit the floor rough enough that her tits jiggled, the dark iron immediately rolled on her back spread her legs and parted her pussy with her fingers. Although her skin was black, her insides were as pink and glistening with need as any other of his wives. Anduin got on his knees between her meaty thighs. Hands on her hips, he raised her lower body off the floor, then grabbing her ass when she was in a lightly slanted position that made her tits slump towards her face.

They had absolutely no privacy, just as Anduin wanted. Surrounded by masturbating dwarf sluts, so close their lovejuices dripped on Fenella’s oiled up boy, the empress finally felt Anduin’s cock on her greedy cunt. Although it was only grinding through her labia, Fenella’s eyes were glued onto the mighty shaft, which she spied through the valley of her chest.

“Witness how I reduce your empress to a fucktoy,” Anduin announced, his manly voice making the watching ladies swoon and feel spikes in their lust. As he pulled back, they themselves imagined having that girthy shaft drag through their wet pussies. When the head finally pushed past her outer lips and slipped inside, Fenella’s scream of lust drowned out their wanton cries.

“Yeees, master! Make me yourrrsss-aaaaaahhhh!” With every piece of her husband’s cock that pierced her sex, her scream grew louder. It was even bigger than she had thought. Although her body was stout, she could feel the massive rod burn its way into her like the purest, glowing iron. Only that it wasn’t the material to be worked with – she was.

Anduin went straight hammering into the ecstasy broken cunt. Enough of all the cocksucking and worshipping, a slut needed to be bred by her master’s cock. By the third thrust, Fenella was already cumming. The folds, that the gas had made as tight as a virgin’s again, pressed down with immense pressure on Anduin. Through the sheer might of his thrusts and the constant stream of wetness, he managed to keep moving.

Fenella felt every wish, every ambition, from her past life that she still may have held onto evaporate in that one orgasm. No more wants or needs, aside from serving and being impregnated by her master. Her mind, the mind of a genius engineer, was only filled with the muscular Adonis between her legs and the fat prick he thrusted into her. Although all of her was too tense to move according to her will, her curled toe tipped legs somehow managed to lock behind Anduin’s hips.

“You really want my cum, do you not?” Anduin growled in an almost threatening manner. “Want to bear my mark and be just like Mizzy, a good little cumslut that serves me and only me?”

“Yeassshhhhh,” Fenella shouted, every other word making her pussy gush with more wetness. Her black skinned form quivered in anticipation. When would he finally mark her with his seed and his magic? She couldn’t await it anymore. She needed to be a true sex slave now! “Fill me up, pleassshhheee?!” she slurred with determined submissiveness.

The many dwarves around them frantically rubbed their pussies, grabbed their tits or eagerly sucked on those of a neighbour. They had moved on from just watching them, although the manly king was still the focus of their attention, and began to play with each other. The transformation into lusty wenches was basically complete, the first batch of female dwarves that would never let any husband or master leave the house with an empty stomach or full balls.

The sacred ground of the throne room was quickly turning slick with the dripping juices of everyone. Depravity in the air was tangible. “You want my child, correct? You do consent to whatever I would want to do to you?”

“I need your kiiiid!” Fenella screamed back ecstatically, another orgasm layering on top of the first’s afterglow. “Fuck me up, make me aaaaaah-an empress who can only think about serving you and bearing your heirs!”

The slutty dwarves around them got more daring and Anduin found himself with several pairs of tits brushing over his body. Large tits, unlike the gnomes there was not a single flat dwarf around. There was only large and enormous globes of flesh. Their touch was pleasing, predictably, hot jiggly meat and hard nipples squishing on his back, shoulders, sides and face. “Breed our empress,” they encouraged him. “Fill her pussy with your hot stuff!” “Reforge her with your cock!” “Make her a squealing little toy.” “Me next, by the Titans, me next!”

Anduin grinded his teeth as he felt his orgasm approach. Rolling up Fenella’s body further, until she rested almost only on her shoulders, he stared down at her while thrusting downwards. In this position, he would cum straight into her womb. Not that he even needed that extra chance, given his virility and how he was stretching her pussy, now evolved to deal with any cock however big, with every thrust, the tip of his cock pressing against the origin of life.

“Here is…” he slammed into her with extreme force that made her massive breasts jiggle, “…what you…” her fiery red braid was just a mess of barely bundled together strands, “…wanted!” One more thrust, down to the base. Then, he exploded into her. Immediately, her red eyes rolled upwards.

Anduin felt every quiver, every load of thick cum, that splattered into her. Fenella made no sound as his magic ravished her mind through torrents of pleasure. No sound when the immense load filled and even bloated her womb. No sound when she could feel how she got impregnated with the High King’s child. No sound even when the mark burned itself around her pussy, the deep purple barely visible on her dark skin.

No, she was just exactly where she wanted to be. Bred, marked and pinned by her master. Surrounded by jealous sluts that would have their turn after her. The air in her lungs was stuck from the climax of her life that ravaged every bit of her body. Her legs locked even tighter around Anduin, making sure every last bit of his cum pumped into her.

No sound. Only an ecstatic face, rolled up eyes, an extended tongue, her whole body was frozen. She couldn’t hear anything but the blood rushing in her ears, see nothing, could feel only his cock as it pulsated again and again. Every forceful ejection made her frozen body invisibly writhe with ecstasy. In contrast to her form, her mind was liquid, boiling in pleasure, only slowly subsiding.

“You are my wife, slave and mother of my child now, Fenella,” Anduin said when the last of this orgasm was milked from him while he pulled out. Head of his cock exposed to say, he bore witness to the creamy white oozing out of his newest slave’s lust-swollen cunt. “What do you have to say?”

“I am shooo blessssed,” was the weak answer, the only true answer on her mind. The second he was out of her she already wanted him again. Although her body collapsed limply on the floor, she desired to be of more use to him. “I am yours, foreverrr, masterrrr.”

“You will be a good wife,” Anduin smirked and the compliment made Fenella gasp as if he had just thrust into her again. Lovingly, she looked up to her husband, then the waiting sluts around them were finally allowed to approach, blocking the line of sight with their curvy shapes.

The High King was wildly kissing numerous greedy mouths within moments. His arms slung around the dwarves that were by his side the quickest. Normally, he would have given the jiggly behinds a couple of good slaps, but he lacked the space the get proper momentum going. Around him was the constant grinding of horny whores, their plush bodies aching to get just a moment of contact with the perfect man. As such, all he could do was give the bottoms a couple of good squeezes while marvelling at the submissive that got on all fours above Fenella.

The dark iron empress laid relaxed on her back, moaning from the continued aftershocks and the feeling of the climbing dwarf’s, a tanned brunette, nipples brushing over her own. Without really knowing why, both this random slut and Fenella leaned towards each other. Their massive breasts squished together as their lips intertwined. The newly branded slave’s hair finally opened completely as hands ran through silky hair. When the brunette realized the remaining taste of Anduin on the dark iron’s lips, their kiss only became more heated and wilder.

A sudden, sharp gasp ended it. The tanned, curvy whore had subconsciously grinded against the dominant’s dick behind her and Anduin hadn’t waited long to claim what was gifted to him so pleadingly. Her hole had been so slick that sliding inside her was as natural as swinging his sword, but this was a much more pleasing activity. Delighted moans were also a much preferable sound to those of the battlefield.

Anduin had very little room to move, was he still surrounded on all sides by busty dwarves hungering for his attention. Thrusting only with his lower body, he kept himself steady by clawing deeper into the asses of the dwarves that had conquered the second and third best position, only behind the lucky girl that was now getting fucked. In return, they whispered sweet nothings into his ear while he was sucking on the tit of a fourth girl, a pair of fifth and sixth applying their giant funbags to his back, giving him a most ineffectual but still deeply pleasing massage.

With no power spared, he thrust as hard and fast into the tight cunt of the random slut in front of him. That he would likely never see her again after this day made this a particular kind of exciting. He was going to dominate her, breed her and then move onto the next bitch in heat. However, he would create a world where all of them and all of his offspring grew up in peace and prosperity. None of them would ever have to regret the decision of submitting themselves to the High King. Instead, they would always look back at this day happily, with a wet cunt and the wish to taste his cock once again.

Those thoughts made his balls tingle, then tighten, blasting his thick cum into her and painting her insides white. Of course, the brunette had been cumming her brains out through the entire process, Anduin’s legendary prowess and girthy erection, in combination with her rekindled youth and increased sensibility well-beyond the previous normal, were the recipe for raw ecstasy.

Ecstasy that Anduin intended on spreading. His lips parted from sucking on a hardened nipple with a loud ‘POP’. “Make room for the next bitch,” he commanded the still trembling brunette slut before him. Barely, she managed to crawl forwards, shuddering with every spreading inch slipping out of her.

When departed from his cock entirely, she let out a regretful sound. Fighting herself up on her wobbly, thick thighs, supported by her fellow horny dwarves, the brunette parted her pussy lips once standing. The heavy cream trickled from her well-fucked cunt. “I love you for breeding me, High King Anduin,” she thanked in a deeply moved fashion, the dwarves around giving her compliments and worshipping her body.

The next woman was already about to fall before him, but Anduin stopped her and all others that wanted to try with a simple gesture. Before continuing, the High King wanted his cock to be cleaned. Moving slightly forwards, the entire swarm of needy shortstacks around him shifting position with him, he soon had his cock in reach of Fenella’s lips. The empress of sluts didn’t need to be told what to do, immediately taking her master’s cock in and sucking down to the base within a moment’s notice.

Having been trained to greatly enjoy sucking him off before, Fenella now felt the touch of her slave mark for the first time. The taste of Anduin’s semen sent a wave of bliss through her that could have easily become an orgasm, were it not mingled with the taste of another woman’s cunt. While delicious in its own right, it diluted the truly delightful cum she so craved.

Being close to the edge was a problem soon solved by several tongues descending on her raw pussy. Lusting for the cum inside her and their perversely invigorated minds generally desired to create and receive pleasure. Fenella did her best to keep her lips sealed tight as Anduin used her filthy mouth to clean himself of the juices of another slut. Degraded like this, having her pussy eaten so greedily, the dark iron empress was squirting all over the faces of those between her meaty legs.

Anduin basked in the gargled coughs his fucking of her face caused, the vibrations in her throat from the intense moans muffled by his cock, but soon pulled out. Exposed to the air, the sight of his raw erection acted like a mating call for those around. Nearby sluts quickly got on all fours, wrestled with each other in a friendly manner for whose ass was directly in front of him.

Letting them fight over him for a few moments, long enough to enjoy the sight but not for his pulsating cock to begin complaining, Anduin grabbed the hips of a pale skinned blonde and rammed right into her. The jiggle of the impact had not yet faded when he was already thrusting into her a second time, causing her spine to arch up in surprise and delight and an ecstatic scream to drown out the noise of the omni-present fucking in the room.

Looking upwards with dull eyes, Fenella saw her husband hammer into the fresh cunt, reducing it to a thoroughly fucked mess within a few minutes. Mouth wide open from moans and need, she caught the falling lovejuices dripping from the other dwarf. All she could do was watch, stuck between her master’s straddling legs, and grab blindly the manes of her fellow sluts eating her out.

Fenella took great pleasure in this position. Able to see her master’s sex tense, when he planted an offspring in yet another random whore’s womb, was intensely beautiful to the masochistic empress. As was that her mouth was filled with his drenched cock a moment later. Once more, she was nothing more than the means to clean up his perfect, enormous dick. Once more, she came harder than her previous life would have ever allowed her. Once more, the tongues of the lower dwarves filled her pussy just like the taste of another slut’s sex mixed with Anduin’s delicious cum.

“I love you for breeding me, High King Anduin,” the blonde moaned just like the brunette before her, once her sweaty, curvy body was back on her feet, presenting her fucked, dripping snatch. A ritual was set, a wonderful cycle of submission. While Anduin cleaned his dick from tip to shaft in Fenella’s mouth, the slaves without proper master wrestled by grinding their bouncy bums in a more erotic than competitive fashion.

They all knew that, with his boundless stamina, they would all get to taste the High King. Take from his strong thrusts mind-searing ecstasy and from his bottomless, heavy sack the seed to carry this perfect man’s offspring. The wait only made it more exciting. Their want to be filled already wrestled with the lustful deprecation of being ignored yet again. Wailing gasps came from their mouths whenever another slut was taken, their pussies grew even more wet with anticipation.

Anduin came inside the third dwarf, then went back to have his cock cleaned and enjoyed the sight. Then the fourth, fifth and always on it went. He stopped counting, cared only about the breasts that he suckled on, the cunt he loaded with his spunk and Fenella’s more and more stained face. Sometimes by accident, sometimes by design, he came inside her mouth or all over her face, adding direct seed to the mixture that dripped onto her whenever he roughly fucked a random slut from behind. Sweat and sexual fluids long had rinsed away the oil, her flaming red hair was covered in a layer of white, gooey defilement.

Whenever Anduin had successfully cum inside one of the dwarves, the impregnated girl always had the same to say. “I love you for breeding me, High King Anduin,” they all moaned with the greatest adoration, joining their fellow slaves at the outskirts, playing with one another at the sight of the greatest master continuing to fuck like no other man could.

At some point, there was no point even trying to clean his cock in Fenella’s mouth anymore, that hole was filthier and more used than anything else around. Realizing this, Anduin repositioned himself again, cleaning himself in her cunt instead.

It put a little dent into this ritual, as Anduin lost himself in the shifting, sloppy wetness of his newest wife every single time. Rather than just let her tight folds clean him, he fucked her until he came inside her. Every single time. Whether it was the mark, the second exposure to the gas or that Fenella was just naturally born cumbucket, Anduin did not know, but she just felt better to abuse and cum inside than all those random whores.

Despite this, after each load into her, he did go for another greedy cunt presented to him. There was no doubt Fenella was pregnant, especially not as her belly began to swell from the sheer number of times his thick, giant loads filled her. Many of those still vying for his attentions, some of who wanted a second round, were still without child, however.

The orgy continued for hours. There was no telling how many wombs he had claimed by the end of it. Dozens, at the very least. The other men around had to stop at times, food and drink were carried to them by their personal slaves, as their cocks were worshipped gently, brought back up to full size. Not Anduin, the High King went on and on and on, never seen without his fully erect dick inside some hole. By the time he finally had to succumb to his bodies cries for water and rest, he had fucked most of the masterless dwarves to the point of temporary insanity.

They were no longer wrestling for his attention, as they could no longer feel their legs. Laying on their backs or frozen with their faces pressed against the stone floor and their asses raised, all of them were unified in their dull eyed expressions. Yet, they didn’t look lifeless, quite the contrary. Their flushed bodies were glowing with life, their every breathe followed a moan from an aftershock. Asses were reddened, the shape of Anduin’s hand imprinted on them. Similarly, marks of lovebites surrounded necks and nipples all around.

Anduin got in his feet like a soldier after a long war. His legs brushed against some woman and immediately she gasped. “I love you… master Anduiiiin,” as she came a little in reflex. Like a well trained dog, Fenella rose from these thoroughly fucked sluts and moved in to give him a blowjob.

“I can still… serve… mashhhterrrr,” she promised, her cum coated tongue sliding up his erect cock.

“Good,” Anduin’s throat felt dry like parchment, no wonder, given the amount of fluid he had lost. “Follow me,” he began walking and, unable to do the same properly, Fenella crawled after him. None dared to beg for more, every last female dwarf that had copulated with the High King was way beyond satisfied. None of them would ever come to regret the decision, be it the transformation or giving themselves to him. They had all fallen in love with the depravity, with him and the new way of life he had brought to their civilization.

The High King ascended up to the three thrones and walked straight towards the middle one. His personal slaves and his wives were waiting nakedly for him. None of them had a single sign of sex upon them, aside from the clear signs of their arousal dripping from their cunts. They had engaged with no one, no other man, no unknown woman, not even with one another or themselves. “We have waited for your return, master,” Jaina said, immediately conjuring water to tend to his needs despite her visible need to be touched in some way. “Please let me…”

“You and Fenella, your tits around my cock, now,” Anduin interrupted the second he sat upon the throne of the dark iron empire. Hastily, Jaina handed the refreshments off to Xal’atath, who took them with a mixture of disdain and acceptance. The ravaged dwarf, his latest wife, and the clean, dutiful silver-blonde haired Jaina, his first wife, wrapped their massive boobs around his member in a matter of seconds. “Don’t just stand there,” Anduin gestured the old goddess to come closer.

“As you wish,” the disdain disappeared from her face when Xal’atath went from just holding the water like a normal servant to pleasing her beloved master. The actions may have been the same, but the void elf didn’t care what act she had to fulfil, as long as it was for Anduin. Crystal clear water was poured into a glass made of condensed arcane energy. The High King didn’t even have to raise a hand to have it guided to his lips.

Valeera approached him once he had let out a satisfied breath. Her athletic figure snug up to him like a cat in heat, an extended finger travelling over his muscular chest. “Is this the time for my reward?” she asked in a sultry tone, her golden eyes glancing at his immense cock, peeking out between the shaking breasts.

“You may take what you want,” Anduin smiled broadly and moments later the flexible body of the blood elf had twisted its way into position. Upside down on the throne, her mouth was quickly sucking on what of his dick the squishy bags didn’t cover. Meanwhile, her legs closed around Anduin’s neck and forced him to give up his relaxed, backwards leaning position.

Rather than protest, he grabbed her tight, soft ass and soon found his lips drinking from her lower ones, as his tongue invaded her most sensitive part. He was getting a double tit-job, a blowjob and he was eating out this beautiful assassin’s pussy all at the same time.

It was good to be the king.

 


	22. Tithes and Travels

Anduin grasped the curved horns of his white-haired half-demon wife. There had still been some of the erotic gas in his system when he awoke this morning and for over an hour now he had been taking it out on Aclysia. His hips rocked out of his chair just as he pulled her over his dick. As cock hungry as ever, the blowjob slut took it with ecstatic gargling. Not once had her lips parted with his dick. Even during the stretches he had let go of her, she had diligently continued sucking him off.

“We were supposed to take turns,” Jaina mumbled, glancing at the demon hunter with unwilling respect. They all had the will to be used by their master for any stretch of time, but to actually be able to keep sucking him by her own volition for an entire hour was commendable.

Aclysia herself didn’t think too much about it, she hadn’t even noticed the passage of time so far. Absolutely lost in the motions, all she cared about was the act of giving a blowjob itself. There was no bigger feeling of bliss for the cumslut than feeling her pillowy lips on the smooth crotch of her master, his cock stretching her throat and their eyes meeting as hers rolled up from the feeling of his cum pumping into her stomach.

Something that happened at that exact moment. Her fingers froze, pressing against her clit as her pussy juices squirted out and dripped past her drenched leather pants. She had made the mistake of not taking them off in her eagerness to crawl under the table and never gotten the opportunity to change that. Not that it was important any way. There was no shame in showing what being a good, master serving, sex slave did to her.

Her tongue was the only part of her still moving in accordance of her mind, pressing and curving the High King’s sensitive spots, the rest of her was trembling involuntarily or frozen. With every new strand of semen she milked from his heavy balls, she only loved her master more, if such a thing was even possible.

With a relieved groan and a last pumping of semen up his shaft, the High King let go of her horns and reached for the glass of water on the table instead. Emptying it, only to find it immediately refilled by his first wife, Anduin felt his previously clouded mind return to the conference. Although the gasses effects were fleeting, he had no intention to tell the demon hunter to stop bobbing up his cock. Something that she had started doing again, on her own accord, already. He considered telling Aclysia to take a pause, but he wanted to see how long she could keep this up. Plus, it felt heavenly, she was doubtlessly the best cocksucker in his harem. Plus, it made everyone else green with envy and that was amusing to him for some reason. Plus, her glazed over, green eyes with the healed pupil gave him a begging glance as her cheeks hollowed out.

Without further comments on that matter, he looked up to Magni and Falstad, getting very similar treatments under the circular stone plate. Although the throne room was more impressive, most discussions between the three thrones were had here. It was simply more comfortable to look at each other over a table then between three rowed-up stone thrones.

Although the seating here was very much the same, which made Anduin yearn for his own couch of regent’s seat. Dwarven furniture was always so hard for some reason, which complimented neither him nor his girls knees. At Anduin’s side stood the empress in whose name he held this throne, at least in terms of tradition.

“Moira’s punishment will therefor’ be being reduced to a public fuck toy for the next ten years,” Magni confirmed their resolution. “And she’ll be the only dwarf to be subjected to Slutstud…,” that was the name Mekkatorque had given the gas. It was apparently short for some ridiculous gnomish invention name, but Anduin found it fitting as it was commonly spoken. After all, those were the two things it made out of people, gnomes and dwarves especially. “…without her consent. That right?”

“Yes,” Anduin affirmed, having been the main mind behind this proposal. Worse treatment was usual for traitors of the grade Moira had made herself guilty off, but these were new times and given enough opportunity, in the shape of the cock of the people she had fooled, she would surely integrate into society again. As a completely broken, stammering and ecstatic cocksleeve, for sure, but that was pretty good still compared to execution, as far as Anduin was concerned.

Magni reached under the table, presumably to get the night elven slut that Anduin had gifted him as a present (Falstad had also received one), to suck him down to the base and stay there. The Wildhammer leader continued. “As per you’ suggestion, we have put up chambers that allow people to get covered in Slutstud all throughout the city. All reports say they’ve been runn’ng all day and night since. Only a matter of time before all of Ironforge, nay, all of dwarfkind has ascended.”

“Those are magnificent news,” Anduin announced happily, grabbing Jaina’s butt in an offhanded motion. Squeezing the jiggly soft bottom, he coerced a moan from the arch mage, held back when she bit her lip, the raw need apparent in her eyes. Not really thinking about it, Anduin summoned the tentacles. The dark purple extensions of his own might sprouted out of the sides of his solid stone seating and the floor and quickly wrapped themselves around ankles and legs of Jaina, Fenella, Xal’atath, Aclysia, Valeera, Maiev and Mizzy.

The first response he sensed was Aclysia screaming atop his dick, but only when it wasn’t too deep in to block her vocal cords. Along with the penetration of every other cunt, came the immediate orgasmic screams when all the girls that had been dwelling on their desire to finally get their turn sucking him off were swiftly penetrated. The natural sliminess of the tentacles wasn’t even necessary. They were all so drenched, willing and trained to take their master’s girthy rod.

Anduin himself felt the tightening sheathes around the engorged tendril heads. While he could have reduced the amount of pleasure he felt from his short-lived creations, he saw no reason to do so. Instead, he freely came again.

This time without his guidance, Anduin’s hands firmly resting on Fenella’s ass as well as Jaina’s now, Aclysia proved what a horny, obedient slave-wife she was once more. Tasting his semen was secondary to his pleasure, so she slipped down the entire length, sucked as strongly as she could and let him unload straight down her throat. Once more, the second he was coming down from his climax, Aclysia went right back to sucking him off.

Mekkatorque had given the High King a similar report recently. For sure, there were a lot of people, more amongst the dwarves than the ever experiment-happy gnome, sceptical towards this new, very sudden change overcoming many of their kin. Initial interactions proved to many of those fellows that their friends and family affected were, in fact, still the same people. Just way hornier and with a leaning towards sadism or masochism, depending on the gender.

The more people got through with the transformation, the more public sex would be occurring, the more inclined the unchanged people were to take the offer. They could join without, but that would leave them without the body-changing effects, thusly able to cum maybe once or twice. Anduin guessed it would take only one or two more days for all gnome’s, save those overseas, to transform and a month for all dwarves. The latter were more numerous and stubborn, after all.

Nevertheless, much like the transformation of human society, it was basically a foregone conclusion once willing breeding slaves were introduced. “One more metter to speek about, High King,” the heavy accent of Magni rolled over the table and Anduin commanded his girls to be quiet. Teeth snapped shut as the chamber feel quite again, except for the steady pumping of tentacles into wet cunts and the forced back moans of delight.

“What is it?” Anduin was honestly unaware of another topic. All he had wanted was to discuss the policy towards handling the transformation and Moira’s punishment. Now, he wanted to return to Stormwind. Although it wasn’t as warm as it had been during the mid-summer, it sure beat the steady, lava-borne hotness inside these underground chambers. Humans just weren’t made to go for so long without ever seeing the sky.

“We’re mor’ or less a vassal state of Stormwind now and we take no issue with that,” Magni explained. “On the contrary, me and Falstad agreed yesterday that we should pay a tithe.”

“Stormwind is of no need of more gold,” Anduin assured in a diplomatic tone, his chest muscles glistening in the flickering lights of the fires all around. “I would appreciate it if you could concentrate on the arms production instead, perhaps even put together an emergency supply of grain that we could bu-“

“No, nooo, laddy,” Magni interrupted with an honest chuckle. “We ain’t talking about coin or corn. We’ll pay a tithe in slaves. Willing, stout, busty and strong dwarven women that can take a pounding by their masters. Once every eighteen years.” 

Anduin furrowed his eyebrows. Truthfully, this would be good for Stormwind. With the way society was going, it was normal for every man to have at least a small harem, while the reverse was a definitive exception. Women just didn’t seem to have the urge to gather a lot of men around them, human ladies were basically the only ones who sometimes swung that way. It was nowhere near an equalizing force, leaving a need for a very uneven population distribution. In a world where every man married one woman, the previous 50/50 split had been completely satisfying. Now something closer to a 1 to 4 ratio would be way better.

With the number of public slaves, there was no problem with the satisfaction amongst men, so there was going to be no immediate problem. At the very least, nobody was complaining so far. Quite the contrary, everyone was shouting praises from the rooftops. However, the High King wanted to give every one of his subjects the opportunity to either be a master to many or a slave with many sisters. A regent should always strive for the best life for his people, after all.

The thing that made Anduin hesitate was that Ironforge was bound to face the same problem. He shared those thoughts but neither of them seemed worried. Falstad waved off when the High King presented those doubts. “Mekkatorque has put up a theory as to where our people’s birth ratios will be adjusted to quell that problem,” the Wildhammer leader explained.

“And you choose to believe that outright?” Anduin couldn’t just take a gift, no matter how much it benefited him. “Without evidence.”

“He says he’ll have evidence in like four months, something he called an ‘ultrasounds’,” Falstad shrugged, having absolutely no idea what that supposed to mean. “And with the eighteen years’ time between tithes, we can always call off the second wave should he be wrong. This first, however, we want to make as a show of our loyalty and as thanks for the change, your highness.”

“How many do you intend on sending?” Anduin slowly asked, having been convinced that this was an acceptable way to move forwards. “A hundred? I am sorry, that seems already like quite a lot to ask for…”

“Two-thousand,” Magni interjected and the High King was left so surprised the tentacles actually stopped pumping for a few moments. “Mekaktorque promised another five hundred gnomes.”

“Good little sluts, they all came running and willingly made themselves state property when the offer was put out there,” Falstad laughingly continued. “Those horny whores can be traded however we want, put into some bordello somewhere and love it as the rest of their lives are reduced to being fucked on the daily.”

Anduin felt another orgasm rise up as he imagined all of those gnomes getting a jog-fucked through the streets of his city while the dwarves served beer and sucked cock equally. “Fine then,” he accepted while Aclysia chugged down his seed. “I will take your tithe with honour.”

__________________________________________________________________________

“I feel a bit sick,” his white-haired wife had to admit when they left the chamber, her face entirely messed up in the most erotic way. Everyone else looked comparatively fresh, naked as they were, covered in the gooey cum that had blasted out of the tentacles. A quick romping, as pleasing as it was, wouldn’t cause any of Anduin’s harem any problem with walking. Unless it was the High King himself who thrust against their hips with all his physical might.

As to the demon hunters problem, it came from the entirely absurd amount of semen she had swallowed. Due to its increasingly magical nature, it was digested quickly and without much of a problem normally, but there was too much as too much of the good. Particularly for a demon-tainted, blood elf, a race known for their sensibility towards mana.

“That is what you get for keeping him to yourself for more than an hour,” Jaina scolded while she already moved in to steady her sister slave in her steps. “Where do we go now, my beloved master?”

“To the tram, our business here is done and I am sure there will be new things to deal with back home,” he explained. There was no need to take a bath, the ride back to Stormwind would turn into a massive orgy and add more dirt anyway. Better to get back home quickly and once more bask in the waters of a moonwell. There would be no more thorough cleansing and Anduin yearned to fuck the High Priestess overlooking them.

As he had made that decision in advance, one of the two tracks had once more been halted exclusively for him. Although it felt way more appropriate this time around, since he was not just travelling with his own procession. Joining them were as many gnomes and dwarves of that tithe as fit comfortably into the tram with the High King. The rest to be delivered over the coming days. It wasn’t just Anduin who had made arrangements.

More than half of the diplomats that Anduin had brought into the city were going to stay, as they extended the embassy as was necessary for the High King’s new sway over the city through his newest wife. Fenella herself would accompany Anduin and come back to Stormwind. Although that would leave the throen vacant, a bit of break with dwarven custom, Anduin had been assured by the other two kings that they would handle it, should there be any backlash. Trusting them in this and all the other means of administrating their own city, the human monarch was greatly pleased to not be robbed of the shortstack empress. That Mizzy was accompanying him was basically a given.

The remaining procession was greatly pleased by the influx of other dwarves. Nothing against night elven pussy, but having the array of choice between their tall, athletic bodies, the enticing curves of human women, the bodacious ass and tits of dwarves and the abusable small frames of gnomes was something any man would appreciate.

The drive back was thusly much like the drive too, with Anduin putting his cock wherever he pleased. When they arrived in Stormwind, many of his women were on wobbly legs and covered in sweat and cum. Being confined in a tight space with someone as voracious as the High King in sexual appetite had these effects.

He healed them with the holy light and they moved into the city effortlessly. Their goal wasn’t the palace, if there had been anything urgent Anduin would have already known about it, rather, Anduin walked south. The diplomatic mission was dismantled, everyone aside from High King’s bodyguard dismissed and the night elven slaves commanded to show the dwarves and gnomes the ropes. Quite literally, in some cases.

Luckily, it was a hot day, uncharacteristically hot, for this time of the year, but good for Anduin and his following, since stopping to get dressed in their deeply soiled state would have been a waste of time. The naked people of Stormwind shared their king’s enthusiasm, being out in the street. Not in huge numbers, it was still an average workday, but everyone on their break or those slaves cared for by their master’s income, was out on the streets, talking, openly masturbating, or serving those they had allegiance to, be it only their own master or the public at large, with whatever hole asked of them.

On such a casual day, the people greeted Anduin with respect, but there were no women begging for his attention. It was quite nice, actually, to be able to just stroll through his city without being tempted by whatever beautiful lady decided to be fucked by him today. The excesses of their life, filled with physical activity and mending magic, only continued to perfect the human race.

“Being small sure has its advantages,” Jaina noted, looking at Anduin’s most convenient cocksleeve bouncing on his cock with every step.

“Yeessshhh,” Mizzy agreed, her ecstatically stretched out tongue slurring her words, as she desperately held onto Anduin with her short limbs. “I am alwaysh ready to be ushed by mashtah.” Her tits, large compared to her overall size, grinded against Anduin as he penetrated her over and over again.

“Today is a day I spent in jealousy,” the arch mage decided, to the agreement of almost everyone else. There was simply no one else Anduin could have fucked this easefully while walking, as everyone else was either around as tall as him or, in the case of Fenella, more heavy than was comfortable. Stretching and tight around him, the wet hole that was the gnome Mizzy was always ready to give her master as much pleasure as her wringing folds could, light and small she was ideal for this task.

Anduin helped secure her position, not that it was necessary with his massive cock buried all the way inside her, by holding her by the neck with one hand. Whenever he squeezed her throat, her pussy tightened in response. “You are a true masochist pig,” the High King scolded her when she suddenly came, gushes of pussy juice landing on the cobblestone path. “You’re making my city dirty with your inability to contain yourself.”

“I’m sho shoooorrrry my mashtaaaaaaaah,” Mizzy cried as the shudders of orgasm turned her field of view into a whirl and curled her toes. “I’M SHO SHOOOoo-“ her apologetic scream came to a sudden halt when Anduin clenched he throat tighter.

“Don’t be sorry,” he growled menacingly, just to get her off even harder. Dragging her up and down with his choking hand, while continuing to walk normally, he moved her like a masturbation device. “Be…” her plump ass jiggled, as did her tits as her spine curved away from Anduin, her orgasm reaching ever new heights. “…better!” Anduin stopped on the spot to thrust his hips once and cum inside her.

More, way more, pussy juice squirted against his groin as the asphyxiation combined with her master’s seed made Mizzy feel multiple orgasms roll over her at once. She wasn’t the only one. Earlier on the train, Anduin had voiced the command that all his girls should feel it when he came inside one of them. As such, his entire entourage was now fervently rubbing their cunts, biting lips and rolling back eyes dominating their expressions, as they too soiled the floor with their love juices.

Anduin turned to take the scene in as he pumped Mizzy’s fertilized cunt full with another load of semen. She and Fenella would give birth to his offspring in twelve months, he couldn’t wait to see their breasts get bigger as their stomachs swell.

The empress was currently sinking to her knees, while masturbating, as every splatter of seed into the gnome gave her a wave of ecstasy. In front of her, Jaina was working her cunt with both hands, her large breasts squished between her forearms. Valeera had found a better solution, leaning with her back against a nearby tree and having Maiev eat her out, the redheaded Warden not even touching herself as she just basked in the easy orgasm she had been gifted. Aclysia was unusual, sucking on her fingers in addition to working her smooth crotch, obviously wishing she was sucking on the cock of whose juices she only felt the echo. Xal’atath felt beneath touching herself, managed to desperately walk up to her master and grind her pussy against his leg like a bitch in heat. Doing her a favour, Anduin not only allowed this, but slipped two fingers into the Old Goddess asshole, causing her to scream out in filthy delight.

Proud and tall, the High King overlooked this as his bottomless balls filled Mizzy. This orgasm felt as good as any other, a necessary release, but unlike his lowly slaves, the manly Adonis was able to keep his composure no matter the situation. Soon enough, it were Mizzy’s shifting folds that wrung the last drops of cum from him.

“You will all be punished once we get back to the throne room,” Anduin promised, causing his harem to shiver with delightful anticipation. A single drop of cum mixed with pussy juice having managed to escape from Mizzy’s quivering cunt had caused the king to say this, although he would have taken any excuse.

His guard stood unmoving through the entire process, their perfect discipline keeping them from dropping their vigilance even in situations like this. They followed their king, when he got moving again. Just like his slaves did, once they had recovered, delight still openly visible on their cum-coated faces. Every orgasm was a reward from their master that they took with absolute pleasure.

It took two more stops before they arrived at Anduin’s goal. The plaza in front of the cathedral, as well as the building itself, had made steady progress in his absence. Nothing was yet completed, aside from the moonwell that still showed the perverted lunar goddess in her naked perfection. A crowd was gathered there, predominantly night elves, first to Anduin’s wonder, then to his enjoyment, as a familiar voice echoed over to him clearly reverberating with delight.

The crowd parted around him as Anduin stepped forwards, listening to his very first slave speaking. “It is the duty of us night elves to serve the every desire of humans,” she said out loud, only to be interrupted by a moan. “When I first proposed our pact, I thought it to be temporary, or at least a submission of friendly nature. Now my body has experienced manyfold what you, my people, have felt. Getting dominated by humans, by High King Anduin, is the best. I don’t want to ever break this pact, I want to be a slave forever!”

Agreeing shouts and gasps accompanied the High King’s procession breaking through to the middle of the plaza. Tyrande stood within the silver sparkling waters as naked as was appropriate. Her tall, athletic body was on open display, her petite breasts, smooth, purple skin and firm ass all glistening. The inside of her long legs was the wettest of it all, however, as she masturbated for everyone to see, displaying her slave mark with pride.

Her silver eyes met Anduin without surprise. She had felt the times he had cum within Mizzy. Even though her ears had not heard the command, once she had been in range of his abilities, what had been meant to affect all of his slaves naturally also affected her. After the days without him, the sight of her master made her shiver involuntarily, especially once his cock was freed from that small gnome that was riding him.

Anduin placed Mizzy in the water’s of the moonwell. His cum began to leak out of her slightly bloated womb, quickly dissolving in the water. It was like Elune herself was craving for his cum. The rest of his slaves also entered the well and began to clean themselves as Anduin approached the High-Priestess.

He grabbed her throat from behind and pulled her against him. Her turquoise hair smelled of nature, pine needles, fresh earth and primal pheromones. “You don’t have to worry,” he whispered into her long ear as he grinded his slick cock against her soft butt. “You’ll be my slave forever.” With his other hand, he replaced the one that she had buried in her cunt. Pulling his hips back, the tip of his cock pressed against her sphincter a moment later, he gave her one more command. “Continue your speech,” before pushing into her.

It was difficult to follow that request. With his dick up her ass within moments, the only real thing that Tyrande could do with her mouth was let out a long, orgasmic scream that echoed over the plaza. Her body reacted violently to being stretched around Anduin’s cock again, her true purpose as a sex slave once more fulfilled. Eyes rolling back, lovejuices squirting out between Anduin’s fingers, she nevertheless tried.

“J-jushhht looo-aaaak what he doesh to me with one THRUST!” the sentence ended one a high-pitched yelp as Anduin began to move. All of her words were underlined with the continuous slapping of her king’s hips against her jiggling ass. Fleshy, indecent noises with a steady rhythm. “Us ni-aaa-ght elves are total massssochists that need to be dominated!” the original orgasm subsided, but a new one was quickly approaching. Although still listening, the crowd was looking for ways to get pleasure themselves now and found it in the much smaller amount of human’s around. Where many began to beg those superior to them for attention, many more night elves were left only with the option to masturbate. They were slave-wives to loving master-husbands, sleeping with someone else just because they were horny beyond reason would have dishonoured their position at the bottom.

Tyrande continued on, gasping when Anduin bit her elongated ear. “It’s time that weeeee mmm-mhm-make eternal this contract we have with the humans. Since learning to dominate us they have turned into perfect,” she moaned delightfully and was suddenly pushed over the edge, “MASSTERSSSSSS!”

The tightness of her butthole only increased as the orgasmic shivers caused her internal muscles to tense and release in quick intervals. Anduin didn’t try to last, hastened the small, quick thrusts he was making until his hips were a blur. Legs buckling, Tyrande’s orgasm went beyond the bearable as her overly sensitive body was stimulated to an insane degree. All of her weight laid in Anduin’s strong embrace, he kept her standing even as feeling in his own legs grew somewhat numb, all of his consciousness focusing on the erotically charged electricity crackling up from his groin.

With one more, final thrust he came inside her, buried to the hilt. The night elven leader’s scream became a howl, her master’s seed having the usual effect of completely annihilating any thought that was not about him or the raw pleasure he brought her. The wild love she felt for him and what he was doing to her found its outlet elsewhere when he turned her neck and forced her into a kiss.

Cum was pumping into her back entrance, pussy juice splattered into the moonwell and their tongue wrestled with primal lust. Although wrestle was a bit of an overstatement. Tyrande only answered her master’s moaning conquest of her pillowy lips with submissive motions of her own. All of her was his to use however it pleased him. Nothing made her cum harder. Nothing made her happier.

Their lips separated for just a few moments, enough for the High Priestess to get a few more words out. “Let’s just all be total sluts for the humans,” too quiet to be heard all around, but with a sentiment definitely shared amongst everyone. By the time their deep kiss continued, the crowd around them was already lost in the beginnings of a massive orgy.

Anduin was truly back home.

 


	23. Southern Thorns

Anduin was sucking on Jaina’s tits. Although no milk had yet started leaking from them, something looked forwards to with perverse curiosity, his first wife was now just over four months pregnant. Over three weeks had passed since the visit to Ironforge and since then her already sizable breasts had swollen by a noticeable degree. They lost a bit of firmness in the process, but the drooping wasn’t unattractive, just gave her a motherly charm as her belly began to bulge in accordance.

Her entire body was positively glowing with anticipation towards being a mother and it made her all the more attractive. “Ride me, my queen,” Anduin gasped after letting the pretty pink nipple go. It was to be enjoyed for as long as he could, that she still could move unobstructed by his growing heir.

“As you wish, my master,” she answered in the most fulfilled tone, smoothly turning from her seat on his side. By the time it took her to swing her leg around and straddle him atop his throne, Maiev, Tyrande and Shandris stopped orally pleasing him and gave their clear superior in the High King’s harem the room she needed to slide down the massive prick they had been pleasing. Only for a few moments though, the moment Jaina had slid down all the way and began riding him with slow, circular movements of her wide hips, the night elven slaves immediately did as they did best and served.

Maiev remained on her knees, lathering Anduin’s balls, and his shaft whenever she got to see it, with attention from her tongue while Tyrande and Shandris quickly fetched an amphora of moon blessed water and massaged it into Jaina’s skin as she moved. Since they had completely and permanently submitted themselves to the humans, the previously most famously mortal of all Alliance races had gained immunity to any adverse effect overexposure to Elune’s waters might have. A showing of approval from the goddess, no doubt and a blessing that now pearled down between Jaina’s massive tits as Tyrande fondled them from behind.

“She doesn’t need both of you for that,” Valeera commented, sitting next to Anduin’s left with only her hand to rub her wet cunt. “Shandris, put your tongue to better use,” the dark-haired elf obeyed immediately, soon burrowing her face between the rogue’s pale thighs. Subservience wasn’t the only reason for this, Valeera had been treated to a proper filling not too long ago, Anduin’s cum still fresh inside her bred cunt. “How I love being with you,” Valeera purred into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Every day is a new climax.”

Anduin’s right side felt rather empty with that treatment. Moaning and pleasure from the arch mage that rode him, moaning and compliments from the blonde blood elf bombshell on his left. It was Xal’atath who quickly filled that gap, also wrapping her arms around Anduin. Her greyish purple colouration fit the display quite nicely. Between the Old Goddess’ legs, Aclysia was keeping her tongue busy with her fourth most favourite activity behind sucking cock, being fucked and being fucked up the ass: eating out a fellow slave of the High King.

“Although there could always be more highlights, Anduin,” the black blade whispered seductively in his ear. “We have been preparing for a while now. Perhaps it is time to finally strike at that pesky Horde and find yet more races to enslave for your superior cause? My temple would appreciate the moans of more sluts that finally learn their place in this world.”

The thought made Anduin enter a delighted haze. Imagining the many more attractive races that needed to fall to the erotic ways of the Alliance, tightly pressed in a room, fucking their hearts out, with himself at the centre of it all, breeding every last willing slut with his oppressive skills. The draenei were, at large, still teetering on the edge, while goblins, blood elves and nightborne, still had to be even shown the dazzling future the High King could bring.

The images this conjured sent him over the edge and Jaina’s back arched against Tyrande, who caught her in a sweet embrace and muffled her cum-fuelled orgasm through a meeting of their lips. Anduin just had to sit there, arms around Xal’atath’s and Valeera’s hips, groping their plum asses, watching as Tyrande showed just how much more full Jaina’s tits had gotten with every motion of her slender fingers, sinking deeply into the supple flesh.

Spurt after spurt of semen pumped into Jaina, the white-blonde haired mage gasping continuously into the tongue twisting kiss she exchanged with Tyrande. To his feet, Maiev got to taste the sweet lovejuices of his first wife, torrenting down Anduin’s groin, and soiling his leather-wrapped seat of power.

His orgasm passed without the High King showing any sign that he lost control of his body. Indeed, he seemed the complete master of the situation even as every last synapse in his body got rushed with pleasure. “Not yet,” he finally answered Xal’atath, despite his wishes to make that fantasy true as quickly as possible. “I won’t strike before we don’t have absolute certainty of our victory. I won’t send thousands to die by the plague yet again.”

The memory of the battle of Undercity was still vivid in the king’s mind. Deathly green for, Horde and Alliance people alike, choking, only to be raised as undead puppets. All for the banshee queen’s ruthless plans to take over all of Azeroth. “As you wish then, master,” Xal’atath said and didn’t chase the topic any further. Not for now, at least. Instead, she put her energy into kissing his neck with her soft, purple lips, her large breasts caressing his shoulder.

Aside from Mizzy, Fenella and Vanessa, all of his slaves were present. It was easy to forget, but all of them had things to do outside of pleasing him. Things that they would drop immediately if he so desired, but something they could or needed to occupy themselves with when he wasn’t around. For most of them, that was statecraft or leading a particular branch of the military. Valeera and Vanessa had their spying to do. Mizzy and Fenella, when they weren’t drooling over his cock, were actually capable engineers of their respective schools.

Fascinatingly, they seemed to only grow more brilliant in mind if recently filled to the brim with hot loads. Anduin chalked this up to another effect of Slutstud, but it may very well have been that a satisfied mind could simply think better. Either way, they were pumping out new prototypes or improves schematics for all kinds of things. New sex toys, standardized nuts and bolts, new designs for air ships, the list went on for quite a while.

Their most ambitious project right now was a series of metal tubes that were supposed to run underground and transport fresh water to every single household. Granted, that was actually Anduin’s correction on it once he had seen the plans. The short-stacked slaves had planned to lay a pipeline all the way from Gnomeregan to Stormwind in order to pump off some Slutstud and make that an easily available public good. Currently, they were shipped a few canisters of the compressed stuff every few days. Since it was in practically limitless supply, the central power generator of Gnomeregan producing the gas as a side effect, it was cheap and readily available.

The person who appreciated it the most was doubtlessly Xal’atath, who always used it during her sermon’s to start orgies of epic proportions. Orgies that Anduin looked forwards too even if he had no time to join them, since a completely submissive Xal’atath, only pleased by the tongues of her handmaidens for hours, would stumble into his bedroom and beg for his dick every single time.

It had also quickly replaced alcohol as the people’s drug of choice. Compared to a clean rush that increased sexual desires, performance and heightened the ability at performing as either dom or sub, all without any signs of addiction so far, the inhibition reducing drink that often lead to headaches the next day just couldn’t compare. Particularly since people didn’t need a lot of inhibitions reduced anymore.

That wasn’t to say people didn’t drink anymore, particularly dwarves hung on their traditional beverage, just that the consumption had sharply declined. Until someone had figured out that one could mix all kinds of alcohol with liquid Slutstood to get one refreshingly cool, slightly sweeter, drink that unified the best of both worlds, eliminated the hangover and continuously exuded pink fumes that made everyone around very willing to get into the business.

Taverns all over Stormwind had diversified what they offered accordingly. Since it was colder now, they were the main gathering places for orgies and swinging activities. There were many different kinds of establishments, serving to everybody’s want or need. Some taverns had drinking halls that almost mirrored those before the enslaving of the night elves. Rooms were people just got drunk and talked, all while staying clothed. Access to bedrooms was a whole lot easier though, and couples could retreat there, have a quick romp and get back to socializing. Other places didn’t even bother with having chairs anymore. Couches and beds were scattered around tables, everyone indulging in a permanent orgy where everyone slept with everyone.

One particularly popular tavern at the centre of the trade district was the ‘One True Master’, where men talked in a gentile atmosphere while their female companions were restricted to sit under MS-Twos’, tables specifically designed to give optimal blowjob conditions. The men dictated their girl’s seating’s, from the comfortableness to the dildo they got to ride, and ordered their drinks. All the women were doing and absolutely loved to do was to suck cock. Only if their master was flaccid, for whatever little time that lasted, were they allowed to place a few orders. Not to get out from under the table, however.

Anduin wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to interrupt that flourishing party culture by introducing Slutstud to every single household. Given the sexual themes they could only have there, the people would probably still go there, but the High King was still debating. Running water, however, sounded like a dream come true. Stormwind had an abundance of fresh and clear water, but running to the well to fetch it was something he looked forwards to sparring his people.

A third orgasm ebbed away, with Jaina quaveringly laying on his chest. The ecstasy made it unable for her to do more than wiggle her bubble butt in order to milk him. Her tongue was stretched towards him lustfully, Anduin leaned forwards to give her a sloppy kiss. One that both Xal’atath and Valeera quickly joined. All four of them had their tongues wrestle, his wives vying for his attention with gaps and moans.

“I love you all,” Anduin said when his balls quivered one last time and the trio beamed with tremendous happiness, kissing his face enthusiastically. Easefully, he slipped a finger into the assholes of his two wives at the sides. The holes were as coated in their juices as their entire leather seating was. The tongues still steadily at worked on their pussies ensured this flawlessly.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Valeera gasped, throwing her head back. “You sadistic hunk of perfection, you know I love it in the ass.”

“You love whatever I do to you,” Anduin stated in a matter of fact tone, smirking widely. “If you don’t, I will just make it so.”

“Can you?” Valeera challenged, fully knowing the answer.

“When I say that your behind is now twenty times more sensitive than your pussy,” Anduin answered and immediately had Valeera’s eyes role back in her skull, “then your body obeys. Isn’t that right, you horny slut?” No response, only a wide open mouth on a trembling body. “Answer me, what are you?”

“Yourrr horrnshy lil shluut,” her voice echoed loudly through the hall as his command forced her tensed body to speak. “Shlave, I am your second wiffffe and your slave! A body you can ussh howeverrr ya waaaannnnt!”

There was one reward Anduin had for such honest ladies. Slipping a second finger into her asshole he said a single word, “Cum.” Her arms tightened around his neck and the golden eyed blonde climaxed with all the increased sensitivity of her backdoor. Massive squirts of girlcum had to be quickly drunk by the midnight blue-haired sentinel general. Shandris took this entirely with glee, rubbing herself to an, albeit lesser, orgasm as she envied the woman that got to hug their master while she came.

Anduin undid the sensibility and let Valeera recover from that sudden climax, although her half-open eyes were clearly screaming for more. His attention got pulled back to the front, where his first wife was moving again.

“Do you want to fuck me in that hole as well?” Jaina asked, the tone of one of most powerful and smartest women in all of Azeroth distorted by how cock drunk she was. Anduin swore she got more beautiful with every day his child grew inside her. “Having all of me filled with your cum would please me greatly.”

The High King considered this for a moment and ultimately nodded. “Variety is a pleasant experience,” he said, not that he exactly needed a reason to fuck any of his sluts in any hole he wanted. Jaina’s body protested the decision by gripping tightly onto the massive member, not wanting to ever be departed from her master’s cock.

 Nevertheless, Anduin soon felt the air and Maiev’s tongue on his dick, gooey strands still connecting him to the swollen cunt. The Warden took the opportunity to taste him, even if it was just for the short moment that it took for Jaina to readjust her position. A moment, during which the throne room also swelled with noises that went beyond the usual gasps and moans of an eventless day.

Perturbed by this, Anduin told Jaina, “Perhaps you should use your mouth instead.” She nodded in response, although somewhat disappointed, and dismounted him. Together with Tyrande, no longer needed to massage Jaina’s curves, she joined Maiev on the floor. Three greedy mouths shared in their worship for his cock while he had a clear view of his court session again. A lot less pleasant to behold than Jaina’s breasts swaying with every bounce, but necessary.

The High King looked just in time for a new arrival, as always readily recognizable by the amount of clothes on his body, making a whispering report to Genn. The contents seemed rather dire, as he even had his wife stop in her own work on his cock. Mia had miraculously regained much of her hair colour and, although she had been attractive before, was barely recognizable anymore as a woman that should have been past her ability to have children. Indeed, one could be understood if they mistook Mia for the older sister of her own daughter Tess.

Albeit Anduin hadn’t seen the princess and heir of Gilneas since the start of the war. All he knew was that she was part of an underground organization called the Uncrowned. That and that she was very much on the side of the night elves. Maybe she was preparing things over at Darkshore? He would have to investigate this eventually. It would be best if discussed her with Genn at some points. Given that she was going to be the next queen of Gilneas and what Anduin’s plans for the powerful women of this world were.

Genn gave it one last, grim nod, then dismissed the messenger, pointing him at a pair of unused night elves, smooth skin and firm curves ready to be defiled, just waiting to serve some weary soldier with clear water, sweet fruits and every delight their bodies could give. No wonder that the military of Stormwind was still improving with these incentives.

The king of Gilneas approached the throne to the silence of the court. Although not stopping in their work, Anduin’s slaves did shift their positions a little bit to allow Genn to walk right up to the High King. It would have been awkward, to say the least, for the naked king to bow over his superior’s property with his hard cock still dripping.

All of Anduin’s slaves listened as carefully as their master did, while Genn quickly gave him the rundown of what had happened. Once finished, the old wolf returned to his seat to let Anduin makes his decision. Mia was right back under the table, together with some dwarf, making sure her husband didn’t accumulate any stress.

After a few minutes of thought and exchanging whispers with his wives, Anduin rose from his seat and raised his voice over the slurping from Maiev’s slick lips around his erect shaft. “As all of you should know, the city of Valeeria in Westfall has been growing rapidly since its founding three months ago. A harbour has been erected, a forest has been planted and rapidly advanced through druidic efforts. The first trade ships have been built with the lumber just last month and a few days ago we received our first shipment, consisting mostly of grain but with a not unsubstantial amount of iron, wood and fish as well. However, it is the grain that, in anticipation of our rising birthrates and the farmers that will march onto the battlefield sooner or later, we really need.”

Everyone nodded, none of this was new information. Valeeria was one of the greatest successes of Anduin’s reign, which meant a lot with the downright legendary number of accomplishments in recent times. It diversified Stormwind’s strength, created a new and flourishing economic power, pacified a historically troublesome region and even solved food problems that hadn’t arisen yet. The only thing that was missing to make this list perfect was the reclamation of the Deadmines, the Defias basis of operation that had once been the greatest gold mine in human lands. Gold wasn’t exactly a metal Anduin needed right now, iron or something of superior hardness would have been much better. Neither was Stormwind in need of coining more money nor could gold be used in most war gear. Granted, it could be heavily enchanted, but that wasn’t something the Alliance could take advantage off on a wide scale.

If they had the blood elves or the nightborne on their side, maybe, since those two races were as skill in enchanting as dwarves were in forging, but both of those were part of the Horde. For now, anyway.

Anduin drew a deep breathe and then broke the bad news. “Westfall sent three more ships packed to the brim with grain to Stormwind yesterday. It seems one of them has arrived just now. With a hole in its hull, half its shipment fallen into the waves and the two accompanying vessels reported sunk.” The court went into a collective silence, even the blowjobs stopped. “The Horde has slipped through the Kul Tiran patrols, we don’t know with how many vessels yet, but this spells problems for Valeeria and indeed all of our southern operations. Although this will certainly put a shortage on bread and other grain based foods, our general stocks can take this hit. However, the loss of life is unacceptable, as is the further threat this present.” He looked at Genn and a few other select nobles. “Please follow me to the war room, we have plans to make.”

Anduin began walking and his slaves smoothly rose to follow him, aside from Shandris and Maiev who departed to fetch Mizzy and Fenella. Whatever would happen next, they would best be around to hear it.

The war room was just one door away from the throne hall but the massive wooden gate sealed the main entrance so smoothly that barely any sounds entered or left. Maps and documents were scattered all over the room, a large table at the centre showing all of Azeroth. On it were numerous figures, predominantly blue, some red, few another colour, standing for the last known positions of units to see, air or ground of all factions that were of importance.

Genn grabbed three more ship-shaped, red pieces and placed them off the coast of Westfall. “They must have slipped in during the fog a couple of days ago…” the old wolf theorized.

“Fog or not, Kul Tiras is deeply sorry for this failure,” Jaina spoke up, with a glance at the ten vessels scattered across the seas west of Stormwind. “Those vessels were following the coastline. No Horde ships should have been allowed to come this close.”

“War is often unpredictable like this,” Anduin soothed her while stroking his chin, thinking about what to do next. “What did the ships look like?”

“Tattered and they smelt of decay, apparently,” Genn informed everyone. “Sylvanas own navy, without a doubt.”

The High King glided a hand over Tyrande’s smooth butt while he hummed. “That’s good news at least,” he commented, causing other people in the room to look questioningly what was good about tireless zombie pirates in their waters. “Zandalar vessels would have been more worrisome,” he explained, “since that would have meant they have officially allied now.”

“Right…” Jaina agreed, thinking out loud while the last four of Anduin’s slaves joined them through a side entrance. “…and if they aren’t there is only one place where they can go to restock their weaponry.” She placed a finger on the cape of Stranglethorne, the tropical forest at the southern end of the continent, “Grom’Gol.”

One of the two proper outpost the Horde had remaining in the southern Eastern Kingdoms, Grom’Gol Base Camp was a mediocre sized arrangement of military buildings, a small harbour and wooden fortifications. The reason why it was still allowed to exist was simply cost management. Although the troops stationed in Grom’Gol would often partake in raiding parties with troops from Stonard, the mentioned second outpost in the Swamp of Sorrows, those were annoying at worst. All they could reach were caravans that went to the Blasted Lands and few things were required from that scarred part of the world.

There was therefore little reason to send proper forces down there. Adding to this the difficulty of traversing a thick jungle with a battalion of heavily armed soldiers or the opportunity cost associated with sending the necessary number of warships and one could easily see why Grom’Gol had been a tolerated thorn in their sides.

Now, however, this changed. “We should not take any chances,” Anduin decided and looked to Tyrande. “As much as it displeases me to send you out…”

“Say no more, Anduin,” the High Priestess dismissed with a flick of her wrist. “The kaldorei will set sail and hunt for those that dare strike at our civilians. There are doubtlessly women who will not see their masters again and that cannot be left without vengeance taken.

“Just be careful…” the High King implored as he moved a couple of ships from Stormwind and scattered them around the area. “The night elven fleet will search for those three assailants or any other that might have managed to slip into our waters with them.” He moved some more ships directly to Grom’Gol. “In the mean time a fleet of our own navy will take to Grom’Gol. If the undead ships are there, we solve both issues at once, if not, then we are at least destroying their resupply.”

“My king,” Genn spoke up. “I just realized; it is entirely possible that the ships took a long path from the south instead.” Anduin was about to disagree, nobody could stock enough food or water to take the entire trip from Kalimdor, around Pandaria and approach the Eastern Kingdoms from the south. However, because that was exactly that unlikely, their patrolling network was much weaker in that area and if there was someone who could do it, then it would be the undead that didn’t need food nor water.

“Indeed… it might be wise to establish an outpost of our own in the area…” Anduin mumbled and looked at the map. “But doing so in Stranglethorne might very well take years. Unless…” his eyes fell on the yellow figure at the very tip of the cape. “…I will attempt to secure us a position there.”

“Does this mean you are heading out personally, my master?” Xal’atath asked, stepping up to him from behind. Into his ear she whispered. “I think there is more than that in the south that requires your attention. Attention these lesser men couldn’t give.”

Genn and the nobles shifted uncomfortably. It wasn’t the fact that she was Anduin’s wife that made them take the insult so easily, but what Xal’atath was beyond that. His slave or not, few people had any interest to get into an argument with an incarnation of shadow and madness. “Behave,” Anduin scolded her.

“I am stating the simple truth, Anduin,” the old goddess said with sickening innocent, a tone that was quickly replaced with amused chuckles. “No, what I mean is that you should cease the moment. Remove the Horde entirely from your lands,” she pointed at the piece presenting Stonard and it slowly fell over, moved by invisible forces. “Once you are done in Stranglethorne, gather my followers and we will clear the Swamp of Sorrows.”

“What do you stand to gain from that?” Anduin wondered. This was the first time Xal’atath had offered her help in military matters. The Void Elves were pretty optimal for this task as well. Since they were all mages, they walked around in light protection that wouldn’t be a hindrance in the marshy ground.

“Aside from a good time with you?” Xal’atath smirked and created a tiny tentacle that tapped on a point on the map. “Karazhan will never stop holding secrets and I feel I could use a few of them.”

Anduin nodded, “I see. Start organizing things then, once we finish our business south, we will immediately move east…” the High King looked one last time at the map. “I will likely visit Nethergarde as well while I am in the area.”

“A wise idea,” Genn approved. Although the fortress had lost importance in recent time, thanks to the death or imprisonment of all leaders of the Burning Legion, the Blasted Lands were still a wellspring of dangers and demonic cults. “One can’t be too careful about that part of the world.”

“And last we need is to get rid of the Horde only to get the demons on our back,” Shandris stated and made a grimace. “Not that there is a large difference between them in the case of orcs and undead.” It wasn’t something Anduin agreed with but given how the orcs arrived in Azeroth and how necromancy had come about, he let her hold that opinion.

“It is decided then,” Anduin announced. “Tyrande, Shandris and Maiev will scour the seas. Jaina, you are too head to Kul’tiras and inform your people about these developments, I trust you will make the right judgements. Xal’atath, I and Aclysia will go south. Genn, you have the command in my absence, send Fenella to Ironforge should something happen over there. Valeera, please head to Westfall and make sure everything will go smoothly.”

“Governing isn’t quite my style, but I’ll see what I can do,” the blood elf nodded with a smirk. They both knew that Anduin wasn’t sending her there to make any reforms. No, she would meet up with Vanessa and the two master rogue’s would make sure the conquest of Grom’Gol was going to be met with basically no resistance.

“Uhm, m-master?” a squeaky voice spoke up when he had finished. Mizzy had risen her tiny hand. “I might have something to contribute to this, if you want the extra help.”

The High King was all ears.

 


	24. Booty of Bae

The extra help was something Anduin had no idea how it had slipped by him this past month. Materials, manpower, money, all of these were needed in quantities that they should have passed through his authority at one point or another. He would have been right in old Stormwind, but new Stormwind had about five times the economic power and more than enough labourers that were happy enough to get a whipping as their payment.

Quite literally, as the few dominant women in the society tended to have harems of very masochistic and physically strong men, stereotypically. Since those men got off on working way beyond the reasonable, that also answered the question about how quickly this thing had gotten clobbered together. Anduin was rather happy for those people, although that was absolutely not his lifestyle, as every path to happiness that harmed none of the fellow citizenry or slaves was embraced in this society.

However, and that was the last thing he didn’t get, his eyes should not have been able to overlook the giant hunk of metal now swimming in his harbour. Although it utilized the basic colour scheme of gnomish engineering, bronze and the silver of polished steel, it had very little in common with the usually so nuts and bolt centric design. Indeed, to the two standard colours joined the pitch black of dark iron and minor elements of dark purple, an unknown metal. All of it was welded together into a ship three times larger even than the hulking vessel Jaina had retrieved from the depths of the sea.

Despite its ridiculous size, making it more a mobile fortress than a ship in the traditional sense, it was completely elegant. The hull consisted of a smooth base, tubes covered by triangularly arranged plated running over it, leaving open holes for rows open row of cannons between them.

“By Light and Shadow,” Anduin stated when he stood before it, slowly getting used to the size of the thing. “Mizzy, how is this thing supposed to move? There are no winds in the worlds that propel it!”

“Master, this little slut knows that,” Mizzy assured, standing nakedly in front of the pathway that lead into the ship. Not onto the deck, it was way too high for that, just into a folding open side entrance. “Which is why this ship doesn’t have any sails.”

True enough, what Anduin saw on the ship were stacking levels of presumed housing and bridges instead, with a particularly large cannon mounted on the second highest ceiling, only a tower sitting even above that, probably to allow people to aim the damn thing.

“It has three engines that move it forward mechanically. If no energy whatsoever is available, it burns oil. The primary source isn’t available, it can be fed magic, Azerite is best for that. Usually, it runs on Slutstud though,” the perverted inventor said, moving onto explaining exactly how Slutstud could be used to create energy.

As Mekkatorque had apparently found out during an orgy, Slutstud in its liquid state was not a still liquid. It had some sort of sentience, or it just was a new law of physics applying to a class of sexual elements not yet further discovered. Whatever it was, 100% pure Slutstud sought to afflict people with its effects. However, at room temperature, Slutstud became gas pretty quickly. A problem quickly solved by putting it under a lot of pressure. Next problem: Slutstud needed a direct path to behave this way.

Obviously, the solution was therefore to make the endpoint of any tube the tip of a dildo. Didn’t get more direct than being pumped directly into the womb of some woman. By putting a turbine between a large tank of Slutstud and such a dildo, apparently, they could make electricity. Anduin, with his human understanding of technology, just took all of this at face value.

The last problem was then keeping the generator going. Slutstud slowed down or stopped flowing entirely depending on how much its target was already afflicted. The two known ways to get rid of Slutstud’s effects were time and copious amounts of pleasure.

The sight of the power generator room was, therefore, one of absolutely debauchery. Women of all races that were chained to their seats, the walls and ceilings, at the height of personal ecstasy and masochism, had their faces and asses ravaged as the large dildo’s continued to pump the drug into them. Unsurprisingly, there were a lot of volunteers for this job. To power an entire ship like this, they needed about sixty women to continuously get off and keep the turbine running.

Apparently, the entire thing was so effective that the amount of Slutstud in their tanks was a secondary concern to the sheer amount of manpower needed to keep fucking. Something that the gas solved in its natural state, keeping all of the men in a state of raging erection. Push came to shove, the women could masturbate using the dildos already inside of them, less effective but still workable. The chains were really only there to keep them from falling off when their brains got fried and because being bound like that got them off harder.

“I and Fenella are planning a much bigger version of this to be build, maybe in Goldshire,” Mizzy ended her explanation. “We could give electricity to all of Stormwind and all it would take would be a couple hundred whores ready to get fucked up the ass for a few hours every day!”

There would be no shortage of those, without a doubt. As he had only a rudimentary knowledge about what all could be done with electricity, Anduin was not as excited about this as he may should have been. However, even with the limited knowledge he did have, he knew this was a good thing for the future.

For now they took this hulk of a ship, soon dubbed the Master’s Pride, and set out with three traditional Stormwind warships. Anduin commanded those to come with them purely because he didn’t want to be entirely dependant on this new, untested technology. However, when it became apparent that those warships could not keep up with even half of the Master’s Pride speed, they soon returned to the harbour. Anduin was now entirely convinced of this vessel’s superiority.

 Sadly, it wasn’t mass-producible. Apparently Xal’atath had created the unknown metal used in the construction and even this amount of dark iron, steel and bronze was difficult to come by repeatedly. Apparently Fenella had nicely asked Ironforge and they had obliged. Something not likely to be repeated, from a realistic resource standpoint.

Most of the ship’s interior consisted of empty rooms. Only the parts needed for battle had been completed. Furniture, outside of the spare bed or hammock, were yet to be added. Not that they needed any of that. They had left on the morning of the following day, by noon they were already drifting by dense jungle of Stranglethorne.

“I assure you that a series of rewards befitting of this will come your way,” Anduin informed Mizzy. They were on the top of that one large tower, looking over the surrounding area through the large windows. Hundreds of little lamps and instruments all around did things the High King didn’t understand. A lot of those were around today and it annoyed him a little bit. He would have to learn everything about this to quell that feeling. Even Xal’atath only had raised eyebrows for a sudden beep that was answered by Mizzy pressing a seemingly random button. The gnome was steering the ship from her seat on a very tall stool.

Anduin would have already started with the reward, were it not for that. However, having their navigator reduced to a spasming mess for the next few hours was not an option in the middle of a mission. As much of a shame as that was.

“I am super happy to be of use to you, master! Just use me as you always do, there can be no greater reward for a cocksleeve such as me,” Mizzy announced with a bright smile as Grom’Gol came into view. The camp looked insignificant for the amount of trouble it spelled. As did the rotten, yet still swimming trio of vessels in the waters nearby. They had found their perpetrators.

“They’re trying to flee,” Aclysia noted, the undead ships clearly already aimed south. Unsurprisingly, a massive hunk of metal flying the Alliance flag alerted scouts.

“Can you hit them at this distance?” Anduin asked, with nod towards the giant cannon.

“In all theories, they are 1200 SU away on the gnomish world grid, so the cannon should, at a wind speed off…” more scientific gibberish followed as Mizzy played with numerous instruments on the mechanical board in front of her. Silently, on well-greased cogs, the barrel moved in accordance. Then there was a giant bang, the entire ship vibrated in the aftermath. Blue and gold, the colour of exploding Azerite, robbed Anduin’s sight for a moment, then he could see the projectile ripping through the air at insane speeds. Although the cannonball itself was anything but tiny, it was engulfed in a shroud of potent magic.

It ripped clean through the ship it was aimed at, strafed the lower hull of the one behind it and sunk under the waves only to unleash a massive explosion. Water was catapulted dozens of metres into the air, perhaps even a hundred, completely obliterating the second ship located above it and adding the slimy planks of the undead vessel into the shower of saltwater that feel down. The third vessel wasn’t hit directly in any way, but the hole in the ocean was filled just as suddenly as it had appeared.

The tumultuous sea pulled the remaining ship into a dangerous tilt. It may have been able to recover, were it not for the decorative skull from its sister vessel falling on the now almost horizonal righthand side of the vessel. The capsizing was a sealed deal and soon the entire thing was sinking under waves, more and more water flooding its hollow inside.

As was expected, Grom’Gol was very open to surrendering without much of a fuss when Anduin made landfall, the cannon now firmly pointing at the gathering of buildings. All of the residents were taken captive and loaded into the Master’s Pride. There was more than enough room inside.

“Well, that was much more seamless than I anticipated,” Anduin announced when he was back on board. They left behind a small force to make sure no straggling orcs returned to take the zeppelin and give news to Sylvanas anytime soon. Also, so that Valeera would find someone who informed her what happened. Her help in this matter was now entirely unneeded, much to her probable boredom.

“Are we heading back to Stormwind now?” Xal’atath yawned after having turned back from her sword appearance. Not having had any blood to spill bored her. “Or do you want to go along with your original intent?”

“The latter. Even the ease at which we took out this nuisance doesn’t change the fact that we lost lives in their ambush. This cannot be repeated,” Anduin nodded towards Mizzy. “Set course for Booty Bay. We’ll try to enlist their aid for the Alliance.”

“We can just force them,” Xal’atath pointed out.

“We could,” Aclysia chimed in. “But this isn’t out master’s way and why we follow him so eagerly.”

“Speak for yourself,” the old goddess shrugged. “I would follow Anduin wherever he may lead us.”

“I trust that he knows what’s right,” Aclysia dismissed the hidden jab at her loyalty and turned to the High King. “Because he became my master through his deeds of good.”

“I will try to live up to your expectation, my love,” Anduin humbly lowered his head for a moment. “They are lead by a goblin, Baron Revilgaz, so force will be utterly unnecessary. I simply need to satisfy whatever he desires, greedy folk that they are. That they join the Alliance is unneeded, just that they provide us with the knowledge of the southern seas.”

With that goal set, the Master’s Pride went back into movement. Anduin imagined that there was an excess of energy for the engine. It was doubtful that the people stopped fucking just because the ship was on halt. The comedy that he was standing on a massive warship powered by such debauchery didn’t miss him. Remembering his younger self, often spouting that love was the answer, now seemed somewhat ironic.

However, since this way was a kind of dirty much preferable to burning oil or the like, Anduin was absolutely fine with it, even tempted to join them in the engine room for a while. Doubtlessly, that was an experience for the ages. The woman sat there for hours on end. After a day of work, the only way they would be able to go to bed would be getting carried there. Still high on Slutstud, they would beg to be fucked in the pussy that had only ridden a dildo all day, only able to fall asleep once they were properly bred.

“Kneel,” he told Aclysia and Xal’atath, both of which agreed immediately. They opened their mouths greedily even as he was still fidgeting with his pants. All that fantasizing had gotten him a respectable hard-on and fucking them wasn’t an option right now, since he still needed them able to walk. “Keep it clean, swallow it all,” he instructed further, not wanting their faces to be a mess.

Always eager for a cocksucking, Aclysia moved much quicker than Xal’atath and had him in her throat in one swift movement. A succubus at heart, the pale-skinned blood elf moved back and forth at immense speed, gagging barely as she went on. Although he wrapped a hand around one of her curved horns, Anduin just let her do how she pleased, since she did it exactly the way he loved it.

Didn’t take too long for him to cum. Her lips pressing against the smooth base of his cock, he splurged a sizable load down into her gullet and then voiced a new command. “It’s Atha’s turn now.” He had to say that because Aclysia was notorious for not letting go of his cock unless she was forced to. A blowjob slut without peer, she just didn’t want to stop. “Concentrate on stirring the ship, Mizzy,” Anduin added when the squeaky moans of the gnome reached his ears. He didn’t even have to look over to assure his demand was heeded.

He came numerous times on the drive, enjoying the scenery. The remains of the ancient troll empire between the tall trees. An arena that was still used by downright suicidal members of all factions of this world in pursuit of some Loa granted treasure. Faces of the two sluts taking turns sucking him off, torn between wanting to make him cum as fast as possible and keeping him inside their mouths as long as possible. Mizzy’s ass spilling over her seat, her sizable tits heaving with horniness.

When Booty Bay finally came into view, Anduin came one last time and got his pants on again. As requested, his sex slaves had gotten away as clean as possible. After they made out with each other, licking the remaining precum of each other’s lips, only the flushed skin from the cum drinking induced orgasms remained. Even that faded by the time they anchored.

A smaller side vessel was let down to the water from the side of the Master’s Pride, still almost as big as the average fishing boat. It was much easier to approach the city that way, since the warship wouldn’t fit any of the docks.

Booty Bay was less a city than an assortment of houses and old ship parts along the side of a cliff. Numerous levels stacked on top of each other with no rhyme nor reason to any of it, organically grown, broken, rebuild and extended. Numerous vessels, many belonging to people of questionable character, set still along the countless peers.

Anduin, his three slaves and as many bodyguards as comfortably fit on the vessel drove past the damaged statue of the leader of this city, Baron Revilgaz, and headed for one peer that was left vacant. By the time they set foot on the wooden planks, Anduin wearing his usual brown robe with comfortable clothes underneath, a crowd had already gathered. They had heard the explosion earlier and the Alliance flag was bound to raise some eyebrows in the first place.

The golden-haired king was immediately recognized, but between him, the demon hunter and the (although veiled still clearly emanating dark powers) old goddess, none dared approach. With all of her genius, Mizzy still seemed rather small next to the three of them. Not just because of her body height. Not that it bothered the Gnome, not more than her clothes anyway. The climate this far in the south was still humid and somewhat hot.

Anduin approached some important looking guard, a goblin wearing armour that was more bling than practical. “Could you take me to your leader?” he friendly requested, an aura of the Holy Light manifesting around his smile without him doing anything. Dazzled by this, the goblin just nodded.

“I’ll take you to the baroness, ay,” the usually scratchy voice of a male goblin answered.

‘Baroness?’ Anduin wondered but spared himself the question, he would soon see for himself anyway. The guard guided them through the labyrinth of planks and misplaced masts until they, somehow, ascended a couple of stairs indoors and came out at the highest point in the city. The front half of ship simply settled way above the ocean waves, but secured in such a way that everything meant to be horizontal was, it was like an oversized balcony.

A table had been put up there, a vase with a single pink flower decorating it somewhat oddly. On it, guarded by two sturdy tauren, sat a female goblin. She wore a stained white shirt, knotted together at the front, revealing both the upper and underside of her large breasts. Large for her frame at the very least, around the same size as Mizzy’s and certainly big enough to wrap around a dick in a pleasurable way.

She had a small, pointy nose, they typical green skin of her kind and large pointy ears to complete the picture. Her lips were sultry, glistened in the sunlight, and her long black hair, swayed in a sea breeze. Although her round face was pretty cute, her yellow eyes spelled mischief.

“Wowzers,” she said and jumped out of her chair to walk up to Anduin. Her tits jiggled so heavily that Anduin was hoping they would escape their minimal confinement. They didn’t, sadly enough, and his eyes wandered downwards to see her thick thighs. They weren’t even hidden, the torn legwear she wore ended at the ass.

Not below the ass as Anduin could clearly see for a moment when she was in the air. The dark blue cloth spanned over the plumb backside and revealed the lower end of her round butt cheeks. Much like her top, those hot pants only hid what was barely necessary. Her midriff was nice and fit, showing a couple of muscles as she walked. Anduin could see all of it, from the outline of her pelvis up to the solar plexus.

From the sizable breasts to the fat ass, the young goblin seemed like a green mirror image of Mizzy. They often said that goblins and gnomes were alike one another, but this was just too close for comfort. The discomfort, in this case, coming from Anduin needing to suppress his erection. An image of the two shortstacks squirming under him had blipped out in his mind.

“Surprise royalty, what an honour,” she didn’t even seem sarcastic as she took Anduin’s hand and shook it enthusiastically. “Please, sit down, king Anduin, want some rum, grog, wine or beer?”

“No, thank you,” the High King declined on all accounts of alcohol. “I am surprised to have such a pleasant welcome by such an attractive woman,” he complimented her earnestly as they both took their seats. “Last I heard, Booty Bay was ruled over by a Baron Revilgaz.”

“Yeah, my old man passed away recently,” the goblin waved off. “Tried to get a second giant shark maw to decorate this site of the city entrance. Happens,” she was brought a mug of some liquid without even having asked for it. It was of a murky brown and Anduin’s could feel the hairs in his nose curl even from this distance. “I am his successor, Baroness Baela,” she put the contents of the mug into her stomach in one straight go. “Now that we’re on the same page, what can I do for you? Probably got something to do with those Horde ships that came by recently, ay?”

Right on the money, as goblins always were. “Yes, we sunk them,” the High King was willing to let that information go without a hitch. “And Grom’Gol will be no longer.”

“Seriously? Great! Less competition!” Baela grinned ear to ear and threw her mug overboard without any care in the world. “Can you blow up the sorry remains of the Bloodsail maggots as well while you’re at it?”

Those pirates were a thorn in everybody’s side, so Anduin wasn’t fundamentally opposed to it. However, he couldn’t just give what he was asked for, this was a negotiation. “Not without compensation,” he shook his head.

“Whaddya want then?” Baela asked, leaning back in her chair in a way that pushed out her chest.

 “Information, continuously,” the High King stated quite clearly. “You know the people around here and the southern sea. Tell the Alliance whenever the Horde approaches.”

“Aaaahhhh, see, there is a problem with that,” the baroness immediately went ahead. “At the start, the Horde won’t mind, but they’ll quickly catch onto the fact that my laddies are giving away their positions. Then evil Silvy will have even our neutral ships sunk, because I don’t trust that howling banshee not to be a bitch like that. Once they sink the ships and the other captains find out its because of a deal I made with you, my position is as surely gone as my house will be on fire.” She gave him a long, hard look. “Can’t serve you like this, I am afraid.”

“You arrogant…” Xal’atath stepped forwards from the background but Anduin raised his hand and the old goddess stepped backwards again. “All will serve the master,” she added quietly nonetheless.

“I will eradicate the Bloodsails for you,” since the night elven navy had already moved out, giving them that extra order would be a miniscule extra effort. “What else do you want?”

“Money, of course,” Baela rolled her eyes. “Enough of it to bathe in!”

“Consider it done,” Anduin promised with quick certainty. “I can also offer you security, architects to improve your houses here, metal and new ships at a discount once the war effort has been completed.” He waited for a second, then added, “or new ships for free and royal pardons for past sin for every last one of your criminals if Booty Bay formally joins the Alliance. You will have to deal with Sylvanas’ wrath immediately, but you will also enjoy a life in a proper city. One that I am willing to grant the autonomy of its own member state of the Alliance, not another province of Stormwind.”

Even though he had expected her to sat there flabbergasted, Baela just smirked. “That all sounds rather gracious, yes it does,” she said. “And I am inclined to accept with some more negotiation, but there is one more thing you didn’t mention that I want.”

“Let’s hear it, then,” he leaned back, all of this seemed to go rather well.

“I want to get fuuuuuckeeeed,” Baela moaned out loud and ripped open her shirt. The green jiggly orbs bounced freely, the dark green nipples quickly hardening in the tropical air. “All the time I hear about Stormwind and its king with the giant wonder cock. Come on goldilocks, show me!”

“Right here?”

“What, shy?” she asked, now a bit mocking.

“No,” Anduin shook his head and got up. “It’s just that the whole city will hear.”

“Big words from a…” Baela finally went quiet when Anduin, stood up and his semi-erect cock came out into the open. The massive prick caused the goblin’s eyes to go wide and for her to grab the vase and toss it away like the mug earlier to get better look. “…big boy,” she gasped, finishing her sentence. She gulped, thinking about the wisdom of her demand again, then tossing wisdom into the proverbial bin. “Yeah, right here is fine,” she announced and crawled over the table.

Anduin let her approach and stop in front of him. On her knees on that low table, her face was barely higher than his crotch when she sat upright. Although this wasn’t the first dick she had seen in her life, Baela reached out like a shy virgin. Her small hands with slender fingers reached out and wrapped around the massive member, gave it a few good pumps and looked at it become even bigger.

Before she knew it, the baroness was grinding her face against it, her pink tongue sliding along the underside. It was sticky and sweet, clearly had been used not too long ago and yet got as hard as a mithril rod. “Oh fuck, I love the giant ones… and this one is GIANT!” Baela purred, taking a deep whiff of Anduin’s musk. It was thick, no wonder how close to the source she was, and intermingled with a bunch of female scents that stuck to it. Not like a marking of territory, quite the opposite, more like a belt of medals proudly worn.

It made the baroness feel light-headed, as blood evacuated her brain and took shelter in her labia, where it was much more direly needed apparently. It was a level of immediate desire that she had never experienced before. Then again, she was a total size queen and she had never been this close to such a massive, manly smelling cock before.

She slowly went up the size, sampling the good, until she caught a salty drop of precum on her tongue and shuddered. That taste was, just like the smell, much more intense than what she was used to, in a way she wasn’t yet certain just how good it was. Her mouth opened, ready to go on, but she stopped herself at the moment.

“Whu, man that thing looks tasty,” she joked and lay down backwards on the table, black hair and white shirt sprawling out underneath her. “But this is about me getting fucked, so get on it!”

“Alright,” Anduin just smirked and got working on her pants. A single cord at the front kept them secured. It was quickly undone and then he pulled the pants off the baroness’ ass. With how tight those pants were, that actually turned out to be the hard part of undressing her. They stuck to her fat ass despite being completely dry. Well, except for the part where it connected to her pussy. Gooey strands connected that bit to her until Anduin tossed it aside.

He sat back down to be level with her cunt. Her ass was the same smooth, bright green as the rest of her. Forcing her legs backwards, the jiggling mass transformed into two extremely firm globes. “Hold them there,” he commanded the goblin.

The baroness furrowed her eyebrows. “Yo, king or nor this is my cit-“

“You asked to get fucked!” Anduin interrupted her in an authoritative tone, giving her ass a little slap that barely produced a sound. “Not be fucked or have sex, no, so I will give you exactly what you asked for. Hold your legs there.” In Baela’s eyes reflected confusion as to why she obeyed, but a sudden increase in the glistening between her legs made it pretty clear that his voice had the intended effect. Even without any drugs, the High King still exuded raw dominance.

His face closed in on her pussy. This was the only part of her body that had hair, a bit of a bush that still gave her pussy away to view without a problem. Anduin leaned in, the strands gently tickling his cheeks. Extended tongue, he licked through her. She tasted sweet and of fresh sweat. The tip of his tongue soon found the little bump of her clitoris and he gave it a kiss. Baela moaned for the first time.

He grabbed her by the hips and raised her tight ass up to have better access. Under his skilled movements, her pussy soon swelled to a darker shade of green. Saliva mixed with her lovejuices, a spurt of which entered his mouth when he penetrated her with his tongue. That first pleased note from her mouth was soon followed by more as Anduin turned up his efforts. A song whose pitch went ever higher.

Due to how small she was, the High King wanted her to be as wet as possible. If he had known that he already had her much wetter than she had ever before been in her life, he may have stopped. To someone who was used to turning woman on until the excesses of their pussy juices flowed down to the floor, having inside of her thighs and half his face glistening wasn’t that unusual.

Taking one hand off her again, Anduin reached down to her asshole. The lubricating mixture had already flown down to there, so he had no problems slipping a finger inside there. “Ssssssss….Fuuuuuck,” Baela cried out, Anduin left her no time to formulate any proper sentences as lapped up her delicious cunt with quick, interchanged movements. Outer lips, clit, as deep down as his tongue could reach, curving against the sensitive spots hidden in the folds, the High King stimulated her on all fronts. A second finger slipped past her sphincter, widening it. That would doubtlessly be useful in the near future.

Suddenly, he felt her abdominal muscles tense up under his other hand. All noises ceased, just as a much larger wave of girlcum flooded Anduin’s mouth. He drank from the honeypot with great willingness, moving his tongue as little as he could in her constricting pussy. A third finger slipped into her ass and pushed the climax to a ragged scream that echoed from the displaced ship deck.

“G-gotta hand it to ya,” Baela gasped when Anduin pulled away. “You weren’t kidding when you said it would be loud- Aaaaah!” she moaned again when his girthy cock slapped down on her dripping cunt.

“I said the entire city would hear you,” Anduin reminded her, “and I am yet to make good on that promise.” With fear and anticipation in her eyes, Baela bit her lower lip and held her legs spread wide. Lubricating himself on her overflowing lovejuices, the High King’s cock grinded over her puffy pussy lips. Even now, the goblin’s cunt attempted to gobble up his dick, clinging to the shaft. Whenever his balls slapped against her firm, round ass, precum dripped from his tip, well past the naval.

When she could no longer wait, was about to ask, plead for more, Anduin pulled all the way back and parted her cunt. His hands slammed on the table on either side of her as he put his entire weight into that initial thrust. She was fantastically tight and wet enough that it didn’t matter. Every centimetre he fed her greedy cunt opened her mouth wider. No new screams came, only guttural gasps as a sizable bump spread further and further up her crotch and stomach.

When he hit her womb, he stopped for a moment, afraid it might hurt her. Evidently, goblin’s were already three steps further than gnome’s had been on the cross-species breeding. The only effect hitting the deepest part of her pussy had on the greenskin was her spine arching up under Anduin. Something he could only feel, not see, since Baela was so small and he was pinning her down with his entire body.

Tiny green legs stuck out past his own frame, spreading out further as he sunk down to the base into her. All of her insides made room for her cock. “Yessssss,” the goblin gasped when she finally felt his crotch. “Thish the cock I wash waiting fooooor, shoooo biiiig.” She had always loved being stretched out, but this was different. She was bloated with his shaft, a sleeve tight around it.

“It’s more than just big,” Anduin announced, she barely heard him over the blood pumping past her ears. Then he began to move. Not in any soft style, not in the slightest. SLAP SLAP SLAP! Quick hard thrusts slammed against her buttocks. Squelching sounds went along with high pitched moans. Immediately she was on the edge of orgasm. Past it. Feeling pussy juices gush from her cunt, continuously. She was still at the climax when the next orgasm layered on top of it. She just couldn’t stop cumming, gushing, her voice went louder and louder. Her hands relaxed, unable to hold her legs anymore, which were about to close around Anduin’s hips.

When he suddenly pulled out of her.

Spasming, her body barely under her control, Baela was still cumming when she raised her head. The world was a whirl of sparkles and explosions of pleasure. Her bodyguards, who had seen her take so many cocks, including their own, looked at her in surprise, having never seen her come this hard. She had no care whatsoever for their opinion, her cunt was empty of that massive cock. Masturbating, a desperate attempt to cling onto the remaining feeling, failing at it, she searched for the man.

“Your first reward,” Anduin grunted as he lifted Mizzy onto his cock. The woman had gotten naked, as had the two tall elves, who stood and watched with a depraved look in their eyes. The gnome had some sort of marking around her smooth pussy.

“What the… fuck are you… dooinnnnghhh?!” Baela demanded to know, unable to keep her eyes focused or her fingers from prodding her clit and prolonging her ecstasy. This aftershock was more brutal than some orgasms she had in the past.

Anduin didn’t answer, not immediately, just turned towards her as he thrust violently into Mizzy. The gnome, as small as herself, was bouncing on the cock to her immense envy. After just a couple of thrusts, Mizzy’s eyes rolled upwards and her tongue came darting out to a squealing scream. It looked so hot, Baela couldn’t help but wish she was in that position, wondering what made the gnome cum that hard so suddenly. Her fingers moved in a blur, still no replacement for that wondrous dick.

The High King pulled out after a short while that felt like an eternity. Globs of cum dropped out of Mizzy’s wide open cunt, soiling the wooden boards. Was her own pussy spread like that, the pirate baroness wondered? It certainly felt empty.

“You asked to get fucked,” Anduin reminded her for the second time. “But I assumed you wouldn’t want me to impregnate you. I had to finish in someone else.”

Unsure how to answer, Baela just moaned longingly as she rubbed her clit. Currently last of the Revilgaz, maybe she should have gotten a kid. She wasn’t on any sort of alchemic birth control and this stud clearly had what it took. ‘Yes, that huge cock, dumping its huge load all in me…’ she thought, then shook her head. That was just the size queen inside her talking, getting knocked up today certainly would be a bit too much. What would be next, becoming his slave?

Asking herself that question suddenly jolted her sensibility as her body answered the question with an intense orgasm. Images of herself in compromised positions, getting fucked by that huge cock while helplessly bound, filled her mind as her hips darted off the ground. Even bringing herself to climax was much more intense right now. The High King’s gaze bore into her an awoke submissive needs she never knew she had.

Still, even in that orgasmic haze, she held onto a shred of reason. She couldn’t just immediately surrender to that cock. No matter how fat and juicy it looked. How much it stretched her. How its owner stood there like a gloriously toned angel, fashioned from marble and gold.

Although she wanted to feel his cum inside her, the hot load to seer her insides with delightful ecstasy, her reason was still strong enough to win out. However, she still wanted, needed that cock inside her again. Female instincts screamed at her that even a drop of his thick seed would knock her up. As it was, she couldn’t have him in her pussy again.

An idea hit her, one where her reason had to conceded yet more ground to her raw perversion. “You can fuck me up the ass!” she almost screamed, stopping in her masturbation to stretch her sphincter with both hands. “You can cum there as many times as you want!” The dark green muscle had been widened earlier, Anduin having anticipated that she wouldn’t be able to stop after being taken just that little bit.

He also had an inkling suspicion that she wouldn’t be able to stop feeling his seed just in her butt, but that was something to be seen in a few minutes. “I think I already fulfilled my share of the bargain,” he said, watching the goblin’s long ears slump as she realized she couldn’t argue the opposite. “However,” he put Mizzy down, whose cum-dripping cunt was immediately the target of Aclysia and Xal’ataths greedy tongues, “continuing to fuck you is its own reward. You are one tight, small slut, a truly supreme pussy and I am sure your ass is just as great a place to fuck.”

“Thank you!” Baela reflexively answered, despite being addressed like some peace of meat on a market. Something about that made her squirt a little.

Two steps and Anduin was in front of her again, beating his meet to nicely distribute the slick mixture of cum and lovejuices. Some doubt fluttered in her heart. Baela had never actually taken any moderately large cock in her ass, just some small toys at the side. Now it was too late to protest, however, and the cock-hungry whore inside her wouldn’t have allowed her to back out anyway.

She was turned on her back, toes barely connecting to the floor, and bent over the table. Hands stretched out and pinned in front of her, she felt the High King’s cock press against her sphincter. Being unable to see it made it somehow feel even bigger.

Anduin grit his teeth and grunted pleasurably. Stretched or not, the first penetration of a girl’s ass was always tight. The fat head of his cock parted her like a battering ram. Cut-off moans of raw debauchery echoed from Baela’s mouth for every centimetre of cock buried inside her. She had never had something this big up her ass.

She was loving every bit of it.

The edge of the table was grinding against her clit, causing her pussy to gush as a series of short, mind-blowing orgasms washed over her. Her body tried to struggle, muscles quivering uncontrollably, but she was pinned down completely by his arms and his dick.

Her eyes could only see a landscape of white flashes, dominating what may have been a view of her city, while she heard only the devastating mix of her own ravaging. Her screaming moans, first and foremost, then the mighty slapping oh his thrusts against her ass. Meaty as her behind was, the High King’s strength still shook her entire body. Although her organs were rearranged by the girth of his dick, she only felt raw ecstasy. Her head was raised as high as she could arch her spine in her pinned position. Saliva ran down the edges of her soft lips and to her chin, falling to the table.

“I am cumming,” the High King grunted, taken by the goblins cock-hugging tightness. He didn’t get an answer to the warning, only more screams. The level of her enjoyment only furthered his own, he sped up for the final spurt, then stopped with one last slam down to the base.

Baela felt something inside her break when she felt the amount of hot cum pumping into her asshole. Something fundamental and reasonable, a level of reason she had used to make herself powerful in the world, suddenly rerouting to only answer one single question: how can I keep getting fucked by this massive cock, forever?

There was no opportunity to answer this question, at least not right now. Despite having kept the end of the bargain twice-over, Anduin was not done yet. Not by far. He was inside this goblin sluts tight ass and he wasn’t going to slip out anytime soon. He let go of her arms, which lay quivering on the table as he instead wrapped his hands around her neck.

Her bodyguards may have been alarmed by this under any normal circumstances, but seeing the sexual prowess of the High King in action paralyzed even the proudest men. All they did was watch, as Anduin began choking Baela with his strong hands. No more sounds echoed from her throat as her eyes rolled up her skull and her tongue lolled out like a useless piece of limp meat.

“You asked to get fucked, you shall have it,” Anduin repeated the mantra, although Baela couldn’t hear him anymore over the sound of her blood pumping. Immediately thereafter, he began thrusting into her again. Air was a resource Baela was only given sparing access too in the coming minutes, as Anduin’s massive member continued to ravage her insides, lubricated with the very sperm he was filling her with.

He came a second time pretty much immediately. The whole situation just played too much into his kinks and the tighter he grabbed her throat, the tighter her behind seemed to get. It was tempting to just clamp down as strong as he could, but the dark desires were kept in check by what noble side remained even in the depraved of actions.

Behind him he heard the moans of Mizzy, as she had her holes fervently licked by Xal’atath and Aclysia, the perfect backdrop to the cacophony of choked sounds Baela pressed out. The longer they went on, the more Anduin lifted her off the table, until she was just a limp ragdoll whose quivering hole he rammed his cock into while holding her still at the neck.

Not entirely limp, admittedly, as the orgasmic shivers caused all of her muscles to spasm repeatedly. It rubbed pleasantly against Anduin’s cock whenever the muscles of her legs and torso tensed and relaxed. Fingers clawed at the air, grasping nothing, while toes curled and clenched. He went from quick to hard thrusts as he fucked her standing.

He suddenly exploded inside her ass for the third time. A massive wave of cum, filling her up to the point that her belly began to bloat and some of it forced itself past her already stretched out sphincter. There was no visible change on Baela, but Anduin could feel how the parts of her mind his actions were shattering basically shut down entirely under the feeling of being this stretched and filled. The ultimate doom of a size queen was to find the cock bigger than her wildest dreams.

When his balls were done squeezing their load into the pirate baroness, he pulled out of her and dropped her on the table like a used glove. “I think you got what you wanted many times over,” the High King declared. “This ends our physical relationship. I expec-“

“Nooooo!” Baela gasped, rolling hastily on her back and stretching an arm out towards Anduin. All of her quivered still in orgasmic haze as she, dull eyed and fucked thoroughly, finally broke. Her goblin’s greed overtook any other instance of thought and the only thing she wanted, right now and for the rest of her life, was too get fucked by this man again and again. Any prize would be worth it. “Pleashe, keep fucking me!”

“What will I get in return?” Anduin asked, already knowing the answer. Did he feel bad for what this simple fucking had done to her? Absolutely not, everyone standing around knew that Anduin had maybe damaged her sanity, but that she was beaming with more joy than she could have ever found in her daily life.

“Everything… me! I heard all about Stormwind, you can have Booty Bay, you can make me your sex slave, your absolute slut, I don’t care how much you abuse me, just keep fucking me!”

“You will have to bear my child,” Anduin reminded her.

Baela shuddered, not in disgust, but in anticipation. Getting bred by this cock was perfect, there was no way she would have any better children than his. “I don’t fucking care, fill me up with as many of your children as you want to, just keep fucking me!”

With that, Anduin had heard all he needed to hear. “Then you shall become part of my slaves. Mizzy, care to join her initiation?” Of course, the short slave didn’t. After freeing himself from the greedy touch of her fellow slaves, the gnome hastily climbed on the table. She tried to lay down next to Baela, but Anduin grabbed Mizzy by the hips and effortlessly stacked her on top of the goblin.

As cute as their faces were, seeing those two fat bottoms stacked like this was true bliss. Healthy white and green, meticulous and round, the four ass cheeks spanned in front of him. Baela’s legs were pulled back and fixed in position by Mizzy’s straddling.

“M-master, can I get fucked first?” the gnome asked shily, her ass swaying back and forth seductively. Moans responded as wet pussy grinded against wet pussy, clit over clit, gooey strands of lovejuices and remains of Anduin’s cum connecting them within seconds.

“You will soon get what you want, be patient,” Anduin commanded and got an obedient whimper in response. He aligned his cock with Baela’s pussy. It was still stretched from his invasion earlier. This time, however, his cock was coated in so much semen that even the going in alone was almost a guarantee to make her pregnant. Since she already gave her okay to this, this wouldn’t be a problem.

With one smooth thrust, he was inside her. Baela didn’t get to scream this time around, as Mizzy was attempting to push back her own needs by making out with the black haired goblin. Muffled moans and the wet smacking of lips was all Anduin heard.

More even than the last time, the folds inside Baela seemed out to milk him. As if her conscious surrender to him had made the size queen’s body out to please him and only him. Perhaps that was more than an ‘if’ but Anduin didn’t care a lot as he entered a steady rhythm. All the way out, all the way back in, long, hard thrusts, sometimes paused to slap Mizzy’s fat ass and watch the jiggles that caused.

Magnificent jiggles, just the like the ones that came with him slamming down to the base into Baela. The gnome’s ass slowly turned red from the abuse, as her pussy gushed with each jolt of pain, raw delight to the submissive slut’s debauched mind.

“By the sunwell,” Aclysia gasped, hugging him from behind. “Your might knows no bounds, my master, you’re going to show yet another woman the world of true happiness.”

“At your feet,” Xal’atath added, doing the same. The two woman shared his back and kissed his neck, their breasts pressing against him in their different sizes. Xal’atath’s were softer, but he could feel Aclysia’s heartbeat more strongly. The Old Goddess whispered into his ear. “Mark her, make her one of us. Show her the best life is to be dominated by you.”

Even without their luscious suggestions, the High King would have been unable to hold back any longer. One more thrust, balls deep into her, and his semen shot out in thick strands. The satisfaction of marking yet another slut as his slave made this orgasm all the more fulfilling, his mind turning white. Only able to feel the heat of the women around him, their cunts, their breasts, their hands, their mouths and hear the scream of Baela.

His own pleasure was still nothing compared to that of the goblin. Seed was flooding her womb with unprecedented force and quantity. With it came a rush of magic, searing through her like a torrent of molten metal. Just, instead of pain, there was only ecstasy. Raw, undiluted, ecstasy, running through her core. Baela’s spine arched so strongly that Mizzy was pushed off her continuous kiss.

As clear liquid squirted from her cunt, the ear-wrecking scream continued from the baroness mouth, echoing over the entirety of her city. The High King’s word had come true, accompanying the sprouting of his mark on the green, flush skin of around her pussy lips.

Baela had never been so certain of any choice she had made in her life. “I looovsh shyou,” she slurred out, cockdrunk beyond sanity, as Anduin pulled out of her.

“You will fit in nicely with my other slaves,” Anduin prophesized with a smile and then aligned himself with Mizzy’s asshole. He was going to continue this until Mizzy had been adequately rewarded for her service to Stormwind. “Share in each other’s pleasure,” he commanded, to not leave any of them wanting.

If feeling as if she was fucked up the ass, despite Anduin’s cock being three holes over, was a surprise to Baela, nothing of her was able to care anymore. All she wanted was to return the favour she had been given earlier. So she wrapped her arms around Mizzy and the two began making out, with rolling back, lust-glazed eyes and heavy moans echoing from their shaking bodies.

Anduin held nothing back anymore, as each of his thrusts caused pleasure in the four women, no, four absolutely debauched pieces of filthy meat around him. The wood under his feet had long turned wet with all of the love juices his presence inspired. It only got worse with each and every orgasm he caused amongst his sexy slaves.

Xal’atath and Aclysia were never graced with his cock during this session, but they had gotten to suck it earlier anyway and rubbing themselves to the second hand feeling, while grinding their athletic bodies against their master, was a close second. Anduin fucked Mizzy’s ass mercilessly, cumming inside and, while all of the marked bitches around him were still busy riding their rewarding orgasm, already thrust into the hole one further down.

Time after time he came, each time moving on in this delicious buffet off holes. After Mizzy’s pussy, it was Baela’s, then the goblins asshole got ravaged once more, then he took it all the way to the top again. They came many times more than him. While he fucked them, when he came inside them, sometimes it was enough to just thrust inside them.

The two elves could soon no longer stand on their own, their legs numb from the many climaxes. Not wanting to be bereft of their warmth, Anduin kept them standing, arms wrapped around them, fingers inside their pussies, squishing against their firm bottoms, while they desperately held onto his neck. At the same time, Mizzy and Baela were utterly limp, laying on top of each other and only taking his dick to delighted outcries when it was their turn to be directly fucked by the High King.

They were leaking cum from all their lower holes and still their forms were somewhat bloated from all the cum he was pumping into them. It gave Anduin a form of macabre satisfaction, seeing their sweaty bodies this defiled, ravaged with a need to breathe. Yet, he was not quite satisfied.

He looked up to the sky, checking the position of the sun. What had passed? At least an hour, maybe two? He could have continued for a while, but he had places to be and world domination to advance, this world would never truly know peace until he had subjugated all of those warmongering or otherwise threatening whores in the world.

“Clean me up,” he commanded the two short slaves specifically. He wasn’t ready to leave, not without making their defilement absolute. Aided by his magic enforced words and their own desire to obey him, like the good little cumsluts they were, Mizzy and Baela climbed off to table. They didn’t need to kneel before him, just bow slightly forwards to be level with his groin.

“”Yessshh, mashtaaah,” they moaned in unison, stretching out their tongues. They began the long, sloppy process of licking every bit of his massive erection clean. Mizzy started at the tip, Baela at the balls, there was no competition between them, only equal need to please him. They met in the middle of the shaft, wrestled their tongues while sliding up and down, Baela on the left, Mizzy on the right side of him.

They greatly enjoyed the mixture of flavours. Aclysia gasped out loud at the side. Giving a blowjob was its own form of pleasure to Anduin’s slaves and Aclysia was the one affected by this the most. Still, her healed eyes could only enviously stare as the plum bottomed shorties finished what their tongues could do and moved to employ their entire mouths.

In quick turns, they sucked Anduin’s dick. Parting their lips on the engorged head, sliding all the way down to the base, taking his entire length into their throats, then quickly sliding back up to let the other do the same. Anduin groaned, letting himself feel it all as strongly as he could, wanting to cum as quickly as possible.

“Let me cover your faces,” he demanded when he was on the brink and they hastily pressed their heads together just in front of the tip. Anduin was, for a moment, robbed of all sources of pleasure, a slight miscalculation on his part. However, Xal’atath and Aclysia quickly fixed this issue.

They both reached out to his cock, even together unable to cover all of it with their nimble fingers, and jerked him off in unison. Soon, his seed began flying, staining pink and black hair, coating white and green skin and flying into both greedy mouths alike. As they tasted it, they came once more, an orgasm that spread quickly, and treated all of them to one last orgasm, relaxed by comparison to the absolute debauchery that had preceded this scene.

Anduin looked down on the cum-covered slaves, breathing heavily, beads of sweat visibly rolling down their curves as more of his seed dropped from their thoroughly fucked cunts, and nodded. “I will rely on your efforts, Baela.”

The goblin swallowed her part of the load, itself as big as a normal man’s, and smiled gleefully. “Youuu…. Can rely on all of me to serve you, stud.”

 


	25. Regretful Spirits

Their departure from Booty Bay as sudden as their arrival. As much as he would have loved to take his newly bred goblin with him, Anduin had to leave the baroness where she was so she could actually start the whole integration effort. He also left Aclysia with her, just to make sure she was that extra bit secure.

They returned to Stormwind by the night of the same day. The hulks speed was truly awe-inspiring and with its size and firepower, it would be a valuable asset in the next months. Only Mizzy was currently able to steer it, however, as the many measurements were enigmas to most. As such, it rested in the harbour and was basically delegated to be the High Kings personal vessel.

The engine itself, however, was approved to be built into future ships, of a smaller, more mass production friendly design. Once back in his court, Anduin put several actions into motion. The sending of a sizable marine force to Booty Bay, to once and for all destroy the Bloodsail menace and support Baela in her efforts to make the former pirate haven a province of the Alliance, first of all. Then, the start of subsidies to be sent to Booty Bay, so that they may expand through the rest of the Cape of Stranglethorne. The hostile Gurubashi trolls, twice smacked down for trying to abuse powers resting since the days of their empire, would have to cede the natural resources of the region. Too long had they been a threat to prosperity.

Time would tell how those efforts would go.

The rest of the navy had been informed, by magic or by messenger owl, of the successful elimination of the undead ships. Sadly, Jaina, Valeera, Vanessa, Tyrande, Maiev and Shandris were all still gone on their missions and it would take a bit for them to return. With Aclysia gone as well, many of his slaves were not there to keep his cock occupied during the long hours of administration. Thankfully, he still had three at home, so he wasn’t really lonely on his throne.

After a few hours of relaxation, the High King began his next mission: the elimination of Stonard. Xal’atath informed him that her most elite void priests had already departed before they had even set out on the Master’s Pride. They were to wait at Karazhan.

‘Might as well conduct our business there first, my master,’ the Old Goddess whispered to him as he soared through the sky on the back on griffon. She was the only one of his wives and slaves with him now, only a select few of his own bodyguards, knights, sentinels and watchers alike, accompanying him. For this mission, no large force was required.

‘As I understand it, our business there may very well take months,’ Anduin returned. ‘Was it not your goal to scour Karazhan’s depths for whatever secrets that still remain? Karazhan is deeper than any other place and holds more secrets than any other place.’

‘You speak true, my love,’ the black blade conceded. ‘But I hope that initial business may take no longer than a single day, if even that. I implore you, trust me on this. I know my nature gives you little reason too, but…’

‘Enough,’ Anduin interrupted her in a soft tone. ‘My trust in you is infallible, I can feel your love for me radiating like the Light itself has taken root in you. Your treacherous origins don’t matter to me. If you are so certain that we will find what we seek the most immediately, then I will oblige you.’

‘Thank you, my master,’ she sighed lustfully, the firmness of his decision and his grace reminding her why she felt like this in the first place.

Underneath them, the golden of the Elwynn autumn leaves soon made room for the gloomy dark of Duskwood. It was a cursed and blessed land. The portal to the Emerald Dream, hidden underneath the massive mountain of towering trees at the heart of the land kept even the leaves in an endless state of green. However, the dark energies that had seeped out from Karazhan during the First and Second war, had tainted the land. Undead roamed, unable to keep their peace in the soil, what was fertile soil returned only crops that were wrong in some ways and endless mists hung between the trees, keeping everything a depressive, dim light.

Still, the people living there refused to leave and Anduin planned to elevate them from their plight once he had an idea how. After the gloomy landscape came simple desolation. Deadwind Pass had next to nothing living in it, only a few hard grasses, ogres with no other home and Kirin Tor mages guarding Karazhan. With good reasons, as the mysterious tower had a nasty tendency to spit out evils unknown or long thought defeated at random times.

They landed quickly and were approached by Kirin Tor mages. They snapped back when Xal’atath manifested from the void, only sensing her outworldish power. Although after the initial shock came desire, as they looked at the void elf, her light, greyish blue skin revealed in its entirety, as the thin purple dress she wore only surrounded her like a thin veil. Large breasts, smooth skin, a plum ass, they were for all to see. Ignoring them, knowing only her master got to touch, the Old Goddess went to greet her followers, who had put up camp nearby. Meanwhile, Anduin quickly explained the situation to them.

Leaving in an appeased, but not exactly happy, mood, the Kirin Tor mages went back to their watching duties. Like anyone else from their order, they called Dalaran their home, a mostly human city currently neutral in the conflict between Horde and Alliance. This would have to change eventually; such a powerful force couldn’t be left flying around the place.

“Do you not wish to take them with you?” Xal’atath asked, waiting for Anduin at the immense towers entrance. Karazhan didn’t look like too much from the outside, a creepy building that was half-ruined at some parts, but the power it radiated was unmistakable. Under it flowed the second greatest bundle of leylines on Azeroth, only surpassed by the home of the blue dragon flight.

“I do not think I will need any help with you on my side,” Anduin had to laugh and point at her resting priesthood, “you seem to think the same, Atha.”

“No harm will come to us,” she confessed with a smug expression and they entered. Cobwebs and the sound of rusty doors squeaking were their first greeting. Everything around had the splendour of past glory to it, from the tiled floor to the paintings. It also seemed like there was much more inside than the tower should have been able to hold naturally.

“I must admit that I can feel nothing but the raw power,” Anduin said as they wandered deeper, ignoring the occasionally appearing phantoms, locked in endless dance. The mere presence of the High King expunged the delusionary undeath of many of them, finally bringing them to the afterlife. “This place is filled to the brim with arcane and fel, neither of which I understand particularly well.”

“I have my knowledge about the arcane,” Xal’atath hummed, gliding a hand over a painting, whose colours rippled like the surface of water at the touch, “but not much more than your precious first wife. Unsurprisingly, the Shadow is where I draw my greatest knowledge from. However,” the turned a corner and suddenly found themselves in a library, “our host will surely know more than either of us.”

Between rows upon rows of bookcases, stood many phantoms. All of them appeared the same, a translucent man in a red cowl, large golden pauldrons decorated with raven feathers. They grabbed physical books without a problem and began reading. Except the one closest to Anduin, who turned and revealed a tired, once handsome face under the hood, a pointy beard on his chin. “High King Anduin Llane Wrynn,” that phantom spoke and all others looked up.

“…Medivh?” Anduin wondered out loud. The Last Guardian had been sighted again and again since his apparent death before Anduin was even born.

“Perhaps,” another phantom answered. “One of us might be. It has been too long since I was able to give my shattered mind a definitive form.” A third phantom continued. “My history and my spirit are too entangled with Azeroth to ever truly let go of this world. Yet, what Sargeras did to my mind has damaged me even in undeath.” A fourth phantom suddenly appeared from a blind angle. “Many of these shards you see might not even be truly me, but Nathrezim taking my shape. High King, this is why your appearance here is necessary.”

“…I understand,” Anduin nodded and summoned the Holy Light a nova of golden light exploded from underneath his skin, passing through most objects and phantoms without hindrance. Yet, the very first phantom he spoke too, amongst many other, began to scream, the bright green of fel energy crackled out of eyes and mouth and moments thereafter they dispersed into swarms of bats that themselves disintegrated into gold glowing ash.

The remaining phantoms calmly put their books away and all walked into the one already close to Anduin. Melding together, individual accounts of knowledge, shattered from the greater whole, formed a single being once more. Medivh looked at his hand, still translucent but noticeably less so. “I have not been this complete since my time as the Prophet, I thank you, High King, even if this state is not to last. Sooner or later I will shatter again and with the Nathrezim around, I cannot possibly risk one of them infiltrating my erudite mind.”

“Yet, you seem like you have work for me, further, that you know me,” Anduin was confused by this. The Last Guardian had been a friend of his grandfather. Two generations lay between himself and the mightiest mage to ever walk Azeroth.

“I have foreseen your arrival, like I have had a lot of events revealed to me in my solitude here,” Medivh answered, stepping back into the library. “This is a timeline I thought impossible. Of the many that were revealed to me, one of ceaseless grinding of Alliance against Horde seemed much more likely. Who is now your first wife should have been leading a raid against Zandalar at this very moment. Yet, things have shifted. Down a path I find both amusing and hopeful. You may be the great uniter this world needs, High King, although your success is not guaranteed.” He pulled a book out seemingly at random and then returned with it. “That an Old God is enthralled by you is a very good sign, however.”

Anduin took the book, wrinkles forming on his forehead. The demonic runes that decorated the heavy leather binding only seemed menacing to him. “What is this?”

“A book about the summoning of many lustful demons,” the Last Guardian answered nonchalantly. “I don’t know what you will do with it, but it will find more usefulness with you than settling dust with incorporeal me.”

“Is that all you want me here for then?” Anduin was still confused.

“No, that is a simple gift from me,” Medivh returned with a chuckle. “There are things you must know that only I can tell you.”

Xal’atath sneered her way back into the conversation, “And you relied on my decision to come here as your means to deliver this message? No wonder you ever failed at all your duties.”

Medivh shrugged with a light smile. “You might say I relied on your decision. Personally, I would say that you shouldn’t be so arrogant to think no one else is able to manipulate things unseen. Greed is what brought you here, voidspawn, greed that I invoked by letting the leylines around this place glow like a lighthouse for the past weeks. I had no need to do much more.”

Narrowing her eyes, the Old Goddess crossed her arms impatiently. Anduin could feel her annoyance radiate. If Medivh spoke true or not didn’t really matter. Either her pride was hurt from being used as an unknown carrier pigeon or the idea to trick an Old God was deeply insulting. Anduin didn’t want to deal with this either way.

The easiest way to get Xal’atath to play along was to give her something else she wanted. As the High King dismissed the book into his personal void, he commanded, “Lean against that book case and push your ass out.” Voluntarily, but with one last glare towards the Last Guardian, the black blade obeyed. Whether their host minded or not didn’t really enter Anduin’s mind, he was too used to having public intercourse.

He threw the thin purple skirt of her satin dress up. With one hand he loosened his pants, with the other he slid a finger through her pussy. By the second time he had grinded through the soft meat of her outer lips, that finger was already glistening. “I am such a naughty slave, master,” she purred. “I am sorry.”

“I know that you are all manners of depraved,” Anduin grunted, his pants dropping to the floor. He stepped directly behind her and looked at her ass in all its blueish glory. The muscles were tense from the way she curved against the side of bookcase, yet the perfect levels of fat on it kept it in a bubbly shape.

He gave her left cheek a nice loud ‘SMACK’ feeling the satisfying impact reverberate in his arm. He did the same for the other side. Both times Xal’atath moaned, wiggling her ass. “More, master, punish me more,” she gasped having evenly forgotten about her ire and the one causing it, as only her love for her master mattered in any situation.

Anduin fulfilled her wish, continuing to spank her for almost a complete minute. The creepy sounds all throughout Karazhan were drowned out by moans and smacks, each time Xal’atath’s pussy turned wetter until several gooey strands were slowly dripping from her anticipatingly swollen cunt.

Then, he thrust inside her. A long gasp escaped her, followed by sharp yelps of delight as he thrust in a steady, casual rhythm. “What is it then that you need to tell me?” Anduin asked the Last Guardian, while fucking his third wife.

Medivh was only amused by this. When he had been alive, he had lived it up quite a bit himself. Granted, his partners had been rather average humans (aside from Garona Halforcen) and he hadn’t displayed the ability to make a woman howl within four seconds, but he was still familiar with the mindset. That howling was a bit in the way, however. “Could you silence her a little bit?” the phantom asked with a raised voice to overpower the moans.

“Certainly,” Anduin agreed and moved his hands from her hips to her throat. They tightened around her neck and all sounds were replaced with ecstatic choking. While he could have just commanded her to keep quiet, this was more fun for both of them. Xal’atath just loved when he did this to her and her tightening pussy made it clear that today was no different.

To make that position comfortable, he had to press her more closely to the bookshelf. Her ass was softer now, with less tension in her legs and spine. Anduin didn’t mind too much, a complete amount of jiggle was just as rewarding. Pussy juices dripped to the dusty floor as he fucked her with steady thrusts.

“Does this work for you, Medivh?” Anduin asked, nodding with utmost respect for the man.

“Yes,” the phantom returned the respectful nod. “There are two things I need to tell you. An advice and a favour…”

“I would like to hear the favour first,” the High King, listening very carefully. A being as strong as Medivh had its ways to ignore even the truth-forcing presence of Anduin’s might, so he had to rely on good old intuition to make sure he wasn’t being played for a fool.

Regret darted through the old prophet’s eyes as he spoke. “Duskwood… Deadwind Pass… the Swamp of Sorrows… the Blasted Lands…” With his fingers, the Last Guardian drew the shapes of the areas he named into the air, they stuck as lines in the air, the light purple of arcane power. “Names given to areas that were destroyed, tainted, by my actions.”

“Your actions as Sargeras controlled you,” Anduin offered some consolation.

Medivh could only smile wryly. “Yes… as I failed to even notice that I was being played by the Fallen Titan.” A moment of silence followed, the High King wasn’t sure if he was to say anything more. Shaking his head, Medivh continued, “My lament is something I can brood on without your presence, my apologies, High King. The favour I ask of you is to allow me to atone for one of my many misdeeds. What sinister energy was unleashed on those areas on the world could be drained from it. The forces feeding upon the blight in those lands could be driven out. Although Duskwood also houses… corruption of other kinds.”

Anduin was all ears for that suggestion. “What would you need?”

“Power,” Medivh answered. “Vast amounts of arcane power to pull the energy, nothing short of the greatest arch mages would suffice. That is still the easy part…” the Last Guardian sighed. “Although the demonic energies can be unbound by those mages, it would corrupt them to take control. A friendly army of demons would be needed to safely move it, concentrate it at a single spot. The drained fel would have to be bound somewhere, here, at the heart of the leylines. Karazhan will be able to contain a demonic beacon from affecting the surrounding lands. As long as it is condensed into something tangible, a focus of immense power…”

“So, you need an array of powerful mages, a vast amount of helping demons and a medium to bind the power in,” Anduin summarized and Medivh nodded. It sounded like raw lunacy, yet, the High King seriously considered it. To remove the blight upon these lands after so many years… so much living space would be created for the booming population of Stormwind and dangers would be removed.

Xal’atath felt the daring mind of her master put together a plan. It was raw lunacy to attempt and get these things. Not greater lunacy than making every last powerful female on the person the personal sex slave of the High King, however. The confidence in his own abilities, accompanied by not a spur of pride or arrogance, made the Old Goddess gasp with even greater desire to be possessed by this man.

With raw delight, she accepted his semen inside her when it suddenly pumped into her pussy. Light and Shadow ravaged her voidborne form in a series of harmonizing crackles as the two opposite forces somehow worked together to give birth to raw ecstasy. Her pussy gushed a black liquid, love juices that increased the lust in anyone touched by them. Yet, the High King only continued to move as before.

He already desired her to the maximum of potential. The Old Goddess climax only intensified as she realized this, two words pressing out past her tightened windpipe. “Love… master,” as she involuntarily shivered all over, letting her erudite mind drown in subservience to her man.

“I will try to get you what you need, Medivh,” Anduin promised as his scheming concluded with his orgasm. It had just been a casual one, barely impeding on his thought process, Xal’atath was still radiating raw thankfulness for being filed yet again. He loved pleasing them in this manner.

“Thank you,” was all Medivh had to say, the great Last Guardian bowing deep before the High King. “Thank you for enabling yet another step in my atonement.”

“Don’t thank me before the deed is done,” the High King warned. “I may yet fail.”

With a glance at the spasming Old Goddess, Medivh chuckled. “You have fulfilled many fates thought impossible already. I have confidence that you may somehow bring about this miracle as well.”

“I am honoured, Guardian of Tirisfal,” Anduin stated and, following a perverted impulse, pulled out of Xal’atath’s pussy only to impale her ass a moment later. Xal’atath’s long nails scratched audibly over the massive wood of the book case as her master’s size invaded her back entrance. She had been a bit of a butt slut before him, only keeping the hole around in her humanoid forms because she liked it, but thanks to him she felt almost as good with it as she did with her pussy.

Whatever hole he fucked delivered nothing but quick and satisfying orgasms and trembling legs anyhow. Her midnight blue hair shook with every thrust.

“Now,” Medivh continued. “For your information. Even after all this time I remain connected to the Dark Portal.” Anduin stopped moving and listened intently. That accursed portal had brought doom over Azeroth and Stormwind in particular numerous times. “I don’t know what exactly is happening but… we are once more connected to the Draenor of the other timeline. I feel no rising darkness from the other side, however, only… blinding Light.”

Anduin furrowed his eyebrows. “I have learned that the Light can be its own oppressive force if left unbalanced…” he mumbled, then resumed moving his hips. He was already planning to visit Fortress Nethergarde, so he may as well investigate this warning. “I will see what is happening in that realm.”

“Do this, High King,” Medivh nodded approvingly, then cleared his throat and continued in a much more casual manner. “Well, as long as I remain as one, I will see if I can’t pull some old tricks to see if incorporeal copulation isn’t a thing that can occur after all. No need to keep the unlive of my perished guests boring.”

Anduin wasn’t quite sure if he approved of that, but the Last Guardian had already teleported away before he could say anything else.


	26. Pure Crystal and Erotic Flesh

 Stoneard fell within two days. Anduin and the void elves arrived at night and clad in spells of darkness in the murky swamp, they surrounded the fortress unseen. Then purple spellwork lit up the night as the entire perimeter turned into one large summoning circle, led by Xal’atath herself. Void Walkers soon spilled out of tears in reality. Drops of non-existence whose simple need to feed on whatever material essences they could was easily manipulated into servitude.

They crashed again and again on the wooden walls of the orc outpost. Within minutes, they had multiple breaches in the walls. Primitive fortifications like this had no chance where even more advanced walls would have bowed to the eliminating scratches. Bow and arrow did very little to stem the tide of voidborne.

Axe and sword were a bit more effective. The void walkers that spilled through the breaches were met with good old orc battle hunger. Still, the Alliance forces could have won right there, were it not for Xal’atath wanting to take this opportunity to teach her master how to conduct this ritual himself.

Summoning was the school of magic that Anduin, even in matters of Light, had always had the least amount of talent had. Ancient wisdom of the Old Goddess filling his mind and the raw amount of power he possessed did balance this disadvantage, however. By the noon of the next day, he and Xal’atath together succeeded in pulling a Voidwraith into this world.

Much taller than the average Void Walker, with thin limbs and a purely black body the sapped the light from the surroundings in a dark vortex around it, the Voidwraith advanced on Stoneard, broke through the still standing gate like it was made from paper and soon thereafter the Horde forces were made to surrender.

Disarmed, they were put under the watch of the void elves and sent to the Alliance fortress close to the remains of the Sunken Temple, the Marshtide Watch. They would be kept as prisoners of war there. Meanwhile, Anduin and his bodyguards hastened south.

The air quickly turned from moist to hot and dry as they entered the Blasted Lands. The red rocks dominated the desert landscape. That this was supposed to have been a lush forest, an uncorrupted extension of the Swamp of Sorrows, before Anduin’s birth, he could hardly believe it.

He found Nethergarde Keep to only house a small garrison. Anduin found this surprising. Sure, the Horde had been forced out of the area a while ago, only a small remain holed up in Dreadmaul Hold. They were so insignificant that they didn’t even dare to enact any harassment on supply lines like Stonard and Grom’Gol had.

That garrison was immensely surprised to see their High King arrive. Apparently they had intended to send a messenger just the next day. Medivh’s warning had indeed been true, the Dark Portal was stirring. The true might of the garrison had moved to meet whoever would come out of the trans-dimensional gate right at their point of entrance.

On the back of their griffons, Anduin, his men and their Sentinel slaves joined the main forces when they had just begun putting up camp. “High King,” the leading marshal saluted before his monarch, the well-practiced motion coming naturally despite his surprise upon seeing Anduin enter the barely raised tent. “I did not anticipate you coming so soon, we…”

“I am already in the know,” Anduin softly interrupted the man with a charismatic smile. “Be at ease, marshal, I am here to announce my arrival only. You have acted in the right ways, from all I can see, but I must make my own investigations.”

A year ago, the marshal now would have begun giving Anduin a list of unasked advisements, wanting to protect the young, inexperienced monarch. However, since the marshal had heard the news and there was a slave house in Nethergarde that had recently seen the addition of a few dwarves and gnomes for the garrison to have their fun with, the military man had no unneeded tips to share. All evidence pointed towards the High King being a much more capable man than anyone else around.

“If you need anything, my forces are yours,” was all the marshal stated before leaving Anduin to conduct his business.

Anduin left the tent to inspect the portal itself. He had seen its variations. Always the massive stone gate, two humanoid statues standing guard at the sides, with a snake curving on the top, its grey body coiled in the shape of an infinity sign.

What had differed over time had been the colour that the dimensional tear within its otherwise empty frame had taken. A black view of the cosmos when the portal had lain dormant, but not dead, then tinged green when it once more connected to Outland, the shattered remains of the original Draenor, then a brown tone when the orcs of the Iron Horde had spilled out of it. Now it had a golden tone and echoed noises that faintly reminded Anduin of the hymn of the Naaru.

Xal’atath hissed in his mind. ‘Sickening purity,’ she spat out and the High King had to agree. His sensibility towards things of the Light was majorly below that of the Old Goddess, but even he could feel that this was wrong. Something so dominated by the Light, so pure, was not meant to exist.

Testing, he stretched a hand out towards the portal. Although he felt a tingle around his hand as it sunk through, it stayed firmly within this world. This was a mere flare, the portal had not properly been opened and Anduin wasn’t sure if it would stay for long either. If he just left, the problem would undo itself.

‘Atha, what happens to worlds where the Light wins?’ Anduin asked a question he had never wondered about until this point. If the Old Gods won and got what they wanted in service of their masters from the Dark Beyond, then they would turn a planet into an endless writhing of maddened life, fighting itself for the amusement of the voidborne. He knew that much and it appalled him. Endless agony for life out of bounds.

‘The Light consumes every last bit of life on a planet,’ the Old Goddess opened the truth to him. ‘Encapsulating everything in its disgusting radiance. The whole world will shine with the Light, covered in golden crystals that keep everyone in their oh-so-blessed state of perfection. Perfect, if you want to call it that, lifeless, unmoving and completely calm. No emotions remain. Only a crystallized rock tumbling through space.’

Hearing this made Anduin’s hairs stand on end. To think that every single priest and paladin out there had unknowingly supported yet another apocalypse veiled as a paradise… ‘Truly there is no one path to follow. Everything must be taken in moderation,’ he thought and bundled his magical power. “I order all of you wait for my return,” he suddenly informed his bodyguard.

Although shocked and wanting to protest, the entire king’s guard simply saluted as one, trusting in their leader’s wisdom. They watched Anduin take a single step forwards, the gold of the portal intensifying for one moment as the High King’s might fuelled the tear in space and time. He only had enough knowledge and power to bring himself through.

For a moment, it felt like he was falling. Nothing was around him. No light, no air to breathe, no ground to tread on. Then all of that came back as suddenly as it had left and he found himself in the Tanaan Jungle. His journey to Draenor, the one split in its path towards becoming Outland by the timeline changing events by Garrosh Hellscream, had been successful.

He had only ever heard from Khadgar of this place. Marks of a massive Legion invasion should have blighted these lands with rivers of green fel lava and the black rock that came along with it. Instead, all Anduin saw was a peaceful forest.

He stood underneath a ruined portal. Much larger than the version on Azeroth, but collapsed. Indeed, what he had stepped out of was nothing more than fragments of the fallen lintel having connected to the one still standing pillar in a roughly door shaped fashion. Only that this part of the world already suffered from a damaged veil made it possible that something this random could function as a portal.

Still, a power source would have been necessary, one that Anduin found in a crystalline being of raw holy power descending from the air. It blazed with radiance and a constant melody surrounded it, as if the cobalt being’s presence had to be constantly hailed by the world itself. Many symmetrically aligned crystals rotated on their own around the lightforged entity’s core.

“Naaru,” Xal’atath manifested and growled at the being.

“Not any Naaru, enemy of the cosmos,” it responded in a female voice.

“The one true enemy is you. Life should run rampant, not freeze in a state of perceived perfection.”

The melody got a disharmonious twist to it as the Naaru heard this heresy. “Your opinion is as unwanted as your kind as a whole, voidspawn.”

“How about you take wherever you oversized wind chime have your ass and-”

“Enough!” Anduin interrupted, the bickering between those two was not something he needed. “Honoured Naaru, while I don’t agree wholly with my wife,” the song itself just stopped when the Naaru heard that particular word in reference to an Old God, “neither do I agree with this crystalline freezing of life. You seem to have waited for me despite this, I want to know why and who I am talking to.”

“My name is K’ara,” the Naaru responded. “I did not intend to summon you, at least not you specifically, whoever you are. I intended to summon the greatest champion of the Light from your world to this one, so you may help the High Exarch in her perfection of this one.” The song suddenly raised in hostility. “But given your impunity, I evidently failed! Someone calling this wretched abomination a wife could never be a champion of the Light!”

Before Anduin could even respond that nobody was going to talk about his wives like that but himself, a ray of golden energy already descended from the Naaru’s core and engulfed both of them. Xal’atath clicked her tongue as mild pain washed over her. Her connection to Anduin and her regular exposure to the Light, acceptance of it in many ways, had made her much more resilient to its damaging effects than an Old God had any right to.

The High King himself felt absolutely nothing. He recognized this spell. A very basic one, meant to inflict immense degrees of pain and damage based on the weight of the target’s sins. Anduin had committed no sins to the Light and was thus untouched by the Naaru’s strict demands on him. Instead, he easefully took hold of the spell and changed it.

Rather than try to punish him, the beam now granted Anduin clarity. It filled his mind with the events that had transpired since the defeat of Archimode on these very grounds. A long time of co-existence followed. With pride, the High King followed as the noble draenei found it in their heart to forgive the aggressors of the Iron Horde, now under the new name of the Mag’har (the uncorrupted), but still under the leadership of Grommash Hellscream.

Years passed as the two sides cooperated to drive out the remains of the Burning Legion. Blighted Lands cured by the draenei while the orcs fought to reclaim what was lost.

Anduin was shocked to see that, in the two years that had passed since the invasion of Iron Horde on Azeroth, twenty years had passed on this side of the portal. Not as shocked as K’ara was as she realized what was going on and attempted to stop the spell. Of course, High King wanted to know everything and so he forced the spell to go on.

All he had to do so was change the spell even more, mixing the energies of the Shadow into it to create a pull. This would somewhat taint the Naaru, but Anduin had already come to the conclusion that these seemingly benevolent beings were only playing the long game. It would perhaps serve it well to somewhat ‘corrupt’ its strait-laced conviction to eternalize life in a perfect state.

Together with his magic, he sent over visions of his own. Who he was himself, what he had come to realize, his entire life story. While the Naaru was stunned by the flood of images, Anduin concentrated back on what he himself learned.

A few weeks ago, the last Legion outpost had been destroyed. Now without common enemy, the Mag’har and draenei were quickly separating in their alliance. Through K’ara, the leader of the draenei had been advised to bring this entire world to the Light. A High Exarch named Yrel. A summit today would be the day where the draenei would begin their own crusade.

The Mag’har were hopelessly outmatched. Without the element of surprise or demon blood, orcs had little to raise against the technological and magical supremacy of the draenei. Especially after they had 20 years to recover. To absolutely assure that their first strike would be the greatest one, K’ara had nevertheless attempted to get in contact with the Army of the Light. Which had, by raw accident, alerted Medivh and ultimately brought the High King to this world.

Anduin realized what he had to do. His convictions were worth nothing if he didn’t save this world like he planned with his own. Those draenei needed to be stopped, just like he would stop all of this unnecessary conflict on Azeroth. That last flash of knowledge ended the forcefully upheld spell.

Xal’atath couldn’t help but snicker. “This is perhaps the third happiest moment of my life,” she confessed as she watched an utterly confused Naaru hang limpy in the air, moved only slightly by a gust, turning it into an actual wind chime.

“Which would the first two be?” Anduin asked, leaving K’ara a moment to gather herself from all these revelations she had just had.

“My impregnation and marking, followed by our wedding,” Xal’atath responded with a debauched smile.

“I don’t… understand…” doubt rung out from the Naaru. The clear tone of her voice, like bells of glass ringing, was compromised as she found herself confronted with ideas that her ligthforged nature should not have entertained. “A… middle path? Between Shadow and Light? I should be turning into a voidspawn right now, tainted by your darkness and yet all I feel is… greater. Urges reveal themselves to me that I never knew…”

Anduin wondered if he had perhaps gone a bit too far on the memory sharing front. Subjecting a Naaru, whose bodies were genderless no matter how feminine their voice was, to the concentrated ecstasy that had been the last few months of Anduin’s life, may have been a bit too much on the entity’s consciousness.

“Honourable K’ara,” the High King rose his voice. “Do you not see now that the way of the Light, while noble in its ambition, is just as punishing for us mortals as the way of the Shadow?”

“I see it but… no, I cannot just accept this, the prime Naaru would not… my mother would not…” the Naaru hesitated for a long while before ultimately gathering her presence once more. “I must see for myself, Anduin, that those memories were not just yarn spun to fool me. Show your essence to me, so that I may judge for myself.”

“As you wish,” Anduin agreed and raised both of his hands. “But if it is my true essence you wish to feel, it may bring you even closer to the Shadow.” It was a warning that was well appropriate as both forces of creation flowed equally out of his palms and conjoined in a perfect sphere between his hands. Hostile energies that harmonized perfectly under his command.

“Magnificient,” K’ara and Xal’atath both whispered at the same time, despite the latter having seen this many time before. The crystal entity slowly lowered itself, then a short golden tendril extended from its bright core and connected with Anduin’s summoned essence. Dark purple begin running up its length. “Such… power… such grace… All of this ecstasy and yet… the nobility is clear, your goals are clear. No overbearing chaos, no tyrannical order only… peace… Despite all of this Shadow your Light blazes brighter than even Xe’ra’s. I… I… submit to you.”

Those four words were followed by a massive amount of Shadow suddenly being absorbed the Naaru. An explosion of gold engulfed the landscape, blinding both Anduin and Xal’atath. It was no second attack, a lightforged of this level wouldn’t ever go for treachery of this level anyway. Instead, Anduin was witness (and in most ways reason for) an event that had not yet happened in creation.

A Naaru using the power of the Shadow to reshape its own body.

The golden light dimmed and Anduin looked upon a beautiful woman. Having spent much of her life in the company of draenei, K’ara had herself taken the shape of one of those humanoids. As tall as Anduin, the blue-skinned woman had a pair of short horns of the same colour, curving slightly backwards but growing straight for the most part. Immensely long and fine, her blonde hair fell down to her hips like a tide of liquid gold. This part of her reminded Anduin of both Aclysia and Vareesa, mixture of both of their attributes.

K’ara’s face was elegant and gorgeous to behold, dark blue, almost purple, lips under a fine nose. A pair of gold glowing eyes blinked as she looked down on herself. Unlike the two earlier mentioned elves, the Naaru was stacked, two breasts the size of Xal’atath’s flowing into a narrow waist and wide hips, combining the best of all the women seen in the visions Anduin had sent her. Either by design of subconsciously, K’ara had picked herself a figure that would be most alluring to Anduin.

Dark blue nipples crowned the barely sacking bags, K’ara sighed when she touched them curiously. The first tone of lust she ever let out, something she could only feel now that she was a being at least made manifest in flesh.

Her Naaru origins were still clearly displayed on her skin. Golden markings, like tattoos, covered much of her body in disconnected, crystalline shapes. From the tips of her slender fingers, to the short tail above her juicy ass, down to the hooves her legs ended in, those marking were everywhere.

On one hand, Anduin found those feet a bit peculiar, on the other the way her legs were built made her ass look like she was permanently walking around with high-heels. While that was sexy in and of itself, what gave Anduin a raging hard-on was when K’ara reached down to her blueish, purple pussy lips.

Her hairless crotch already sported Anduin’s mark. The black tendrils looked oddly fitting, despite the otherwise so holy radiance of her appearance. “I see your might, your righteousness, and I submit myself. I became flesh to please you, champion of Light and Shadow, my master,” K’ara spread her pussy lips and a single drop of lovejuice fell down. “I don’t know yet if this body is capable of bearing children but…”

All of this was very sudden. From the way he had been greeted to K’ara’s submission to the truth. That she had no choice but to see that her kind’s mission had been misguided from the start by Anduin’s presence was one thing, the submission nevertheless sudden. Did Anduin care?

No, the High King rewarded his newest, self-branded slave by pushing her against the broad pillar of the portal he had come from. In the same motion, his lips sealed whatever further comments the fleshmade lightforged may have had. His hands explored her body and K’ara no longer needed to be informed as to why mortals didn’t want to be stuck as eternalized crystals.

Her own touch had already felt interesting, good in many ways previously unknown to herself, but Anduin’s caress was much beyond that. Their kiss sent tiny flashes through her mind, a myriad of small pleasures, causing her body to flush and become more sensitive towards his other motions. Hands glided over her skin, smooth even where her golden marks stretched, leaving tingling lines where his fingers had travelled.

Reaching her bosom, the High King greedily cupped those large breasts. They weighed heavy in his hands, the softness spilling between his fingers. Fondling them for a little bit, he soon paid more attention to the nipples, protruding as hard tips from the squishy bags of hopes and dreams. K’ara moaned into their kiss, her inexperienced tongue overpowered by his.

Her knees buckled, although they were of equal height, the Naaru soon found herself dominated from above as her newly acquired muscles all turned soft, for her master to form however he pleased. Heavily, she supported herself on the stone pillar, while she basked in the feelings of the tongue writhing in her mouth, against her own, and how the attention paid to her tits slowly made something inside her rise.

‘Not being able to feel this… oh Light, how have we been so misguided?’ K’ara thought, realizing that she had advised to make a whole planet unable to feel anything as ecstatic as this. Sure, it was impure. This desire to be lead by this beauty of a man, it was based entirely on perversion. Nevertheless, now that she could feel it, it was vital. All Naaru had decided for mortals they had never truly understood what their best fate would be. She would remedy this, starting with her one mistakes, guided by Anduin, once she had experienced more of this debauchery at his hands.

The feeling inside her continued to rise. It was like a slowly straining piece of cloth. The more taught it became, the better she felt. A building anticipation rose inside her, the moment that clouth would tear must have be what people called an orgasm. Hot liquids spilled from her pussy as the masterful touch of her breasts alone was enough to send her right to the edge. Her entire body quivered, ready for her first climax at the hands of the angelic champion.

 “You cannot cum yet,” Anduin interrupted their kiss for that simple command. With his extensive knowledge of pleasuring ladies, he had recognized the hastening breaths and heating up skin for the signs that they were. “Not until my seed floods your womb. Your first orgasm shall burn itself into your memory.”

“A-as you command, master,” K’ara whimpered. She had made herself susceptible to this when she chose to use his power to change her form. That this mark of submission could be used for such denial was something she had been prepared for, if only in concept. Gasping, her lust spilled over but found no relief. The inability to climax did not put some artificial ceiling on her pleasure. Instead, it rose to torturous heights.

To her bliss, the High King’s clothes vanished into the void immediately. Never before had she had eyes to marvel at humanoid physique with a lustful gaze. However, her lightforged nature made her recognize perfection. From his defined muscles to the immense cock, drooling precum, the High King’s appearance made her body yearn for him in a way her heart submitted to him after seeing his internal radiance.

‘If his hands already made me cum by touching my chest alone,’ K’ara couldn’t help but shudder with want, ‘then what will this enormous dick do to me once her begins penetrating my sex?’ She felt herself grow even wetter at the thought alone, watched with wide open, golden eyes as the little distance between them decreased.

 The tip was about to part her folds when the sly creature behind this Adonis reminded them off her presence. “Anduin,” Xal’atath spoke in the sweetest voice she could muster. When Anduin turned to look, he was met with the cutest, pleading look in her blue glowing eyes he had ever seen. Combining these things with her beauty and her posture was enough for lesser men to gift away their kingdom over.

“What is it, Atha?” he asked, himself not that easily influenceable but also not completely untouched by a display of this degree. Whatever form she took, the Old Goddess knew how to manipulate those around her.

“Would you find it in your heart to have her suffer a little bit longer?” the apparent void elf asked with a little pout. “For the insults towards me earlier?”

“My atonement is towards the High King, not towards you, voidspawn,” K’ara thoughtlessly spat out and thusly sealed her fate. The moment Anduin glared her down, she realized her mistake, but it was too late. “M-my apolo-“

Anduin cut her off with a simple gesture of his hand. “Of course, insulting my wives is something that cannot go unpunished. What do you suggest?”

Xal’atath’s lips immediately contorted into a sadistic smile, showing her true colours. Not that Anduin had needed the reminder. “You just keep having fun with her tits, master, I will see to it that she receives hellish pleasures,” she came close and kneeled down between both of their legs. “And that you will not feel lonely, High King.”

Anduin groaned at the same time as K’ara did as the Old Goddess pleased them both. Her glossy, purple lips wrapped around his cock, while her fingers rubbed the Naaru’s cunt. Following his third wife’s request, his hands occupied themselves with the blonde, draenei-shaped lightforged’s big boobs again. Soon, he also made out with her again, her own lips looking to enticing to pass up.

After some time, Xal’atath changed her targets, eating out K’ara’s pussy and jerking off her master. Continuously, the Naaru trembled, she would have begged for this release whose true pleasure she could only estimate by the memories shared by Anduin, were her tongue not occupied. Instead, she could just moan and loose herself in this ever-increasing heap of pent-up ecstasy.

Weirdly, this lack of control at the hands of the High King only made more of her mind fall to the primitive satisfaction she found in her bodily desires. Even that a disgraceful voidborne was pushing her tongue into her pussy only gave K’ara a feeling of bliss degradation. Becoming tainted was wonderful.

“I always wanted…” Xal’atath gasped between another change back to Anduin’s cock. “…To fuck a Naaru. Not so holy now, are you, wind chime?” K’ara didn’t get to answer, only to moan in her feverish desire to cum, the High King’s mouth still on hers. “Thank you, master, for making my dream come true.”

“Thank me by stop using your mouth for useless things,” Anduin played his part and shoved his cock into his sex slave’s face. Being a good slut, Xal’atath went back to sucking him off immediately. The cycle continued, the Old Goddess’s tongue pressing all his sensitive spots while he slid into her throat. Gargled gasps overpowered the sound of the wildlife from the forest, not far below their position on this massive stone podium.

K’ara was soon unable to stand. Rather than supporting her weight, Anduin lowered her to the ground. Stone slabs weren’t the most comfortable place to fuck, but they were smooth so it wasn’t the worst either. “Continue with her,” Anduin commanded as he straddled over her chest.

“As you wish,” Xal’atath grinned, only too eager to continue tongue-fucking her former enemy. Without having touched herself, her pussy was running rampant with sticky juices. ‘Just a little bit,’ she told herself, letting her fingers squeeze between her smooth thighs. The moment she sucked on K’ara’s clit, the little bit had already turned into the Old Goddess masturbating feverishly. Stuck-up lightforged or not, the Naaru’s honeypot tasted sweet and bore the taint of both of their master’s Shadow.

Anduin made a mess of K’ara’s tits as he let his heavy member drop between the big bags. After touching them for so long, he wanted to use them to get off more than Xal’atath’s mouth, wanted to coat those lips he had kissed with his seed before breeding this slutified deity. The Naaru was nothing but heavy breaths and dull, golden eyes, so Anduin had to help himself.

Arching her spine when her breasts were roughly handled, K’ara believed for a moment she was cumming. A feeling that only intensified when this hot, hard rod between her tits began moving. It felt unreasonably good and liquid gushed from her cunt and into Xal’atath’s awaiting mouth. Still, no release, she was wrong, she wasn’t climaxing, she was just feeling yet another level of her escalating perversion at the skilled hands of her master.

Anduin thrusted between her tits as quickly as he could. He wanted to cum, needed to cum, and those blue spheres were bringing him ever closer. Soft, hot and wrapped tightly around his cock by virtue of his squishing hands, he was using K’ara like a mere tool. She was screaming, her body still tensing, waiting for release. The only release around was Anduin’s seed when it suddenly spurted out.

 The fair face of the entity became severely less holy, but infinitely more sexy, as Anduin’s white semen covered it. Although she would have been curious if she had been able to think, that some of it landed in her mouth and she tasted it was a completely chance happening. Her lips were simply widely parted from the continued cries of ecstasy.

Although they stopped for just a moment as she swallowed the bittersweet cum, her every desire just went much higher. The mark on her cunt seared her mind with lust, the magic reacting to its originators seed. When Anduin grabbed her by a horn and pulled her over his cock, mercilessly fucking her face to clean himself off, she only felt gratitude. Sucking the champion’s, her first and only master’s, cock was almost as good as getting fucked, she felt. Voidborne saliva and general corruption be damned.

Anduin continued to slam down into her face for as long as he felt necessary. If there was a spurt of semen from this orgasm left in him, he may accidentally trigger the condition he had put on her during his first few thrusts. Of course, that couldn’t be it. Her first orgasm would be the moment of impregnation, when he blasted a giant load into her womb, not some pitiful remains of foreplay.

For good measure, and to somewhat appease her, Anduin offered Xal’atath his cock as well. The Old Goddess ceased to lick the Naaru’s pussy and immediately devoured her master’s cock. As ecstatic it was to corrupt K’ara with their shared debauchery, it didn’t hold a candle to servicing Anduin’s needs. The hard shaft under her lips was raw satisfaction. As short a time it lasted.

K’ara, momentarily under no assault by any new pleasure, even if the already present had her body writhing, gathered enough of her senses to witness Anduin’s cock spring free from the void elf’s sultry lips. It was completely clean now, glistening only with saliva and clear precum. “Yes,” she reflexively whispered when Xal’atath crawled away from her place between her legs.

“Yes what?” the Old Goddess asked seductively, prowling the draenei’s body. Greyish and ultramarine blue skin was next to each other, glistening with the sweat of lustful heat. They both sighed quietly when their nipples brushed over one another, then the void elf lied down on her side next to K’ara. Although the Naaru was slightly taller, they both had those wonderful curvy bodies and equally sized tits just begging to be groped.

K’ara attempted to answer, but noticed Xal’atath leaning in, her lips slightly parted. For just one more moment, she hesitated, old prejudices flaring up, then dying. Who cared that this was a voidspawn? They were both slaves to Anduin now. They embraced one another, Light and Shadow made erotic flesh and kissing with playful giggles, tasting their master on each other’s lips.

“Could it be,” Xal’atath suggested, pulling and playfully twisting one of K’ara’s nipples. “That you need our master to fuck you? That you are begging for his cock, you thirsty slut? That you no longer care about vows to your precious Xe’ra and only about Anduin’s approval?”

“Yes,” the words flowed surprisingly easy past her quivering lips. “Yes, I need him to fuck. Yes, I will be his thirsty slut! I’ll do whatever this angelic master wants from me! Please, fuck me and show me that even a being as misguided as me can still be bred and be useful!” With a squeal of delight at those perverted chants, the Old Goddess went right back to claiming K’ara’s mouth with her tongue.

Of course, their kiss couldn’t last much longer after those words. A certain tranquillity was required for it, one that Anduin thoroughly destroyed when his hands grabbed K’ara’s hips, fingers sinking into her soft ass as he pulled her lower body slightly off the floor. Once again, the Naaru felt the engorged head on her pussy lips. This time, Xal’atath had no intention of stopping it.

K’ara’s head flew back when Anduin penetrated her. Her entire body went taut. Spine arched, golden nailed fingers clawed at the smooth stone, angled legs immediately closing behind his hips, hooved-feet locking behind him. Anduin had to fight to move. Unsurprisingly, a Naaru in mortal form was physically strong and her instincts craved for her master to remain as deep inside her as his cock could. Which was, of course, right up to her womb.

The High King wouldn’t have been satisfied with just letting her folds work him to completion. Although they most definitely could, writhing from muscle spasm and tight as the blue beauty was, it just wasn’t his style. No, he wanted to properly fuck her, make her body shake from his superhuman thrusts while she got lost in ecstasy.

Under the watchful eye of Xal’atath, who kept her position at the side, masturbating as she watched the deflowered Naaru get ravaged, this was exactly what the High King did. He was still stronger than her, physically and mentally, and so he moved back and forth despite her tense thighs.

With moments, he had overpowered her so far that he could thrust freely again. Every slap of his hips against her groin was accompanied by a gush of pussy liquid. K’ara’s was once again overwhelmed. All active thoughts were submerged in waves upon waves of pleasure. The world was a crackling of electricity, white lightning before her rolled up eyes. Her tongue was lolling stupidly from her mouth, completely limb, and tears of joy rolled down her face. Every passing moment was the happiest of her life, filled by a supreme man that was showing her just how wrong a puritan approach to the Light had been with every escalation of her unrelenting ecstasy.

Anduin’s eyes were focused on her chest, in the meanwhile. On the hypnotically swaying breasts, reacting most visibly to the ruptures that went through her still arched frame. The semen that covered them had turned into a sticky coat on top. One that Xal’atath now moved in to lick off. The wet noises from her own cunt almost overpowered the Old Goddess moaning.

Suddenly remembering, the High King presented a question to the Naaru. “That you want to be my slave and to receive my child… is already… without question…” even he was having trouble keeping his voice straight right now. His orgasm was fast approaching and this scene was just so much more erotic than relaxed fucks in the throne room. “But I must ask… do you wish to marry me, K’ara?”

Her pussy became strangling tight as this question caused her desire for this man to violently swing into love. Not only was he gracious, dominant where needed, he was also offering her to be a wife to him? She didn’t even care that she would be the fifth one, she still felt honoured without end.

“Y…” she tried to answer but could only shout her lust. She could barely even control her jaw, her tongue was completely out of question. “Ye…” she nevertheless tried to answer again. She wanted to answer, wanted to be at least his fiancée as quickly as possible.

Anduin couldn’t pay a lot of attention to her. His sensitivity was at a peak, the almost painful elevation before cumming. Raw willpower kept him there for almost ten seconds, during which he redoubled speed and intensity of his movements. One last time, he impaled her gushing pussy, then his balls tightened and drained into her cunt.

“YEEEEEEEESH, MASHTAAAAH!” K’ara answered loud enough for half the forest to hear when all of that pent up ecstasy became unleashed. Muscles that were tense became limp, then hardened again immediately. All of her was twitching violently, spasming and trying to milk as much semen from the High King as possible. All of her except her mouth, locked in an endless approving scream, and her legs, locked to keep the semen to flow directly into her womb.

All doubt whether or not she even could get pregnant was blown away. Cum filled her in massive bursts that lasted up to several seconds. Some sort of spark inside her lower body mingled with it. It wasn’t a biological conception by any stretch. Rather, some of his magical essence mingled with some of hers and nested inside this replication of a womb she had. A new live, as true as any other, simply started in another way than any Naaru or mortal child before.

Anduin could feel it as well, how he was the first man to fuck and then impregnate a fleshmade lightforged. It was an achievement he was less proud of than the mind-shattering orgasm he gave her. What matter was it to be the first in such a crude thing? Compared to pleasing his slaves to his utmost capabilities, it was nothing. Pleasing his wives, especially.

He continued to cum inside her for a long time. Much longer than any man had any right to hang on the climax. Indeed, it felt like he was washing from that one orgasm straight into another. K’ara squirted all throughout, the clear liquid puddling under them and staining Anduin up to his belly button. Miraculously, her bloating womb was able to hold all of her master’s cum.

“Welcome to the harem, of our master,” Xal’atath purred, exchanging another long kiss with the Naaru. K’ara didn’t have the breath to answer, even though the brunt of her orgasm had passed, her lungs were still pumping. However, between feeling loved, satisfied and the sheer joy of carrying her new master’s child, she was happily smiling all throughout the kisses.

“Don’t think we’re done yet,” Anduin warned, leering at her tits. He wanted to feel his cock sliding through those again. However, they had somewhere else to be. “There will be much more of this once we return to my timeline and you meet my other slaves.”

K’ara meekly nodded. Whatever her husband wanted; she would give. Nevertheless, they remained still for a few more minutes. It would have been a shame if any of his seed wasn’t pumped into her pussy.

 


	27. Punishment

 It had been a wonderful fest. Orcs, draenei, arakkoa, ogers, and the many other races of Draenor had all come together to drink and sing to the end of the Burning Legion on their world. The alcohol was flowing in rough amounts, the food was delicious and prepared in the manifold traditions of all clans and tribes, the songs put forward by the most talented bards any people had to offer.

It had, indeed, been a wonderful fest.

Right up until Yrel had begun her speech. It started harmless. She simply put forward the usual niceties, toasted to their victory. Even without raising her voice too loudly, she easily became the centre of attention. The High Exarch had that kind of draw, almost everything about her drew the eyes of others too her.

She was a draenei with white hair, naturally styled into bangs that parted on the right side, fell and curved down to her neckline, in which the sunlight seemed to linger, giving it’s a blonde touch at times. The mark of the Naaru, a pink runic formation of light, hovered in front of her forehead, between the bases of her screwed, long horns. Adding to that her immense beauty, fair skin of a light blue tint, high-cheekbones, a fine nose and sultry purple lips, and it would be no understatement that, even now, many of the more savage elements around would have gladly dragged her into a dark corner and had their way with her.

However, fit to her curves, from the medium sized bosom down to the round ass, she wore a heavy plate armour of gold and silver, outfitted with many enchanted gems of a pink colour. If the ease in which she moved in this wasn’t enough deterrent, the massive Warhammer of the same crystal would surely do the trick.

People that had been stuck fascinating about taming this wild, unclaimed women had soon been snapped from their fantasies when Yrel began talking about unifying all of Draenor under the Light. The fervour in her voice, the conviction with which she spoke of visions of the perfect planet. With every sentence her speech continued, the other draenei fervently shouted their agreement. Radiance grew in the shape of holy wings behind her.

Grommash Hellscream watched this entire thing, drinking grimly from his horn. “Have we just exchanged the unholy madmen for the holy ones?” he grumbled, already wondering how he would answer this. Diplomacy had never been his strong suit.

“I feel her words carry some truth to them, father,” answered the bald orc next to him. Like his old man, the younger Hellscream had a massive body and an unbreakable will. His name was Garrosh, after the time traveller that had come to warn them of the Legion corruption over twenty years ago. Following that orcs demise, Gul’dan had told Grommash that it had been his very own son. Back then, the warchief had just thought it an attempt to confuse him. Nowadays, the parallel’s in their looks were undeniable.

As unbreakable his will may have been, that didn’t mean it couldn’t be put into the wrong path. “Be careful what ideas you follow,” Grommash warned his flesh and blood.

“Like you, who butchered thousands over the advice of the deceiver you named me after?” Garrosh returned with a dismissive glance. The comment stung, but Grommash had never been able to put across his side of the story in a way his son understood. Again, he was a fighter, not a diplomat. Neither was the young Garrosh aware that another history of himself had been that deceiver. It was a truth too difficult to put across and Grommash himself knew too little.

“Will you join us, warchief?” Yrel suddenly turned to the two orcs, extending her hand. The Light illuminated her with grace and justice. Things that could very quickly turn into divine wrath. Grommash reached out to Gorehowl, his trusty axe, ready for a fight. His son, however, grinned, the decorative metal pierced into his teeth silently clunking against one another. He had always desired Yrel and the Light sounded much stronger than those basic shamanistic rituals his clans called magic anyhow.

Garrosh Hellscream was ready to take the offer, become an Exarch and join the Naaru in their divine conquest of this world, when a sudden commotion broke out in the massive crowd.

A person approached, of a kind that hadn’t been seen on Draenor in twenty years. Pale, with blonde hair, small and slim, at least by orc standards, a weak looking thing, presumably a man. To this assortment of savages, the only impressive thing about him was his armour, a thing that rivalled Yrel’s in craftsmanship, but with more sinister undertones mixed into the otherwise holy design.

Anduin was alone, at least physically. ‘Is this the one?’ he asked K’ara. Due to a lack of functioning legs, and to compete with Xal’atath in some fashion (same master aside, there was still a natural rivalry between them) the Naaru had asked to take possession of Shalamayne. This way, she too could be carried within Anduin’s void space.

‘Indeed, master, this is High Exarch Yrel…’ K’ara answered.

“A human,” Yrel spoke, her accent emphasizing the Rs through a soft variation in tone as she continued. “It has been a long time since one of you graced this world. On this fateful day no less. Are you the champion K’ara wanted to summon?”

“In many ways, I am,” Anduin answered, his gaze wandering over to Garrosh, who seemed somehow annoyed with the interruption. “I would say that my presence here is more by accident, then by divine grace, however. Yet, I must tell you, that this crusade you plan is unjust.”

Garrosh grunted mockingly. “A whelp trying to tell HER what is just?!” he screamed and wrestled, from his father’s hands, Gorehowl. Within moments, he had climbed over the festive table and charged the High King. Yrel watched this approvingly, taking it as a sign of Garrosh’s purity. “PROVE YOURSELF INVADE- AAARRGGH!” The young Hellscream was slapped aside like a fly by a void tentacle.

‘You are getting better at the summoning, Anduin,’ Xal’atath complimented. ‘We might be able to move onto some more advanced creatures next. A C’thraxxi is a bit much, but a basic N’raqi might be possible soon.’

The people around were less enthused over this usage of Shadow magic. Indeed, all draenei grabbed their weapons in all haste, circling Anduin. As they menacingly stepped closer to the relaxed king, K’ara manifested. Although her stay in the void had cleaned her of the signs of coitus, the fleshmade Naaru was still naked. She didn’t mind the gazes of the people around, however. As her master’s property, the only eyes that mattered were his.

“Show respect, young ones!” the lightforged demanded, unable to hold herself back any longer.

Yrel immediately recognized the voice that had counselled her through so many years. “K’ara?  By the Light, what has happened to you? Why would you take a shape lesser than your divine crystal?”

“Because my new master has revealed to me the truth,” the Naaru answered with more hot-headedness than her kind should have been able to. “Maybe this shape is faulty and has desires of impurity, but these things make me feel truly alive. To forsake them in the name of perfection would be to forsake progress and happiness. Yrel, I was wrong, cease this crusade now, our sins are already too heavy!”

“Already?” Grommash asked, hearing the implication that something had been done.

He was ignored, just like his son, who slowly fought himself to his feet again, Anduin had no time to spare on them, not before the situation was resolved. Yrel thought the same thing, only honouring the warchief with a side-glance of her blue glowing eyes. “K’ara… it pains me to hear this,” she said in a defeated voice. “It is evident you have been corrupted. May you rest in the knowledge that your true will is going to be enacted by my hand!” the High Exarch’s golden wings flared up with the just wrath of an angel.

Anduin still stood relaxed as the draenei forces around closed in on him. “Let me solve this,” the High King said and put a hand on her shoulder. The golden haired dranei transformed into the shape of Shalamayne. The always impressive longsword now had a blade of golden crystal, shining with the purest Light. As Anduin raised it, it spread all around his form, engulfing him and his surroundings in an illuminating shine that consumed that of Yrel in its girth.

She may have been an angel, but Anduin was the sun.

Even though confused as to how this man, who had wielded such potent Shadow magic, could also wield such radiance, the draenei knew but one reaction to such clear purity of ambition and might. They fell to their knees as one. Yrel, in her highest fervour, quicker than everyone else.

“I am sorry,” she immediately apologized upon the Light waning. “My doubts have been obviously misplaced.”

Anduin once more realized the dangers of such loyalty to one of those ideological forces. If all it took for them to change sides was for someone to prove their dominance in the field, then the people following those creeds were little more than smart tools. Not sure how to change that, but knowing full well that it was best that he wielded those tools for the moment, Anduin stepped towards the kneeling High Exarch.

“Tell everyone what you have done, what you have ordered,” Anduin demanded, having learned every last secret from K’ara.

Yrel was easily obedient. “Over the last week, we have begun our conversion of the Shadowmoon clan. As those who tainted K’ara originally, used her as the so called Dark Star, we figured they had to be eliminated first.”

“WHAT?!” Grommash rose screaming from his seat, grabbing the weapon that was luckily no longer there. The warchief looked around, in the turmoltous fest of tens of thousands of people, he hadn’t noticed that this one particular clan had been missing entirely.

“They refused,” Anduin noted.

“Indeed, they did,” Yrel nodded graciously, radiating no shame. “Those who refused were slaughtered.”

“That is… RAAAAAH!” the warchief clenched his fists and with a valiant warcry charged at the kneeling High Exarch. The old orc’s furious attack bounced back from a magical shield of light. “WHO ARE YOU, MEDDLING HUMAN?!” he demanded to know.

“High King Anduin Llane Wrynn of the Alliance,” the same answered. “And I ask you to be patient. I will punish them.”

“Punish?” Yrel asked, raising her head, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion. “As a peerless master of the Light, you should know that…”

“Do not lecture me, Yrel,” Anduin snapped back and put a hand on her head, clawing into her skin. “You already saw that I am more than a master of the Light. Now witness TRUTH!” A swirling mixture of purple and golden light erupted from the fanatics eyes when she was suddenly pumped full of energy by Anduin. Not memories, knowledge, knowledge he derived from Xal’atath and K’ara equally. The end states of either states of beings. Justification arose in the draenei when she saw what the void was capable of, then horror when she realized the endgame of the Light was none the better.

When the despair of the High Exarch reached its peak, Anduin pulled his hand back. Heavily breathing, Yrel slumped to the ground, now knowing of all her sins. “How… how can we atone?!” she asked. “How can we find redemption, master of Light and Shadow?”

Anduin looked around. Grommash stared intensely through the barrier, bloodlust written plainly on his very being. While he would have suggested that they would aid these people normally, he was certain that they would simply be slaughtered wholesale. Orcs were savages, as proven time and time again, and could not be trusted to deliver justice. He couldn’t stay here to ensure that it would happen either. His obligations were with his own world.

“I will take them back to my timeline, my Azeroth,” Anduin answered therefore, with the best solution he had in mind. Of course, it was only just to take the guilty and compliant once. Given the draenei tendencies, he was pretty certain that covered every last of them on Draenor. “You will have your entire world to populate as you see fit.”

“And their punishment?” Grommash grunted. “I can fuck this world to give birth to a thousand new clans without you, after I slaughtered all of them. Tell me what their punishment will be! They just begun their little crusade and already killed more than the Burning Legion did in the last twenty years!”

“Not more than you, Warchief of the Iron Horde,” Anduin’s answer came like a whiplash. “And your punishment has been the very same leadership that led to the death of many innocents.” Grommash’s brown skin darkened as he flushed with rage. Before he could throw yet another insignificant punch, the High King did give him an answer. “However, I will punish them. The draenei of this generation will serve as slaves. Those who can fight, will fight for me, those who can serve, will serve my people.”

Garrosh laughed as limped closer, the tentacle slap from earlier having obviously hurt him. “What kind of servitude would that be?! Will they give you tasty treats and cook for you, whelp?”

“They will be slaves,” Anduin answered simply. “To fulfil every desire we have. The subsequent generation will be given the choice to return to the leadership of Velen in my timeline.”

“Every desire, like a grunt like you can go through with that,” Garrosh continued to mock, searching for a way to break through this shield, save Yrel and use that as leverage to claim that draenei ass for himself.

Grommash was already further than his son. He realized that the High King was every bit the man he appeared to be. A whole generation of slavery was an adequate punishment, although he wasn’t aware that slaves weren’t treated like trash in the harem society of Stormwind. Had he known that the draenei would be not be tormented with endless, unthankful tasks, but instead live in a civilization richer than all orc clans combined, he would have been less enthused.

As it was, the warchief only saw an adequate punishment and an opportunity to humble his son. “Prove it,” Grommash challenged. “Prove to us all that you will make them slaves to your every desire.”

Anduin raised an eyebrow, but shrugged dismissively. “As you want,” his armour and weapon disappeared, leaving him naked. The ease with which he did that surprised everyone around. “Strip,” he commanded Yrel. The savages around whistled anticipatingly, while the draenei, listening to authority but not in the know about their leaders (Naaru and High Exarch) revelations, were shocked by this development.

“I… is this truly necessary, master of…” Yrel started but stopped talking when Anduin grabbed her by one of her horns. He dragged her from the high table down to some sort of primitive fighting pit where show-fights must have been held earlier today. The fine sand under his feet felt nice to Anduin, but for Yrel it was a nuisance that streamed into the cracks in her armour as she was pulled through and then tossed in the very middle of the arena.

Everyone had a clear view on them now. The muscular king circled around her as she recovered from the involuntary movement. Suddenly, she felt not like a High Exarch anymore, but like the helpless girl dragged into the mines in Tanaan so many years ago. She had felt nothing but wrath for her unclean capturers back then.

With this being of sun-like radiance, it was different. Something about feeling weak it… It excited her. It was suddenly very hot inside her armour, especially between her legs.

Anduin was well aware of that. He had read her sexual preferences, even those she herself didn’t know about, from her mind when he had revealed the truth to her. She had a submissive streak, one she didn’t know about because none had ever been stronger than her without being also a brutal murderer. If she hadn’t, Anduin would have searched for a draenei in the crowd that had that characteristic instead.

Although he had to make it look like a punishment for the savage crowd, Anduin didn’t want to cause anyone discomfort, much worse rape anybody. The loss of their agency for the rest of their life would be punishment enough, he didn’t need to become as bad as them and have them suffer unnecessarily.

“Strip,” he therefore commanded again. He knew himself well enough that any submissive streak was amplified immensely by his dominating presence. That he was leading by example, prowling proudly around her in his own birthday suit, would hopefully help her as well.

“Y-yes,” her voice quivered, not out of shame but out of uncertainty about how to deal with the new lust stirring within her. “Master of…”

“Just, master!” he scolded her. “Stop talking and STRIP!”

“Yes, master!” she hastily answered, the proud High Exarch gathered herself, kneeling upright, and began undoing her armour with elegance. A sudden smack on her face threw her back into the sand. The pulsation on her cheek was less hot than that between her legs. She had never, ever felt this way before. For the first time in her life, desire for a man burned in her pussy. However, her upbringing still caused her to ask, “What did I do wrong?”

Anduin through a bolt of shadow magic at her. It caused her body to convulse in a fashion that seemed painful, but was really designed to only hurt in harmless, erotically enticing ways. “You only get to say ‘I am sorry, master’ when I tell you, you did something wrong!” Anduin shouted, to the applause of everyone around but Garrosh, who was watching another man do what he would have wanted to do, but was too weak for. “But just because this is your initiation, I will tell you. You are a slave now! When I ask you to strip, you don’t get to do it in any noble fashion. You get naked as quickly as you can so I can do with your body what I please!”

“YEAH, LISTEN TO THE MAN!” an ogre screamed. “Strip, you arrogant light-slut!” an orc woman agreed. The savage crowd was now entirely on Anduin’s side, even Grommash was grinning, only Garrosh was staring with disbelief. Anduin only had to keep it this way. He would save countless lives and eliminate a lot of future conflicts if he could take these draenei to a world more civilized and showed them how to not become extremist for the cause of the Light.

“STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!” the crowd was chanting as one now and Yrel finally followed the order. She felt oddly elated about this, her body was light as a feather, as if she was dreaming something wonderful. Despite the prickling pain still in her body, in the left side of her face in particular. ‘No, not despite,’ it slowly dawned on her, as she raised her hand to the clasp on the neck of her armour. ‘I feel like the light itself is blessing me with pleasure… yet… this is so impure.’

An impurity that the man before her also possessed and he was the brightest beacon to ever be graced by her eyes. He had convinced a Naaru, what shame would there be in giving in to him herself?

As commanded, she now stripped in all haste. Plate was ripped off in almost panicked motions, tossed and left in the sand. Segment for segment, she revealed her leather undercloth, which she then peeled out of. Her breasts came into view first, to the encouraging roar of the people of Draenor. Perky, firm things, with dark blue nipples.

Nipples hard from excitement, as everyone would soon realize. Anduin couldn’t have that. This was supposed to be public punishment. “You’re taking too long!” he shouted, once more grabbing her horns, this time to drag her face first into the dust. “Stay down,” he commanded as he got behind her, tits hidden for the moment. He had an inkling that he would have to quickly hide something else in a moment.

Indeed, when he ripped down her leather pants, he was presented with a sight nobody could name anything but ‘willing’. Her short tail was raised, hiding none of her crotch. Her firm, round ass was flush with excitement, neatly trimmed white hair decorated a glistening wet pussy. Even her asshole seemed to twitch in wait.

Anduin threw himself on top of her, hiding her obvious lust from view, his cock sinking between her soft thighs. He whispered into her pointy ears, “Listen to me, Yrel, and listen closely. I need these people to believe me that this is a punishment. I am honoured by your desire, but I need to make this convincing. To this end we have a choice. I can fuck you in the ass, that’ll be quick, I will make it as pleasant as I can…” Indeed, it was pretty likely she would cum numerous times even from that, “…but it will also be hard to make look authentic. However, if I fuck your pussy and cum inside you, I can clear up all doubts quite easily. At the same time, you will become my personal slave, forever,” he felt a sudden increase in wetness above his cock. “…and you will have to bear my child.”

“Do it, master,” Yrel whispered back, although that last revelation shocked her a little bit, carrying this champion’s offspring was an honour, not a punishment. “Whatever your will necessitates.”

That was the kind of confirmation Anduin liked to hear, he straightened back up. “You are just a total slut!” he declared, a statement that was true already, but the crowd took as further ridicule. Anduin reached down, to the new chant of ‘FUCK HER! FUCK HER!’ and closed his hands around her throat. He could hardly have her moan out loud at this point.

Knowing now what was expected of her, Yrel kept her head low, forehead pressing into the sand. With the tight grip on her throat, she could keep quiet, but there was no way she could hide the ecstasy on her face when feeling Anduin’s hard cock press against her pussy.

Bent over in the middle of the arena, Yrel lost her virginity under the eyes of a cheering crowd and a cucked Garrosh. Her mouth opened wide, a silent scream of lust. Mild pain filled her as well, but it went away with each centimetre of her that was stretched by the hot pole invading her most sanctified part.

Anduin didn’t have to simulate a lot in the appearance of this first entering. Sure, she was by no means dry, but she was tight as only a fit virgin could be. His hands grabbed tighter around her throat, his whole body tensing, as he forced himself deeper and deeper into the gripping, quivering hole. When he was all the way inside, he pulled back out just as slowly. He spat on his cock, just for the optics, and then went back in. Repeating this a few times, he could explain both the clear wetness and how he managed to slide in out of her despite his rather immense size.

When Anduin had her accustomed enough to fuck her properly, he needed to pin her down with yet more strength. Against her best intentions, her body was writhing under him. Luckily, it was hard to distinguish the lustful shaking from desperate struggling.

Every thrust of the High King drove the draenei deeper into the sand. Her Knees drifted further apart, until Anduin was hammering into her at an almost straight-downward angle. Yrel’s eyes were closed, her jaw clenched, only a minimum of air managed to slip past the firm grip of Anduin.

The asphyxiation made everything that much worse, that much better. She had felt light before, now it was like she was flying. Her surroundings were far aware, a layer of soft oppression around her that let nothing through but the strongest impulses. All of which, right now, were coming from her pussy.

Having never done as much as touch herself, being this suddenly confronted with the true extent of her underlying, suppressed perversion, had Yrel at a constant state of climaxes. The exposure to the crowd, the humiliation, the abuse, it made those urges she had never taken notice of until this day rinse away every last bit of fanatical loyalty she had for the Light.

Anduin kept accelerating his thrusts until his muscles started glistening with sweat and his lungs were pumping to the steady sound of his groans. He slammed against her over and over again. Each impact was cushioned by her ass, the force reverberating in the bubbly flesh for just long enough for the next to arrive.

His orgasm was quick approaching and he wanted it that way. Yrel was strong, physically stronger even than K’ara, and he was unsure if he could keep her reliably pinned down for much longer. Indeed, the moment his balls tightened was the moment she broke free.

 As the High King would always do when he had the choice, the very first time he came inside a new woman he slammed all the way down to the base before releasing his seed. His hot cum flooded her womb in vast, highly virile quantities. The pussy around him pulsated, as if to milk him of every last drop.

His arms became just a bit weaker as the pleasure of breeding a new slave rocked through Anduin’s body. At the same time, Yrel’s body was ravaged by multiple layers of ecstasy, her spine bent with ferocious intensity, causing her upper body to rise from the sands and display her lust openly.

 Screams, muffled only by the remains of Anduin’s grasp on her throat, echoed from her wide open mouth, tongue stretched into the air. Being fucked for the first time, having her deepest bits being painted white and being impregnated and, most of all, the etching of the slave mark into her skin and soul, it all caused a grimace of lust to take hold of her noble face.

The High Exarch felt as if the Light itself was ravaging through her body in ways never thought possible before. No peace or justice, just the raw ecstasy of being bred, of submitting to someone wiser, stronger and more capable. At the same time, she felt the Shadow worm its way through her, sly in the way it pressured only the most sensitive parts of her. Violent and detailed debauchery caused her to let out numerous squirts of pussyjuice while her climax proceeded.

Her eyes rolled up her skull, a dark purple taking hold of their blue glowing might as the mane-like tentacles forever tainted her flesh. There was no way she wouldn’t have been fine with that. Being branded to serve Anduin, in exchange to experience this pleasure, that was worth the cost. What evil was the Void now, that she knew her master was champion over both forces, anyway?

Anduin grunted when a last spurt of semen shot into Yrel and caused his newest slave to tremble. More semen meant her orgasm was prolonged, a simple reward for the simple task of being a hole for him to fuck whenever he felt like it. He let go of her throat when her body went limb, causing her to slump back of the ground like a puppet without strings.

“Shooo goooooood,” Yrel muttered.

Which was exactly the contention Grommash took. “THIS WAS TO BE A DISPLAY OF A PUNISHMENT!” he roared and stumped towards the edge of the arena, ignoring his now completely frozen son. “Instead you rewarded her with pleasure beyond that anyone could give!”

“She had no choice in the matter,” Anduin said, telling half a lie, and pulled out of her to face the warchief standing upright. Grommash, intimidated by the smaller human’s hard eyes, stopped in his tracks. “I have used my magic to mark her when I came inside. Now, she is just a slut to fulfil my desires. Watch,” Anduin turned to Yrel and commanded, “Turn on your back.”

Immediately, she did. Yrel experienced the true power of the brand. It was odd. Although she had little control over the motion itself, she would have obeyed anyway if given the chance. It was something she simultaneously was forced to do and consented to. The feeling of helplessness at the hands of the High King only furthered her lust.

Everyone in the arena was looking at the body of Yrel. Much of her curves was decorated with remains of sand, the sweat having made her skin sticky, but her athletic build was sexy nevertheless. Indeed, this gave her heavily-breathing form a wild look never seen before on the always clean and bright paladin. Even her silky, white hair was in disarray now, the four small tendrils that grew from behind her pointy ears twitching sometimes.

“Cum,” Anduin commanded and Yrel shouted in lust when her mind was suddenly lit on fire. Hooves pressed into the ground, hips darting off of the floor as she climaxed from that single word. Semen oozed from her cunt when she squirted a wet line into the sand. “Harder, CUM!” Anduin commanded and her shout rose into a high-pitched scream. More pussy juice tainted the festive ground, the highest excesses almost reaching the crowd, which were applauding with savage enthusiasm. Anduin put down one last example. “Tell everyone what you are, Yrel.”

“I am a…” the High Exarch needed to gather her breathe. “I am… a cunt for you to fuck, master. A sinner that needs punishment, like everyone else that followed me. By the Light, I am nothing but your slut, your slave, and my people will be whores and labourers for yours.”

The mark hovering before her forehead changed, from the pure pink, to a royal purple, between the former colour of the Light and the dark taint of the Shadow. It was a change missed by those who weren’t draenei around them. However, those of the blue-skinned people that saw it once more lowered their head, still kneeling from earlier, and professed their agreement. “”We’ll be slaves as punishment for our misgivings,”” they said, as one.

“…I see,” Grommash grumbled, evidently not entirely happy with this, but happy enough to no longer complain. “Alright then, take those goats off Draenor and do as you wish with them.”

Anduin smirked, he planned to do exactly that. However, he wouldn’t be the only one to decide their fate.


	28. Fate in Twilight

“Anduin… is all of this true?” Velen asked, the shock plain in his purple eyes. The High King had returned to Stormwind ahead a literal army of draenei slaves yesterday and immediately sent for the prophet. As the leader of the draenei on Azeroth, his alter-ego on Draenor having sacrificed himself to cleanse K’ara, the same Naaru who was now linked and enslaved to Anduin, the High King felt it necessary to have him there to help decide on the fate of these people.

“Yes,” Anduin confirmed one more time and let the old draenei sit down in one of the many chairs in the king’s personal chamber. The two of them were alone, even Xal’atath and K’ara weren’t around. Upon having heard that Xal’atath was heading the Shadow half of the church, K’ara had immediate taken residence in the opposite wing. The Old Goddess Shadow cult of free-use now had competition in K’ara’s Light cult of the perfect slave, where women submitted themselves and stayed celibate until they found a master the church approved of.

Their time there wasn’t pure just because they weren’t fucked by any masters. Aside from being schooled in the arts of housekeeping, from sewing to cooking, and finance, much of their day was dedicated to sex. Their pussy and ass were to remain untouched by seed, but they weren’t barred from giving blowjobs. As a matter of fact, they were encouraged to suck at least one cock a day to perfect their technique, while also publicly masturbating during the mess to show how sexy they were.

Outside of that, all of the girls in the program were training with each other. Strap-ons and dildos were used in mass during the free times, large lesbian orgies consuming most of the growing wing of the new grand cathedral. They were to be perfect for the studs they would eventually submit themselves to and part of that was to be extremely experienced in lovemaking.

The cult filled a niche in society previously uncovered and had garnered a lot of interest the moment after its announcement. Unsurprisingly, it found particularly many followers in the newly arrived draenei. Serving a Naaru was just what they knew and a nice anchor in this new and strange situation they found themselves in.

That aside, many women currently residing on Stormwind were pregnant or had already submitted themselves to a master, so they didn’t have a real chance to join that side of the church. Indulgence without strings on one side, absolute loyalty to one master on the other side of the new religion of Stormwind. Everyone was drowning in pleasure

Everyone but Prophet Velen, who was massaging his temples. “How did my people ever commit such atrocities? Did I not lead them well enough?”

“It seems your absence that was the problem,” Anduin tried to calm him down. “A large amount of Naaru landed on Draenor about two years before I arrived there. K’ara had already been guiding Yrel towards a more fanatical understanding of the Light and all of them then made it worse.”

“I…” Velen sighed deeply. “I truly should not be that surprised. I saw the tyrannical way the Prime Naaru Xe’ra acted on Argus with my own eyes. That the extreme of the Light, indeed fate itself, cannot be trusted is something I know thanks to Illidan Stormrage.”

The High King was relieved. He had feared his teacher would take the news much harder than he already had. Although Velen was shook, he would live with it and the consequences of the future.

“You were wise to remove them from draenei. Us and the orcs seem incapable of living side by side nowadays, whatever timeline, things just go bad eventually… Those Naaru you speak off, did you also bring them with you?”

“Yes,” Anduin answered, “they have transformed like K’ara did, although they seem weaker and they haven’t been marked by me.” This was probably because it was K’ara who had went to them, showed them the truth and how to change into flesh, rather than pulling directly from Anduin’s power. Regardless, they were all fiercely convinced that they had to atone. There were four of them, all female, and K’ara wished for them to be instructors in her new cult.

“I see… and you call me here then to advise you?”

“From another time or not, they are your people,” Anduin stated. “Their need for punishment is clear, but, aside from those two I have marked already, I have no intention of actually using them as sex slaves if they aren’t cut out for it. Being the builders of a new city for the draenei on Azeroth might be enough labour to make them pay for their sins. The orcs on Draenor have no need to know of any of this.”

“No, they do not… I will meditate on this, Anduin, please give me a few days.” After saying that, he rose and walked towards the exit, his staff clacking on the ground with every step. “…And may I take those draenei with me to the Exodar for those days?”

“Take as much time you need,” Anduin allowed.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Anduin was holding two leashes. The one in the left was connecting to the collar around Maiev’s neck. Together with Tyrande and Shandris, both cum-stained, watching and masturbating from their position at the ends of the massive throne’s seating, the redhead night elf had returned to the capital during Anduin’s absence. Guiding a whole people from the Blasted Lands to Stormwind had taken quite a bit of time, after all.

Luckily organizing the way back had been affected by the rather absurd scaling between the two different timelines. The two weeks that Anduin had spent on Draenor, organizing the move of all the draenei on that world, hadn’t even been a day over in Azeroth. The portal had, hopefully forever, closed once they had all been through.

The leash in his right was hooked onto the collar of Yrel. The white-haired draenei was just as busy sucking Anduin’s cock as Maiev was. Directly to Anduins left and right were Xal’atath and K’ara. As per usual when he was sitting on his throne, he couldn’t go a second with breasts smothering his face and shoulders. Of course, he wasn’t complaining about that.

Instead, he was sucking on K’ara’s blue nipple. Just with his lips at first, then he rolled the hard protrusion between his teeth, leaving playful bitemark when he eventually let go. Yanking on Yrel’s leash, forcing her to stop sucking his cock for a moment and face him instead. “Look at you,” Anduin mocked her in his dominating fashion, “a once proud High Exarch, now amongst the lowest of my slaves. How do you feel, just there to squirm before me and serve my cock?”

“I love it, I love you, master,” Yrel gasped, her only concern being that Anduin might cum while she was talking. Maiev had immediately taken the opportunity, now deepthroating Anduin. The same enthusiasm she had once displayed in hunting criminals, she now displayed in making the High King cum as hard and as often as she could. “I will gladly serve you the rest of my life, as punishment for my crimes or not.”

Anduin grunted, both to show his dissatisfaction and because he was now filling Maiev’s stomach with his seed. The brown-skinned elf pressed her lips against the base of his cock upon feeling the first quiver. As cum spurted down her throat, her pussy gushed. At this hour of the day, the floor was already tainted with all kinds of love juices.

Yrel whimpered, her fear having come true, but had no time for recourse as Anduin slapped her across the face. As her head was forced to the side, she could feel a spike of pleasure. “You’re a depraved slut, that the Light ever thought you worthy is inconceivable,” his hard glare wandered over to K’ara, who visibly shivered.

“The Light’s judgement has been rather poor, my beloved husband,” the Naaru was quick to agree, feeling herself grow wetter with every second his intense, blue eyes were focused on her. “Although this is more reward than punishment, we happily submit ourselves to your superior will in order to control ourselves. Do with us as you wish, master. We are just-”

“Get on the floor,” the High King interrupted. Shutting her mouth like a good whore, Ka’ra obeyed in a hasty motion. She presented herself quickly, getting on all fours and pushing her ass out. Her tail quivered in anticipation for what may come next. “Yrel, get next to her,” Anduin added, while also gesturing for Maiev to climb on top of him.

“I thank the goddess,” Maiev mumbled with the taste of fresh cum still on her lips, “for this opportunity to ride your fat cock, master.” With those simple words, she slid down the enormous spear, letting it impale her tight pussy all the way to the womb. “Being fucked and bred by you is the greatest honour,” she gasped, wishing to be filled up as many times a day as was possible.

“Maybe Elune herself will want to one day,” Anduin joked, while Jaina appeared from one of the doors close to the throne.  Her belly had swollen that little bit more, as had her tits, now noticeably larger than anybody else in the harem. They weren’t just decoratively larger.

Jaina spotted the empty spot on her husband’s left side and teleported over in the blink of an eye. Although her pregnancy was beginning to impact her ease of movement, her magic more than certainly made up for it. “A quiet day, I see,” she commented upon taking place on the comfortable leather.

“A day without dangers, but by no means a quiet day,” Anduin responded, surrounded by the sounds of masturbation or anticipation, in the case of the two draenei wiggling on all fours, waiting for their punishment. The High King pulled his beautiful queen into a sudden kiss. With every day that passed, Jaina seemed to regain more of her youth. Only her hair remained the same, silver with a streak of gold, no amount of time healing the residual damage from the mana bomb.

Such dark thoughts had no opportunity to manifest in their kiss though. Jaina’s lips tasted of honey and apples, remains of her breakfast no doubt, and the moment their mouths touched the heat of the High King immediately transferred to the naked arch mage. She moaned as their tongues whirled, her breathing accelerating, her body grinding against her master, who found much of his shoulder enveloped by her massive tits while he reached down between her legs. He found her trimmed pussy hair dry, but that changed almost as quick as Jaina’s skin flushed from a healthy pale tone to a moderate red.

“Anduin… please taste me,” Jaina gasped when there was a pause in her kiss, shifting in her position. While Anduin was still rubbing his first wife’s clit, mercilessly fingerbanging Xal’atath on the other side of his body, Jaina raised her bosom to his face. From her pretty pink nipple pearled a drop of a white liquid when she cupped her big boobs to hold them.

“It is always my pleasure,” Anduin responded, liking that singular drop off and then sucking on her nipple. Milk shot out, filling his tongue with a delightful taste that was incomparable with anything. Anduin guessed that this must have been what ambrosia tasted like, faintly sweet and fulfilling. Although too early for a normal pregnancy, Jaina had recently started producing breast milk. It was hardly the only unusual thing that happened around Anduin and nothing had been found wrong with Jaina, quite the contrary, she was healthier than ever before.

Much like Anduin’s seed, it seemed that Jaina’s milk could come endlessly. As such, this change was probably in reaction to the massive amount of magical semen pumped into her on a regular basis. As long as it wasn’t harmful and the only drawback it had was that Jaina had to be careful to not knock things over when bending forwards, he did not care whatsoever.

“Yes, drink from me,” Jaina gasped, her pussy gushing fervently with every gulp her master took. Her nipples had become immensely more sensitive since this development. They were almost on the level of her clitoris when they became fully erect. “Drink from this perverted cow, masterrrr,” she felt her orgasm loom.

As did Anduin. At first it had felt a bit weird to drink from her tits like an infant, but taste and her erotic reactions had soon eradicated all second guesses. Now he could only bask in the glory of it all. He drew small circles around her nipple with his tongue to tease out yet more of the delicious liquid. One more nourishing squirt and Jaina shouted her delight as it pushed her over the edge.

Anduin felt his balls tighten at the same moment, his seed shot upwards through his shaft and into Maiev. The masochistic Warden tensed for just a moment, the intense climax of feeling his hot load inside her ravaging her being, but continued to bounce on his dick even as her body protested, wanting to do nothing more than become rigid with ecstasy.

‘No pleasure is more important than Anduin’s,’ Maiev thought as she felt her womb being painted white. Although she acted on that thought, milking her master with her quivering quim, while riding him, it would have been wrong to say that she wasn’t the happiest she had ever been in her life. Fulfilled completely sexually, in charge of a fair portion of a night elf society that was feeling their goddess’ blessing stronger than ever before, and with the prospect of her own family, something she had never known she wanted, clear in her seeded belly and the other slaves surrounding her, the Warden could only equally scold and compliment herself. Scolding for how bitter she had been all these years, but compliments for the fact that she had been enslaved by no one else before the perfect master came along.

A particularly large, hot spurt of Anduin’s semen into her waiting womb finally caused the redheaded elf to cease in her forceful motions. Too intense was the ecstasy of being creampied, no matter the amount of times she felt it. Arching backwards, barely able to feel her legs (or anything else of her body, really) through the constant pleasure crackling through her body, she didn’t notice how dangerously far backwards she tilted.

Had Anduin not still held her leash, she may have fallen. Almost effortlessly, however, the High King managed to hold her, the arm around Jaina tensing slightly as the leather rope became taut from the weight. With one yanking, he caused Maiev to fall against his chest. Her athletic body was covered in sweat, her light-brown skin glistening, her moderate breasts squished on Anduin’s firm muscles.

“You have been good, trying to ride me as long as you could, Maiev, and a good girl deserves a reward,” the High King stated, surrounded by post-orgasmic women of vastly different backgrounds, all hanging on his lips as if he was spouting the sweetest poems ever heard.

He nodded towards Jaina, whose giant breasts had not shrunk a bit despite the massive amounts of milk Anduin had drained from her. They looked equally appealing, perfectly symmetrical, as she continued to support them with her hands. In accordance to her husband’s wishes, she turned her upper body slightly, offering her left nipple to Maiev’s cum-stained lips. The masochistic Warden couldn’t believe her luck, to be rewarded in such a manner was perfection.

Especially when it came along her ass being slapped by two hands simultaneously. Dropping the leashes, the High King grabbed Maiev’s firm ass and kneaded the cheeks as he thrust into her from below. Maiev’s silver glowing eyes rolled up in her skull as she continued sucking the milk out of Jaina. The tight folds of her pussy were gripping onto Anduin’s entire length, trying their best to give the Warden another fill of the perfect man’s semen.

Jaina was gasping. Even just one pair of lips on a nipple was enough to cause her to shiver with ecstasy. To Anduin’s right, Xal’atath had largely recovered from her orgasm. With her master’s hands otherwise occupied, she had to help herself to more pleasure. Touching herself was beneath her, outside of trying to give her husband a stimulating sight, so she turned to the two slaves that had done nothing but watch this entire time. “Shandris, be a dear and serve,” the Old Goddess demanding tone rung out while she repositioned herself, leaning against her husband’s shoulder and spreading her purple pussy lips with one hand.

“Of course, my queen,” the sentinel general obeyed immediately, eager to do anything that brought her physically closer to Anduin. Crawling towards Xal’atath on all fours, over the length of the throne’s curved seating, Shandris soon found herself enveloped by the voidborne’s thighs, tongue dipping deep into the cunt.

On the other side, Tyrande didn’t want to be left out and took the little liberty to move on her own. Although a slave, the High Priestess of Elune did still have her own wants she often put through. In this case, to sink her own tongue into Jaina’s cunt, so eagerly presented along her lustfully pushed out ass.

As Jaina’s moans intensified, to be muffled only when the High King kissed her, Xal’atath posed a question. “What do you plan to do with them?” she asked, resting the back of her head on Anduin’s shoulder. The question was in obvious regard to the two draenei, still on the floor.

Still awaiting their punishment, Yrel and K’ara were the very definition of bitches in heat. On knees and hands, tails raised, their mouths wide open, tongue hanging out as they panted audibly, longing sighs and groans, they only allowed themselves rare glances over their shoulders as they were otherwise staring towards the court.

Which stared back, dozen of eyes watching what the king was doing while they received handjobs, had their cocks sucked or their pussies eaten by the sex slaves or fellow nobles. More submissively minded nobles loved to take a place under the table. They loved to be degraded in the act, but still have power anywhere else in life. The clear majority of them were, unsurprisingly, women. Like the blonde, busty baroness that was currently being facefucked by a lesser lord that was so far under her own rank that she could have bought his entire holdings and barely even felt the cut in her savings. Yet still, she went cross-eyes as he threw degrading words at her, between having a business discussion with some fellow lords, his cock slamming down her throat over and over again, only to eventually fill her belly up with his seed.

Similar scenes played out everywhere, as the court fucked and governed at the same time. One would have thought all of these distractions would have caused things to run inefficiently. However, the opposite was the case. With all of their urges satisfied all the time and a clear purpose to put the needs of Stormwind above their own when any matter required immediate attention, the government had never been less corrupt and ran more smoothly at the same time.

Yrel and K’ara were stuck between watching that endless debauchery of human supremacy and their master, the greatest of all humans, make multiple woman cum repeatedly without getting out of his seat. Alone his dominating presence was alone to make them a bit wet, but with the attention of the perverted court and the punishment at the hand of the perfect man, their pussies were overflowing with desire.

They needed something. Their own fingers, another woman’s subtle touch, a tongue in their pussies, a cock up the ass, they would be happy with as little as a kiss, as long as they got to feeling anything but this torturous anticipation.

Anduin knew that. Which was why he didn’t answer immediately, instead letting them squirm and stew in their needs. Their stretched out, firm asses wiggled ever so slightly, an unconscious motion, their bodies trying to entice their master to fill them with cum again and again. While they were pregnant, purely for the sake of lust, and once their wombs were ready again, they especially needed to be bred.

It was a desire Anduin eventually had to cave to.

“They will be punished as I said they would be punished, taking whatever of my desires I want them to and satisfying them,” the High King stated. Slowing down, Maiev anticipated he would want to pull down. Forcing her to resume her movements with his strong hands on her ass, he gave her a couple of spanks as he continued. “Even you are more worthy of my cock than those two are, Maiev, continue riding me.”

“Yeeessshhh, massshtaaaah,” she slurred as every reverberating slap on her jiggling ass made her cum a little bit. Her stretched out tongue and rolled back eyes quivered as her legs moved along in as much as a rhythm as she could imagine. On the ground, the draenei’s desperate panting for cock continued with a hopeless whimper. They too had anticipated Anduin to squat down on their dick-craving cunts.

Indeed, Anduin wanted to feel more ecstasy, he wanted to ram inside them. At the same time, Maiev was doing her job as a fuckable piece of meat perfectly right now, forcing her convulsing body along, through orgasms and screams. For every other man, the want to fuck all three of them, indeed every last woman around him on the throne, at once would have been a limiting factor. To Anduin, it was a mere inconvenience.

 His eyes flashed with the purple of Void magic and a moment later, numerous tentacles sprouted from every surface of the throne, reaching out of small portal from the dimension of darkness. Their arrival was pure delight for all of the slaves, as the smooth, slippery surfaces tendrils were the closest thing to a replacement of their master’s cock that existed.

Jaina, Tyrande, Xal’atath and Shandris, they were raised slightly in the air by thick tentacles, wrapping around waists and limbs, more of them soon penetrating pussy and assholes, causing everyone to let out a collective shriek of pleasure. The two queens and Tyrande also had their mouths filled. Shandris had to continue licking her superior’s pussy, specifically the clit, something the High Priestess normally would have had to also share in, but the fact that Jaina was positioned with her chest towards Anduin made this impossible.

More specialized, thinner tentacles slithered around the large breasts of Anduin’s queens. For Xal’atath, it was just the mere wish of the High King to feel some of their squishiness, bring yet more ecstasy to his beloved slaves, the little tendrils massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples. He guided yet another tentacle to wrap around her neck and constrict, immediately causing the Old Goddess to tense up, squirting all over Shandris’ face as her eyes rolled upwards. Choking remained the kink the void elf lookalike loved the most.

On Anduin’s other side, there was an additional reason for assaulting Jaina’s breasts. With every pump of the tentacles, their expanded glory swung up and down. Regardless, he caught one of the pretty pink nipples and sucked at the same time as the tentacles constricted. The wondrous taste of her milk shot into his mouth just as his first queen’s spine curved as much as her confinement allowed, his greedy act having caused her own mind-shattering orgasm amongst the triple penetration of her fuckable holes.

Anduin himself basked in an absolute sea of pleasure. Every single tentacle, unless he willed otherwise, sent the pleasure it perceived back to him. Despite this, he remained collective, the High King being the master of his pleasure, not the other way around. If they really tried, his slaves would have also been able to weather this storm through sheer willpower, but at the hands of the greatest man alive, they had no reason to.

Inviting himself in, he spread the buttcheeks of Maiev, a particularly girthy tentacle seamlessly parting her sphincter. All the formerly so stubborn Warden could do was scream loud enough for the entire court to stop talking for a moment, her expression already one of raw ecstasy, beads of sweat rolling down her brown skin.

Then, finally, Anduin turned his mind’s attention to the draenei on the floor. Using one tentacle as his visor, through which to follow the scene, his actual eyes were glued to the heaving breasts from which he drank, he controlled the tentacles. Basically extensions of himself, all movements came naturally.

Yrel and K’ara both gasped in delight, uncaring that it was a spell by the Shadow, when the tentacles touched them. They felt the presence of their master within those slimy, smooth appendages, couldn’t help but perversely greed after the cock-like, engorged heads many of them sported.

However, those tentacles, for the moment, stayed away from them. Instead rather normal looking ones, with pointy tips good for nothing but making their way around surfaces, wrapped themselves around them. They didn’t struggle in any capacity, the mere second-hand touch of Anduin by his magic was enough to push the two slaves to the edge of orgasm.

Their arms were forced behind their backs, bound together at an uncomfortable, almost painful angle. Tentacles around neck and waist raised them, choking them with the weight of their bodies while presenting them to the court at large. Their hooved legs were angled until it looked like they were squatting in the air, wide-open legged, juices dripping from their cunts with each passing second.

Finally, then they felt the meaty tentacles grind against their awaiting holes. “Yesssshhh,” K’ara exclaimed, past her lolling out tongue, her golden hair swaying as she did her best to grind against the teasing appendage. Something that Anduin immediately punished (or rewarded) by having another tentacle whip her across the ass.

“This is part of your atonement,” Anduin declared. “What kind of twisted being are you that you want it so badly?”

“Your toy,” K’ara gasped, unable to stop herself from wiggling her hips in the limited capacity the strangulating grip of the tentacles allowed her. Next to her in the air, Yrel had begun mimicking the motion.

“Yes, master, we are your twisted little toys,” the previously pure paladin perversely purred her agreement. “Our atonement is to be your sla-ah-vesss. Even though our regret runs deep, now that you have opened our eyes, we can’t help but feel… to feel…” she moaned, her pussy gushing a little, as her anticipation almost caused her to cum. This humiliation made her too damn horny.

K’ara continued seamlessly, the fallen Naaru knowing exactly what her fellow sex slave was thinking. “…to feel raw delight at your domination, my king,” she gasped, her tone a pitch higher than usual. Between every sentence, she had to take a break to pant and keep her eyes focused on what little of her master she could see in that writhing mound of orgasming females on the throne. “Please, we regret, so use us in whatever way you want! Whatever pleases you, we are your toys, your twisted sex slaves, abuse us, breed us, just never forsake us and keep showing us the way!”

Giving it a slight nod, Anduin responded, “As you wish, then, you twisted, masochistic toys of mine.” With that, the tentacles penetrated their lower holes, swiftly. All words were gone, all pledges of allegiance and promises of regret eliminated by a flash of white. Time seemingly stood still for K’ara and Yrel, a moment where they felt nothing.

Then every single nerve inside them lit up with sexual fire. They could not but orgasm immediately, a dumb-fucked expression on their faces, squirting harder than any other of the girls had today, and experiencing yet another height of pleasure at the hands of the High King as the tentacles pumped cum inside them at the same moment. Although itself unable to impregnate (not that any of the slaves present needed that anymore) the cum squirting out was a pure cocktail of their master’s magics, second only to the seed pumping into Maiev.

And along with them came everyone else. Semen flooded the anuses and pussies of every last girl, splurged down the throats of the lucky few getting facefucked by tentacles. Anduin could feel every last fold and tongue, milking his numerous extensions while his own balls pulsated. Rather than being paralyzed, the High King was motivated by this pleasure to thrust harder and faster into the slave he was directly inside.

Maiev’s screams were dominated by repeated stutters, coming along every time her master slammed into her from below. Moving ever quicker, Anduin soon couldn’t remain seated anymore, lifting the redheaded nightelf up as he fucked her into a standing position, her dangling legs instinctively closing behind his hips.

Anduin’s lips ravaged her neck, covered her in lovebites, while every thrust came along with another massive spurt of cum. The scene, the moans, they prolonged his ecstasy for far longer than any other mortal man (or even god) could hope to remain at the height of their climax. His bottomless balls continued to fill up Maiev’s until her belly began to swell. A visible bulge, rivalling Jaina’s baby bump, born only from the amount of cum inside her.

While Maiev noticed this stretching of her flat stomach, her mind was locked in a perpetual cycle of, ‘Thank you, master! Thank you, master! Thank you, master!’ repeating with every last drop of semen spilled inside her. A thought that every other girl mimicked as they were filled up and covered in semen, tentacles nearby shooting the thick white liquid all over them.

That wave of orgasms was, of course, far from the last one that Anduin intended to give to them. When he was about to start moving again, something else forcibly drew his attention. Someone else, to be exact, one of the many castle guards. He stormed into the room, shouting “High King, please, you must come see this!” causing the court and all lewd ongoings to come to a confused halt. The tentacles vanished and the harem gathered themselves in a matter of seconds, despite the overwhelmed state their bodies had been in. A rush of adrenaline in response to any threat towards themselves, their master and their unborn children managed to straighten out even the most depraved states of mind.

The guard’s agitation was odd. If there had been real danger, the alarms would have been rung all over the castle. At the same time, whatever he knew, must have been such clear and public knowledge that there was no need to be secretive in any way. As a palace guard, this man was only one step below the high discipline required from the king’s guard. In other words, he would have known better than just scream out anything but the obvious.

A set of fine clothes appeared around Anduin. Within moments, all of his girls were clad in their own gear as well, be it Xal’atath thin dress or Maiev’s heavy armour. This came either at the hands of their own skills or from Anduin, the High King having mastered the spell, to hide things in the void and pull them back out, to the necessary degree.

It did not, however, clean them up in any capacity. Something that made their looks pretty messy pretty fast, as cloth was drenched and naked skin, along with hair, remained visibly stained with semen. None of them minded, however, being marked by Anduin in such a way was an honour.

“Show me, then,” Anduin declared and marched ahead. Not only his slaves followed him, but much of the court was caught up in the motion. All of them wondering what was going on. Most of them had to wait, eventually, as Anduin was led up one of the watchtowers, the flight of stairs too narrow for many people to come up. What he saw up there had him relax immensely and he returned downstairs with a smile. “It is of no concern,” he assured everyone. “Big news, but no bad ones. Follow me to the harbour if you want to see for yourself.”

Everyone did, but most people had to get their clothes. It was a cloudy day, typical autumn, with the occasional shower prattling on the cobblestone covered streets of Stormwind, many of them decorated with fallen leaves, golden and red. Inside, everyone was nude, the heat of other bodies and a cosy fireplace usually enough to remain comfortable, but the city itself was impossible to enjoy nakedly now.

Which was also why the streets were normally empty, as the people’s favourite pastime, orgies and sex in general, had all moved behind closed doors. Right now, however, Anduin’s procession was only amongst the earlier people filling the street, all in a steady stream westward, towards the water.

Once through the wall that separated the harbour from the proper city, standing atop the massive stone plaza that was connected to the docks below through gargantuan stairs down the straight cliff, Anduin saw again what he had seen from atop the tower.

In the distance, partly still hidden by clouds, flew two constructs of crystal, magic and metal. One was about as large as an entire district of Stormwind, perhaps even bigger. Purple crystalline structures grew from the blueish pale metal like the stingers of a porcupine, glowing as they continued to accelerate the spaceship forwards. Next to it was, almost insignificant by comparison, ship that was closer in size to the Master’s Pride, Anduins new flagship. It had a more pleasing shape, almost elliptic, with massive crystals growing out of its top and bottom in an ordered layout. A singular, even bigger one, pointed ahead.

The city-sized ship was the Exodar, the home ship of the draenei, on which they had crash-landed on Azeroth, while the smaller one appeared to be the Vindicaar, a proper warship, forged to fight the Legion and having done a great job at it, having been the base of all operations during the Argus campaign.

Yet, it was different.

The formerly radiant gold of the ship had changed. Where the Light had dominated before, a clear influence of the Shadow had taken root. The tips of crystals were black, blurring into a deep purple,then pink towards the main body of the ship. A heart of gold framed by necessary darkness, is how Anduin saw this ship.

Both of them came towards Stormwind at a pace that seemed crawling to the naked eye, but was absurd when taking into context the size of these things. From first hand experiences, Anduin knew that the Vindicaar was able to travel much, much faster even. He was surprised to see it here in the first place. Last he had been informed, the remains of the Army of the Light had taken it to continue they war against the scrambled forces of the Burning Legion. Sargeras or not, demons were still interested in pillaging the endless worlds in the Great Dark, so he had approved of that, even though the ship would have been a mighty weapon in this war.

A weapon that, apparently, the Alliance would now be given, if Anduin read the situation correctly.

The Exodar took a slight turn south, manoeuvring itself into a position to land. A couple of crystals fell off into the water, not too far off Lion’s Rest. Anduin followed that with some worry, as the behemoth of a ship turned in the air to orient its main entrance towards an available bit of land in the Harbour.

It was a process Anduin couldn’t follow with all of his attention, as he instead looked towards the Vindicaar, heading directly for him and the crowd. With perfect precision, the warship halted a few metres off the cliff, the magical engines continuously humming with power as the Vindicaar hovered in the air. Draenei became visible aboard the ship, working with some sort of contraption. Some of them, as Anduin quickly noted, were scantily clad in tightly sitting materials that left nothing to the imagination, a harsh break from the so heavily ornamented armours the blue-skinned race usually wore.

A bridge of magic appeared between the ship and the ground, sparkling with gold and dark purple. The first to cross it was Velen himself. Much like the Vindicaar, Anduin had some trouble recognizing his mentor in the draenei that walked towards him.

The ancient man had shaved off his beard, leaving only four tentacles dangling from his chin. Formerly bushy, long eyebrows had been shortened to a sensible length, their colour changed from pure white to dark grey. Just one indication, a much smaller one compared to the greatly reduced number of wrinkles on the Prophet’s face, that he had been rejuvenated.

“Anduin,” Velen greeted, his voice the same as ever. Old and wise, but, for the first time since Anduin knew the man, satisfied rather than filled with hopeful melancholy. The robe and staff he wore were also the same as ever, so there was no doubt about it. No matter the changes, this was still the High King’s mentor.

“Velen,” the monarch opened his arms for a friendly embrace and the Prophet bowed down with hesitation. They embraced each other as friends on a shared path. “I take it your decision has been made then?”

“I have indeed made it,” Velen confirmed and quickly recounted how it came to this. “Once we had returned to the Exodar, I spent a long time listening to the draenei of the alternative timeline. I found out how it had come to this in all details, every experience along the way. Some had me sympathize, others had me shudder in disgust, but all of them made it clear that my people had run from the darkness for too long and, in the process, mistook the light that guided us for the only salvation. We were blind and deaf for other visions of the future and so had I been. Inspired by your success in balancing the two primordial forces of our world, I took to my chambers and attempted to see more than what the Light wanted to show me.”

His words were temporarily disrupted by the sound of water being parted under the Exodar’s size. Large waves were created in the process, hitting the harbour and partially rolling onto land. Not at any too worrying degree, the people worked on the docks had already retreated to higher ground, so all that was lost were some barrels of fish and some minor equipment not properly secured along the shore.

Velen looked towards the Exodar with some level of nostalgia in his eyes. “This will be the last time the Exodar flies. We thought we had properly repaired the engine, but the way over here has shown that we merely stitched it back together for one more service.”

Anduin was surprised to hear that news, especially as the final resting place of the ship carried great connotations. “What did your meditations reveal then, Velen?” he asked, eager to learn the full picture.

“That the future has been put into turmoil by your actions, king Anduin,” the Prophet responded. “That nothing makes sense anymore. Light and Shadow exist side by side in the presence of your will. Forces thought to be untameable unify under your banner, under your might. I had once seen you rid the world of the Shadow. Now I realize that it would have been an empty world had you succeeded, devoid of all struggles and frozen in perpetual perfection. With that revelation, I spoke to my people, and we all, together made the choice.”

Velen kneeled down before Anduin, as did all the draenei that had followed him onto land. Exarchs, warriors, engineers and, from the looks of them, slaves, they all kneeled together with their leader.

“The draenei once more pledge themselves to the Alliance and subjugate ourselves to the humans,” he swore. “Those from the alternative timeline will be put back under your service as warriors and sex slaves as you first suggested. Of those of us who already were on this world, the choice is theirs, but I can tell you that their interest does not differ greatly.”

“You do not have to do this,” Anduin assured, overwhelmed by the sacrifice before his eyes. “Your people have not done anything wrong, there is no need for you be anything but equal to the human’s of Stormwind.”

“No need, yes, there are many reasons, however,” Velen disagreed and lowered his head. “Understand that I have seen it. In visions from the Light, from the Shadow and in my own heart, that it will be you and your people that will lead us all into the greatest age the universe has ever seen, to last for an eternity. I trust you, Anduin, to do the right thing with your new subjects. Everyone of us has decided on a new role in serving your people, be it through pleasures, work, war or words. I trust you to not misuse our capabilities.”

Anduin lowered his own head as he gracefully accepted this new burden. “Of course not, my mentor.”

 


	29. Power and Longing

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Anduin’s cock hammered into Tyrande’s asshole repeatedly. The water of moonwell poured over them, an endless stream from a magical source, out of the bowl that the cock-riding statue of Elune held up. Despite the several-metre-height from which it feel, it felt as light as a feather as it parted on their shaking bodies.

There was a secondary stream, a constant trickle, from the perfect presentation of pussy lips, parted around a stone cock modelled after the High King’s own massive member. At this moment, the cock slipping in and out of her butt felt even larger than the upscaled representation of it. Regardless, the (exclusively female) artisans had worked the smooth stone into such an accurate presentation, that the High Priestess couldn’t help but instinctively lean towards the phallus and staring lapping up the water from it.

It wasn’t the first time she had done so. Whenever she was bathing here, she couldn’t resist the urge to caress both this gorgeous presentation of her goddess and her master’s cock. It had always tasted sweet, like normal moonwell water, but today it tasted orgasmic, the only fluid that overtook Jaina’s breastmilk.

Anduin’s cock was suddenly gripped intensely by her insides. Holding onto her hips, the High King let out a surprised, lustful grunt when his first slave suddenly started squirting like a fountain. Despite the searing intensity of that orgasm, Tyrande continued to lap up her goddess’ lovejuices. For that was, in truth, what the ever-flowing water was, the products of Elune’s lust as she experienced pleasure through her High Priestess.

With every bit of it Tyrande drank, she felt her connection to her goddess stronger than ever. In turn, it seemed that Elune received more of the pleasure of Anduin’s thrust, causing the stone pussy of the statue to soon torrent with more silver sparkling juices, heightening Tyrande’s sensitivity as she drank even more of it, creating a feedback loop of orgasmic proportions.

Anduin noticed some of this happening in the streams of magic around him and the intuition did the rest. The sky darkened, the autumn clouds parted, pulled apart by an invisible force. The stars and the full moon appeared despite it being past sunrise on this relatively cold day.

Redoubling his efforts, having a moon goddess to impress, Anduin slammed so hard into Tyrande that she felt the hammering up to her teeth. Her checks jiggled each time, heavily still by the next thrust, as the High King’s grip on her hips intensified to continue fucking her even as her legs became too weak to carry her athletic body by themselves.

Out until only his head was inside her, then all the way back in, with superhuman speed and intensity. The raw force soon made her bubble butt look like she had received a brutal spanking, indeed, the sound of every impact wasn’t easily discernible. Still, Tyrande was squirting, her own lovejuices mixing with Elune’s in the water of the moonwell, always thought to be so clean, now a symbol of night elven submissiveness, a way to keep their bodies fresh and glistening while they served their masters.

Anduin couldn’t hold on much longer. “I am going to cum, Tyrande,” he pressed out between clenched teeth, groaning as he barely managed to cling on.

“Yeshhhh, mashhhtahhhh,” she slurred in return. “Cum inshideeee, cum inshide my asshole. Fu-aaahhh-ck me, messsshh me up, the goddesssshhh wantsssh it!” For a moment, her voice was overtaken by a different tone, clearer, but just as depraved and slutty, “Fill me up, Anduin!”

The fusion between Tyrande and Elune had reached its peak, the moonlight above shone with the intensity of a midnight sun and Anduin was at the climax. He came inside with an enormous first spurt, resting her groin against her soft, raw fucked ass, but not staying still. He grabbed Tyrande by her turquoise mane, and forcefully pulled her against his broad chest. Turning her head with one hand, he let go of her hair with the other and instead moved to rub her pussy furiously, while kissing her aggressively.

The already cross-eyed and gushing Tyrande turned into an incoherent mess of spasming fuckmeat. The hot cum blasting into her back entrance, it triggered the mark, an automatic orgasm that now layered on top of the already existing ecstasy. Her silver eyes were glowing in accordance to the moon, but still the purple of Anduin’s dominating magic took hold of her irises for the duration of her mind-shattering climax, one prolonged with every spurt of cum and every skilled move of Anduin’s fingers on her clit.

All the while, their tongues were wrestling, muffling her moans as she could only feel love and passion for the man, the goddess and the moment. One that slowly faded away, as the orgasms subsided. Elune disappeared from her mind, partially out of her own volition, partly because Tyrande could feel that her body would not be able to bear the divine presence much longer. The day returned and the clouds closed completely over the fading moon, when Anduin pulled out of her.

Tyrande’s legs gave in completely, Anduin supporting her as she slowly slumped to the ground. The spring of Elune’s cunt had been reduced to a trickle only more, on that made its way over the High Priestess’ shoulders as she leaned against the base of the statue. “Please, master,” she gasped. “There is no need to wait for me. I will be fine under Elune’s gaze. Once I…” her body rippled with echoing pleasure, interrupting her words.

Anduin understood regardless. Brushing one of her soaked strands of wild hair behind her long, point ear, he said, “Catch up when you can stand again,” and kissed her on the lips before rising from the shallow water.

A new addition decorated the stone rim of the fountain. A series of eight crystal, scattered evenly along the circle, of a purple colour. They were parts of the Exodar, either fished from the waves or simply taken from the ships former flying apparatus. Now that the spaceship had found its final resting place, giving home to the draenei slaves where Stormwind would normally have struggled to accommodate them, the parts of it that had allowed it to move were being dismantled and used as resources to build different things.

Anduin stepped over the rim of the fountain, past an invisible field, and immediately felt the rush of an autumn breeze upon his naked, wet skin. “It works perfectly, chief-engineer,” the High King commented, while clothing himself again through a simple gesture of his mind. “Inside the fountain, it was like summer.”

This had been the intended thing to be tested, whether or not the crystal could be used to heat up an area. The moonwell had been chosen as the experimental area due to its abundance of magic usable for such a test. Having sex with Tyrande had been a more spontaneous decision.

“Splendid!” the draenei exclaimed with his heavy accent, one of his beard tentacles stroking his chin. “All tests were a success then.”

“Indeed…” Anduin nodded, he had been the one to ask if this was possible in the first place. Making Stormwind a city of eternal warmth was bound to boost productivity of his people, in more ways than one. “Can you scale this up to surround the entire city?”

“Theoretically, yes,” the engineer reported, looking at a piece of paper he had attached to some sort of crystal tablet. “Taking crystals from the Exodar should allow us to give the necessary materials to create eight pillars of the necessary size around the city. We might have to tear down a few buildings to get all the angles right. More than that, we need an energy source though.” He scratched the bone plates that extended upwards from his forehead. “This moonwell could cover about 25% of the needed energy. The Naaru could supply another 25%, well, they could power it on their own if they just stayed there all day, but that would mean they can’t have sex the rest of the day.”

Anduin shook his head. “Their punishment is to serve, not to be sucked dry of their magic. I won’t be like the blood elves, forcing the Light to bend to my will in such a twisted way. Those sluts will serve humanity properly, on their knees.”

“Then we’re short of 50% of the necessary power,” the chief-engineer stated and shrugged, carefree. “I am sure your highness can find a way to fix this. Should we begin construction immediately?”

“Yes,” Anduin said, already figuring out where to get the extra power from.

There were three, no, four ways that Anduin could get magical power in a vast quantity. Number one was to get the blue dragonflight on his side. The essential rulers over the arcane on Azeroth, they would be able to supply raw amounts of power in numerous fashions. Number two was to reroute a leyline to go through Stormwind and tap into it.

Both of these were out, however, for numerous reasons. The blue dragonflight was secluded up in Northrend and, a likely source for strain, Jaina had been in a relationship with the current leader, Kalecgos, for a stretch of time. Anduin didn’t want to take the journey to the icy roof of the world only to be met with hostility, it was not worth the risk. If he was to test the waters with the blue dragon, he would like a safer environment. At the same token, rerouting a leyline without someone as expert at it like the blue dragonflight was its own set of dangers.

What he needed was an absolutely insane number of skilled mages to do so.

The other two variants of getting power were closely linked. One was to have a city full of arch mages at his disposal. The other was to have a cohort of demons at his disposal, the inherently magical creatures had a lot of power, if tainted, to give.

It was no surprise, therefore, that Anduin sat his sight on an ally that could provide that number of mages.

____________________________________________________________________________

Dalaran, a city of purple tipped towers reaching out from a beige city. A city dominated by the very smell of arcane drifting through the air like the anticipation of fulfilled potential. A city where everything that could be enchanted, was enchanted, to the bucket that went down the well to retrieve water, to the little toy locomotive that drove in circles around the city, if the added numbers of the date was dividable by 17.

A city full of mages.

Anduin strut through the streets, Jaina and Aclysia on his side. The arch mage’s presence was clear and turned more than a few heads. Not only because of her sexy appearance but because she also used to be the leader of this city for a stretch of time. During the most unstable stretch of time in her life, to be precise. As such seeing her pregnant, happier and more beautiful than ever came as a bit of a shock to these people, who had only heard distant rumours from Stormwind in a while.

It didn’t help that both she and Aclysia were still wearing their collars, complete with the golden tags that hung from the front. The outfit of the demon hunter was ever daring, the bare minimum to hide her breasts and privates from the naked eye, black leather over pale white skin, the green tattoos winding over the surface in ways that only emphasized her pear-shaped curves.

Dalaran had not moved since the Legion campaign. It still hung over the ocean close to the Shattered Isles. In reason, this was to clean up the remaining demonic influence. In practicality, every move by the city to anywhere could (and in case of the Horde likely would) be interpreted as some sort of potential threat or favouritism. Something the current leader of the Council of Six, Khadgar, wanted to avoid at all costs.

Something that Anduin now aimed to change.

With Jaina at his side, he had a good chance to do so. It wasn’t like Dalaran had a positive history with the Horde after all. Regardless, he wanted to visit someone before the Council of Six, someone else who could be of use in convincing the council to change their current neutrality.

His steps carried him close to the tallest tower in the city, the place from which the council governed, but then to the left and into a small complex of barracks attached to a mansion. Distant shouts reached Anduin’s ear “QUIVER! NOCK! PULL! HOLD! LOSE!” a quick array of thumping noises, wooden arrows penetrating targets made from hay and cloth. Moments thereafter, the shouts repeated themselves. It was a male voice, so Anduin steered away from there. The person he was searching for would have been in charge of any training she attended.

The guards around didn’t even bother asking the High King who he was or step in his way when he entered the garden surrounding the mansion. He was expected and mistaking Anduin, even without companions, was impossible. The power his manly body radiated, the long golden hair, bound into a ponytail, and the commanding presence all would have taken a trickster of unfathomably skill to replicate.

“Hand to the quiver,” he now heard a female voice just around the corner. She spoke softly, but the underlying hardness from a thousand battles could not be missed. “No, don’t look where your hand is going. You can’t take your eyes of the target. Properly prepare your quiver and you will never need your eyes to find an arrow.”

Anduin went around the corner to see an elven woman. Her body was athletic and her skin of a caramel tan, acquired through the countless hours she trained to maintain her strength. Silver hair streamed down from her head in a display of aristocratic beauty, framing a noble face with blue eyes. Unlike the green glow of blood elves or the silver of night elves, hers simply looked normal. In shape, that was, as they still reflected the world with wisdom and rage, sitting inside a face that was both gorgeous and had turned harsh through the years.

She wore a purple leather outfit, perfect for manoeuvrability, while offering little in the ways of protection. Her midriff was exposed, a glorious sight of toned muscles shifting, so were most of her arms, only two gloves protecting her hands. Tight leather hid both her decently sized breasts, big for a high elf, and her round ass from direct view, but Anduin could still not help but stare as he waited, a tiny glance from her indicating her to wait.

She spoke to a child with red coloured hair, not older than five years, holding a tiny bow. The child was trying his best to keep his head still while reaching behind his back. A second one, looking almost identical to his twin brother, mimicked the motion.

“Good,” the elven woman nodded with approval, standing up with her own bow in hands. “Now, Giramar, Galadin, look at me and remember the motions well.” She reached up to the quiver herself, pulling one arrow out in a motion whose fluidity would have made water look awkward by comparison. “Nock the arrow, make sure the string sits well,” she said, overexaggerating her movements to make them easy to follow, “Pull the bowstring back, try to keep an equal pace,” she raised the bow as it bent from the force of draw of the string. “Hold it for just a moment, aim, make sure you stand correctly, make sure you know the environment, make sure you have drawn the string as far as you and the bow can take it and then…,” Her hand opened with a sudden movement and the wooden arrow of the cheap learning bow penetrated through the head of the green painted target dummy. “…Lose, you understand?”

“”Yes, mother,”” the two of them answered as one and earned themselves a couple of headpats.

“Good, now, I have to greet a guest,” the elf women said, gesturing towards Anduin. “Keep practicing, if you need something, tell the servant to get me. Alright?” Another round of a agreement and the two kids begun their attempts at working with the bows as their mother put hers aside, together with the quiver, to come over to the waiting trio. “Jaina!” the elf’s voice was enthusiastic when she was finally in close range, her arms opening wide.

“Vereesa,” the first queen of Stormwind answered in kind, the two women embracing each other deeply. It was the kind of greeting that only happened between happy siblings, close friends, or people that shared a deep pain. It was the middle option that they had become after the latter had happened. The bomb that had destroyed Theramore, Jaina’s city, had also claimed the life of Vereesa’s husband, the former leader of Dalaran, Rhonin. “It has been too long.”

“Indeed, it has,” the high-elf range agreed, the two of them pulling apart, but remaining with their hands on one another’s bodies, a gesture of closeness, but nothing more. “You look good, but I am not surprised,” Vereesa’s dark lips stretched into a smile as she gently touched the arch mage’s baby bump, “I know how much more colour my life had upon receiving the gift of life.” She turned to look at Anduin, “Your letter did inform me a lot of your happiness and…” she continued on to Aclysia, “…the interesting turns life in Stormwind has taken. I think we best talk about this in some more detail in my room.”

“Of course,” Anduin agreed and all four of them made their way through the small palace of beige and brown stone, everything decorated with purple, blue and gold, the colours of the Kirin Tor and the Alliance respectively. There was no doubt where Vereesa’s loyalties lay. They ended up in a nice, if relatively small room, basically only a bed once meant for two people, a coffee table with four chairs, a carpet and a bookcase filled with military documents and a couple of books about the arcane that Anduin couldn’t imagine the ranger had any interest in.

Although there was a chair for her, Aclysia didn’t sit down. “I will guard the outside, if you allow, master,” she said, not feeling like this conversation was a place for her. Understanding that, Anduin nodded and Vereesa also didn’t interject. The door closed behind her and with it a magical circle that was carved into the very walls. No sounds would leave this room.

“Master, right?” the high elf asked, a bit tauntingly. “I see that bit wasn’t the slightest bit a lie. She was wearing practically nothing.”

“We’re all happily married to Anduin,” Jaina confirmed as three cups and a pot flew by from the bookcase, arranging themselves accurately and then serving proper hot tea to all of them. “We’re also master’s loyal sex slave, a few more than his wives.”

“I see, I didn’t really believe the rumours, the letters were obviously true, but its not really sinking in, I have to admit,” Vereesa stated, turning the cup in her hands. “Nothing against you, Anduin, but you never struck me the type…”

“I had a revelation, you could say,” Anduin declared, his fingers twitching and a bump in his pants slowly growing. The entire way to this room, he had stared at the high elves’ leatherclad ass and how perfectly beautiful it looked. It would be a fitting addition to his harem, round, juicy and spankable. Next to him, Jaina’s massive tits, barely contained by her usual outfit, caught the attention of his eyes every time he tried to look anywhere. He just wasn’t used to having to wait for an opportunity to grope them anymore, suck on the erect nipples and taste the milk of his slutty queen. “I saw,” he spoke to distract himself, “truth between two forces and decided to shape the world for peace.”

Vereesa took a sip of her tea, looking over the rim with hawk eyes. The way she audibly gulped it down had something sensual about it. “I think I understand… your methods seem unorthodox, but I trust Jaina and she has told me of your successes. So something about your idea must work… You know she told me about your plan, right?”

“Yes, I even asked her to do it,” Anduin nodded. He had no plans to keep anything secret, not even that he wanted to add every single strong female in the world to his harem to assure peace with his will. Clearly, letting everyone do what they wanted had lead to war over and over again. The High King would have to establish dominance and make everyone see that a world of warcraft was not the way to go. That he could only do this through winning a massive war was an irony that wasn’t lost on him.

Men could be forced into submission by arms or charisma. Women he had a more pleasurable way to keep submissive.

“In my thousands of years of lifetime,” Vereesa said after a long pause. “I have only ever loved one man. One mortal man. It was a short and recent time in my life. Still, Rhonin… I loved him and I will always love him. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Anduin answered, lowering his head with respect. “I do not intend to force you into something you do not want, Vereesa. If you don’t think you will find happiness with me then that is your choice to make. I do not think of you as an enemy that I need to tame.”

“Yet still I am… intrigued…” the confession came suddenly for Anduin, although Jaina only smiled lightly. She knew that the presence of her husband invoked urges impossible to suppress. “I loved Rhonin, but he has been dead for years now,” Vereesa explained, leaning her upper body against the back of her chair in a way the stretched her tummy and pushed out her chest, all of this unconsciously. “Our children are the light of my life, but they aren’t all I want from it. I had revenge for my husband, but that’s not what makes me happy. Not while my sister wages war on the world. Anduin, despite your depraved actions, I have not heard a single bad thing about the Alliance. From nobody. The men and women are happier than ever and the boys and girls still enjoy a healthy, normal upbringing. It’s still a culture of values, many of which I still share. There is nothing wrong that adults enjoy themselves in whatever way they want as long as they don’t hurt anybody or molest the youth. It’s still the Alliance my sister fought for, the Alliance that brought forth my Rhonin.”

She took a pause to gather herself, clearly the memories of her husbands still resonated deep within her heart. Wet eyes and a smile created a contend look on her face. The ranger knew she would never get back what she had lost, but she didn’t want to be stuck where she was.

“I don’t want to be alone for the rest of my life,” Vereesa continued on. “My children could use a father, even if its not their real one. Bringing them up alone… yes, I could do it, by relying on the servants. Between my own duties and spending time with them, I barely have time to myself. And, even if it sounds shallow, I haven’t had sex in years or even a proper orgasm in years, I am willing to try joining your harem if you agree to a few conditions.”

“I’ll be happy to hear them,” Anduin said and he meant it, all he had wanted was to secure support for the council meeting, he had not expected Vereesa to be open to anything.

“You have to accept that I don’t know if I can ever love you,” the high elf said, her voice now firm again. “Now or even if I decide to join your harem. Which is another point. I don’t want to be marked or impregnated until I decide that I am ready. I will be the one who dictates what I am comfortable with and you won’t force me or try to talk me into anything I don’t want. I don’t know how long it is going to take me to say that I am happy to be your ‘loyal sex slave’,” she said that with a mixture of mockery and a blush of desire appearing on her tanned face, “but I will be watching you until then. Lastly, should I decide to become part of your harem, then you have to treat Giramar and Galadin as close to your own kids as you can. I don’t ask that you include them in the line of succession or anything, just that you try to love them as they deserve.”

Anduin didn’t need to think about any of that. “Certainly,” he answered immediately, as it all seemed rather common sense to him. “I shall not force you to do anything you don’t want and you will be free to leave whenever you desire, should I not measure up to your expectations.”

Vereesa felt immensely relieved hearing all of that. The hope to satisfy some of her pent-up desires had wrestled with her morality. Now that the latter was covered, the former could hopefully gain some relief. She could hardly wait any longer, but she didn’t want to get fucked already and risk getting knocked up by accident. Blushing heavily, she had an idea. “I will have plenty of time to test your character,” she decided, walking over to the bed with more confidence in her movements than her plans. With a flick of her wrist, she commanded the enchanted tea sets to vacate the table. “So, show me that so highly praised sexual skill of yours.”

For a moment, Anduin wasn’t quite sure what was expected of him, but the ranger sat on the bed unmoving, aside from her anticipatingly rising and falling chest, her legs crossed. It was evident that she was content with watching for the moment, just observing to see what would happen.

The High King was blissfully unaware that, to Vereesa, even asking this much was far more than she had ever done. She and Rhonin had been pretty basic in their lovemaking. It had been satisfying all the same, Vereesa never felt like she had been missing out on anything, but the letters she had received from Jaina, detailing many of the perversion, had awoken a wish to experiment in her. That and she wanted to witness how much about those stories even could be true. Not all of it could be, it was simply impossible. Even the size of his cock must have been surely overemphasized by formulations and her sex-deprived imagination.

Anduin stood up and was immediately naked. Vereesa stared wide-eyed at the broad chest, the lean muscles and, most of all, the enormous cock. It was twice the size of Rhonin’s and she had never thought of him as small. Where the silver-haired ranger had kept her lust in check until moments ago, she couldn’t help but passionately bite her lip now, her legs writhing restlessly as her cunt began to swell.

Swell and drool, slickening her panties and the leather pants as she watched her pregnant best friend climb onto the table. Jaina’s own clothes disintegrated into purple particles as she laid down on the back. “Watch very closely,” the arch mage said with an upside-down grin. “Master is about to breed me. Thank you for asking this I was so horny this entire time I just needed to get fucked, I really hope you’ll soon…”

“Shut up, slave,” Anduin growled and the sudden forcefulness of his tone towards his own wife made Vereesa gasp in surprise and curiosity. Grabbing the side of Jaina’s face, the High King brushed his thumb over the arch mage’s lips. The soft texture parted, revealing her pearly white teeth for just a moment before she sucked on his finger. Anduin’s erection quivered at the sight of her hollowed-out cheeks.

Vereesa stared with raw lust in her eyes as Anduin grinded his magnificent cock against Jaina’s pussy lips. Foreplay had been a staple of her sex life, a raw necessity even, yet the slick layer that glistened on the underside of the blond Adonis’ dick was undeniable the overflowing lovejuice of her friend. She could feel her own cunt already wet enough to be eagerly penetrated.

‘I wanted just to watch, but…’ the silver-haired elf thought unable to limit herself. Already her first barriers were crumbling. The youthful energy and deep wisdom Anduin exuded just awoke things in her long buried under responsibility. Continued moans, muffled but still echoing from deep in Jaina’s throat, only furthered that awakening by the means of a basic envy.

There was only a bit of inhibition towards getting naked herself, but the two humans in front of her wore their nude forms so proudly that she couldn’t truly feel awkward for following their example. It was just natural. All just natural desires. Nothing to be ashamed off.

Grabbing the underside of her short top, she pulled it over her head in one quick motion. Her breasts bounced out crowned with pink nipples lighter in colour than Anduin had anticipated given her tanned skin. Vereesa noticed the stare of his blue eyes, but it only furthered her want to undress for some reason.

There was a wish, deep in her pounding heart, that he would just tell her how he wanted her to get rid of her remaining clothes. According to her wishes, however, the High King said nothing. Without any tips or knowledge how to strip sexily, Vereesa just pulled down her leather pants, still sitting on the bad, and kicked them off. Her panties soon followed.

Although she had felt just how wet she was, seeing it was a whole different deal. The soaked spot was much broader than the slit of her pretty pussy lips. Gooey strands were even drawn a long distance between the silk and her cunt. With all of her sex exposed to the air, she couldn’t help but moan from the sudden rush of air. Even a little draft made her cunt tingle with delight right now. How much more would her fingers do?

‘How much more would HIS fingers do?’ she asked herself, but swatted that thought aside for the moment. She had already exceeded the pace she wanted to take this, she had to slow down at least a little bit. ‘What did you expect though when you asked them to have sex in front of you?’ the question echoed in her mind as a hand unconsciously crept towards her chest. ‘Did you seriously think you would just watch, with how much you need it?’

Anduin watched the passion-shivering body of Vereesa with the eyes of a hungry lion. Nothing about her gave credibility to the idea that she was a mother. There was not a bit of superfluous fat on her body. This made her abs a bit harder and her thighs a bit less thick than Anduin preferred, but this stronger, athletic appearance had its own attraction. Rather than keep looking at the woman that he could not yet have, however, he chose to pay attention to the willing wife he had and loved.

Jaina was so immensely turned on, the mere touch of her left tit caused her back to arch off the table. She had loved being watched ever since Anduin first took her in front of a crowd, at the very day of their wedding. Random people were already wonderful, showing off how much lust she experienced and how well she served her master. Showing the perverted sight of her body getting ravaged to a friend who she wanted to experience the same heights of life that could only be achieved under Anduin, that just set her very being aflame with ecstasy.

Gasping as loud as she could while still sucking on Anduin’s thumb, she watched Vereesa closely. “Oh… by the Sunwell…” the high elf gasped when she grabbed her own left tit, echoing the motions of Anduin’s hand as close as she could. She wasn’t even noticing that it was what she was doing herself, not before her right hand suddenly was at her cunt. The first brush of her clit forced a high-pitch moan out of her mouth, the kind she hadn’t let out in years. Already she could feel the anticipation of that one satisfying climax she had been seeking for so long.

Yet, rather than rush towards it, her fingers just trailed up and down her sleek slit, glistening in the artificial light. Her pace perfectly matched that of Anduin’s slow grinding along Jaina’s pussy. She wanted to scold herself for this, to finally claim that orgasm. Something primal held her back however, whispered to her to obey Anduin’s lead and how much better than even her anticipation it would feel if she did.

There was no need to wait too long. The High King read the room skilfully, put both of his hands on Jaina’s hips and pulled back enough to align his girthy rod with Jaina’s dripping wet pussy. Vereesa moved both hands to her pussy, holding still and waiting. Anduin slammed into his wife with such force that her tits bounced. The table creaked. Not loud enough to hide the moans when Vereesa’s fingers plunged into her snatch. By far not loud enough to hide Jaina’s scream when the moment of penetration sent her right over the edge of her first orgasm.

Vereesa was done with disbelief. Clearly the things she had heard weren’t an overstatement. The High King wasn’t just a good fuck, he was the very essence of masculinity, domination and sexual fulfilment. Just hearing Jaina’s stuttered scream was enough to prove this.

Three fingers plunged into her cunt with every echoing slap of Anduin’s groin against Jaina’s pillowy ass. Her other hand was used to rub and circle her clit, an action also bound to the speed of his moves. A speed that caused her to work herself into a frenzy. Despite his wife’s orgasm, the High King fucked her until his hips turned into a blur. Squelching sounds of the most erotic variety filled the room. In her own ears, however, the loudest things were her own cries, loud, desperate and passionate, her own wet sounds, frequent, intense and ecstatic. She should have climaxed a while ago, yet her willpower kept pushing her off and off again.

Right up until Anduin groaned, rushed down to press his lips on Jaina’s face and slammed into her one more time. His balls tightened, filling up Jaina, who pressed her body against him as her eyes rolled back. While their locked lips muffled their sounds, Vereesa suddenly turned into the sole source of an orgasmic scream in the room.

What had set her off wasn’t the clear height of Anduin’s pleasure. No, it had been his eyes. At the moment of his kiss, while he was filling Jaina’s womb and pussy with his cum, his eyes were raised and met hers with a silent but clear hunger. Then her muscles had suddenly convulsed, legs pulled up, toes curled, her moans turned into a loud, continues scream, as her hands continued the pace that the High King had now halted.

It was almost impossible to keep sitting upright. Her balance was entirely off, her spread legs hooking into the side of the bed to give a modicum of security. Her mind was seared by the pleasure of her orgasm, yet she didn’t want to lose eye contact with Anduin, didn’t want to stop showing him how her entire body quivered with every new pulse of lust this long-chased, extreme height sent through her. Something her fingers hadn’t been able to give her. At least not, apparently, without the right guidance, silence or otherwise.

It was better, much better, than she had thought. Indeed, it was much better than any orgasm she could remember. It didn’t suddenly make her fall in love with Anduin, just because his mere presence out did Rhonin in the bedroom. However, it created a different feeling of longing. Her lustful desires were definitely drawn to this man. She wanted more. Not a lot more, just a little more, a taste.

A taste was exactly what she could get, she realized, when Anduin pulled out of Jaina and the still quivering queen slid of the table. Her breathing had clearly recovered even less than Vereesa, and she could feel the sweat on her skin, yet she started licking that enormous cock immediately, savouring the mix of lovejuices.

“Good girl, you know your place,” Anduin complimented his slave’s quick reactions. “Cum.”

Very audibly and very visibly, Jaina did, suddenly covering the floor under her squatting form with a squirt of lovejuice. Still, she continued worshipping his cock, licking the remaining drops of cum from the tip, right up until…

Vereesa didn’t even know when she had gotten up and squatted down next to Jaina, but suddenly her tongue was on Anduin’s cock. It was still hard. Harder than rock even. Pulsating, its surface hot and oh-so-girthy. The combined taste of Jaina’s pussy juices and his cum clung to it. Never had she though cum could even taste to good. Bitter, sure, but also sweet and intoxicating. Its musk filled her nose as she wrapped her lips around the tip and tried to suck him inside. Her fingers were working on her cunt again as she went down. Blowjobs were the one ‘depraved’ thing she had enjoyed with Rhonin, she had gotten quite good at it, deepthroating him regularly.

Yet this massive beast was so much bigger, so much more immense, her jaws and gag reflex protested when she barely had him one third down. She needed to get back up, quickly did so, coughing as she tried to breathe. Moments that Jaina used to get back to her proper business. In one swift movement, she took her master all the way down, his erect member bulging out her throat visibly.

She slid back and forth, her tongue wiggling within her mouth, then slowly moved all the way up by sucking down as tightly as she did with his thumb earlier. That movement left behind a comparatively clean shaft, still slimy with juices, but mostly covered with saliva. “Sorry,” Jaina stated, her tone earnest, “I wanted to leave you something, but it was just so gooooooood. Maybe…” the arch mage trailed off when she realized Vereesa wasn’t listening.

The high elf had already put her mouth back over Anduin’s cock. She wanted more of his cum. Wanted to taste it directly. More than that, her competitive streak had now been awoken. Seeing Jaina take in that entire thing meant that it was possible and now she wanted to get that too.

Reflexively, Anduin put a hand on her head. When he realized that may have been a mistake,ithad already been there for so long that any protest would have been voiced already. It wasn’t like he was keeping Vereesa on his cock, he just wanted to keep feeling her silver hair as she bopped up and down.

Her lips never slid further up than the glans, which her tongue circled, while she gathered her breath for the next attempt. Each time, she pushed herself to go down a little further. It wasn’t a success each time. However, the general trend was there.

“Is it good, my king?” Jaina asked, standing and watching her friend so desperately trying to suck of her husband. Cum and lovejuices were dripping from her pussy, she continued to revel in the happenings. Every indication was there that Vereesa would soon see her master’s superiority and then they would be able to serve him together. It gave her a perverse satisfaction to imagine that future.

She almost came again when Anduin grabbed one of her nipples. “She is very eager and improves quickly,” he complimented Vereesa, the ranger picking it up and redoubling her efforts. The High King rewarded her with a lustful grunt, before he bowed down to Jaina’s tit and begun drinking her ambrosia.

That was how the next minutes were spent. Vereesa continuing to go deeper and deeper. Anduin drinking the sweet milk of his first queen and Jaina cumming over and over again from the pleasure and the situation. In that she was the only one, Vereesa’s hands stopped moving whenever she was about to push herself over the edge. Once again her instincts forbade her to cum before something happened.

Something, in this case, being Anduin blasting his cum into her stomach. It immediately happened when her soft lips hit his hairless, perfectly shaved groin. The High King himself had been holding on, waiting for exactly that to happen and simply let loose. Vereesa’s eyes went wide. She could feel the sheer quantity of it that was shot down her throat. Too much, even if her jaw had learned to take the member, that was still too unusual for her. A coughing reflex caused her to quickly pull up.

A full load hit her throat. Another one filled her mouth. Then several spurts splattered over her face. All the while a second orgasm from her fingers, even stronger than the first one, caused her to drip wildly onto the floor. Not just drip. The moment her tongue swirled the thick semen in her mouth, tasted its virility, its intensity for herself, undiluted and sensual, she squirted heavily. All of her surroundings felt like she was stuck inside a dampening cloth. Heat, sound, sensations, they all blended together.

Against her best efforts, she lost eye contact as the strong smell caused her intoxication from his cock to reach its own height. Light-headed from the lack of air, the cum that tainted her tan face and silver hair made her feel like she was drunk on lust and cock, his cock, her eyes rolling up her skull and her tongue lolling out despite her desperate breathes, seeking to lick the massive member. Even that slight touch caused Anduin to blast one last spurt into her mouth before his orgasm subsided.

“Hah… haaaah…” Vereesa gathered her breathe as her expression lost its erotic contortion. “Whew… that was… fuck me… I mean, don’t actually do that… yet…” she swallowed the remains of semen in her mouth, shivered as the aftertaste summoned memories of seconds ago. That second orgasm caused her head to clear up a little bit, able to call a stop where they currently were. Undeniably though, she knew she wanted more in the future. “Are we in a hurry?”

“No, don’t worry,” Jaina assured with a grin. “We have a few hours.”

“Fantastic,” Vereesa said and, after a slight hesitation, wrapped her lips around the illogically still hard cock again. Not pushing it any further meant that she could perfectly well continue what she had already done.

 


	30. Unspeakable Suggestions

 The Council of Six, Dalaran’s governing body, was a gathering of six arch mages, one of which was the de-facto leader of the city-state. There were two most notable members amongst is rank as of that day. Arch mage Khadgar, former student of Medivh, a man who had lived to age in reverse, at least in a slight way. When he had been in his twenties, the man had been depleted of much of his lifeforce by the demon-possessed Last Guardian of Tirisfal. It had turned him into a grizzled old man long before his time.

Nowadays, the only thing that made him look as old as he was, was his grey hair. Even that was full to a degree some twenty-year olds would have been envious, and combed backwards in an orderly fashion. Mages lived longer than average humans and as his power grew, so much of his vitality was restored. He stood upright, with broad shoulders, certainly for a mage, and a fashionably stubby beard, wisdom in his blue eyes.

The other was Kalecgos. The ex-boyfriend of Jaina was a good-looking man for sure. Flowing, azure blue hair, sparkling eyes of the same colour, a body equally lean and muscular. As a dragon, he could choose his humanoid appearance quite freely and he had chosen well.

Anduin had been prepared for some sort of confrontation by the Aspect of Magic. Instead, Kalecgos just glanced at the pregnant Jaina and kept his gaze low afterwards. He seemed, while not exactly fine, accepting of what had happened. Internally, he tried to convince himself that it all was okay, as long as she was happy. There was no show of a fight to change this course of fate.

Aside from them, the other four council members and Anduin with the new three women of unfair attractiveness, was another trio of participants. They were fashionably late, but regardless attended, stepping out of a tear of pitch-black darkness that suddenly opened in the purple-stained glass dominated council chamber.

“I loathe travelling through these things, Alleria,” a stern but trustful voice echoed as the form of a golden armoured man peeled out of the darkness. All that could be seen of him was his battle scar covered face, regardless one could easily surmise a muscular, tall frame under all the plates. His slowly greying, golden hair was cut just short enough that it couldn’t get in the way, but had clearly not been styled in any way. It just happened to be the current length.

“You think this is unpleasant for YOU?!” a second voice mocked, again male, also speaking with the tone of old friends bantering. “The Light has left your physical form. In me it still burns like the sun.”

The council of six and, indeed, Vereesa as well stepped back in surprise when a three-metre-tall creature came into view next. Although it shone with the same holy golden aura as every paladin or priest that did their sacred work on this world, seeing it around a bat-winged, bald thing, with three massive, clawed fingers for hands was surely a surprise. The purified nathrezim’s hooves caused echoes with every step. Steps he almost stumbled in when the last person shoved him forwards.

“You two need to just hurry it up if you find it so unpleasant,” stated a high elf with pale-blue glowing eyes, much closer to the colour of Xal’atath’s than they were of that of other high elves. Regardless, her skin was naturally pale, even if tanned to some degree, not blueish or purple like that of void elves. Golden hair fell down her chest, harmonized well with her green and golden armour. Blue tattoos curved over the left side of her noble face and arm like warpaint. Bow and arrows were hung over her shoulder in a relaxed fashion, but firmly adjusted. “Little Moon!” she exclaimed, the second the portal closed.

“Lady Sun!” Vereesa responded as the sisters met halfway through the room, joining in a hug.

Alleria Windrunner, eldest of the Windrunner sisters, had arrived. With her came her husband Turalyon and the nathrezim Lothraxion. “I told you that name is no longer true for me, not after what I have become,” the eldest sister told her sibling. “Have you not listened last time we met?”

“Not too much, I must admit. That aside, I am hardly a Little Moon anymore myself, yet you insist on calling me that.”

“We both did, me and Lady Moon,” Alleria said, narrowing her eyes in a dangerous fashion. Not towards anyone in the room, but towards her memories. “Regardless, I never thought this Old Goddess would contact me a second time. A pleasure to finally meet you, High King Anduin, may your rule be long and prosperous.”

“Very long,” Turalyon added. “I’ve had enough with one cherished leader baring your name dying in my lifetime. I will not have another.”

“Is that a threat?” Anduin asked, feeling pulled into their carefree mood.

“A threat towards whoever aims to harm you, certainly,” Turalyon nodded.

Although the two of them had not meddled much in the political since the end of the Argus campaign, they had made their support of Anduin’s policies known in… more direct ways. The two of them hadn’t taken to building a harem, were clearly perfectly happy with just one another. However, the ability to just fuck wherever they wanted without society thinking anything of it had been quite clearly utilized. Sometimes to the detriment of whatever infrastructure they broke with their superhuman strength, utilized in full force during their nasty encounters of passion.

They had not, however, been a great part of the war. Instead, they had been with Army of Light. Right up until Velen had essentially disbanded that organization by recalling the Vindicaar. The majority draenei faction had been absorbed into the Alliance seamlessly. Turalyon and Alleria had then vanished, presumably for a vacation, but Anduin had sent Xal’atath to find them and Lothraxion, as he needed their help. As they were quite positive towards his lordship, they had obliged. A few different things he had shared with them via his third wife had likely helped to convince them.

“I come here today with a number of proposals,” Anduin took the liberty of starting this session. “And I want to get through them in order of importance. Is the Council of Six willing to listen.”

“Certainly, Anduin,” Khadgar said, the other five mages nodding along as they stood in a semi-circle, restored now that they had recovered from Lothraxion’s appearance. “Although you must respect the vote of our council. Dalaran is not one of your subjects.”

“Not right now,” Vereesa chimed in, to the surprise of many. “But Dalaran has realistically been part of the Alliance for ever. The Silver Covenant is serving the Alliance as we did during the wrath of the Lich King. The whole city had been re-united with the Alliance until the events with the Legion forced us to re-align our priorities.”

“A call,” Jaina added in her firm voice. “That I should not have made. Although time has proven me right once again in relation to the Horde…”

“Jaina,” Anduin firmly interrupted her. “This is not the time for hostilities.”

“…Yes… sorry, master…” she immediately ceased, lowering her head, her entire body, in a motion that she saved to look like she was just bowing, but had really been her reflexes telling her to drop to her knees and start sucking his cock like a good little slut. Only the size of her breasts and the baby bump had slowed the motion enough for her to stop herself. “What I was saying: the call for hostilities should not have been made. The Legion was our biggest concern and I failed to see that. The Alliance and the Horde joined forces in the end, Dalaran leaving the Alliance to the end of fighting the most concerning foe was unnecessary in the first place.”

“Regardless, Dalaran has not officially been part of the modern Alliance,” Khadgar argued.

“But where else would our place in the world be?” a different member of the Council of Six spoke up surprisingly. “Certainly not amongst the Horde. The only people that we even care amongst them are the Sindorei. We have been floating in the frozen north and now we are stuck above the ocean. I say its high time we finally went somewhere we can actually settle down for a while. Dalaran is a city with people, people that are sick of eating conjured food, breathing thin air and be unable to go for a walk. Not some… glorified base for militaries and adventurers.”

Agreeing murmur echoed amongst the other council members and even Khadgar had to nod slowly to that. “Alright then, how would the Alliance alleviate this problem? We can hardly return to the Hinterlands. That’s in spitting distance of Undercity and the Blight.”

“Northshire,” Anduin said a single word and all council member’s mouths fell open as they understood what it meant. The small temple was of historical value to humans, for sure, but relatively unimportant when compared to having Dalaran land next to Stormwind. It was a basin in between the massive mountain ranges that dominated so much of Azeroth’s continents, simply perfect for the city-state to land in. It would be easy to cleave a way through the few hills that then separated the two cities. One long road would connect the two cities, until there really was only the one.

Anduin laid all of this down over the course of thirty minutes. How he would allow them to govern themselves as they did until now and only ask of them that they provided magical energy towards a new city-sized heating system around Stormwind, that could surely be extended to include them in time. The ambition of it left them speechless. However, they were smart men and women, so they made the mental calculations whether all of this feasible, and arrived at the same place as Jaina had. Not only was it all possible, it was possibly the best option nobody had ever considered.

What logic alone didn’t help to do, Anduin’s charisma certainly did. The men and women of the council alike were swayed by his words and when the vote finally came, it was 5 for and 0 against. Only Kalecgos had withheld his vote. “The blue dragonflight cannot lend its strength to any one power on this world,” he explained. “As Dalaran joins the Alliance, I will happily rescind my seat to Jaina Proudmoore.”

Another surprise to people in the room, particularly Anduin who felt that this action was the polar opposite of what his worst-case fear had been. Rather than resentful, Kalecgos displayed a level of understanding that was almost sickening in its defeatism. At the very least, it was not particularly sexy to withhold from the woman, to see a man just make room to a woman that had left him, chosen another man and was now working for that man’s plans with subservience she had never shown the Aspect of Magic.

Sure, it was better than just mindlessly hating her for all these things, but there was just a level of pride people expected from a man of Kalecgos stature. Instead he simply teleported out after that announcement, not to be seen for the remainder of the session.

“Well…” Khadgar scratched his head, somehow without ruining his perfect hair. “…I guess he cucked out…” the arch mage glanced over to Jaina, “…best or worst choice of words I could have gone for there. Regardless, does the Council approve of the newest member?”

With 5 to 0, again, the vote passed. No discussion was had about this. After looking to Anduin for approval, Jaina took the empty spot in the semi-circle. Although at a much slower pace than her husband, the Lady Admiral of Kul Tiras, First Queen of Stormwind and now Member of the Council of Six of Dalaran, was gathering her own titles.

“Now, my next two proposals are closely entwined, although you can agree to the first without agreeing to the second,” Anduin continued. “One, I had a conversation with your mentor, Khadgar. Medivh asked me to give him the resources to cleanse the areas Sargeras corruption of his spirit caused at their time. I have every reason to believe he was truthful in this endeavour.”

“I want to be sceptical but… I had a close eye on Stormwind, so I know that you’ve been doing great things, Anduin,” Khadgar returned, stroking a beard he had long since shaved off. “So, I think I will just nod along all of that. What does he need?”

“As many powerful mages as you can muster.”

“What else?”

“Don’t you want to vote on this first?” Anduin asked.

Khadgar waved off. “Knowing my old mentor and his love for the extreme, I am certain that the first thing is useless without the rest, so let’s knock this down to one vote and get over it… not that I should talk about extremes after I made these poor fellows gather so many crystals for me…” he shook his head. “Sorry, do go on.”

“Yes, aside from the casting power, he will need a medium to secure all of the energy that is absorbed into Karazhan… I plan to achieve this elsewhere. However, the other thing that the ritual will need are demons. Vast numbers of it. I ask you to summon them.”

“Absolutely not,” Khadgar declared. “First, to safely summon that quantity of demons, we would need a grimoire of outstanding…” Anduin pulled the book that Medivh had given him out of the void, “…quality. Yeah, like that…”

The leather wrapping of the book case shone with many pink and red gemstones, inlaid with erotic patterns. Demonai Dominicus Erotikae, its name read in fel green letters over the side. “All we will need is a core of powerful warlocks to lead the ritual,” Anduin stated, but, aside from Jaina, the council looked unenthused.

“Look, we know Dalaran, as well as Stormwind, has its little underground enclaves that would surely be able to supply people of that craft,” Khadgar responded, shaking his head. “But there is a reason that we don’t practice the dark arts openly. Being that we don’t want to… invite… the… Burning Legion to… Azeroothhhhh…” the arch mage trailed off into an awkward quiet as he realized. “Yeah, Sargeras isn’t really going to take advantage of that anymore, is he?”

“Neither are Kil’Jaeden or Archimonde,” Lothraxion spoke up, stepping forwards from the sidelines. “Demons no longer follow the Legion. They are masterless and masterless demons can be convinced of different paths. Even during the times of the Legion, there was I, who went with the Light, and many other demons that chose to follow Illidan instead. They are still devious tricksters in many cases but if you stick to the ones within that book,” the nathrezim pointed at the grimoire Anduin was holding, “I think you will be able to keep them content by letting them have fun. Also let me tell you a little secret. Succubi may be carrying whips… but there is a reason every demon just loved serving the most powerful guy in the universe. Give them the feeling you are that and they will never stop worshipping you.”

“Is that so?” Khadgar asked, very intrigued by this whole prospect. Although Dalaran had been removed from proper news, the Council of Six knew EXACTLY what had been going on in Stormwind and there was more than a little envy after they realized the whole social structure did not, as expected, collapse into itself after a few weeks. “So, the whole chagrin with my mentor aside, you are saying we can have non-threatening slave class of sexy, forever young succubi slaves? Because I’ll be honest, I wanted to bang those bad girls more than once in my years fighting the Legion. I know you’re ALL on my side on this.”

Everyone, including the female council members and Alleria, voiced their quiet agreement. Only Turalyon was a bit surprised. “What, honey?” the high elf asked her husband when he looked at her. “Have you SEEN those scantily clad sluts?”

“I mean, sure but…”

“Because I am totally open to having threesomes with those.”

“I know I am not a council member,” Turalyon stated to the round. “But I vote for yes, you should do that.”

Lothraxion had, during that entire ruckus, taken the tome and begun looking through it with a scholarly gaze. “Ah, no, I have to correct your earlier assessment, arch mage Khadgar,” the nathrezim said, causing some disappointment. Right up until he continued. “First off, no, you will get forever young demon sex slaves, exclusively female, but of varying races, all of them hot by your definition, as the writer of this tome made sure.” Lothraxion flicked a few more pages. “Also, I think this is interesting. This includes the rite of demonic marriage. It binds your life together, so you both would die when the other dies, but in exchange you can impregnate the demon even as a non-magical being, so that’s something.”

“Okay,” Khadgar clapped his hands, seeming even younger than he already did, “everyone in favour of going through with the ritual that will create a class of demonic sex slaves for Dalaran, and also lend my old mentor some help in redeeming himself past his grave, raise your hand… that’s 6, good, nice that we have that done. In summary of the session, Dalaran joins the Alliance, lands in Northshire, probably adopts Stormwind’s culture just by proximity, summons a horde of sex-crazed demons waiting to suck our big old dicks and then goes to cleanse the southern provinces of the corrupt that have plagued them for… dozens of years. Have I missed anything?”

“I have nothing to add,” Anduin said, bowing his head with deep respect. Meanwhile everyone else around was left wondering how the High King made all of this world moving stuff seem so easy.

 

_________________________________________________________________

Step 1 and 2 were executed in a matter of days. No problems whatsoever. Northshire was evacuated, Dalaran landed, and promptly the integration began. A first tunnel was dug through the mountain, while shamans and druids made sure that Dalaran wouldn’t look like it just crashed into the mountainside for too long. Sewer systems were connected, tunnels became roads and Dalaran citizens began fucking slaves within less than 24 hours.

Since the majority of the send-over workforce was made up of free-use sluts, it was no wonder the people wanted to test whether the rumours were true. Once confirmed, it was even less a wonder people wanted to fuck those supremely hot babes. Night elves, dwarves, gnomes, draenei and humans were all amongst the, crowd of work slaves, happily degrading themselves as they reshaped the landscape for their new masters.

In addition, Xal’atath came over with her void elves to do nothing else but fuck. Faced with this amount of temptation, Dalaran basically switched culture overnight. It probably helped that Khadgar was seen publicly face-fucking some naaru whore. With their leader so happy to go along with this, the common folk had no reason to deny themselves this sort of pleasure.

The tunnel was usable, traffic increased and after only a week it was clear that nobody in Dalaran would ever want to teleport their city anywhere else ever again. As to the other two things Anduin wanted done as soon as possible, they took some more preparation. The creation of the crystal pylons was progressing smoothly, but wouldn’t be completed for a little while. On the other side, the massive demonic ritual was quicker in preparation. It still took until the end of the seventh month since the night elven enslavement to get it done.

As always, Anduin had prepared things and explanations should the citizenry voice their concerns about a horde of demons being summoned into their midst. As always, the reaction of the citizenry was just a bottomless trust in their Greatest King to just get it done. When asked, people mostly shrugged and said ‘So we get to fuck demons next? Neat.’

And so, the day of the ritual came. All warlocks that had to execute their dark arts in secret had crawled out of hiding. That Anduin promised each of them an ‘I own you’ as a reward, allowing them to claim any slave as permanent property, definitely helped. Interestingly, as Vanessa reported to her master, the underbelly of Stormwind dropped drastically in size and power with all of these powerful mages suddenly very happy with the governing body.

Anduin was close to the heart of the ritual, a burned field at the eastern fringe of Northshire. Orcish infiltrators had sabotaged these crops and caused major pain to the local population. According to the warlocks, that made the area the perfect ritual site. The reason for the High King’s presence was easy. Whether the ritual failed or succeeded, it would be necessary to show the demons who was the master around here. Through cock or sword, well, that would be seen in just a few minutes.

Six hooded figures stood around an altar of brimstones, lost in dark prayer in a demonic tongue. Seven steps out from there, six other warlocks raised their staffs to the sun. Seven steps further out from there, another six warlocks kneeled. All of them were connected through an intricate network of magic lines and runes, drawn with fel fire into the black ash. As densely as they could, a further seven paces out, the remaining warlocks that could have been recruited stood in a circle, murmuring their chants as one as they fed their energy into the ritual.

With a sudden smell of sulfur and an explosion of green, hands of magic formed in the air above the altar and ripped the air open with brutal force. Fire spewed forth in a sudden explosion of energy. Then, out of the portal stepped two tall figures.

They looked identical in many ways. Legs, long and with sexily thick thighs despite their hooved ends. Large, seductive hips, tails of a moderate length curving out from their minimalist clothes, barely more than tatters that hid their privates by the thinnest margins. A narrow waist above, running like an hourglass, and a stomach of perfect flatness. Followed by breasts that could never be described as flat. Large and seductive, firm beyond all belief, rivalling Jaina’s before her pregnancy, just as barely hid by tatters as their cunts were. The single immediate difference between their bodies was the skin of their colours. One was of a dark blue complexion, the other of a fiery red.  

The second difference was visible further up. The former had eyes of a glowing green, while the latter’s were of a dark purple. Both of them had the same face, however. Immensely beautiful, with lips made for formulating destructive spells and sucking cock equally, and finely formed noses. Their demonic origin was clearly visible by the large goat-like horns that curved until the tips pointed forwards, framing their curly hair of black, although tinged with the colour of their skin in either case.

“Man’ari,” Yrel gasped, grabbing her hammer more tightly. Indeed, those two demons weren’t succubus. Instead, they were eredar, the corrupted kind that followed Sargeras and had thusly turned into demons. Man’ari was just the word the surviving draenei used.

Their appearance was only a minor surprise. Although they couldn’t have known what demonic entity exactly would be first called by the ritual, it was clear that it would be the strongest one and out of the possible cast of lusty creatures. Eredar were, without a doubt, desirable by mortal standards.

“Such an inappropriate welcome, isn’t it, Sacrolash?” the red one asked scratching her claws clean of any non-existent dirt in a bored manner.

“As you say, sister Alythess,” the blue twin responded. “Calling us the twisted ones, how rude.”

Anduin raised his hand and immediately Yrel stood down. “I apologize for my slave,” he said out loud. “And welcome you to Azeroth.”

“Ah, the surviving world,” Sacrolash’s eyes wandered over the mountains.

“The final world,” Alythess’ eyes wandered over the fields.

“The world that broke the Legion,” Anduin told them and both of their gazes fixated on him.

“As you say, little one,” the blue eredar twin hissed and they stepped of the alter in lockstep. They weren’t simply tall, they were huge, three-metres at the least, and towered over Anduin with all the menace they could muster. “As retaliation, we should break you.”

The warlocks seemed ready to start the emergency protocols, reverse the portal and collapse it as quickly as necessary.

Anduin, however, didn’t give the signal for anything. “You have been summoned to serve, not to try and fail to intimidate, demons.”

They seemed rather irritated with his defiance. The red one, Alythess, once more glanced over the runes. “Considerable effort went into making this ritual, I can see, but its purpose you will not see fulfilled,” she announced. “You want to have the seductresses of the Legion on this world? You may, but you will never control them!”

“You are to serve my kingdom.”

Alythess bent forwards, her tits falling according to gravity was a sight to behold even if the gesture was meant to be demeaning. “And how will the little man force us to obey?” she ridiculed, only centimetres away from his face. Although sulfuric stenches wafted through the portal, her breath and body exuded a sweet smell that would set the desires of any man ablaze just by proximity.

Then Sacrolash giggled, leaning towards Anduin in the same way, having just realized something. Who, despite this aura of power and domination, this man was. “Ah, you’re the son,” she spoke. “The son of the king who died… for nothing.”

“For the Alliance,” Anduin growled, feeling genuine anger rise in his chest. If there was one thing he could not stand, it was the besmirching of his father’s memory. “This is not how slaves talk to their masters. Kneel.”

The two of them straightened up, lauding their superior height over him. “We will do nothing of the sort,” Sacrolash said, stemming a hand into her hips, a motion her sister mirrored in the perfectly opposite way.

“We were the concubines of Kil’jaeden himself,” Alythess added in redicule.

“Never are we…” “…going to kneel to a mortal man…” “…for his lust,” they spoke in unison. “If you want us to pleasure you. If you want our lesser demons to pleasure you. You will obey us, not the other way arou-“

“I said: KNEEL!” Anduin interrupted them with a shout, putting all his might behind that single word.

The Eredar Twins suddenly collapsed into the ashen ground as if the force of gravity had amplified significantly for them. Down on their knees, hands sinking into the ashen floor, their heads forcefully lowered. It wasn’t the power of the ritual that compelled them to agree, just the power of the man, as they realized.

“Raise your heads,” Anduin said and the two of them did, only to realize they had subconsciously shrunk down to the High King’s size. Now he was looking down on them with his blue eyes, swirls of golden and purple swimming within them like raw power. “Sargeras is beaten. Kil’Jaeden is dead. The Legion is no more,” he spoke with absolute certainty and every past defeat was hammered into the Eredar Twin’s heads like a nail. “You have no more master. I will become yours. By association, humans will be masters over your lesser demons. You two and all of your people will join the cast of slaves and your purpose will be to serve greater things than the toppling of empires. You will be used, you will be bred and you will serve happily.”

“”Yes, master,”” the two of them spoke with adoring eyes, nothing of their defiance left, all eradicated in the instance they realized his true magnificent might. Demons respected nothing more than power and faced with absolute power, they served with unconditional loyalty.

It didn’t really matter if the remaining humans were strong enough. Just the two of them being loyal to Anduin would keep all other demons in line. From there, it would just be the question whether the human masters could make their new slaves submit through other means than raw power. As demons of lust, the summoned entities would be in love if only dominated and fucked hard enough. Something that humans, by now, had plenty of experience in.

“Good,” Anduin nodded and looked at the portal. “I guess we shall give those waiting on the other side a demonstration then. I’ll be back soon,” he promised his girls, who simply nodded, already knowing this affair had come to its expected end. “Follow me,” he said to the Eredar Twins, who immediately did.

The High King stepped through the portal into a fortress that hung in the stars. A floating fortress of grey metal and green energy. The walls were tall and surrounded a central area. A huge courtyard that held thousands of female demons of three races. The eredar, red and blue skinned, the succubus, the most famous of the Legion’s seductresses clad in nothing but fetishist leather, and the Shivarra, women that looked immensely like night elves, except for the fact that they had six arms.

They were all intensely sexual beings, having done nothing but fuck and fight for millenia, in many cases, always listening to the orders of those above them. A perfect addition to the slave case. Their initial reactions to his appearance was confusion, then hostility, then confusion again as the Eredar Twins appeared behind him. The trio stood on a raised area of the courtyard, the portal behind them, waiting to be stormed. All demons felt the compel of the ritual, but had yet waited by the even stronger force of the Eredar Twins command.

“Listen to us, lost sluts of the Legion, gathered by this ritual,” Sacrolash lead the way. “There is no world to dominate beyond this portal. Rather, it is a world that will dominate us. Has before, the world of Azeroth, but will now do so in a much more…” she gasped, running a hand up her thigh, “…fun way. Rejoice, we have been given a new master.”

“We will serve once again, we will be dominated and serve,” Alythess added, tearing at her own clothes already, unable to wait. “They have the right, the rituals and might to do all of these things. Rejoice, we have been given a new master.”

Together they finished, “And all of you will have your own.”

The crowd was absolutely silenced, even demons could be confounded to a dumb degree it seemed. “I think a demonstration is in order,” Anduin analysed and the red and blue demons couldn’t have agreed more. Suddenly naked, the High King’s huge cock came into view, and that made all the difference.

Where they had just been attracted to power a moment ago, upon seeing all of his might and girth, the Eredar Twins were well and truly lost. A demon’s heart was easy to conquer by might alone, given one had the right things. There was a shared gasp of desire amongst all gathered demons as well. No matter the distance, they could feel the nakedness of this dominating man. His sight was pleasure, his attractiveness a taste in the air. Instinctively, the universally attractive demons of lust all began to push their hands under their scarce clothes.

“Serve me,” Anduin said those two little words to the twins and they immediately sprung into action. Clothes disappeared in a flash of green flames as they fell to their knees on either side of him. He had chosen his words ambiguously, to see what they would do. That they chose to do something purely about pleasuring him, rather than immediately try to fuck him, was a good sign of their proper submissiveness.

  There was a moment where he negatively noted that their hands weren’t working on his shaft. Instead, they were both masturbating with both hands, rubbing clits and penetrating their pussies with their slender fingers. In the process, their large breasts were squished together between their arms. It looked fantastic. The smooth skin, red and blue, stretched slightly, crowned by nipples that were a shade darker, hard and cutting the air with every breathe the two of them took.

However, the reason why he could spare scolding them, they didn’t leave his cock unattended. Mouths opened wide, they stretched out their tongues. The pointy tipped, demonic flesh was far longer than any humanoids. They coiled around his cock, dripping goo-like saliva that lubricated his length as good as pre-cum would.

The Eredar Twins moved in perfect harmony with one another. Together their tongues covered his cock spotless, the wet appendages quivering and sliding, providing a pleasure Anduin hadn’t experienced yet. Only the head was without cover, but that didn’t matter. Bent left, then right, he was sucked first into the mouth of Alythess, then Sacrolash, and then back again. Despite their extended tongues, they managed to give him one hell of a blowjob. Their altered bodies clearly helped them in the way of pleasure.

At a record speed, he was close to cumming.  With complete disregard for anything else, Anduin grabbed the horns of Alythess, and forced as far down as the coiling tongues allowed. Even though her lips tightly sucked on his glans, his shaft was massaged as if he was getting the tightest, sloppiest deepthroat possible.

Cum spurted into her greedy mouth. Although the red eredar wanted to share with her twin, she couldn’t help but gulp down every bit, once she tasted the first of it. Her fingers and thoughts came to a sudden halt as the seed dug her adoration for this man even deeper than his power already had. The richness of his mana, its unique properties, brought her to a sudden orgasm. For every demon in the crowd to see, Alythess squirted violently.

Of course, these sexual demons were sensitive. After all, they were made for this, modified in ways that made their devious seduction a worthwhile activity and, more importantly, submission to a supreme master the ultimate reward. Even with all of that, seeing one of the greatest among them practically piss herself with love juice simply from swallowing, was awe-inspiring to them. As was the length of time Anduin kept cumming.

With every fibre of her being, Alythess worshipped the man gripping her horns and his virile seed. She could taste it. The impossible, intoxicating mixture of Shadow and Light. Magics unlocked within that would forever mark her as his. More than that, this semen was strong enough to impregnate a demon, with or without specialized ritual.

Before her was not a man, before her was THE man.

“Moooooooreeeeee,” Alythess gasped when she was pushed off his delicious cock. Although she had done her best to swallow everything, the odour of Anduin’s cum still wafted away now that her lips no longer sealed the source. Tingling the sensitive noses of the whorish deviants watching, it turned their collective horniness into overdrive. It was an airborne aphrodisiac for them, the smell of raw power and domination.

From merely teasing themselves, the demons quickly shifted to a perverted mass of limbs in motion. It was no longer enough to just watch and touch themselves a little bit. Fingers were plunged into cunts, nipples twisted in painful delight, demons assaulted demons with ecstatic fervours. Eredar kissed succubi as shivarra used their many arms to get off as many of the nearby sluts as possible. Cunts grinded against cunts. Impossibly long tongues dug into pussies. All while the soft whimpering from the crowd rose into a symphony of moans.

The announcement had sunken in, the collective realization been made. They had a new master to serve. They would be happy little slaves in his kingdom. It didn’t matter if they themselves ever got to sleep with him. They would be all too happy to serve humans just a tenth that impressive and Stormwind would fulfil that without problem.

“Pleeeasssheeee, mooooooreeeee,” Alythess begged a second time, feeling Anduin’s shaft become even harder, as impossible as it seemed. She barely took notice of the on-goings on the plaza behind her. All she wanted was more of his cum. Taste more of him. Be used more. Be marked more. Become his.

However, she wouldn’t be the first to receive this gift. “You had the first taste, Alythess, it is only fair that your sister receives a much greater reward as compensation,” the High King almost had to shout to overcome the luscious screams of exclusively female debauchery that unfolded below.

Never had he, or anyone else, seen a lesbian orgy of such proportion. Thousands of demons, shaped individually to be the pinnacle of all kinds of attractiveness, climaxing, kissing, masturbating, fucking and squirting.

“Stand, I want them to see the expression on your face while I claim you,” Anduin commanded and Sacrolash obeyed at once. While the blue twin was enthusiastic about quickly obeying, pulling her tongue back into her sexy little mouth quickly, Alythess made the mistake of lingering as long as she thought she could justify. “You will stand and watch without pleasuring yourself,” her new master scolded her, certainly noticing.

“Good,” Sacrolash hissed, shooting her sister an irritated glance. For the soul-bonded demons to monopolize something was only ever done out of a teasing intention. Not at all fitting for their show of subservience. “Learn to share, Alythess.”

“You don’t understand sister,” the red-skinned twin gasped as she rose to her weak feet, pussy juice gushing from her cunt as she moved. “Our master, his seed… it is too good. Never have I before wanted to keep something from you, but he… he is too powerful. I want to serve him so deeply…”

“And I have more than enough for both of you,” Anduin stated, as he made Sacrolash turn around. Her ass was phenomenal. Round, juicy, her tail raised up high to allow perfect view of her puckered asshole and overflowing cunt. Both holes were twitching, ready to be used, the blue-skinned eredar reaction to the smell of powerful seed just like the endless sea of orgasming women below her.

Although the demons were all occupied with their individual depravities, their true attention was, with every sense that could perceive them, with the threesome in front of the portal to Stormwind. They could only gasp in collective envy when Sacrolash yelped in pleasure and pain from a mighty smack Anduin delivered onto her backside.

Getting tortured by their superiors was just another form of perversion these demons of lust were built to not just tolerate but enjoy. Within reason, of course, they wouldn’t love real damage being done to them. A good spanking, however, was beyond desired and basically mandatory. Especially from such strong, dominant hands.

Anduin slapped her other cheek. The way she was bent over, holding onto two spikes along the rim of the platform, pushing her ass out, keeping the muscles relaxed, it jiggled fantastically. She didn’t even tense up in response to the sudden impact. All of her was soft, mouldable and willing to submit to his desires.

Her colour, he found it peculiar, in a good way. While blue, it was definitely tainted by fel, giving it a darker, more purple taint than the clear, light colour of Yrel and K’ara. A shade that darkened even further, mimicking the shape of his hand, in some places. “You eredar must have been made for sex,” Anduin grinding his cock against her pillowy ass.

Sacrolash bent her tail instinctively, caressing his protruding tip, whenever his massive member glided all the way. “What makes you say that, my ultimate master?” the demon asked, barely able to keep her thoughts together. ‘By the Fel, what is this?’ she asked herself. Sure, she was struck by this man, but the demonic energies had changed her so her thoughts remained clear to scheme and plot even when she was at the height of lust. Or should have been, at least, the High King’s cock was making short work of such clarity just by the virtue of touching her. It felt so much bigger than it looked, even now. How much better did it have to be when it was inside her? This monster of a dick.

“Your hooves make it look like you’re constantly running on high-heels,” Anduin grunted his response, giving her ass a few more spanks. The way she moaned; it was clear she could have cum from this alone. Besides them, Alythess was doing her best not to touch herself, hands running desperately all over her, skirting her erogenous areas. This self-teasing only made it worse for her, Anduin was sure and approved. “Your asses are constantly pushed because of that,” he continued. “Your tails are too short to do anything but intimate gestures as you’re teased from behind, just like you’re doing right now.”

His hands came to a short rest on her ass and he stopped grinding against her. For a moment he was completely still, then he pressed against the valley between her juicy cheeks. His hands travelled up her side, brushing shortly over her breasts. She had to take half a step forward, bending her spine downwards quite heavily. If she put her head into her neck, she could have likely seen Anduin’s face. She was quite flexible.

Although she didn’t do that, Anduin could see and hear her panting. Her whole body was shivering. His cock was simply resting against her, yet there was friction, as she shook her ass up and down in slow, swaying motions. He reached her neck and grabbed it tightly, but not wrapping around enough to properly choke her. His thumbs extended upwards, behind her ears. Two pairs of tentacles sprouted from there. Eredar and draenei, corrupted and uncorrupted members of the species, possessed these, just like both had horns. “What are these for, if not teasing during a blowjob, huh?” Anduin asked, teasing the roots of the stretchable tentacles. “And what are these for…” he let go off her neck, suddenly grabbed her curved horns and pulled his hips back, “…if not to SHOW YOU YOUR PLACE, SLUT?!”

He rammed into her and immediately she came. If her body hadn’t already been bent, now her spine would have arched regardless. Arched and then thrashed, spasmed violently as she felt the giant cock stretch her tight pussy. Anduin held her by the horns and held her still. The sudden insertion hurt oh so sweetly, causing her to silently scream. It was the largest cock that had ever penetrated her, at least in relative size.

“ALMIGHTY FEEEEEELLLLLLL,” she shouted for every demon to hear, when Anduin started thrusting. He didn’t just have the size, he had the technique and strength as well. No matter how much her body convulsed, his grip on her horns remained absolute. With every thrust, he scraped over her g-spot. Pussy juice was overflowing, a constant drip of the viscous, clear liquid falling to the floor in long stands. “Master, I want you as my master, please be my master, I beg you, beg… you, make me a shlaaaaveee, a cohkshucking shlaaaave, a cohkshleeeev, ushe meee, mashtaaaaaaah.”

Her voice soon became just incoherent. Her green glowing eyes flared unsteadily, the iris inside becoming barely visible as it rolled upwards. Her mouth was wide agape, her inhumanely long tongue lolling out for half a metre and dripping saliva no less than her pussy was dripping love juices. If only her mouth could have been fucked at the same time. If only all of her could have been claimed by him at the same time.

Anduin had a similar thought roll though his thoughts as he continued to ravage her. “Do you wish to be my slaves then? Alythess? Sacrolash?” he asked the ceremonial question, as per usual it was little more than a courtesy. “My personal ones, to be used by none but me? Do you agree to carry my children and serve me? Do you perhaps even want to be my newest wives?”

Sacrolash could only gasp, “Yesh… Yesh… Yesh…” repeatedly, not giving the series of questions a proper answer. Tight, her pussy grabbed on Anduin’s cock, not wanting anyone else’s in her life ever again. It felt like millennia of debauchery suddenly made sense, it had all been nothing more than to forge her body into the perfect submissive slut to be used by this man and this man alone.

Wrestling down his swelling orgasm with sheer force of will, Anduin’s naked body showed the first signs of exertion. Sweat glistened on his strong muscles, the heat of this fel fortress getting to him in more than one way. He couldn’t cum inside her, not before he had heard everything. He looked over to Alythess, the red-skinned twin moaning as she so desperately held back.

The sight of the High King didn’t help. Even the mighty demon lord Kil’Jaeden had shown less self-control when they had laid with him. No matter which one of the twins, they had always succeeded in playing him at least a little bit. Furthermore, he had never managed to concentrate on anything but his indulgence once he was inside.

The blue eyes of the High King were glassy with lust, for sure, but behind that was the same will and dominance as always. No matter how good the cocksleeve he was railing, Anduin Wrynn was in control. To the demon twins, there was nothing more attractive than this.

“Marriage holds no value to usssss,” Alythess answered for both of them, her tail curving and tensing as waves of desires rushed through her veins like fire. “Only the contract we make with you, Anduin Llane Wrynn, only that spoken between a master and his servant is what matters to us. A master and us two sex slaves, which you can use to relief yourself or to breed us however you wish.”

“Do you agree with that, Sacrolash?” Anduin asked, yanking her horns in his direction until he could somewhat see her upside down face and the blissful expression thereon. Rolled up eyes, streams of tears from the raw ecstasy, the stupidly lolled out tongue. It was all culminating into another sight that made Alythess gasp in unbelievable lust, she had never seen her sister fucked stupid to this degree.

“Yesh… shlave… your pershonalll shlaaaaveeee… ush meeee… breeeeeeed meeeeeeee, Pleashe breeeed meeeee… I want your sheed to make me a chiiiiild…” the blue-skinned eredar shouted more than moaned. Every last demon, even her sister was in awe. It was one thing for them offer something they master could want, even if it was to be used as a breeding slave. It was a whole different thing to be begged to be impregnated on their own accord. Especially for a demon of her strength, who would historically never bother with that whole kids thing.

Sacrolash didn’t even know why she did it. Her ability to think was too far gone to make any reason. It was raw instincts, the knowledge she had found THE man and was going to bare his children. That was all.

“Pleasshe, pleasssssheeee,” she hissingly begged, then her words came to a stand, her mouth opened wide, her teeth pulled back in a silent scream. Tongue and tail curved and spasmed as she felt something hotter and more poweful than felfire pump into her womb in massive bursts.

With the confirmation given, Anduin had lost no further time. Ramping up the tempo for a few last thrursts, then he slammed into her that her whole body quivered and unloaded. All of the thrashing he held under control with his grip on her horns, it was suddenly gone. Sacrolash body was taut and still like a bowstring. For a few moments, she looked like a beautiful blue statue.

Her pussy, however, was anything but cold, hard stone. The writhing walls were clinging to his cock equally soft and pressuring. Several pulses went through it, slowly synchronizing with the rhythm of his own spurts, milking his cum from him with utmost efficiency and pleasure. Her fel green eyes were captured by purple in their entirety for a moment, the exact time at which the High King’s mark sprouted between her legs.

It seared itself into her being and confirmed everything. Her submission to her master, her pregnancy, her new purpose in life and the pleasure. By the fel, the pleasure. Although nothing changed on the outside, Sacrolash being looked into a frozen state of ecstasy, inside her nerves absolutely dominated by the magic filling her being and the huge cock that had so skilfully brought her to one orgasm after another.

At the moment of her impregnation, Sacrolash finally tasted the truest, highest pleasure only Anduin could bring. A moment later, her body went completely limp. Something too deep inside her relaxed and she squirted in a continuous stream that lasted for a few seconds. Anduin still held her by the horns, not minding the puddle of sticky love juices he was now standing in.

“Tshank you, massshtaaa,” the blue-skinned twin finally managed to say something, shuddering as Anduin slowly pulled out of her. Once again, the unsealing of his cock from a tight fuck-hole caused the demonic orgy to escalate. It was worse this time. Alythess had swallowed it all, which was a better method of sealing it away, by far, than getting creampied by such an amount that it soon came running out of her pussy.

The exclusively female orgy shuddered in several waves as they smelled the pure, thick semen that dropped, wasted, onto the stone. The closest demons were whipped into a light, fever-headed insanity, forgetting their indulgence for a moment and clawing at the podium, as if to climb the smooth wall and reach the source of that delicious scent.

Slowly recovering, definitely enough so to shield what was hers by the rights she had forsaken to be his slave, Sacrolash gave them all one warning stare. Her eyes blazed with demonic fire, reclaiming their original emerald-green colour, and causing the sluts to seek fun amongst themselves again. They were crazy for that cum, but not crazy enough to anger their demonic lady.

Anduin noticed this with amusement. Sure, he would have fucked all of those demons as well if they managed to get up the stage, but a certain level of possessiveness by his slaves, he viewed as justified and cute, even. Just as long as they knew that his word was the final one in every instance, they could impose on the other women of Anduin’s kingdom however they wanted.

He slapped the ass of Sacrolash again, causing her fury to be washed away by pleasure. Her behind was a deep purple from all the blood that had rushed into the area, making it even more susceptible to that sweet stinging sensation. “Stretch yourself out,” Anduin commanded and the demoness found herself naturally obeying. What was more, the previous instinctual pleasure she had felt for obeying someone stronger than her was now an actual physical feeling, radiating from that new brand on her.

Her curved spine stretched as demanded. She took a step backwards as she straightened her posture horizontally. No idea what he planned, Sacrolash was still panting with lust. Her head was lowered, watching the thick, white cum dripping from her cunt and running down the inside of her thighs, along the steady stream of pussy juice. There was just so much of it. Despite the amount she was losing, her womb still felt full. Thus cum, deeply enriched with magic, it was doubtlessly virile enough to impregnate her. The thought that it already likely had made her moan.

“Lower yourself a little bit,” Anduin commanded, watching as Sacrolash dropped her knees a little bit. Her head was still between two spikes, which her hands were clamouring onto. “Stop, hold like this,” he then told her when she was just below the height of his crotch. “Alythess, it’s your turn,” he nodded towards her sister’s back.

The red-skinned twin understood immediately and smiled due to the depravity. Two steps carried her over, then she climbed onto Sacrolash. Anduin planned to use her as a bed for this exercise and soon Alythess was laying on top her twin sister, back to back. A normal human wouldn’t have been able to hold that position for too long. A powerful demon, however? The kinds of humiliation they could endure was far less limited. As they were in perfect sync and their backs had the exact same size, the problem of balance didn’t occur.

Their backsides were also of the exact same, plump and firm shape. Although one was tensed and the other relaxed, Sacrolash holding her position while Alythess spread her legs invitingly, both were a sight to behold. “You make a good bed, sister,” Alythess couldn’t help but mock.

“Master will soon fuck your cheekiness out of you,” Sacrolash promised, as their tails wound around each other in a motion of more care than words could ever convey. “Prepare yourself, sister, in the moment of impregnation, even you will learn heaven.”

Although such an idea should be impossible of repulsing to a demon, Alythess just felt raw anticipation. Her sensitivities and weakpoints where the same as her twins, after all, and having seen what he had done to her, she couldn’t wait to submit herself fully and bare the proof around her cunt. Being branded as a slave for all of eternity had never been so enticing. Even Sargeras offer paled in comparison.

“You have no doubts now, do you?” Anduin asked, to confirm things for a last time. It was needless, given the earlier display, but he felt it appropriate regardless.

“I need your cock, master,” Alythess’ tone switched from sassy to submissive, as she changed who she addressed. “Mark me like my sister, make me yours forever make meeee- aaaaaahhhhh!!” She didn’t get to finish that sentence as Anduin’s massive cock split her drooling sex with one firm thrust. Immediately, she understood her twin’s pleads and echoed them. “BREEEED MEEEEEE!”

The power, the girth, the length, his tense muscles in front of her and the firm hands grasping at her hips. Yes, this was the man who deserved heirs and she would give him as many as he wanted and she hoped he wanted as many as her body could give. A body that Anduin devoured with his eyes, as he hooved feet closed behind him.

Subtle muscles under a smooth stomach, glistening with sweat, shifted in response to Anduin’s, initially soft, movements. The red colour of her skin. Long, slender fingers, that reached up and behind her and tightly gripped the same spikes as her sister. The large, firm breasts that sagged only with gravity and jiggled with every little bit of impact on her body, swayed hypnotically. They were stained with more than just sweat, drops of drool running down between them.

That was because Alythess noble features were contorted into a grimace of truly demonic ecstasy. Her inhumanely long and pointy tongue was lolling beyond her chin, her purple eyes were narrowed and unfocused and her mouth wide open, revealing her sharp teeth. Despite this she wasn’t unsightly in the slightest, just beautiful an a deeply unholy way.

Truly, a being formed to seduce the hearts of men. However, she would never again use that gift to darken the fate of worlds. Her beauty, all demons beauty, would only be used to please from now on.

“Moooreeeeee,” she gasped. Anduin felt her pussy grasp onto his cock. Her insides were hot, scorching hot. The hellfire inside her pulsed through her with every beat of her heart. Anduin could feel the pulses, massaging his cock, seducing him to lose himself inside her. His desire rose, as did his lust, his thoughts melted. Especially as she slurred her words along. “Fuhk me, enshlave me, mark me, break me, breeehd me, breeeeehd me, make me your toy, make me your shlut, shlave, everyshing you want, just fuck me and cum inshide me.”

Anduin wanted to give her that as soon as he could. Quickly, he ramped up the tempo. Both twins reacted properly. Sacrolash swayed back and forth under her sister, while Alythess pulled Anduin in with her legs. Their rhythm was soon perfected, with speed and power, Anduin slammed into the eredar. The jiggles of one thrust still reverberated in her tits and squishy thighs by the time he hammered into her again.

The mere echoes of their lovemaking was enough to cause Sacrolash to moan. However, her and her sister’s weaved tails together rubbing over her cunt and teasing her clit surely also did its part for her lust to burn brightly. “How sweet you moan, sissssster,” the blue-skinned twin managed to hiss at one point, only receiving more of those sounds, growing louder and higher pitched, in answer.

Alythess was brought to one orgasm after another by the High King’s relentless love making skills. He had already cum twice, so he lasted for quite a while, despite the speed and recklessness he went at. Anduin had eyes only for her at that moment. Despite the gargantuan lesbian orgy, which Anduin took more than a little bit of further lust from, his blue eyes were focused on her. For that, the demon loved the man. Soon, her own eyes lost sight of him, as they rolled up her skull.

“Breed me. Cum and breed me. Fuck me and breed me…” she pleaded between desperate cries. Her pussy gushed sometimes, squirts she couldn’t hold back, climaxes that rolled through her body with unstoppable force. In only a few more moments, she would learn what that truly meant.

Anduin was breathing heavily. He was going to the edge of his superhuman physique. She was no normal mortal woman, she wouldn’t break no matter how hard he fucked her. Even in his harem, only a few could take all of the raw, physical power he had developed since he started fucking almost every waking moment. The magic and the expansive workout the change of mind and activities had provided had made pushed him in the realm of a demi-god. Some would argue even beyond that.

The earth itself seemed to tremble under his final thrusts. He felt the rising lust, the approaching high-point of the experience. The moment on which he would brand a second slave in quick succession cracked through him like ice, so cold he couldn’t tell if it wasn’t hot instead. The moment felt dangerous, enlightening and infinitely valuable and satisfying. Her pussy was drenched in pre-cum and her own orgasmic juices, the mixture was messy, gooey, translucent strands connected their messed-up groins.

The lips of her pussy had long since become swollen and raw but she could still take more, she still wanted more, Anduin could hear it in her continued pleads. “Breed me! Breed me!” the sweet cries beckoned, he gritted his teeth, the ice splintered and he obliged.

Cum rushed up his shaft as his body tensed up. He wasn’t alone in this. Just like Sacrolash earlier, Alythess’ body became completely frozen. No trembling, to trashing, nothing, all of her came to a complete standstill. At least externally, the only thing happening was the constant stream of pussy juice. Internally, however, Anduin could feel like he was milked. The tightening that synchronized with his own spurts felt like he got jerked off while getting gripped by her quivering cunt.

It was the exact same feeling as Sacrolash’s pussy had given him. If Anduin had said this bothered or bored him, that would have been the oddest line any man had said ever. His balls tightened again and again. His eyes were, oddly enough, focused on the curled tip of Alythess’ tongue. The purple of her eyes intensified, glowed with the High King’s magic, then subsided when his mark was completely burned onto her red skin.

Her orgasm began to subside, but this only caused her body to relax and the silent scream turned into a prolonged shout. Even though the squirting had stopped, she showed now signs of calming every time soon. Anduin didn’t need her to, he was happily letting the last few drops of cum get wrong from his still hard shaft.

“Please, master, me again!” he heard Sacrolash, who wiggled her ass. The little motion added an extra layer to Anduin’s experience and he smiled benevolently.

He didn’t have to return quickly.

 


End file.
